I'm Not an Angel
by orchidluv
Summary: Request story: Charlie and Bella are both vampires living in Forks and fall in love with humans. What is Emmett's secret? Who is Charlie's mate? When Aro reads Eleazar's thoughts, what sends them to Forks? How will they overcome everything in their way? Reader's choice: Bella/Emmett/Peter. Rated M for Mature Content. AU Twific
1. 1

**No copyright intended. I do not own any recognizable entities herein.**

 **This is a Twific. I'm going to stay within the original story's timeline as best as I can while putting my own (drastic) spin on it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **This is a request story from _catgrl_. Charlie and Bella are vampires who fall in love with humans. **

Bella raced down the stairway clad in tight jeans and a thin filmy shirt, excited for her first day of school at Forks High. Charlie was waiting for her with a smile. He was so happy to see his girl 'alive' and well again. It had been a long road for her and when Renee had called him, demanding he take over his fatherly duties, he knew what he had to do.

When Bella was born, she had been diagnosed with a rare genetic disease that would render her paralyzed by the time she was in her early teens. Her tissues and muscles would disintegrate and even make it difficult for her to speak. At 17 years old, Bella was practically a vegetable, only moving around with an automatic wheelchair using her only functioning hand and the chair's joystick. Her head was propped up with a neck and head brace so that it wouldn't loll around on her shoulders when she moved.

Renee had met a traveling artist and didn't have time for her daughter anymore. She wanted Bella to go live with her father. Being that she couldn't talk, Renee took that as agreeance and called Charlie to get her. See, Renee had taken Bella away from him when she was only 2 years old, intent on finding the best physician specialist to care for her only daughter. Charlie wanted to go so badly but Renee blamed him for her daughter's disease. It came from his side of the family, after all. She divorced him, left him his truck and his house and never returned.

Bella's health declined much faster than Renee anticipated and though she tried for a while, the bills added up and she couldn't get Bella the help she needed. The automatic wheelchair had been an anonymous gift from the hospital for a child in need and it had been Bella's lucky day when she received it.

Charlie was only 20 when Renee took off and for 5 long years he mourned the loss of his family. He was out hunting with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater for his 25th birthday when they were attacked. Billy and Harry's necks were snapped and their bodies drained but for some reason, the demon didn't attack Charlie the same way. She seemed to take a liking to him, using him for his body before draining him...or so she thought.

Somehow, Charlie's heart stayed beating for 3 long, miserable days while the demon's poison worked throughout his body. He prayed for death, feeling as if he was being charred in the pits of hell but he persevered, coming out stronger than he'd ever imagined. He made an anonymous call to the Forks Police Department, stating there'd been a bear attack then made it look as if his body had been dragged off.

Content in knowing his Native friends would have a proper burial and their families would be notified, Charlie made it his mission to find the demon and get answers. Her scent was sweet, like tulips and he followed it easily, marveling at how quickly he could speed through the forest. Reaching her quickly, for she had no idea she'd become the hunted, he pinned the red headed demon and demanded answers. Once he was satisfied, though admittedly a little mystified, he tore off her head and built a fire, putting two and two together from the silly stories Billy and Harry would tell on their long hunts.

Charlie was a vampire.

He spent days out in the forest, feeding off animals and learning how to touch things softly because he'd torn through his clothing like it was tissue paper. He practiced on the soft leaves and flower petals. Once he could do 'she loves me, she loves me not' on a daisy without crushing the stem while he pulled the pretty petals, he knew he was ready. Sneaking back into his home, which was locked tight and musty after God knows how long he'd been away, he raced through the house. Clean from a long shower to rid himself of the forest filth, he dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans and got to work faking his paperwork and information with a seedy lawyer in Seattle. He convinced the townspeople that he was Charlie's long lost brother, Freddie and got a job as the Chief of Police. The venom had made him flawless, no blemishes whatsoever so he literally looked like a younger version of Charlie. The ladies loved to look at him.

To Renee and Bella, he was still Charlie which was easy since they never saw him and he'd made sure they had never been notified of his death. Over the years he kept his town safe from all of the supernatural and when Sam Uley phased into a werewolf for the first time, Charlie came across him and convinced him as well to keep the peace.

So when Renee demanded Charlie get his daughter out of her hair, he flew down and brought his lovely little girl home. He explained everything to her. How he was immortal, fed on the blood of animals instead of humans, and had no worries of disease. He used the old 'blink once for yes, twice for no' technique and she agreed to be bitten. There hadn't been even a hint of fear in her eyes.

Eternally a 17 year old girl, she was gorgeous with shoulder length chestnut hair, golden eyes thanks to the animal diet, and an hourglass shape. She'd relished and was amazed at the immediate use of her muscles, legs, and even her neck. The first thing she'd done after the change was tackle her father happily. He could feel her gratefulness as if she'd projected it.

Turns out she had.

Isabella Swan, niece to Frederick Swan, was an extraordinary Empath. She was able to interpret and replicate the emotions and moods of others without the person ever knowing she was doing so. He'd heard that Ares of the Southern Vampire Wars was an Empath but rumor had it his emotional perception was more like a fog, as if you could feel the change and know it wasn't your own, causing suspicion. Bella's was so sneaky that the person's mind was able to trick them into believing the emotion was pure and true.

Charlie was so proud of her. She'd come a long way in the last year. In two weeks time, she would have been 18 years old and she was starting her first day of senior year. She still had trouble with open wounds sometimes being fresh out of her newborn year but for the most part she had control over her bloodlust and Charlie was confident that for her last 'human' year of schooling, she wouldn't have to be homeschooled.

"I'm off to school, _Uncle Freddie_!" She giggled as she grabbed her special ordered L.L. Bean backpack in aqua green. She couldn't stand seeing him in bifocal glasses, even if they were fake and that silly little mustache on his face but he was supposed to be 'blending in'. He would do something every other year to make himself look older so that they could stay as long as possible.

Though she loved Forks and everything it had come to mean to her, she was anxious to move away. Their next stop was undetermined as of yet because Charlie was having as hard of a time as she was. This town was his life but he was pushing 35 and though the mustache and glasses helped, the good people of Forks were starting to notice his 'really good genes'.

"Good luck, Bells. Love you!" He shouted as she slammed the door on her way out to her truck.

Bella's lithe form walked gracefully through the school's hallways, drawing the attention of every student her way. Her hair was brushed out, waving around her shoulders with every stride and she kept her golden eyes forward. The scents of the humans all around her were enticing but she'd proven to have wonderful control and she was not about to mess up this experience. Most of the kids in school knew she would be new this year and though a few were very curious, they avoided her.

Their natural self preservation demanded they stay away from the predator amongst them. A couple of brave souls; puppy dog Mike Newton and eager beaver Jessica Stanley decided to risk it. They insisted on helping with the schedule and inviting Bella to sit with them at lunch.

"Oh, I appreciate it." She gushed to them. "I eat lunch with my uncle though? So, maybe some other time!" Bella batted her eyelashes and grinned at them, careful not to show too much of her sparkly white teeth. The hearts of the humans picked up in both fear and appreciation of her looks and Bella's smile faltered. She didn't want to push anyone away, per se but she didn't see the point in making close friends when she would have to move away at the end of the year.

"We can still show you to your classes though right?" Jessica said eagerly. "We wouldn't want you getting lost."

Bella took them up on the harmless offer and let Jessica and Mike lead her from class to class, happy to have someone to converse with. Each day went about the same for the week and before she knew it, it was Friday. School wasn't so much of a drag when she had ample time to learn and didn't have to sleep. She was eager for the start of next week. She was told by a few classmates that dared speak to her by the end of the week that three new students were going to be joining their ranks.

Charlie _aka Uncle Freddie_ didn't look thrilled when Bella got back from school on Friday and he nodded his head for her to join him on a hunt. By the time they got back to the house, Bella was less than thrilled as well.

 **You get to pick which human Bella falls in love with.**

 **Let's get some Cullens in on this, shall we? The timeline got moved a bit obviously. I'm terrible with staying within script so we may just call this a complete AU. Maybe. Let me know what you think!**


	2. 2

Bella paced all around the house she shared with her father with her fingers in her ears. Though if she was being honest, he was really more like an uncle or brother to her than her father. They were so close in age now and though he'd walked the earth longer, he would forever be a 25 year old man. He had needs and unfortunately with supersonic hearing, Bella could hear those needs being met loud and clear.

She wasn't looking forward to the new vampire coven coming to Forks at first but now she wanted to get away from her father's extracurricular activities. Racing from the house, she met up with Jake and Sam from the local wolf pack. The Quileutes took a liking to her immediately when she'd been introduced by Charlie just before he'd turned her. They'd stood vigil over her transformation both to make sure she wouldn't be a threat to the town and to acclimate her newly heightening senses to their smell so she would be assured they were not a threat to her.

During her newborn year, she'd become good friends with both of the wolfboys. They'd go out on hunts together and she would even incapacitate deer or elk for the wolves without drawing blood so they could bring them home and have meat to freeze. Once they'd deemed her a rather safe vampire like her father, she'd been accepted by them easily. Bella was happy to have them as her buddies.

"I want to do a circuit around the property the Cullens are buying. Do you mind? They need to be aware of what all they're getting into before they get into it." She told them as their wolves bounded up to her, playfully butting their heads into her open palms in greeting. When they nodded, she continued. "I wish they wouldn't come around. I feel so bad that even me and Dad are causing you guys to shift." She said sadly.

Jake met her eyes with his large black wolfy ones and whined. He hated when she got down like this. The wolf life wasn't bad at all. They had preternatural senses and their bodies looked amazing. There was no shortage of female love for the two boys turned men and they didn't like Bella to get down about it.

Sighing heavily, Bella spun on her heel and started jogging, even as she spoke to her companions. "I know, you think this is great but still. You and Sam might not mind but what about Paul or Jared? I know Paul wants off the reservation badly. He never wanted to be stuck in that place especially after what happened to his parents. And Jared? He's got a scholarship! With Dad and I moving the chances that they'd shift were 50/50 at best. With the Cullens in the mix now? They're bound to go furry along with another three or four! Have you thought about that?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. The wolves couldn't talk in that form and she knew for patrols they didn't like to run as humans. It weakened their senses just enough to put them on edge.

They'd both tried to reassure her that even if Paul, Jared, hell, Rachel could phase and they'd love it. Every one of them. Sam would never keep his people stuck to the reservation if it was against their wishes. If Paul ended up hating the wolf life and wanted to leave then Sam would allow it. The only thing he would demand of him would be control first and foremost. The importance of secrecy was adamant.

"'Kay! Fine. Fine, I understand." Bella said aloud as if she knew what they were thinking, waving her hand toward the wolves. "I realize you probably wouldn't force them to stick around but come on. We've all heard the legends. You guys are protectors. Sworn to keep your people safe from the likes of me." She pointed her thumb at herself as they ran.

As the property that the Cullens were purchasing came into view, she stopped and checked out the home. It was much bigger than the house she shared with Charlie that sat on it's own road at the end of the lane surrounded by forests. The small white two story house was perfect for the two of them...until he had his friend over that is.

This house however was beautiful. Large windows in the front framed by white trim, deep blue siding and a dark red front door with an elaborate brass door knocker. Sniffing the air, she could smell their scents, though faded. She had heard from Charlie that he'd met with them yesterday morning while she was at school, meeting the head of the coven, Carlisle. He was a doctor, a surgeon, and he was going to be working at the Forks Hospital. His wife, Esme was with him to set up a business in town for interior design. They had five kids but the kicker was that one of them was a human. It irked her but since she had no problems being around humans, she couldn't fault them without knowing the issues. It wasn't her business anyway.

Waving her hand, they did a quick double circuit around the property and then she left a note, welcoming them to town. She didn't want them to think that she and the wolves were threats when they smelled their scents. She explained in the note that two Quileutes have phased and that the treaty was in place and she looked forward to meeting them at school on Monday.

She still wasn't sure she liked the thought of more vampires lurking around Forks. This was their territory and she liked it that way. Bella also didn't think it would be nice to start off on a bad foot so she left the note, complete with smiley face and then took off with the wolves by her side. They ran through the forest and went for a quick hunt before they stopped outside her back door and she gave them each a large bowl of fresh water to quench their thirst. Good friends they might be but the teenaged boys did not feel comfortable phasing to human in front of a forever teenaged girl.

"Good boys." She cooed. Sam's muzzle wrinkled playfully and Jake licked a thick line of slobber up her face. She squealed while both wolves huffed with laughter before zooming off into the trees.

Sunday she went to the store for groceries and proceeded to make a bunch of food for the homeless shelter in Port Angeles. Figuring she didn't need to eat but needed to continue buying food so the townspeople didn't get suspicious, she would put it to good use instead of tossing it out wastefully. Bella loaded her car a couple hours later and made the drive to the shelter and when she got back, there was a human scent she hadn't sniffed out before in Forks leading up to her doorstep. Bella didn't know where Charlie was but he obviously wasn't at home and his cruiser was gone so she assumed he'd been called to the station.

Taped on the faded yellow front door was an envelope. In a messy scrawl, her name was written and she sniffed the air again, hoping for some clarity but found none.

 _Thank you for the kind letter welcoming us to the area. We look forward to meeting you as well._

 _Best regards; The Cullen Family_

Bella smiled as she set the note down on the table for Charlie to see before heading to her study -which used to be her childhood bedroom- to write. Tomorrow was sure to be interesting, she had no doubt.

 **Edward and Angela are in the lead over Paul and Emmett.**

 **Which Cullen boy is human? Will one of them steal her breath away?**

 **Remember, she's finding her mate in a human!**

 **Charlie's mate is human and I've already chosen her. He has not introduced her to Bella yet because of reasons I will suss out later.**

 **Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! Keep em comin!**


	3. 3

Monday morning, Charlie walked into the livingroom where Bella was sitting, reading a book. She was passing the time until she had to go to school. He reeked of his lover and Bella wrinkled her nose at him.

"You really should take a shower before work." She chided him.

"Shush, you. I happen to like the aroma." He looked proud and she felt sick, if that were possible. Regardless if he felt more like a brother than a father, it was nauseating to think of him making love to anyone at all much less savoring that tart aroma all day long.

With a furrowed brow, she twisted her pink lips. "That's just gonna get more potent and gross the longer you wait." The disgust was thick in her voice.

"Oh cut it out." He scolded with a frown.

"When do I get to meet this mystery woman anyway?" Bella asked him, curious as to whether this was just a long term fling or if it was more. He'd been seeing her since before she had been moved to his house and subsequently changed. He never did let her meet the mystery woman -though being a newborn and she a human, it was understandable- and she was anxious to do so.

Shifting on his feet uncharacteristically, he shrugged. "I don't know, Bells."

Giggling, she stood and grabbed her backpack. "You look like an antsy teenaged boy. You think on that. I'm happy for you. No matter what, you deserve happiness."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Maybe we can talk soon then." He said. Charlie had been nervous to tell his daughter about Cora only because of Renee. For many years he mourned the loss of both wife and daughter, the feelings running strong inside him even after his change. With Cora though, he felt complete.

Cora was his mate and he wanted so badly for his daughter to meet her but he was afraid that she would think he was trying to replace Bella's mother. There was no competition, Cora was his everything and the moment he'd met her, everything 'Renee' left his body, leaving him a renewed man and happier than ever. He just hoped that Bella would be okay with it. Her words to him as she walked out of the house gave him hope and he went up to take a shower with a smile on his face.

When Bella got to school, she discreetly sniffed the air but the new vampires weren't there yet. She parked the car and went inside to her locker, divesting herself of her bag and grabbing the proper books she would need until lunch. Between second and third period, an enticing scent wafted into her nostrils and she inhaled with her eyes closed. The sweet scent of the human who had gone to her house the day before was somewhere close.

Fidgeting through class, she found it odd that she hadn't met the other four vampires yet, nor seen hide or hair of the human that lived with them. She was hoping that she would see them from afar and give herself time to acclimate to them before having to interact. Maybe she could catch a glimpse on her way out of the school to go have 'lunch' with her 'uncle'. She'd kept the charade up since the first day of school since Jessica and Mike had invited her to sit with them.

She hadn't wanted to hurt their feelings so she continued leaving every lunch and driving her car out of sight so she would be seen as actually leaving as if to go eat with Charlie.

When the lunch bell rang, she gathered her books and went straight to her locker, keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of the vampires. She caught their scents, including that intoxicating aroma of human that was with them and smiled to herself. Locking her books in the locker, she grabbed her keys from her pocket and headed out to the car. On the way, she saw a human climb into a vehicle and as she opened her own car door, she froze.

He looked right at her and smiled, lifting his hand in a wave.

Gasping, she waved back at him and he smiled triumphantly before pulling the car out of the parking lot and driving away. Her eyes followed the car until she could see it no more and she stood there for a long minute just wondering what this meant for her future.

"Excuse me, Bella Swan?" A happy voice chirped beside her and Bella startled.

"Yes?" She looked down and saw a very small vampire, possibly only 4'10 with a pixie type haircut and a fantastic sense of dress. Her wide golden eyes were surrounded by dark lashes and she had delicate facial features. "Can I help you?"

"Actually yes, I was wondering if you and your…Uncle? could come over this evening." She asked. "Oh, I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen." She added as an afterthought while sticking out her hand.

Bella took her hand and shook it with a smile. This could be her opportunity to suss out what was going on with that human boy. "I'd love that and yes, he's my 'uncle' now. Freddie Swan, Chief of Police. He met with your…'father'?" I asked, much the same way she did.

Alice nodded with a giggle. "Yep! For all intents and purposes!"

"Well, I hate to cut and run but I told some people my first day that I eat lunch with Freddie so I don't have to pretend to eat human food. Gag me, really. So I should get going." Bella said as she noticed Jessica's face practically melted into the glass of the cafeteria as she watched Bella interact with the new student.

Alice giggled again and retreated a step. "Great idea! You've been to the place so I don't need to give you directions. You smell much better without the eau de wolves around you, you know. We'll see you after Freddie gets out of work then?" She spoke way too fast for trying to fit in with the human facade but Bella figured since it was just her outside, it didn't matter how fast she spoke.

Nodding, Bella hopped into her car and sped off without a backward glance. Her mind was entranced on the eyes of the human boy who she knew would change her life. For better or worse, she couldn't determine that yet but she did know he felt it too. She not only could see it in his eyes...those beautiful eyes of his, surrounded with thick lashes…

 _Focus, Bella!_

She could also feel it with her gift and his emotions went straight to her heart, flaming a need inside of her that she'd never felt before. She probably should actually go see Charlie now, just to find out what it meant for sure. She didn't know this could happen. She had learned so much in the last year between the wolves and her dad and even the one visitor they had from Italy a couple of months ago. But still, she'd never ever heard of this before.

 _Could it be? Could it really be true?_ She thought as she parked in the lot of the police station.

Ignoring the lustful feelings of her dad's deputies -they were decent enough men to keep their gazes down, they knew the laws and she was only 17- she marched straight into his office and plopped down with a huff into a thick cushioned chair.

"I think I've found my mate." She said nonchalantly.

 **It's still up in the air but now we've got it narrowed down to Edward or Emmett. So: Before I post the next chapter, I need a definite. The _first_ human boy who gets his name put in my reviews THREE TIMES will win the slot as Bella's mate!**

 **So which will it be, duckies? Edward or Emmett? Ready, set, GO!**


	4. 4

**'Kay folks, the reviews determined! Sorry to disappoint the Edward lovers (or Paul or Jasper) but this is now an Emmett/Bella story! Enjoy!**

 **A/N: There seems to be some confusion about why Charlie is her father if he's only 25 and she's 17. Charlie was changed 5 years after Renee took his daughter away and while she kept aging, he -obviously- did not. He didn't have physical contact with either of them throughout the years so they didn't notice that he didn't continue aging. I'm sorry if that wasn't made clear. However, just because they are now so close in age, doesn't mean that Charlie's mentality didn't grow as the years passed. He is still her biological father. Bella does, however, see him as more of an older brother now or a young uncle than her father. I hope that clears things up!**

The police station was a small brick building with only two cells, meant to house small time criminals temporarily before they could be transported to Seattle or freed from whatever misdemeanor they'd been charged with. The red tile floors, chocolate brown painted walls, and minimal office furniture completed the station. _Freddie_ , being the Chief of Police, had the only closed-in office. The only other largely notable feature was a receptionist desk beyond the glass entrance doors.

Bella let her father stare at her for a total of 60 seconds before she repeated herself but ' _Uncle Freddie_ ' was seemingly in shock.

Nodding at his wide eyed stare, she cleared her throat and licked her lips. "Yep. I did. Guess what?" She asked him, clearly taking his silence as a demand for confirmation.

Cocking his head to the side, he blinked.

"He's human." She said.

Charlie started spluttering a moment before he sucked in a deep breath and started laughing. He laughed to the point that any human would have been red and breathless but he just kept on chuckling at her with amused eyes. She continued to stare at him, waiting for him to calm down. She needed his advice here. Not only was he her father, he was also her sire and she could use his insight. Bella was barely out of her newborn year, how was she supposed to deal with having a human mate?

"Come again?" Charlie asked, smiling brightly at her. She knew damn well he heard her and their memories were better than perfect. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, I gotcha. Tell me about him." He requested jovially.

Now that she had his absolute full attention, she started her story, which admittedly wasn't long. "He's a new student and when I passed his scent in the hallway, it was so enticing that I lost myself in it. It smells amazing."

Charlie hummed in agreement, understanding what she meant. "I hadn't met him or seen him but his scent…" She closed her eyes and smiled. Opening her eyes again, she met her father's. "Leaving to come here for 'lunch'," She used her fingers to form quotes, "I sniffed him out with the wind change and when I met his eyes as he was leaving the parking lot, something inside me shifted. I wanted to follow him."

Charlie waited. He knew there was more. What did he look like? What was his name?

Sensing he was being patient, she decided to end her dramatic pause. "He's a Cullen."

Wide, golden eyes glued to hers. "The human boy, Emmett?" He asked. "Jesus, Bells have you got it easy!" He said in awe.

Bella hummed wistfully at the sound of her mate's name. "That's what you take from this? I've found my mate and it's gonna be easy? How!? Why is he with them as a human? Does he not wanna be a vampire? Wouldn't he be one if he wanted to be? He's…" She was getting worked up and Charlie put his hand up, waving his palm up and down toward his desk in a keep-it-down motion.

"I've heard his story, Bells. Carlisle Cullen explained it to me when I expressed my curiosity. It's not my story to tell, hell it wasn't even Carlisle's but he offered it to me in a show of good faith. He wants us to trust them and I do. I say congratulations and get to know him. Let him become your friend." Grinning, he added, "You've got it so easy because he already knows of the existence of vampires."

Bella rolled those thoughts around her brain for just a little while before her eyes caught the clock behind his head on the wall. It was time to get back to school. She sighed heavily and stood from the chair.

"Thanks 'Freddie'." She smiled as she opened the door to his office.

"Anytime, kid. See you tonight...Maybe." He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, unsure if he meant because she would be at her mate's house getting to know him or if Charlie planned on going to his friend's house. Bella was just about to close the door to his office when that last thought went through her head and she spun around. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She laughed at herself. They never forgot. "Alice Cullen invited us over for the evening after you get out of work. Do you have plans?"

"Sounds good. I do but I can postpone for a night. She won't mind." He said. "By the way, before we go to the Cullens I wanna tell you something too."

"Is this about that female friend of yours being your mate?" Bella grinned as he gaped at her. "I figured. You can tell me who she is later." She let the door swing shut as she left, chuckling at his fish face expression.

She was eager to get back to the school to see if she had any classes with any of the Cullens...one in particular. She wanted to bathe in the scent that was uniquely _Emmett Cullen_. Sitting through her 4th period class was almost torture. She really wanted more insight into the young man she would hopefully call hers.

Unfortunately, she had not one class with him but she did have last period with Rosalie Cullen. She was a bitter harpy who kept glaring at Bella and she wondered why. What had Bella done to get under the blonde's skin so soon other than simply exist? She kept her gaze innocent but refused to shy away from the vampire. She could feel the hatred and jealousy rolling off of Rosalie but refused to douse it or even acknowledge it, choosing instead to simply offer a sweet smile and continue her coursework. By the end of school, Rosalie had huffed so many times that Bella was surprised she hadn't hacked up a lung.

Walking slowly to her car after school, Jessica Stanley sidled up to her, chattering away as if they were best friends. Bella stayed polite, nodding and humming in all the right places but didn't pay too much attention to what was being said. Her mind and her eyes were locked on the baby blues that were staring at her. His short, brown hair was a mess of curls on his head and his muscles could rival the vampire she'd met a few months ago. Bella had to stifle a content sigh.

He is _gorgeous_. All muscle where she was slender and lean. His cheeky grin produced deep dimples and sparkly white teeth with a snaggletooth on the left side of his mouth.

She didn't waver her gaze as Rosalie shoved past Emmett or when Alice waved or even when a bronze haired vampire shoved Emmett in the arm to get his attention. Bella knew the shove was innocent but she still had to swallow down a growl.

From 3 rows away, as the 4 vampires and 1 human all got into a large slate gray Rubicon, Alice shouted to Bella. "See you in a little bit!"

Jessica stopped nattering away and gaped. "You're friends with Alice Cullen already? How did you manage that?" Bella took that as a rhetorical question and shrugged one shoulder before climbing into her car and keying the ignition.

Tossing a wave to Jess and the Cullen's Jeep, she pulled out and headed home, eager to get ready to meet her mate face to face.

 **Filipinagirl04 suggested I make Edward gay. Yay or nay, duckies?**

 **BTDubs. What's Rosalie's problem???**


	5. 5

Dressed in her best ripped jeans and an Arizona State oversized hoodie, Bella sat next to Charlie in her car. He was dressed in dark jeans and a gray crew collar thermal and a pair of dark brown work boots with his hair combed nicely.

He had just finished telling her all about Cora, his 'beautiful cocoa princess' before they'd left the house for the Cullen's. Bella rolled her eyes and razzed him mercilessly for keeping it a secret but he took it all in good fun.

"I'm gonna call her Cocoa when I meet her." She taunted with a smile, her hands on her hips after he'd let that little nickname slip out.

"Don't you dare. I'll kick your ass, young lady." He tried to scowl at her but he was just too excited that she was taking this so well. He had been so afraid that Bella would be jealous or offended. Jealous that he had someone else to spend time with, taking him away from his little girl or offended that he was replacing Renee, his ex-wife. She'd taken it so blithely that he felt like he was walking on the moon.

Charlie could finally introduce Bella to Cora.

Maneuvering the vehicle through the side streets onto the highway toward the outskirts of Forks, Bella hummed to the radio. Charlie was in a state of bliss as he tried to decide how to introduce his lady to his daughter and...His thoughts took a turn for the worst. How the hell was he supposed to introduce her to his nature? He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the headrest. One problem down just to have to deal with another.

Bella was oblivious to her dad's inner turmoil as she hummed along with whatever pop song was playing on her car's stereo. Her mind was already on the evening at hand. Was Emmett going to be open to being her mate? Should she even tell him yet? She had no qualms about going into a den of vampires but she was very nervous about being near the brown haired beau. They pulled into the long gravel drive before she could think on it all too hard and her nerves spiked. Too bad she couldn't use her empathy on herself. She could really use a dose of supercalm.

They were greeted warmly by all but two of their clan and led down a set of stairs into a room with plush white carpeting and cream colored couches. Potted plants dotted the corners of the room, bringing the scent of nature and some color inside. Dark beige walls were bare aside from one picture of the ocean and Bella wondered if that was the Atlantic because the Pacific didn't look that beautiful to her. At least not in Washington.

"Don't mind them, they've been at it all evening." Esme said by way of dismissing her missing children but Bella side eyed Charlie. She could feel the tension in the house and sent a warning vibe to her father. The hatred and fury radiating from upstairs was setting her on edge.

"If it's a problem for us to be here then we can leave." Charlie suggested with a shrug. "We don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable in their own home."

Emmett strode up to stand in front of Bella and her father; all confidence and swagger and Bella about fell on her ass. He smelled so frickin' heavenly! Her eyes traveled his muscular form from the toes of his sneakers to the broad shoulders covered by a sports jersey. She did not miss the way his jeans hugged his thighs and she almost swooned. His voice was a deep rich baritone and friendly. "Don't mind Rose. We never do. She's just jealous because someone is taking the attention off of her." He winked at Bella before sticking his hand out toward her father. "I'm Emmett. Pleased to meet you sir. Might as well get to know you and tell ya, I'm a good guy. You'll be pleased to know that I'm your daughter's mate."

The strangled squeak that left Bella's mouth had everyone chuckling while Emmett grinned at her. A grin that was full of dimples and that adorable snaggletooth.

"Easy, Bella." Charlie chuckled when he noticed she'd completely frozen. The way Emmett spit out those words, in front of his family as if it was the most natural thing in the world had shocked her to her core.

Before she could even process her thoughts, someone from above had started talking loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

"Rosalie, let's go. Stop being such an uber bitch." The smooth tenor of that voice must belong to Edward, Bella deduced. She hadn't met him yet. Honestly, the only one she'd met had been Alice and now Emmett as he stood smelling oh so good in front of her.

A hissing noise echoed through the halls. "She doesn't belong in our family, Edward. Emmett is supposed to be mine!"

The growl was out of Bella's mouth before she could contain it but she didn't stop. Alice had a shit eating grin on her face while the man next to her looked as if he were in pain. Esme hadn't introduced anyone yet so she didn't know who he was. Bella kept her muscles locked because if not, the Cullens wouldn't have a house with the way she wanted to tear through it to find that blonde asshole. Emmett was hers? Fuck that. He was Bella's!

Emmett grinned as he looked Bella over. "Knew you'd react that way. No worries. I never was and never will be hers. I knew you were out there for me." He rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed while he spoke softly and looked down at her black eyes. His warmth seeped into her skin even through the thick hoodie material and she wanted to purr. The way her lip peeled back from her teeth seemed to not scare him at all, even his heart rate stayed steady and Bella struggled to contain herself. She didn't need to act like the animal she'd been turned into. Not in front of the one person who would matter to her forever.

Gaining control over her facial muscles again, she let the heat of Emmett's palm continue sinking into her and finally conscious thought stabbed at her. Emmett was touching her! He knew they were mates, he reassured her that she was his and he was touching her! This was so much more than she ever imagined the night could go. She had thought this would be some long drawn out process of enticing, wooing and eventually admitting to Emmett everything aside from the whole vampire thing.

Looking directly up into his light blue eyes, she sighed. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." She started before Alice stepped forward, palms out with the blonde man next to her, holding onto her upper arm. His emotions told her that he was feeling very uncomfortable and she sent him some peace, hoping he would lighten up.

"We know." Alice said. "Rose ignited the protective bond instincts with her words. She's always wanted him and even though he's never given her the time of day, she's having a hard time with the fact that he's got a mate. This is Jasper, my mate and husband. Jasper, meet Bella and Charlie." Her cheery voice seemed to lift the tension in the house even further. She was every bit an adorable pixie girl, spiked hair and all.

Esme looked contrite as Dr. Cullen smiled brightly. "I'm so sorry I didn't think to introduce you to everyone." She said as her eyes darted between both of the Swans.

Bella smiled winningly, more at ease especially since Emmett still stood beside her, completely relaxed. His hand had slipped off of her shoulder but was near to hers, their pinkie fingers almost touching. She loved the heat that radiated from him and longed to get to know all about him. Social graces forced her to stay where she was and interact with her potential new family.

Dr. Cullen waved a hand around the room. "Come, sit everyone. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife and mate, Esme. You know Emmett and Alice, I see." He said and Bella nodded, sitting down on the longest sofa in the center between her father and Emmett. "Jasper is Alice's mate and goes by Hale in school where he portrays Rosalie's twin. She _will_ be down soon and on her best behavior." No one missed the subtle demand in his voice as coven leader. "Edward is my first son and he will be introducing himself soon as well. This is my family and we welcome you to our home." His smile was kind and caring and it shocked Bella that his feelings matched up. He wasn't just being polite out of necessity, he was being honest and welcoming.

Bella grinned and Charlie cleared his throat unnecessarily. "It's nice to meet you folks." Was all he said. Not that he was normally a chatty Cathy but come on.

"As you may know, I'm Bella and this is my dad, Charlie." Bella said sweetly. "It's so nice to meet you guys." She really meant it now. She hadn't been up to meeting a large coven of vampires at first but knowing that her mate was among them, she was ecstatic. Alice had nodded at her statement just before her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her rosebud lips.

"Piss off and get out of our house." Rosalie hissed as she flew into the room, claws extended and knocked into Bella head on. The two vampires flew over the back of the couch and crashed into the wall behind it while the rest of the vampires started leapt up hollering.

Bella was pissed.

 **Oh Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie...What am I going to do with you? You were supposed to be a jealous hag from the sidelines but you just couldn't listen could you? EDWARD! Get your sexy ass downstairs and control this girl already!**

 **See you guys soon :) Lemme know what you think!**


	6. 6

As Rosalie crashed into Bella, they flew into the drywall behind the couch. The blonde had her claws around Bella's neck and though she didn't know how to fight properly, she knew instinctively that this was a bad bad thing. She could feel it in her bones that if Rosalie removed her head, she would set Bella on fire and her newfound existence would be ended forever. Instead of bucking wildly to remove the vampire threat, Bella allowed her body to go limp, leaving Rosalie's to rest along the length of hers.

Chaos had erupted around them. Carlisle and Edward shoved the full length couch out of the way while Esme crouched next to her daughter, cooing at her with a small hand on her shoulder. Rosalie's pitch black eyes never wavered from Bella's, glaring at her while venom dripped off of her blood red lips. Edward was shrieking for Rose to let her go while Charlie sneered at the female that had her hands around his daughter's neck. He would kill her himself.

He just got her back into his life. No one was taking her away from him. Alice had whisked Emmett to safety at the top of the stairs but Bella could hear him protesting loudly.

"You can't go down there, Emmett. You'll get hurt!" Alice tried to reason with him as she barricaded him to the landing.

Bella's eyes took all of this in around her even as Rosalie's fingers tightened around her delicate neck. She lifted her chin and met her captor's eyes. In her peripherals, she could see Jasper slightly crouched, his lips pulled back as he glared at his pseudo-sister and Bella decided this was enough. This was to be her family someday, with or without the blonde. She'd give her one chance as she started to use her gift to subdue the angry female.

Breathing cut off -since her airway was squeezed closed anyhow- Bella closed her eyes and sent Rosalie, along with the rest of the house, a tranquil calm. An extremely heavy dose. The chaos slowly halted, shrieking words silenced, growls and hisses now draining from their lips as they lose momentum. Emmett slouched against the wall of the landing and slowly drifted down onto his butt, sitting on the top stair and Alice relaxed her guard stance. Jasper, Carlisle and Edward all straightened out of their crouches and Esme almost leaned into Rosalie as the calm enveloped them all.

"Let me go. Now." Bella said softly, staring into inky black eyes. She had to get the claws off of her neck so she wouldn't be in danger anymore.

Sneering halfheartedly at the one person who would destroy all her hopes and daydreams, Rosalie released her hands from around Bella's neck before falling very ungracefully onto her rear end, her head lolling onto the wall beside her. She kept trying to glare at Bella but just couldn't muster up the anger and resentment she had felt just moments before.

Standing in the blink of an eye, Bella zipped to the far corner of the room, keeping all of the vampires to her front and Emmett directly in her line of sight while she kept feeding the steady stream of calm into the atmosphere.

"That will never happen again, Rosalie I swear it because I don't care if every one of your family comes after me, I will end your fucking life. Do you hear me?" She threatened through taut lips and narrowed eyes though she kept her stance straight.

"You can't have him." Rosalie started until Charlie growled and Edward leapt to her and covered her lips with his palm. He pulled her up to stand in front of him and glared at her. His black pea coat was wrinkled and bunched under his arms and the coattail was flipped up from all of the chaos but his main concern was Rosalie.

"Rosalie, for Christ's sake will you shut up? He's not yours! Emmett is _her_ mate. You need to let it go." He scolded her. Letting his hand fall from her face, Edward gripped both of her shoulders.

Everyone but Jasper watched as Rosalie's anger left her -not because of the calm Bella was giving out- and her eyes filled with venomous tears. "So what do I do? I don't get a mate? Emmett was my last chance. You're gay, he never wanted me anyway and now I'm all alone." She choked back a sob on that last word and hung her head.

Edward tsked his sister. "You're not alone. You've got all of us." He pulled the blonde into his arms and murmured quietly to her for a few moments before he gave an apologetic look to the room at large and flew them out the glass sliding door to the far end of the room from Bella.

She wasn't paying attention to the bitch and her brother, however because Jasper was staring at her like she was a science project. "What!?" She snapped as he started walking toward her. Alice grabbed Emmett's hand and they descended the staircase to stand behind her mate together.

Jasper studied Bella with a keen eye for long minutes and she noticed Carlisle and Esme righting the couch while Charlie plopped down into a large chair in the corner. Alice giggled, gaining Bella's attention.

"Edward is taking Rosalie to Denali. I've tried to tell her for months that her mate was out there somewhere for her but she refused to believe it…" Bella waved her hand at Alice like she was an annoying fly, not ready to hear more about the bitch who tried to behead her.

"Not that. You!" She shoved her finger into Jasper's face but the honey blonde stood military straight and stared at her carefully. "What the hell are you looking at?" She kept her anger reigned inside her, not wanting to dole it out to everyone else as the atmosphere was finally just how she wanted it. "You've been staring at me the whole time." It was annoying but she kept that part to herself, she was sure everyone could tell that just by looking at her face.

"I'm looking at an Empath." Jasper's smooth velvet voice pointed out in a thick southern twang. "Aren't I?" He tipped his invisible hat as Bella nodded slowly. Her gift wasn't a secret that she wanted to keep. She didn't mind other vampires knowing since no one could ever tell when she was using it but she did have one question.

"How did _you_ know?" She asked, still standing in the corner, facing the room. She had been told that no one could tell she was even using it so how did Jasper know? Carlisle and Esme were now sitting on the loveseat adjacent from Charlie as they spoke quietly about their daughter's behavior. Bella could hear them praising her for keeping a cool head and somehow calming the hothead.

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and took him over to the large overstuffed chair between the loveseat and chair Charlie was draped over. He sat down and Alice perched her tiny self into his lap. Emmett stood in front of Bella, waiting for her to move. His blue eyes were intense on hers and she wondered if he was upset with her for pissing off Rosalie. He grabbed her hand when she made no move to leave her spot in the corner and she gasped at the warmth he exuded. Completely lost in the feeling of electricity burning her fingertips, she let him drag her to the long couch and he pushed on her shoulders so she would sit. He sat close to her with his large muscular thigh pressed against hers and didn't remove his hand either.

Once Jasper was sat comfortably under Alice with his arms wrapped around her hips, he smiled at Bella. "I'm also an Empath." He revealed and Bella's eyes lit up with excitement.

"You are? That's so awesome. I'm so pleased. This is great!" She gushed as the other Cullens chuckled at her enthusiasm and Jasper nodded the whole while. Charlie stared at Jasper with a blank face.

"Your gift seems to work better than mine. It took me a long ass time to figure out that I wasn't the one calming everyone down. When my family can feel it coming, they fight against it but yours even worked on me and I couldn't tell it was happening until it was over." He explained.

Suddenly Charlie stood rigidly behind Bella. "We need to go." He said gruffly as he eyeballed Jasper. Bella looked between her father and the southern man, watching their expressions carefully. She didn't try to calm the tension but felt intrigued as to her father's change in demeanor. He'd literally just been joking around with Carlisle and Esme.

Jasper's eyes widened before narrowing slightly. He felt the recognition in Charlie just as well as Bella had, though Bella had no idea for the reason and Jasper did.

"Bella, we need to go." He stressed a bit, urging her with a squeezing hand on her shoulder. Emmett's hand was in hers still so she was in no hurry to leave. She looked at her father.

"Do I have to?" She asked but when she looked up into his eyes, she realized this was not her father or her playful fake uncle. This was her sire and he was deadly serious.

Completely puzzled but unable to deny her sire's request, she gently unfolded her fingers from Emmett's then without asking she slipped her fingers into his pocket and kifed his phone, quickly adding herself as a contact. Emmett's smile was unsure as he watched the beautiful girl next to him. Her whole demeanor had changed once she'd looked at her father and he was worried for her. They had so much to talk about and he wasn't ready for her to leave though he was glad he now had her number. He would have to call her later.

Without another word, she smiled timidly at her mate before standing and saying her goodbyes to the new coven. Alice gave her a quick hug, which Bella took gratefully. It let her know that no one there was angry with her for the tussle between Rosalie and her. Unfortunately, the closer she was to Jasper, the more Charlie growled and though he was being extremely rude, she'd sworn not to use her gift on him and not to question him in the company of others when he got like this. Instead, she sent a silent apology to the coven and they all looked at her as if they knew exactly what she was apologizing for. She backed away until she was side by side with Charlie.

Her father wasted no time in spinning them around with a firm hand on her upper arm and racing up the stairs and out of the house. Bella didn't open her mouth the whole ride home and kept her eyes on her lap. Charlie would open up to her when he was ready. As of right now, he needed to process this information. He didn't want to react hastily but lest he say something he would regret or start a fight he was absolutely unprepared to defend himself against, he needed to retreat. Bella would never forgive him if he started a fight with her mate's family.

He would need to converse with the wolves on this one.


	7. 7

Charlie ignored Bella purposefully. He had told her about Major Whitlock, Ares of the Southern Vampire Armies and he didn't want her to freak out like he was trying not to. When he'd parked the car in the driveway after driving home like a maniac, he's swept into the house and grabbed the phone off the kitchen wall.

"Quil, I need the pack. All of them." Charlie requested and that confused Bella because she only knew of Jacob and Sam. Why would Charlie be saying 'all of them'?

" _Are you sure about this, Charlie? You know they don't come out unless they absolutely need to_." Old Quil countered and Charlie paced with a hand in his hair. Bella watched, completely intrigued. Old Quil was the shaman of the Quileute Tribe and was rarely in contact with anyone at all, let alone a vampire. Why would Charlie call him and not just Jake or Sam?

"Dad, please. Tell me what's going on. I can feel your indecision." She begged of him as she braced herself against the counter. She could feel a whole mess of other things too. Fear being the most prominent.

Sparing her a glance, he sighed heavily. "Okay, Quil. Just the boys for now...Shit."

" _They'll be over in five. Let me know if you really need the others and I'll see what I can do. Just don't make any rash decisions, old man_." Old Quil joked. He was over 100 years old but he always called every man he spoke to old. No one knew why.

Hanging up the phone, Charlie plopped into the kitchen chair as if exhausted and stared at Bella. She gingerly sat in her own chair and eyed her father, waiting for him to speak to her. She knew he would when he was good and ready.

"Jasper Hale is Major Whitlock." He said so softly that Bella was sure she'd heard wrong.

No. Not possible. She refused! Bella had heard all the stories that Charlie had been told over the years. Major Whitlock was...Just no!

"But…" She wracked her brain. This southern gentleman was all smiles and helpfulness. He was ready to protect her from his own sister for crying out loud. How the hell was he some murder machine from the 1800's? He's a freakin' vegetarian vampire! "No." She shook her head, firmly in denial even as her brain registered the crescent shaped bite marks on his neck and wrists where his clothing hadn't covered him.

She stared at her father as her mind wrapped around everything she knew about Jasper Hale...which admittedly wasn't much. He belonged to a coven totaling 6 vampires and lived with a human full time. He drank the blood of animals, not humans. His mate was a teeny tiny fairy kind of vampire who was all sunshine and rainbows and he was so gentle with her. He smiled at everyone with a light in his eyes that shouldn't be there if he'd been a true monster. Unless the light was there _because_ of the teeny tiny fairy mate. Jasper may have been the God of War almost 200 years ago but you know what? Bella didn't give a crap.

Jasper was a good vampire now. She was sure of it.

Resolved in her decision to not care about Jasper's past, she smiled at her father who was looking at her like she was a loon. Maybe she was. She didn't know him very well and he could be putting on the best act ever but Bella didn't think that was the case. Alice felt genuine and so did he. They weren't trying to pull the wool over anyone's eyes, so to speak.

"It doesn't matter, Dad." She smiled at him and watched as his eyes widened comically.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, Bells? This is _Ares_ we're talking about here!" His breathing increased with his growing anger. He'd heard the stories from passing nomads in the last ten years. Jasper Whitlock was a force to be reckoned with, a menace to the earth and all living or undead beings on it. He was _Perro de la Muerte_.

Bella sighed, reaching across the table and grasping his hand which had started to curl into the linoleum of the tabletop. "Bella, I need to protect you. I need to protect this town." He said with his brows furrowed.

"Dad. You don't. Jasper is a good man. I can feel it. He isn't who he used to be." She tried to reassure him. "Think about it, please. He lives with a human!" She kept her hand in his as he calmed down and she let a relieved breath leave her lips. "Please just give him a chance. Get to know him now as he is. Don't judge him on something he'd done years ago. We don't know enough about him to judge him in that way." Bella tried.

Charlie sighed deeply and rubbed his free hand down the length of his face. "Yeah, you're right. Hell, I should probably call on Carlisle and apologize for my behavior." He said defeatedly.

Bella smiled. "Yeah, you were pretty rude." She said lightly.

He nodded as a knock echoed through the house from the front door. Bella went to get it and let Jake and Sam into the foyer, greeting them both with a hug. Sam ruffled her hair playfully and Jake grinned widely. "What's the problem, chica?" He asked as both burly natives followed Bella into the kitchen where Charlie was palming his face and groaning.

"I called you prematurely." He sighed. Bella could tell he felt embarrassed by what he'd done, both at the Cullen house and by calling Old Quil.

Jake and Sam each pulled food from the fridge that Bella kept in there for looks -and the wolves too apparently- and made themselves at home as they ate. Bella grabbed glasses from the yellow fronted cabinets and filled them with ice and water for each boy. Sam's hair was getting long on top and Bella offered to trim it up for him. She knew they didn't like their hair to get too long because it caused their wolf fur to grow long as well. Bella found that utterly ridiculous because the boy's bodies grew into doubly large wolves yet they weren't the sizes of Clydesdale horses as humans _yet_ the hair on their heads made their wolf fur grow.

"Sure, Bella. That'd be great, thank you." Sam said in his deep tenor while Jake nodded and ruffled his own head. Bella zipped up the stairs and grabbed clippers, cleaning them and oiling them to get them ready to buzz their heads while Charlie explained what happened.

When she came back down the stairs with all the necessary equipment to shave their heads, she heard Sam chuckling.

"Yeah, we knew about him. He's not a bad guy for a bloodsucker. Even taught us a few moves last night. We don't get very many nomads around here but he offered us tips on how to take care of them quicker and how to get up the tree trunks safely as humans if they took to them to get away from us. He's handy to have around." Sam nodded as he spoke with a deep respect. It was odd because they'd seemed just as on edge as she had been knowing they were coming to town.

"We had to meet up to reinstate the treaty my great grandpa drew up with Dr. Fang all those years ago." Jake said as he slurped up the water in his glass before licking his lips. "This was good, Bells. What was it?" He asked.

She chuckled as she shrugged. They never stopped to actually appreciate the food. They were just living garbage disposals. "Just some vegetarian lasagna. There are some vegetarians at the homeless shelter and I like to make sure everyone gets some food." Bella set her clippers and a silky cape over the back of an unused chair, motioning for Jake to sit before she draped it over his broad shoulders and fastened it behind his neck. "Same as usual?" She asked.

"Yeah." He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles and Bella grabbed her spray bottle, dousing his hair to make it damp before combing it forward. "It's not too long yet but you know I like to keep it short." He folded his hands together in his lap under the robe while Bella got to work giving him a quarter inch fade. They had come to her asking for a haircut because they didn't have money for a barber and she had no idea what to do. She'd learned real quick that being a vampire came with plenty of advantages. Quick learning was one of them!

In no time at all, it was Sam's turn and Charlie cracked the top on a bottle of Jack. Beer had been his drink of choice before he'd been turned but didn't affect him or taste good anymore so he drank the hard stuff. He'd told her that it didn't get him drunk but gave him a nice feeling and actually tasted like he could remember it had when he was human. Sam's hair was trimmed much the same as Jake's but left a bit longer on top and Bella used her fingers instead of a comb to straighten the strands to the front of his head. It didn't hang into his eyes anymore and he smiled widely up at her in thanks. She pinched his cheek before darting away quickly, giggling at his not-so-menacing growl.

"I'm gonna call Carlisle, Bells. You wanna go with me back to their house?" Her dad asked as he stood to get the phone.

Just as she was about to say yes, a knock sounded on the door and both native's nostrils flared before they turned in unison back toward Bella and Charlie. "They're here."

Charlie let in Dr. Cullen, Alice, Jasper and Emmett and Bella felt her unneeded breath leave her frozen lungs.

"We're gonna get going...Assuming you don't need us anymore?" Sam smirked at Charlie who growled lowly before shaking his head.

Alice's tinkling laughter filled the house as the Cullens stepped into the kitchen behind her father. She hugged Bella and winked before she stood next to her, linking their arms.

Carlisle hovered near the entry of the kitchen and Charlie walked up to him, prepared to apologize. "There's no need, Charlie. Your reaction is quite normal. Alice has a lot to explain tonight so please, let's sit."

"Before I tell you what I'm about to tell you," She started as everyone took seats around the kitchen table and the wolves excused themselves to the Forks treeline, "I wanted to tell you upfront that I'm a psychic. I see the future and although it's subjective and based off of decisions, it's usually pretty spot on." She took a pause and stared at the Swans. They were watching her with wide eyes and she grinned widely thinking this would be fun.

Charlie waited patiently as the little fairy continued to stare at them but Bella wasn't so patient. She rolled her wrist in a motion meant to urge her on, which Alice was apparently waiting on. Her grin widened impossibly.

"Jasper Whitlock," She waved her hand toward her mate in a flourish and he stepped forward, "is your third great uncle, Charlie!"

 **I'd like to thank _lazygirl89_ for the correct guess that Bella is a descendant of Jasper. Boy, bet Charlie feels sheepish now eh? **


	8. 8

Bella snickered behind her hand at her father's gobsmacked expression. She let Alice pull her from the room as Jasper and Carlisle sat down across from Charlie with a fresh bottle of Jack and Bella's head craned the whole way down the small hallway until she couldn't see them anymore.

"Are you serious?" She heard her father gasp out. She could feel his fear as well as his intrigue and sent him a bit of calm. "Jesus, I'm so sorry."

"Like Carlisle said, there's no need for apologies. I am who I am and if you'll listen, I'll tell you my story." Bella could have kept eavesdropping as they walked out the front door but figured she should let Charlie come to terms with this on his own.

Jasper was her relation! This was amazing. Not only were they both Empathic but she apparently got her gift from him somewhere down the line. She was so ecstatic! She'd never had much by way of family. Her mom had practically ditched her with care nurses after she'd gotten to be too much to handle by herself and there had been no one else in Arizona, familywise. Now she had her father and a great something uncle!

If she was really lucky, she'd end up having a big family with the Cullens as well. She relished in the idea that Emmett would want her to join his coven. That made her think of the things she'd tried to shove out of her head since meeting him. Did he even want to be a vampire? Alice settled down on the front porch stairs and patted the seat beside her. Bella couldn't keep her eyes off of Emmett though, who sat on the porch swing lazily with a smile across his face. He patted the seat next to him and Bella grinned widely as she looked at Alice and winked. The little vampire pouted cutely before giggling.

"I knew you'd choose him."

Bella laughed as she sat next to Emmett who immediately put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and closed her eyes, sniffing the crook of his shoulder and humming contently. The sharp tang of his deodorant along with his natural male musk was completely beguiling. He made her feel small and safe, protected like a priceless gem tucked into a velvet box. It was an odd feeling considering he was human and she was not. And he smelled so good, she was sure to never get enough of it.

"When they're done discussing Jasper's lineage, we'll all go back in and talk about things I've seen. We have some information that you'd like to know, I'm sure." Alice said as she turned to rest her back against the railing so she could better see her coven mate and new friend. "Meanwhile, tell me about yourself, Bella!"

Bella glanced at Emmett, wondering if she would get to hear his story as well. Charlie knew it but wouldn't tell her and she was anxious to know all about why a human was in a coven of vampires. She could only imagine that his story was not a happy one but with the way his dimples deepened every time he caught her eye, he didn't seem to let it bother him...whatever it was. He always looked so adorably happy.

Starting with her diagnosis and the divorce of her parents, Bella explained her life -or lack of- as her muscles slowly disintegrated inside her body. She described how frustrating it was to one day be able to brush her own hair or teeth, pull on her socks or pull her hair up into a ponytail and then the next she just...couldn't.

"I was in a wheelchair by the time I turned 16 but I'd been on bedrest pretty steadily before that. School was a bitch to keep up with so Renee had tutors come in and help me with my online schooling. My mother was never really there. She wanted to be free, not hindered by me so she hired who she needed and made my father pay for it." Bella was lost in her fuzzy human memories as the feelings overwhelmed her. She didn't care much for her mother and wished she had someone she could bond with in that way. Hearing Jessica Stanley bitch about how her mom wouldn't buy her something or ragged on her to tell her things would irk Bella. She wanted someone to do those things for her but she would never get the chance. Her chance for a mother had died when her muscles did.

"Speaking of which, does your mom know you're still walking the earth?" Emmett asked, curiously. "She sent you here didn't she?"

Bella looked between Emmett and Alice, wondering how they knew she'd been sent here. Before she could voice the question, Alice looked sheepish.

"It was one of the things I'd seen. I knew Emmett's mate would be coming to Forks and when I saw you in the wheelchair in my vision, I was very confused until you landed right here on Chief Swan's doorstep. It all made sense." Alice explained softly as she tapped the floor of the porch she was sitting on. Bella detected the pity in her eyes and in her feelings and scrunched her nose at it before lowering her own eyes. She didn't want pity.

"So you saw me coming, that's why Emmett is so…" She turned to face Emmett and speak to him directly now. "That's why you're so accepting of the mate bond? You had a heads up." Bella guessed.

While Emmett nodded, he also shrugged. "I had a heads up, yeah. It's not like we knew it was you immediately though. Alice had seen for over a year that my mate would be coming. There's no secrets in the house so it's been a bit of a mess in the house since she had that vision. She couldn't see your face, only that you had long dark hair and a wide smile. She even drew it for me once." He smiled at her. Bella pushed the feelings of anger aside that his words conjured up. She didn't like the idea of Rosalie vying for his attention, no matter how unwanted it was.

"Will you show me?" It intrigued Bella that Emmett knew a little of her before she'd even arrived. Emmett nodded.

"Mom doesn't know anything about me right now. She hasn't bothered to write and I haven't bothered either. I really could care less one way or another." Bella told them in answer of Emmett's question. It wasn't like Renee would care either way. Or maybe she would but the ship had sailed on whether Bella cared or not. She continued with telling her story, anxious to get hers over with so they could talk about his. She explained how Charlie wasted no time explaining the perks and downfalls of becoming immortal and her feelings on whether or not that mattered because to her, anything was better being trapped in a paralyzed body...even sucking down animal blood.

"How did the wolves factor in?" Alice asked as she leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees and cupped her chin. She was practically folded in half on the top step, facing them and Bella stifled a giggle.

"The Blacks are long time friends of my dad and...Do you know how he died?" Bella asked, realizing she didn't know how much they knew of her or her father. When she received their nods, she continued, skipping over his death and the deaths of his two buddies. "Charlie was here protecting the town as 'Freddie' when Sam Uley phased for the first time and then helped him guide his way through Jake's phasing as well. There are a few more that will no doubt turn now that you've all moved in but they don't seem to be upset about it. They think of it as honorable to be able to protect their reservation and the people surrounding it. We're really good friends, the wolves and me. I never gave them shit and I don't drink from humans so everything is all good."

This was where she learned that Emmett wasn't shy and while Bella wasn't exactly shy either, she had no idea what she was doing. She'd spent most of her teen life in a wheelchair or on bedrest, never with a boyfriend or even a boy as a friend so she didn't know how to react. She was glad that he wasn't shy because when he put his hand on her thigh and squeezed her muscle, she could be sure that he was doing exactly as he wanted and she would go with the flow.

They could all hear when the conversation turned less serious so Bella stood and smiled when Emmett grasped her hand in his without hesitation. Definitely not shy. That would take some getting used to for her. She grinned up at him and he winked at her as they followed Alice into the house. Everyone moved to the living room for more comfortable seating for Emmett. It didn't matter to the vampires whether they stood or sat but Emmett would be more comfortable on a sofa or recliner than a hard kitchen chair. Bella ran into the kitchen to grab him a glass of ice water and sped back to him, the wind from her speed ruffling his hair and he chuckled.

"Thank you." He said as he took the glass, letting his fingers linger on hers.

Emmett sat in her dad's favorite hunter green recliner and pulled Bella down onto him. She stood immediately and sat on the arm of the chair, giving a sheepish look to the room. Everyone chuckled but her. She was feeling embarrassed and even knowing she shouldn't...Emmett was her mate after all, she couldn't help it. The display in front of her father made her feel uncomfortable. Thankfully he didn't seem upset or offended. He simply laid claim to her thigh once again and squeezed above her knee.

That was better.

Alice and Jasper sat next to Carlisle on the long sofa while Charlie hovered by the fireplace mantel and they all waited patiently until Alice started the conversation. "Charlie already knows Emmett's story and while I know you're anxious to hear about it, you should really wait until he tells you himself. I've seen that it will be better if you're alone when he tells you."

Bella looked at her new friend with wide, worried eyes. "Is it that bad?"

Shaking her head, Alice smiled. "It's not the happiest of stories but telling you by himself will be better than with an audience. You can take him to that little clearing by the brook that you like to meet the dogs at." She said.

She didn't particularly like that she called her friends dogs but that was the least of her concerns at the moment. Bella darted her eyes around the room once more when she felt Alice and then Jasper tense, as if he were reacting off of her emotions, which of course he was because he was her mate. "What I do have to tell you now however, is not very good news and I need to make sure you're going to be alright, okay?"

Bella couldn't tell if she was talking to her or her father as Alice's eyes kept bouncing between the two of them. Perhaps she meant both of them? What was so bad? She anxiously wrung her hands together as she waited for Alice to explain, glancing at her father who kept his face carefully blank...His emotions...Not so much.

 **What's Emmett's story? What do you think Alice has to say to the Swans?**


	9. 9

**Sorry guys, RL is kicking my rear!**

 **Onward!**

Emmett hugged Bella to his chest with his arms locked around her slender hips tightly. She turned her head and looked up at him, noticing that his features were grim.

"This has something to do with you too, doesn't it?" She could feel the tension in the air and it was putting her on edge. Shouldn't Emmett tell her his story before she learned about whatever it was Alice had to share? Turning to Alice, the question poised on her lips, the tiny girl held up a delicately manicured finger.

"This is too important and needs to be told straight away. Point blank, our rulers are coming to town. They learned of Emmett recently after a friend from Denali went to Italy and they want him changed a.s.a.p…" She tried to keep going but Bella cut her off.

"What? How did they find out about him?" Bella was stiff and tense while Charlie crouched to the danger that wasn't exactly there yet.

She knew all about the rulers of their kind. The Volturi. Kings, they called themselves but in reality, they were nothing but self righteous tyrants who only wanted control. When Charlie had told Bella about the rulers, she'd been on edge and it had sent her into a newborn frenzy. Looking back on it, he could realize that it wasn't the best idea to just jump right into it but she had to be made aware that there were rules in place and not just his own. Granted, Charlie's rules were similar to the ruler's anyway. Do not overfeed, do not show your true self to the humans, do not make a spectacle of yourself, yadda yadda yadda. Charlie, however, was only doing it for Bella's own safety and welfare...Not necessarily for the welfare of the humans around them because as much as Charlie liked to protect everyone, his daughter came first and foremost, before anything or anyone else.

Bella could feel Jasper's calming influence penetrating her skin. Instead of being repulsed by it, she welcomed it. She had idly hoped that her gift would work on herself but it never had. Inhaling deeply through her nose, she exhaled loudly from her lips and smiled sheepishly at Alice. "Sorry. Continue." She waved her small hand quickly and noticed Charlie relax his stance as well, standing straight before leaning his shoulder against the mantelpiece.

Alice smiled fondly at her new friend. She knew this would be a lot for Bella to take in. It was a potential threat to her very new mate, so she understood the outburst. She watched as her own mate calmed Bella down and felt very grateful that he could help. "The thing is, Eleazar Denali used to work for the Volturi and he visits from time to time. On our way here, we stopped and visited with the Denali clan. They're practically family and mean very much to us. When Aro Volturi shook Eleazar's hand, he saw everything there was to see in his mind...That's his gift...And he saw Emmett. He also saw that there was no immediate plan to change him. He didn't mean for him to see it, there was no vindictiveness involved and he feels absolutely terrible…" Her rushed words broke off with a choked little sob.

Emmett's bulky arms tightened around Bella's very tense body and he pressed a firm kiss to the middle of her back. Instantly, she calmed. Not only because of her mate's touch but because that was the first time he'd kissed her and it felt so intimate, so hot -temperature-wise- and so, so good. Her mind immediately left reality and focused on the way his lips felt against her body, even through the thick layer of cotton she wore. The heat penetrated her sweatshirt and warmed her straight to her heart, sending currents of liquid flame dancing through her limbs and out her fingertips. Bella closed her eyes and released a deep sigh of satisfaction, leaning fully into her mate's chest, which rumbled with a silent chuckle.

She didn't pay much attention to Alice as she kept going, though a piece of her mind was constantly aware of her surroundings...thanks to the vast vampire mind. "That's true, Charlie." Alice said, her voice sounding more collected than it had, though Bella admitted to herself that she had no idea what her father had even said, so concentrated on Emmett's lips on her back she had been. "Aro has sent a few of his guard and they will be arriving in a few days time. They would have been here straight away but a problem completely unrelated has them detouring in Egypt first. Jane and Alec, also known as…"

"The witch twins." Charlie finished for her gruffly. He'd told Bella about them as well. Saved by Aro and Marcus Volturi from being burned alive at the stakes centuries ago, the 15 year old children thought they were God's gift to vampires. They thought themselves untouchable between Jane's mind pain and Alec's mind numb. They were the ultimate threat.

Alice nodded, "Along with Demetri and Felix are coming."

Jasper's lips were straight lines as were Carlisle's while they all listened. Bella couldn't see Emmett's face how she was sitting but she was definitely frowning, just as Charlie was. "I would have seen this had the decision been made sooner but Eleazar didn't leave for Volterra until just a couple days ago and I wasn't looking for his decisions. I don't usually keep tabs on everyone. If I had been more omnipotent, I would have seen this and we could have changed Emmett full...before even coming to Forks." She stuttered a moment and Bella cocked an eyebrow, wondering at the folly. "Unfortunately, this puts you and your father in the ruler's paths. I'm so sorry for this." She finished with her eyes downcast, looking the saddest Bella had ever seen anyone look.

"And there's nothing we can do?" Bella asked carefully. She would do whatever it took to protect her father and her mate.

Alice shook her head. "This has to happen. The only question is whether we end on good terms or bad."

Patting Emmett's hand, Bella stood at the same time Charlie stepped forward. As one, they kneeled in front of little Alice Cullen. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper watched in awe as Bella hooked two small fingers under the pixie vampire's chin and lifted her face to hers. A soft smile graced Bella's face while Charlie looked more serious but his eyes were gentle.

"You cannot see everything at once and no one expects you to." Bella said quietly, letting her hand fall once Alice met her eyes. There was no reason for Alice to feel as if this turn of events was her fault. She didn't know the Cullen girl well yet but Bella felt as if they would end up being close and wanted her to feel better.

"The Volturi already have us on their radar, Ali." Charlie said and Jasper smiled at the use of his nickname for her. "They're not very happy with me for their own reasons…" His eyes darted to Carlisle's and Bella knew that they must have spoken at length, though she didn't know much about her father's run-in with the rulers. He'd kept that meeting very much under wraps and as his protege, she didn't bother to push him for information. Perhaps he had told the Cullen patriarch when they'd met up and Carlisle had told him Emmett's story. "...but that doesn't mean we're going to let you take the blame for this. Like Bella said, you can't see everything. This isn't your fault."

Alice leaned forward and embraced both Charlie and Bella at the same time, hugging them to her. "Thank you." She whispered. Leaning back, Bella and Charlie stood while Jasper wrapped his arm around his mate. "I can't see the outcome because some decisions need to be made between you and Emmett," Alice addressed Bella. "so you two need to talk. Once you've heard his story and everything, hopefully the events will be a little clearer." She looked to the bay window in the living room and that's when Bella noticed the sky getting lighter. They'd been chatting all night and it was almost time to go to school.

"I already told you…" Emmett said angrily as he stood from the recliner next to Bella. She was surprised that he didn't look as tired as he should. Living with vampires must have his sleep schedule all messed up but he still looked fantastic and hadn't yawned once.

Holding up her dainty little hand, Alice cut off her brother. "No, Emmett. You can't make the decisions without her. You know that." She chided with a stern look.

He rolled his eyes but turned to Bella. "Can we go somewhere after school?" He flashed her a heart stopping smile and Bella practically melted.

Grinning up at his big blue eyes and curly brown hair, Bella nodded stupidly and he chuckled again as he wrapped her tiny frame into his large arms. She pressed her cheek to his pec and breathed in his perfect scent. It surprised her that she didn't feel more awkward, cuddling up to this guy she had just met but it felt as if those arms were exactly where she belonged. She didn't relish the thought of having to spend any time away from him but he had to go home and catch at least a couple hours of sleep before he had to go to school and she needed to hunt and shower. The burn in her throat wasn't as annoying as she thought it would be, being in a human's presence, but she would need the blood before attending classes all day long. She was anxious for the day to be over so they could get the talk out of the way and prepare for the arrival of the Volturi rulers. Bella didn't relish the thought of those literal creatures being around her mate in any way but apparently there was nothing to do to prevent it.

They said their goodbyes and the Cullens left the Swans. No matter what happened in the next few days, Bella would make sure they all got through it well and that she could have her happy ever after with her mate. The only other question was, could Charlie keep Cora a secret or would she be thrust into the world of vampirism before he was ready for her to. Looking over at him as the front door closed, she could tell he was thinking along the same lines and her heart went out to him.

The next few days would be stressful to say the least.

 **I've got a path for Emmett...I hope you all like it. I'll try to update at least once more before the weekend! Leave a review! Thank you guys!**

 **Also, who wants to know about the wolves?**

 **Question! If you've read She's Ours and like Charlie's gift, would anyone be opposed to me kifing it and using it in this story as well? Or a variation if it? (If you don't know what it is, I'm not tellin' ha ha!)**


	10. 10

Charlie paced back and forth across the length of his study/bedroom, running his hand through his dark hair repeatedly. Bella was off to school for the day and then she would be heading with Emmett Cullen to the woods for a long chat. He was worried how she would react. Being fresh out of her newborn year, she had control worthy of bragging about but she was still in fact, a newborn vampire. Prone to bouts of crazy mood swings, Charlie had given Emmett his phone number and told him to simply press the appropriate pre-programmed number and leave the phone in his pocket. Charlie would be able to find them immediately and help if there would be a need. Shoving those thoughts away, Charlie focused on something even more pressing because let's face it, he really did have faith in his Bells.

Cora Bennett.

How was he supposed to tell her about all of this? If the asshole, Aro, was sending his cronies, he hoped there would be no inter-town feeding and that Cora would be safe. She was his entire life. She was his everything and he really wanted her to know all about him. He was scared that the pressure of the rulers coming and her being his mate was going to be too much for him and he'd blurt the truth out tactlessly.

Pacing some more, he muttered a curse under his breath before speeding down the stairs to the front door. He was late for work already. Charlie hadn't been late for as long as he could remember. Just as he was heading out, he caught his reflection in the entryway mirror and muttered another curse. He'd forgotten to whiten his sideburns and add his glasses. Damn things bothered his eyesight but it was better to be seen as a 40 year old Freddie than a 25 year old Charlie. After making the necessary adjustments, he went to his cruiser and headed off to work.

Bella was giddy all through her classes. Jessica and Mike couldn't even get under her skin this day. She sat with them at lunch, knowing Emmett ran off somewhere and the Cullens didn't really interact with anyone in school yet. She could have gone over and made a huge show of it, being their friend and starting the rumor mill but she was thinking it would be more fun to show up with Emmett on her arm tomorrow, shocking the shit out of her meager friends. Mike prattled on about football and basketball while Jessica looped their arms together and started begging for details about how she was friends with Alice Cullen. Bella gave a vague answer about how their fathers were friends and they'd met before which made Jessica launch into a tirade about why in the hell didn't Bella tell her this already!? She also wanted to know where Edward and Rosalie were but dodged answering that altogether as if she had no clue.

All of that didn't phase her one bit. She was going with Emmett after school and she couldn't be happier. Knowing she was going to hear his story and learn about him was something she was eager for. She had been working on her inner control all day, focusing on the worst things that he could tell her so that whatever he did tell her, hopefully, wouldn't be so bad and she wouldn't go all crazy psycho vampire on her human mate. There were so many things that were going on all at once and she knew that she needed to maintain control and give Emmett support with whatever he was going to tell her. She knew Charlie was trying to figure out how to talk to Cora, but she wasn't exactly sure that now was the time.

She didn't think the Volturi wouldn't be stupid enough to feed in such a small town and with a possible fight on their hands, they didn't need another human close by to look after...One was enough. Granted, they were going to be looking after the whole town like they always did, with the help of the wolves, but Emmett would be _there_. She would tear the heads off of every vampire law enforcer if she had to, should one of them dare to use a gift or lay a dangerous hand on her mate. Bella never realized how possessive she was until she'd laid eyes on the sexiest man alive.

When the final bell rang, Bella had a hard time keeping her human facade up as she ran toward the parking lot with a huge smile on her face, her ponytail swinging too and fro with her quick gait. She had 'walked' to school so that when she left with Emmett, she didn't need to worry about going back for her car later. When she was halfway out onto the pavement, however, her smile slipped away as she realized that none of the Cullen's vehicles were there. She knew Edward and Rosalie were still in Alaska for the foreseeable future, but this morning, Alice's car had been in the parking lot and now it wasn't. Had Emmett not returned to school after lunch? Turning in a full circle, she scanned the area for any signs of the Cullens and found not one of them.

Taking another look around, she saw movement in the treeline and headed that way. Something happened to make the Cullens leave school without her and she was going to find out what it was. She felt the anxiety coming off of two beings behind the shrubbery and fixed her face into a scowl as she stepped through the leaves and branches.

"What'd you do?" Bella asked Sam and Jake. They both shrugged and tilted their heads to one side quickly, looking down at the ground before barely meeting her eyes.

"We chased them off. We were only coming to see if you wanted to go for a run but that little one started hissing and with the stress on the rez, Jake lost it…" Sam said quietly as his eyes kept darting from the ground back to Bella from under his lashes. He shifted from foot to foot, his barefeet filthy from the earth, his cutoffs hanging low on his lean hips. Both wolf boys were in their standard uniform of cargo shorts and a leather throng tied around their ankles.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled her phone out and dialed the Cullen's house. Alice picked up first ring. "Are you okay, Bella? We couldn't stay! The red one tried to eat me!" She wailed.

Bella chuckled before she could help it. "He wouldn't have eaten you, Ali. He's one of my best friends and when you freaked out his emotions got the best of him. He's still fairly new." She reassured her new friend.

"Jasper tried to tell me he wouldn't hurt me but holy cripes, Bella! He's huge! I've never seen a werewolf before and I swear to God I almost peed myself!" Alice's voice was higher pitched than it normally was and Bella could swear her anxiety would be around her like a thick blanket.

"Jaz, calm her down please. I can't do it from way out here." Bella asked sweetly. She heard Jasper laugh before agreeing. "I'll be there soon if Emmett is still up for our walk?" She checked.

After getting the affirmative, Bella ended the call and turned her full attention back onto her friends. "You two need to pay attention a little better. I'm younger than you and I can control myself." She admonished lightly. She wasn't angry with them, she had all the time in the world and this was just a little hiccup. "There's something I need to tell you anyway." She lowered her own eyes and felt Jake's heat as he stepped forward.

"What is it, Bells?" Sam asked as he too moved closer, laying a large hot hand on her shoulder.

"You know how the Cullens have a human living with them?" She asked.

They nodded but Jake looked at Sam and Bella pretended not to notice when she saw the alpha's head shake imperceptibly. She knew they must have some inkling about Emmett's story as well with that shake but she would find out soon enough. It kind of sucked that she would be the last to know but she also respected her mate enough not to find out from anyone else.

"Emmett is my mate." She whispered. She fully expected them to wolf out and reprimand her, telling her she could not change him, per order of the treaty and that she would be doomed to live an existence without her mate by her side.

What she got, however, shocked her to her core. She felt it first, the feelings of overwhelming happiness and she paused for a moment before looking into their dark, shimmering eyes, thinking that maybe someone who had smoked too much Mary Jane had wandered close. The feelings were radiating off of the two wolves and Bella looked at them perplexed. Both Sam and Jake were feeling genuinely happy for her.

Sam's chest puffed up with his deep inhale and he smiled widely before wrapping her into an overheated hug. "That's friggin' awesome, Bells. I'm so happy for you." He squeezed her once before letting her go and she was glad Emmett was human or he would be griping about the stench of werewolf all evening.

Jake hugged her next and she rolled her eyes playfully, even as she hugged him back too. Tugging at the sleeves of her long sleeved shirt, she smiled unsurely at them both. "You're not mad?" She checked and they shook their heads in unison.

"Absolutely not."

"But what about the fact that he's a human, what about the council? Hey, speaking of which, what was Dad talking about when he asked Quil about the other wolves?" She asked in a rush. More and more questions came to the forefront of her brain as she stood with her buddies. She'd shoved the conversation Charlie had had to the back of her brain when more pressing matters approached but with the Quileutes standing in front of her now, she was hoping to get some sort of answers.

She felt the deceit before Sam opened his mouth and narrowed her eyes at him, poking his nose with her index finger. "Don't you even dare trying to lie to me, Sammy." She warned and he groaned.

"You know I hate it when you call me Sammy, Bella!" He whined which sounded amusing with his deep voice. She giggled and he squinted his eyes then looked at Jake before looking back at Bella.

"Can we walk while I tell you?" He asked and she nodded even as they set off deeper into the woods. "No one knows except Charlie, the council, Jake and me, and now you. We are an extension of the previous wolfpack. Currently, I am not alpha, though I will be soon." He spoke in a deep lulling tone, as if telling a story as his fingers fanned to touch leaves and pine needles softly as they walked.

"The head leech knows but unless there's a war, no one else gets told." Jake said warningly, falling into step on her left side. Sam was on her right. She loved walking with her friends and she was completely enraptured by what she was about to learn.

She nodded vigorously. "Of course. I won't tell a soul." She vowed.

Sam nodded and continued. "When I phased for the first time, there had been voices in my head but I thought I was going crazy. It was only whispers and I could never make any sense out of them. Turns out it was my ancestors. My grandfather, Jake's grandfather, and Old Quil. They were watching to see if Charlie really was a genuinely good vampire or if he would kill me. Thank God your dad is who he is or I wouldn't be here right now or I'd be in some critical condition if I was.

"Old Quil stopped phasing years ago but the others didn't want to leave the rez unprotected. They hide because of their age. If anyone were to see them, they would know who they were in a minute. They live in the deepest part of the La Push forests and Old Lady Tams gets them what they need. Everyone on the rez thinks she's crazy because she's always wandering out into the forest but they don't care enough to stop her or investigate what she's up to."

He'd gotten way off the point and hadn't meant to ramble on the way he had but he was nervous. He looked up to Bella even though he had to look down at her. They were good friends. They didn't judge each other for the hands they got dealt and had a solid bond. Bells was looking at him with stars in her eyes.

"I wish I could meet them." She breathed, wide eyed. "To live for so long and still look so young. It sucks that they're isolated but I understand the need for privacy. Everyone knows everyone's business on the reservation and there would be no doubt that they would be recognized in a heartbeat." She patted her chest with two fingers as if her own heart had beaten with her words and a sad look crossed her features before she wiped it away again.

Jake knew that Bella had a hard time sometimes, being what she is but he also knew she was grateful to have use of her body again. Living as she had, confined first to beds and then a wheelchair, had her giving up hope and diving headlong into a deep depression but Charlie had changed all of that and given her hope. Hope that had blossomed into what she considered to be a full blown miracle.

She did miss her heartbeat though. Especially now that her mate had one. His heart was always racing and she wondered if that had something to do with his story. Did he have a medical condition? Is that why he was with the Cullens, so he could be changed when he got bad like she had? She chatted with the wolves for a little while longer, subconsciously heading in the direction of the Cullen's house.

Jake grinned when he realized where they were going and noticed when Sam figured it out as well. It was like Bella was being pulled by an invisible rope and she'd been smiling nonstop for the last 10 minutes. Sam bumped his massive shoulder against hers and grinned.

"You should go to him now. We've taken up a lot of your time. Remember what we said though." He told her and she smiled.

"I know. You have nothing to worry about. Hey." She said as they boys started to turn around. They each paused and turned in unison together to look at her. She loved how they acted so animal-like in human form. It was beautiful. "Can we go for a run later? I may need someone to hang out with after Emmett and I talk."

She had already told them that he was going to tell her his story and that she was afraid she would be angry or distraught, depending how the evening went. They made plans to meet up at the boundary line in a few hours and Bella finished the short trek to the Cullen's yard where Emmett was already waiting for her. No doubt Alice saw that Bella would arrive and sent him out to be with her.

"We don't need to go inside. I'm nervous enough as it is. Let's not put it off any longer." He suggested softly as she stepped in front of him. His large Seahawks hoodie fit him perfectly, shaping to the muscles on his arms and stretching across his pecs. He was such a fine specimen and she could ogle him for hours.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled when he linked his hands with hers and turned toward the backyard. They walked hand in hand the whole way to the spot Alice told him he should bring her, making small talk and giving shy smiles. She relished in the heat his hand gave her, warming her to her very soul.

 **Soooo, this is way longer than I expected and I'm not cutting it because there is no good place to slice it up. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks so much to all the reviews so far! I love you guys :)**


	11. 11

**A/N: If you're into this, let me know because the lack of happy makes me want to leave it altogether but I hate leaving things unfinished. I did get a couple more requests but I need to work on sequels first. I'm going to wrap this up in a couple chapters I think.**

Emmett held her hand as they walked a sedate pace through the backyard and into the woods a short ways to the Calawah River. There was an old fallen log near the riverbank and Bella sat when he gestured for her to. Settling into her side, Emmett wrapped an arm around her shoulders but his body was tense. This wasn't going to be a happy story. She tried to keep still so that he could start but she was worried about her reaction so she disentangled herself from him and sat on the forest bracken with her legs crossed, facing him. He looked down at her quizzically and she shrugged with a shy smile.

"Just in case...I don't want to hurt you. I'm so new to this life still and if what you say upsets me…" She started quietly but he shushed her gently.

"I understand. Alice told me you'd be okay if that helps though." He admitted and she smiled relieved. She nodded and reached her small hand toward him and he engulfed it with his own. The warmth exuding from his skin never failed to make her feel toasty all over and her smile became more relaxed as she leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and keeping his hand in hers.

"My story isn't a very happy one but it ends up pretty good." He smiled fondly down at her. Taking a deep breath, Emmett prayed that Bella wouldn't run from him. Even with Alice's reassurances, he worried. "I'm not just a teen boy, Bella." He said haltingly, watching her reaction carefully. He hoped that she would let him get through this without any interruptions. Her delicate eyebrows furrowed and a frown marred the bridge of her nose. "I was born in 1935 to a human...My father is a vampire. I'm what's known as a hybrid." He paused and watched as Bella's brain processed this information.

Emmett looked the epitome of an 18 year old male, though his muscles were more bulging and his height whispered that he might be older. His skin was soft like a humans but almost impenetrable. His heart beat and blood flowed through his veins but his heart rate was faster than a normal humans. His diet consisted of animal blood and human food. He could consume either on a regular basis and didn't have a preference either way.

He explained all of this to Bella while watching her. The tiny fingers in his grasp never tensed and she didn't pull away. She sat still as stone with that adorable little furrow between her brows, her lips hinting at a frown while she processed his tale. "The hardest part to tell you is how I came to be with the Cullens. You see, Ma was a beautiful woman. She had long curly hair and bright blue eyes like mine. When she was 19, she was seduced by a male vampire and got pregnant with me. I only know this because she would tell me the story while I was still in her belly. Carlisle says it's because of the vampire brain that I was able to understand and hear her as I did. When Ma knew it was close to time to give birth to me, she went far out into the woods so she wouldn't have to explain the odd experience. She'd only been pregnant for just over 4 months and people shrugged it off like she was having twins or triplets. It wasn't uncommon back then for someone to get pregnant with multiples but normally, the mother and sometimes the babies died.

"Ma went into the woods and when she sat down, she patted her belly and told me 'Okay, Emmett...Anytime you're ready, so am I.' She had the sweetest voice and then the urge to leave her body came." Emmett's voice choked up and Bella's eyes squinted a little, showing no more emotion than what he'd been witnessing this whole time. He knew she wanted to comfort him, he could feel the tranquility pushing from her but she was scared to move for fear of freaking out and hurting him.

This was the hardest part for Emmett to talk about. "I murdered my mother." He whispered quietly, tears gathering in his eyes and Bella closed her eyes, inhaling deeply before releasing her breath on a whimper. She badly wanted to hold Emmett to her but what if she hugged him too tightly? He had said he was _nearly_ impenetrable...Not that he was for certain. She didn't want to hurt him in any way so she settled for opening her eyes and prayed her look conveyed her supportive sorrow.

"When a hybrid is conceived, the amniotic sac becomes hardened like vampire skin and nothing can cut through it...Except vampire teeth." He said grimly as he showed her his teeth, pointing to them. "I had to chew my way out of her…" He trailed off and Bella threw caution to the wind, darting forward and placing herself on Emmett's lap, hugging his neck with her arms carefully and pulling his head into her neck. She hugged him while he sobbed. She could feel the distraught emotions radiating off of him and longed to take it away but knew that he would have to get it all out. It wouldn't be fair to ease his troubles in a moment but the longer she sat there, cradling her mate to her chest, she couldn't take it, even if he could. She started feeding him peace and calm, purring against him to ease him.

After a long moment, Emmett's tense body started to relax and she released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She'd done it. She comforted Emmett without hurting him. His arms were wrapped tightly around her small waist and his breathing was ragged against her neck. Bella rubbed her open palms up and down the length of his muscled back, both comforting him and relishing in the strength he exuded.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Emmett…" She whispered. She didn't know what else to say. It wasn't his fault that he was born a hybrid.

"The Cullens found me cuddled up to her cold body." He mumbled to the skin of her throat. His lips tickled her but she pushed the sensation aside. Emmett needed her to focus. "I was the size of a 3 month old and it had only been a few days. Carlisle looked on in horror at first, thinking I had bled her dry, that I was an immortal child and he wanted to get rid of me." At that confession, Bella drew in a sharp breath, her eyes narrowing. Emmett rushed on. "Rosalie stopped him. She saw the cute little baby and wanted to keep me. She became my mother of sorts though she will swear up and down that she didn't. She wanted me as her mate when I became fully mature. It's freaking gross really. She changed my diapers and spoon fed me. Then 7 years later when I was fully grown, her feelings changed and she became attracted to me. I avoided her as much as I could with Alice's help."

Bella felt disgust of the highest level for Rosalie. If she ever showed her face around again, she would be sure to rip it off of her venomous bones. She felt her grip tighten and consciously loosened her arms so that she wouldn't crush his neck and risk paralyzing him. She didn't know the ins and outs of being a hybrid but she didn't want to find out the hard way.

Rubbing a large hand up and down the outside of Bella's thigh, Emmett spoke quietly, his deep voice rumbling inside his chest and vibrating against Bella. "They took me in without question and when they realized I was growing at an alarming rate, Alice sent Jasper to South America to search for another hybrid so they could find out everything they needed to know. I've been with them ever since." He stopped for a minute before he chuckled suddenly and Bella leaned back to look him in the face, wondering what he could possibly find funny at this moment. His eyes sparkled with mischief. "It's been hell trying to fend off both Rosalie _and_ Edward. I'm so glad I've got you now!"

He guffawed loudly and Bella snickered over her jealousy. People would need to learn their places now that she was in the mix. She didn't realize she was such a possessive little vampire but she was feeling more and more protective over him as the seconds ticked by.

"So what will happen with the Volturi then? If you're a hybrid then shouldn't you be safe?" Before she was even done forming the sentence, Emmett was shaking his head.

"No. They cannot know about the existence of hybrids. When they come, we need to formulate a plan to get them to only touch me. I'm a shield and they can't hear my thoughts or do any physical mind pain to me. I'm safe from them in that regard but I do need to be changed."

Bella's mind whirled with possibilities and she didn't realize she was spewing them out her lips as they ran amok in her head. "So you either go through the agonizing burn of the change or you get protected. There's 8 of us. We can protect him. We can." Emmett listened to her rambling. She seemed to think she was speaking in her own head, going back and forth between talking to him directly and talking about him to herself. He was stuck between amused and irritated.

"Bella."

"Then again if you're a shield then it could be heightened if your a full vampire. That's what Alice slipped up about! I never would have guessed. I've read about dhampirs before but didn't realize they would exist...even after the whole vampire and werewolf thing came to light." She gasped then and her eyes locked, focused on her mate. "What about the wolves? The treaty!"

This time Emmett settled on amused. "Calm down girl, will you? Let me talk to you." He pulled her closer to his chest and tucked her head under his chin. One large hand spanned the side of her thigh while the other spanned the width of her stomach, his fingers stroking softly against the cotton fabric of her shirt. He loved the way she felt in his arms. So petite and delicate, even with her superior strength. "I want to be a full vampire. I want to be able to help my family. Like you said, if I'm a full vampire then I might be able to manipulate my shield and keep them out of everyone's minds. I don't want you all putting your lives in danger over me. That's unacceptable. And about the wolves…" He trailed off, wondering how she was going to take this.

She held her breath as she waited for him to drop yet another bomb. She could tell he was apprehensive about this next statement and she hoped to God she wouldn't have to kick the wolves asses. If they had forbade the change then she would have to do it anyway and force their paws. Would they fight her to the death or let her get away with it? Emmett was her mate and if he wanted to be changed then she would damn well make sure he got changed. They didn't have much time if the Volturi would be there in a few days.

Bella wondered what a few days was to the Cullens and the Volturi. To Charlie, a few days was over a week. To her, it was three days. Charlie had explained to her that when a vampire has been around for awhile then days blend together and you don't worry so much about time. She hoped that the Volturi took even longer. Perhaps she could ask Alice to clarify what she meant.

"They know, Bella. About everything." She nodded. She figured they knew. "I mean about me changing too." Bella looked up at him with surprised eyes.

"But the treaty!" She exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter because I'm not fully human." He said, shaking his head at her with a smile. "I have a heartbeat but I sustain myself on animal blood. They didn't go that far into depth with the inner workings of the treaty."

Bella stared at him while she took in everything he was telling her. He harbored guilt for killing his mother, that much she could feel. He wanted to be a full vampire and she wondered how his family felt about that. Surely they had an opinion. The way Alice spoke, it seemed like they just wanted her opinion. Hell, she was all for it because then he would be safe from not only the Volturi but her as well. She wouldn't be able to hurt him if he was just like her. Maybe that was selfish but she didn't give a damn. She deserved to be selfish and Emmett did too. He wanted to protect his family, protect himself. Bella wouldn't tell him not to do that. It wouldn't be fair to take his choice away.

"So you want to be a vampire?" She asked carefully, just in case she heard him wrong though she knew she hadn't.

"Yes, I do...Are you okay with that?" He asked her just as carefully, staring into her beautiful ocher eyes.

Instead of answering verbally, she tilted her chin up and caught his lips with hers. Their first kiss was on a hollowed fallen log by the rushing waters of the Calawah River. His lips felt like fire against her icy ones and she let out a small noise of happiness when their skin connected. His tongue licked at her bottom lip and she gasped, letting his tongue dive into her mouth. His arms coiled around her tightly and she pressed into him, enjoying the feel of him against her. He moaned into her mouth and slanted his face, deepening the kiss, his hands tangling into her hair. She tasted like caramel and vanilla. So sweet and delicious, he wanted to kiss her forever.

Now that he was sure that was what she wanted as well, he knew their next step was to change him so he could fight alongside his family, protect them, keep them safe. Emmett knew that he would have to be bitten soon if the Volturi were coming. Alice assured him that Bella could change him and that since he was a half vampire, the change wouldn't take more than 36 hours. That was half the time that it usually took for a human to change completely. He was excited about that because not only would he be able to be with Bella that much sooner but he would also be able to learn to protect his family as well. Jasper had already promised to train him and he was hoping Bella would want to learn as well. Together, between her heightened Empathy and his Shield, they could do anything. The Cullens were going to be a powerful coven. Emmett hoped that this wouldn't backfire on them when it came time for the Volturi to judge them.

Bella pulled away from her mate's enticing lips and licked her own. His sweet taste lingered on her tongue and she hummed with a smile, her eyes connecting with his. "Yeah, I'd like that." She breathed. Emmett almost forgot what the question was, being that he'd taken her kiss as his answer. He chuckled, delighted, and pulled her mouth back to his.

 **Do I make this Rated M for the last chapter or keep it T? What do you think?**


	12. 12

**By your choice, this story is now Rated M for Mature Content. Be advised!**

 **Thank you for all the loves!**

 **Onward!**

"So how do we do this?" Bella asked the Cullen patriarch as she hovered above Emmett. He was lying on his bed which had been stripped of the black and navy blue comforter so that he could lie on only his sheets. His white tee pulled taut over his chest muscles and biceps and his light blue jeans encased his strong thighs nicely. Bella admired the view as subtly as she could.

They were preparing to change him. Alice saw that he would be fully changed and have an odd control over his gift and that he would be prepared for the confrontation with the Volturi guard. The visions were coming in much clearer now that the two newly mated had discussed things. She didn't elaborate, content to surprise Bella and even Emmett. She imagined herself rubbing her palms together like an evil villain. It seemed almost too easy, really.

Carlisle opened his mouth, prepared to explain to Bella that she would need to leave the room...With Emmett being human and only a quarter vampire, his blood pull would be strong and Carlisle was the only one with the experience to change anyone, aside from Charlie who had only changed Bella. Emmett, however, interrupted.

" _You'll_ change me." He said, looking deeply into Bella's eyes. He trusted her. She could feel his determination, thick in the air as if he was producing it on purpose. Perhaps he was, knowing she could read him better than even Jasper could. She had already explained to him that his scent didn't bother him, though it smelled enticingly aromatic. She didn't feel any sort of burn in her throat like she'd feared she might after laying eyes on him but not being very close.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Emmett." Carlisle interjected but Emmett waved off his warning.

"It's not your call. She's my mate and she has no pull to my blood, Carlisle. You said yourself that there's enough venom in my body to keep it from being too tempting."

Carlisle looked at Bella skeptically. It was true that Emmett did have a level of venom in him that gave him the title and attributes of a hybrid but he still had human blood in his veins. Being that he and Bella are mates, it should make the temptation null and void but the fact of the matter still stands that she is barely over a year to this life. Carlisle was unsure that one sip of his blood wouldn't send her into a frenzy and he would lose his son. Even with Alice's reassurance, he remained on guard but acquiesced.

"I can see that you won't be swayed, son. Please, dear." He addressed Bella now, who still hovered timidly beside her bulky mate. Emmett stared at her with fondness and confidence. "You just bite on the side of his neck, careful not to drink his blood, and inject your venom into his veins."

Bella raised her furrowed brows. "But my venom isn't flowing…" She trailed off, unsure how to go about this at all. When she was hunting, the venom practically pooled in her mouth and she had to swallow it so she wouldn't drool like a loon. She didn't have the utmost faith in herself just yet but knowing that Emmett wanted her venom to run through his veins for eternity helped to solidify her determination.

Stepping up beside Bella, Carlisle smiled as he watched Emmett take her hand in his and run the pad of his thumb over her knuckles. He placed a hand on her thin henley covered shoulder and smiled down at his son's mate. "Run your tongue over your teeth and don't swallow. It will stimulate the glands in your gums and the venom will start to flow. Bite his jugular, each wrist, and both of his ankles. The burn shouldn't be too bad since he's got vampire in him." He explained with the thoroughness of the doctor he was.

"But...Okay...But how come he's not got more venom in him?" She asked, still not positive she was ready for this.

Emmett chuckled at her stalling tactic. They'd spoken about this at length for the last few hours and he knew that she didn't forget anything. Carlisle smiled patiently at the brunette. It was only the three of them in Emmett's bedroom, though Charlie and the rest of the Cullens -minus Edward and Rosalie- were in the living room, downstairs.

"As I explained, sweetheart, your chances of getting a dominant trait don't depend on which parent it came from. If mom gives you the dominant brown eye version of an eye color gene, odds are you'll end up with brown eyes. Same thing if dad passes the same gene. In neither case would you have higher odds for getting brown eyes. In Emmett's case, he got his dominant genes from his mother, which according to Nahuel and Huilen is very rare as most hybrids that we know of get the dominant traits of the fathering vampire. All we know is what we've witnessed and seen as proof within Emmett." Carlisle's voice was calm as he continued smile down on her.

Inhaling a deep breath, Bella nodded to herself without removing her eyes from Emmett's. He was such a beautiful person inside and out and as much as she was nervous about biting him, she knew everything would be okay. Alice had reassured her, although she didn't give much information at all other than a wide smile and bounce on her toes, stating that it would all be okay.

She carded her fingers through Emmett's curls and kissed his forehead. "Are you ready?" She asked him.

He puckered his lips and she giggled before pecking him, thankful that she couldn't blush for kissing this man in front of his 'father'. "I'm ready to be with you forever." He sighed happily.

She sniffed a laugh. "It would have been forever even if I didn't have to bite you." The only reason they were transitioning him fully was so the Volturi didn't learn of the existence of hybrids. She prayed to the Gods that Emmett really would be able to shield everyone's mind from Aro if the need arose. Thankfully he wouldn't be accompanying his guard to the area so there was no pressure on her mate right now other than being changed.

His eyes were suddenly intense on hers and he was pushing a ton of lust in her direction. She felt a stirring in her abdomen that had Carlisle clearing his throat subtly. Emmett ignored the coven leader and spoke with a deeper than normal timber. "And I can't wait to get you alone. I don't care how quick it's been. I already know I want you forever and I need you more than I've ever needed anything in my life."

Bella practically melted with his words. She knew he meant sexually as well as companionably and she was nervous but tried to hide it. She hadn't had an opportunity to tell Emmett that she was a virgin. Maybe he assumed, since she'd been wheelchair bound before she'd been turned but he didn't know for sure and she had to tell him. Glancing up at Carlisle, she turned her eyes back onto Emmett's beautiful baby blues.

Now wasn't the time to divulge that information.

She smoothed her tongue over her teeth, preparing the venom-flow for his initiation into full vampirism and smiled ferally down at him, shoving all nervousness to the back of her vast vampire mind. She didn't give him anymore stalling. Suddenly she was anxious to bite him, to make him hers. Leaning down, quick as a snake, she bit onto the side of his neck. His skin was much more firm and impenetrable than she expected but her teeth still sunk in with a bit of pressure. She shoved the venom out of her mouth as if she were a human forcing drool then sealed the wound with her tongue when she pulled back. Not daring to look him in the eyes yet, she finished her task, doing as Carlisle directed while the patriarch murmured positive words about her actions. Slicing the skin of his wrists and ankles was a bit easier than his neck and she was thankful that she could complete the task quickly.

After sealing all the wounds, she sat back in the chair next to Emmett's bed and held his hand. His eyes were still on hers, completely focused and she didn't feel any pain coming from him. Carlisle slipped from the room quiet as a ghost once she'd finished and she stared back at her mate. That's the way they stayed for the next day and a half. Emmett didn't flail and he didn't scream. He moaned in pain at the end of his transformation, the only time she'd felt the emotion from him as the venom burned his heart muscles. It forced his back to arch off the bed but Bella soothed him with a small hand over his forehead and a plush press of lips to his cheek.

The rest of the family, minus Carlisle for security reasons, had left to hunt and she was glad for the reprieve. It was almost impossible to get complete privacy with other vampires around.

She murmured loving words to him the entire time. Desperately wishing she could tell him how hard she'd fallen in love with him, Bella kept those thoughts to herself. She felt as if she were being frivolous and childish. Falling in love with a boy she'd only met a few days prior? It couldn't be possible, could it? Perhaps she should just keep her feelings to herself a little while longer. Jasper would know, but she had faith that she would let her secret be her own. Maybe Alice knew as well. Bella didn't want to ask.

Watching Emmett's eyes bleed from bright baby blue to a saccharine gold had her in awe. Why didn't they simply turn red as hers had done? Why would they go straight to gold? He hadn't blinked in hours and she knew it was because he no longer needed to. He would never need to again. His skin became more firm and Bella knew that if she were to bite down on him now, she wouldn't be digging into thickly muscled skin. She would be biting into a pure granite-like substance. He was as durable as she was now.

As soon as his heart pumped it's finally beat, Emmett took a deep, unnecessary inhale, licking his lips. With his eyes still locked onto his mate's, she watched as they darkened from a pale ocher to a pitch black. "You're mine." He growled, nostrils flared, teeth bared. He sat up from his lying position slowly as if he were going to stalk her...like she was his prey.

Instead of nervous or intimidated, Bella immediately felt aroused. She let the humming mating bond thrum through her. Baring her own teeth, she felt her own eyes swirl to black. "Yes, I am. And you're mine." She growled back.


	13. 13

**Now Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only. Please be advised!**

Bella gripped the arms of the chair tightly as she hopped her toes onto the seat of her chair so she was crouched. Baring her teeth at her mate, she licked her lips and smirked with a raised brow.

Eyes darting from Emmett's to the window across the room, she noticed the sun setting. The timing was perfect. "Come and get me." She challenged lowly before shoving off the chair, hearing it topple backward as she launched herself over her stunned mate. Her graceful, nimble body stretched horizontally and she felt Emmett's fingertips softly graze her torso as she sailed over him before she pushed the window open, diving out of it.

Landing on the soft turf below, she was off like a shot into the trees and over the Calawah River. She heard Alice's soft "have fun" from over a mile away and knew the family would leave them alone for just a little while at least. Alice would have seen this play out and though that sent a creepy chill up Bella's spine, she was oddly grateful that the family would know for sure that they would be alright on their own. Alice would have tried to stop this from happening if something would go wrong, after all.

It all seemed to happen slowly as Emmett watched Bella fly over him, her shirt ruffling in the wind created by her motion. She pushed the casement of the window until it shoved open and she dived through it, disappearing over the edge of the windowsill. Emmett was on his feet, behind her in a second having sailed after her with a growl on his lips. His little mate left a wafting scent trail of tantalizing arousal in the air and he inhaled deeply as his barefeet followed the same path she was taking. He heard his sister's well wishes and was thankful for her knowledge. He wouldn't have to worry about anyone or anything disrupting his time with Bella.

He watched her as she ran, entranced in the way her hips curved and her strong legs sped across the forest bracken. She dodged trees and boulders expertly, even jumping up to swing from branch to branch a few times. Her long brown hair fluttered out behind her with every movement. Emmett couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was used to speed, sight and enhanced scents from his hybrid days so the transition to full vampirism didn't seem too terribly disorienting and for that he was grateful. He didn't have to pause to take in the subtle...and not so subtle differences of the earth and atmosphere around him.

Surprised at the ease with which he was able to keep up with Bella, Emmett awed at the fact. Usually he was left to trail behind his covenmates, being only a quarter vampire, his speed had been considerably lacking. Now, he was able to keep up with is companion and he instinctively knew that if he pushed harder, he could run faster than her. He didn't want to do that though. He loved being able to match her strides and take in her beauty as he did so.

The delightful laugh that peeled from her luscious mouth as she watched him watch her was his absolute undoing. He didn't want to chase her anymore. His cock was rock hard and aching and he easily reached out to grab her tiny bicep, halting her feet and pulling her around into his chest. When she collided with him, he wrapped his bulky arms around her, noticing for the first time that his muscles were even bigger than before, more prominent.

Bella purred into Emmett's neck as he held her, his nose running up and down the column of her throat, his teeth nipping lightly on the skin there. She extended her neck, both aware and uncaring of the fact that this was such a vulnerable position. She knew Emmett would never hurt her in that way. His tongue darted out, smooth and silky to caress equally smooth and silky skin and she let out a deep throaty moan. She was almost embarrassed by the sound but the feelings he evoked in her was enough to push the bashfulness from her entire being.

Emmett's lust was pushing against her, fueling her own and she writhed against him in the middle of the forest as he held her close. Long, thick fingers threaded through her hair and she turned her face up to place a kiss to the underside of his chin. He growled as he pressed himself into her, letting her feel what she did to him.

She moaned again and Emmett smirked, pulling back to look into her hooded, black eyes. "You ran from me." He said, his voice thick with arousal.

"You caught me." She whispered as he pushed against her once more. His jeans were getting uncomfortably tight. Where denim used to feel normal on his less sensitive skin, they now felt restrictive and itchy. He wanted to yank them off and take Bella as his own but propriety stopped him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he felt her tensing up, anxiety seeping from her. As much as he wanted to take his mate right here and right now, he knew he couldn't.

Settling for holding his tiny mate to him, he continued caressing her hair and her lower back, palms pressed to her clothing tightly in order to feel as much of her as he could. Emmett knew they'd only known each other for a short time but he also knew that the pull of mates was inevitable. Like love at first sight or imprinting with the Quileute wolves, Emmett had fallen irrevocably in love with Bella Swan the moment he laid eyes on her. He knew he would be meeting his mate, as Alice had given him a heads up. However, he was unprepared for the absolute shift in his entire world when his eyes met hers across the parking lot barely a week ago.

The world had faded away into a gray fog as bright blue settled onto bright gold and his breath had been stolen from him. He'd managed to smile and wave at her before jumping into his car and speeding off to hunt for his lunch. Emmett knew immediately he'd met his mate and after a quick meal, he drove straight to the hospital to excitedly tell his patriarch that she had finally showed up. Carlisle had been ecstatic and phoned Chief Swan straight away for a meeting in which he brought the police chief up to date on all things Emmett and reestablished the treaty with the wolves.

"I could stay like this forever." Bella whispered into his chest and Emmett gripped her tighter, smiling into her hair as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head. She shifted uncomfortably. "Um…"

"You don't have to say a word, Bella. I'm not going to push you for anything." He told her. Even though he was still aching and feeling the thrum of the bond electrify his veins as he held her, he knew they had to wait. It just wasn't time yet. He could feel her nervousness as it bled out of her and seeped into him. He also could feel his natural shielding abilities at the edges of his brain. There was no second thought about letting her in. He would never shut out his mate and welcomed her emotions, good and bad.

"It's just that...well, I…" She stuttered over her words and Emmett had an idea of what she wanted to tell him. Though he had one fumbling encounter with one of the Denali sisters, he was very much a virgin like she was. He doubted she would believe him though.

"I am too." He said, in order to skip the awkward declaration altogether. It was better that they be on the same page.

Bella reared back, though stayed in the circle of his arms, to stare at him incredulously. "You are not!" She exclaimed disbelievingly.

Emmett smiled softly down at her and kissed her tiny nose. She made a small disgruntled noise and wriggled her nose back and forth with a scrunch that made him chuckle. She was too adorable. "I am." He nodded. "You too?" He asked for confirmation, though he was sure that was what she was about to admit anyhow.

Timidly, looking as if she would be blushing if she could, Bella nodded as well. "Just so we're clear, we're talking about virginity here, right?" She said rather bluntly before ducking her head.

Emmett laughed outright and hooked two fingers under her chin like he'd seen her do to Alice and lifted her face until their eyes met.

Gold on gold. The heat of his stare warmed Bella to her toes and she smiled at him. She desperately wanted him to be telling the truth. There'd be no reason for him to lie about that, right? The intense sincerity in his gaze and his feelings told her he was being honest but her mind couldn't wrap around it. How could he be a virgin? He's a gorgous, compassionate, funny man and she just...She just had such a hard time believing what she was seeing and feeling until she heard what he was saying.

"Yes, I am. In all my years, Alice has always told me that my mate awaited me. That her father had just been born, that she had just been born, and later, that she would be coming to Forks. Every time she gave me something about you, I would latch onto it. We didn't have a great idea of what you looked like or who you were exactly, everyone was always just that much blurry…" He held up his forefinger and thumb, an inch apart to show what he meant. "...but she knew the end result was that I would be with my mate."

Bella continued staring at him like he was a lunatic and he chuckled again. "I'm serious." He said to her shaking head. "That's not to say there wasn't some…" His words cut off with her growl and he held her tighter, folding her head under his chin and soothing his hand down the back of her hair. "Shh, it's in the very distant path. Anything that happened -and it wasn't much- was before you were even born, I promise you. I've been waiting for you." He whispered lovingly. She absolutely melted into his body.

"Really?" Came her muffled question from the crook of his shoulder.

Chuckling again because she was just so fucking adorable, Emmett squeezed her. His arms wound all the way around her tiny body and his palms cupped the sides of her breasts. She squeaked when he flexed his fingers, teasing her. "Really. It's always only been you."

 **Yes they'll get there, I promise...Let's not be hasty!**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think! The Volturi will be here soon. Dun dun dun!**


	14. 14

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **I own nothing except my own slated creativity.**

 **This chap gets a little more involved with Rosalie's creepiness. It may offend or sicken some. Please read with caution.**

It was amazing to Bella how much Emmett made her _feel_. She'd never felt so comfortable with someone in her entire life but Emmett made her feel like she was important, beautiful, intelligent. He just made her feel _good_. He didn't push her to be more than she felt she could be and she felt so grateful for that. She knew her feelings had leaked out of her when he'd eased them out of the sex situation with …. well, ease. He was understanding and compassionate.

Staring down at her with ocher eyes that were lightening with every moment as their arousal dissipated, she awed at his facial expression. The way he looked as if he could stare at her forever and never tire, made her feel all those things that kept coursing through her. Important. Beautiful.

She loved him.

Should she tell him though? Was it absolutely too soon? Bella wanted to tell him and soon, no matter what she questioned about it. Too much was going to be happening with the Volturi coming and what if Rosalie and Edward showed up? Edward had some sort of crush on Emmett and though she couldn't blame him, she knew she wouldn't let him near her mate. The same went for Rosalie. The bombshell blonde harbored some sick feelings for her mate. She had tended to Emmett through his formative years, changing his diapers and feeding him with a bottle before teaching him how to read, write, speak...She was his veritable mother and for her to develop strong feelings of love and lust for her veritable son?

In Bella's book, that was just unacceptable and utterly disgusting. If Rosalie thought to lay a hand on Emmett for any length of time, even platonically at this point, she would be sure to rip it off. There would be no tolerance for affection shown by the female whatsoever.

These thoughts floated through Bella's large brain as Emmett and she walked through the woods and into the backyard where they were greeted by the rest of the family and Charlie. Alice bounced up to them both with Jasper by her side, wearing matching bright smiles and the smaller girl embraced the taller one.

"I'm so happy you're apart of our family." Alice whispered before releasing Bella to hug Emmett where she heard her gushing about his eyes. It really was fascinating that his eyes bled straight to gold instead of red.

Bella's attention was stolen away by Jasper, who hugged her carefully. "Welcome to the fold, _sis_." He teased. She chuckled and shook her head.

"That would take some getting used to _Uncle_ Jasper." She giggled.

Charlie sidled up next to her and pulled her from their uncle, giving her a hug and a light kiss on the temple. "You made the right choice." He murmured. Though he wouldn't admit that his daughter was capable of making her own decisions, he didn't like the idea of her having a mate and having sex with said mate. He was glad when Alice informed him that they were not taking that step yet. He could admit to himself that he was having daddy issues and he was okay with that.

Looking as if she would be blushing once more, she hid her face behind a curtain of her hair and grimaced. Having her father know the ins and outs of her life was going to be difficult, but she was sure she could get through it. She didn't know him very well as a father and he made a great Uncle Freddie, so maybe she could force her mind to think of him as such. Fact was though, he is still her sire and she felt compelled to look at him and nod. Bella felt she made the right choice too. Not only for herself and her body but for the current situation.

The family was so closeby and with the threat of the Volturi coming to town any day now, she was sure that things wouldn't be as blissful as they could be. Then again, she was a virgin. What did she know?

After a few more 'welcome to the family' words were exchanged, everyone headed inside to see Carlisle's smiling face dim to solemn as he sat next to his wife and mate on the loveseat by the mantel. Everyone took their seats, though it wasn't necessary anymore, even for Emmett, and gave the patriarch their full attention as he looked like he had something important to say.

"I hate to alarm you or add to the burden and it saddens me profusely to think this would be a burden but the fact of the matter is that it would be one." Carlisle rambled, looking and feeling extremely uncomfortable. He knew how the reception would go and he was in no rush for it. Every one of them was aware at how awkward and odd it was for Rosalie to develop feelings for her so-called child and Esme had tried for years to get her to drop her views. No one knew why she felt that way or what happened to make her develop feelings. Something in her brain must have been wired wrong, Carlisle thought. She had been so focused on wanting a child to love and she got it and then she'd been so focused on a man to love and she found that man in the boy she raised.

Jasper cleared his throat, ending Carlisle's silence. After his rambling he had cut off and just sat still as stone, staring at a speck on the coffee table. Esme leaned forward and wiped the speck of dust away, breaking the hold Carlisle had on it and Jasper's throat noise made him jump. No one chuckled, as they could feel the tension in the air. Bella desperately wanted to soothe the stress but she was ramping it up unintentionally, herself. She just _knew_ that Rosalie was coming home to her family. She just _knew_ she would have to deal with the bitch. Would Emmett hate her terribly if she ripped the skin off her face meticulously before placing her head on a spike? She knew it was a morbid thought but this female, who looked like a Greek Goddess, was sick in the head.

Emmett's hand was clasped tightly in hers and she whimpered when he pressed a kiss to the top of her shoulder. He sat close to her left side, one arm around her back, the other hand gripping hers, smoothing his thumb over the palm of her hand. He could feel her tension and wished that a massage would help but of course, as vampires, their muscles didn't cramp the same way. They didn't feel stress the same way a human did and although a massage did feel good, it would do nothing to ease the actual phantom pain.

The newly transformed vampire had loved Rosalie with all his heart...as his mother. Esme was more like a loving, doting aunt whereas Rosalie took care of him, bathed him, helped him grow as a child. Being a hybrid, he was exceptionally smart and had been fully grown, brain and body, by the time he was 7. It was super creepy that the woman he looked up to as a maternal figure had started looking at him with lust in her eyes. She had tried to dim it down for a few years but after he'd gone through his own hybrid version of puberty and she caught him masturbating -though Emmett knew she could hear so she had 'caught' him on purpose, which still sent nasty chills down his spine- she didn't even try to hide the lust.

Carlisle had tried very hard to give her psychological help but she honestly didn't find anything wrong with how her feelings developed. Jasper had even tried to take away her feelings, replace them with feelings of disgust but that didn't work either. Edward hadn't helped much, though he tried to disway Rosalie from her mission to bed Emmett, he had developed such a crush on the boy that he had also made life uncomfortable for the young hybrid.

That was when Emmett had been sent to the Denali sisters. Carlisle had faith in his old friends that they would take care of him and guide him. Show him that the feelings Rosalie was having for him was wrong. Eleazar and Carmen had been on an extended vacation and left the succubi home alone...Though in their family, the sisters were almost a thousand years older than their 'parents', so their household didn't run the same way as Carlisle and Esme ran theirs. The plan had backfired almost completely as Irina had taken a very strong liking to Emmett and had seduced him. He didn't let her take his virginity but what they had gotten up to had shamed Carlisle and he hadn't spoken to the Denali sisters until recently. A 40 year silence treatment had finally sunk in for the flaxen succubi and she had apologized to Carlisle for days. It was a scenario that Carlisle had wished Alice had been around for to warn him.

Jasper and Alice had been in the mountains in Spain during that time on an extended honeymoon and had no cell reception. She had seen what would happen of course but had no way to contact her family and knew that even though they didn't avoid what had happened, it would all work out in the end.

Back to the matter at hand, Charlie noticed how his daughter vibrated with tension and scooted closer to take her free hand in his. He squeezed her fingers in comfort and inhaled deeply. She copied him without even looking in his direction and they breathed together until her body stilled and she was able to get a handle on her emotions. It was something they did together when she got overwhelmed and Charlie was glad it worked. It had been something his mother had done for him when he was growing up and had an anger issue. He hadn't been sure that it would work with Bella, but low and behold, it had and he couldn't be happier. The simple breathing exercises had saved a lot of trouble over the last year or so, that was for sure.

Before Carlisle could take another breath, gathering his bearings to tell his family what he was sure they already knew, Charlie leaned over and whispered something in Bella's ear so low that no one heard but her...Not even Emmett. He watched as she nodded, her face impassively blank and Charlie was gone in the blink of an eye. Fascinated, the Cullens watched as Bella's eyes finally focused on the room and her shoulders relaxed completely. She leaned into her mate as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked as he turned to face Bella.

Shrugging one shoulder, she tilted her head. "I don't know what he does but I do know that whatever he does immediately makes me feel safe." She commented softly, staring into Emmett's eyes.

Carlisle nodded and Bella knew it was because he knew what Charlie's gift was. He hadn't divulged that information to Bella yet and though she wanted to know, he wanted her to be safe from the Volturi so he refused to tell her. The less she knew the better. "Perhaps it's for the best." He muttered to himself while everyone looked between Bella and the patriarch, completely clueless.

Charlie didn't have to leave the house to use his gift but he did want to make a call to Quil and let him know that they may end up needing help. Once he got far enough away and his gift was in full effect, he dialed the elder's number and asked that the _whole_ pack be on standby.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like one of the younger pups to stay near Cora. She's working a double today so if he could just hang out at the diner, that'd be great." He requested firmly. He didn't take or give orders, but there was an understanding between both species in Forks that they obeyed them either way, no matter who was asking.

Old Quil accepted and sent out the alert for the entire pack to meet at his house. They had a lot to discuss. Not only had Paul phased this week but so had Jared and Seth. Embry and his grandson, Quil were next as they were both sick with fever and growing in size. The pack was growing steadily and it worried Old Quil to no end. With Charlie calling on the ranks, it meant he was worried as well and that didn't bode well for anyone. He would have to teach this pack how to fight. Making himself a quick mug of tea, he swirled the tea leaves around in the steaming water. Warm, narrowed eyes watched as the leaves told him what he already knew.

His back cricked as he stood with his cane from his droopy old couch. How he hated to phase after so many years but the wolves needed him. He and the two other elder shifters would have to teach these young men how to fight, how to dodge, and more importantly how to protect their lands. No matter what was going on outside of La Push, the most important thing was their tribe.

Walking wobbly out to his backyard off of his rickety old porch, he stumbled a little as his foot got caught in the overgrowth. You'd think someone would come help an old man out but no. His cane sunk into the wet grass as he walked and he huffed and puffed as if he'd been smoking cigars his whole life. He was just old, is all. Internally rolling his eyes, he whistled a shrill noise before dropping his cane and stripping his clothes. His grisled hands worked at the buttons and he lifted his weathered face to the heavens as he shed his khaki pants. The shimmer that flowed through his body didn't hurt like it had his first time phasing all those years ago. Though Quil's body was old, his bones were used to making room for the spirit warrior that resided in him. He was not small and frail in this form.

The wolf emerged just as Joseph and Ephraim loped through the trees, their large overheated fur brushing and parting the branches and leaves as they walked. The steam billowed from their snouts and they watched impassively as Old Quil landed on 4 strong paws for the second time in years. The first time he had phased since growing old with his wife, had been when Sam phased and they wanted to make sure Charlie wasn't a threat to him.

Their minds linked up and Old Quil blocked out the younger pups that were lingering on the edges of their thoughts.

 _A storm is coming_. Quil told his comrades.

Joseph's midnight fur bristled and he narrowed his eyes at the old white wolf while Ephraim's russet fur stayed smooth and calm.

 _What do you know, Quil?_ Ephraim asked the shaman.

Shrugging his massive wolf shoulders, Old Quil circled the two younger men twice before sitting on his haunches in front of them.

Old Quil's voice was ominous and deep. _I don't know much yet but the leaves and Charlie tells me a storm is coming. We are all in grave danger._

 **The longest one yet, I think for this story. We needed more about the wolves before we moved on with the Volturi. Unsure if they're going to be in the next chap or the next after that. So much for closing this up haha! I'm a sucker for writing, what can I say? Even if you're not enjoying it, I am!**

 **Many thanks to _kouga's older woman_ for the near constant reviews. I love all the love you loves give me! *love***


	15. 15

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only. Please be advised.**

 **A/N: My greatest apologies for the super delay. Between the holidays and now the flu, I'm not only lost on where to take this but very, very behind obviously. Please excuse my lack of muse. I'm working on it, I promise!**

 **This chapter covers the wolfpack and a bit of their hierarchy. It'll be slow going for a chapter or two but we need to see the inner workings a little more before we get to the bigger drama. Have some patience with not only me but the story, if you're still with me. Thank you so much to those of you that are enjoying this!**

Old Quil, Joseph, and Ephraim worked with the young wolfpack, getting them up to par and teaching them different strategies for fighting. While the old white wolf mostly gave direction and helped strategize, he let the younger Joseph and Ephraim to do the physicality of the workouts. Sam and Jake already knew about the elder wolfpack but when the youngest and newly phased boys saw the large wolves enter the clearing deep in the forest for the first time a few days ago, fur stood on end and jowls pulled back from teeth. Tensions flowed thickly through the already fog-thick air.

They'd gotten a shock of their lives...The first of many to come.

 _You must remember that we are a secret._ Old Quil reminded the young pups after their latest training match.

The sky was darkening with the coming storm as the sun set behind the trees and heavy clouds. The wind was brittle as it blew through the clearing, brushing overheated fur and creating steam off of the wolves bodies. Mist billowed from panting muzzles as the animals roamed closer together to debrief.

Gathering around the elders and kneeling in respect before bumping shoulders in a lupine gesture of solitude, they all sat down on fluffy haunches and settled in. Dark brown and deep gray eyes settled on the elder wolves. Some of the younger pups were still in awe of the fact that there was a former wolfpack...Wolves that they had no prior knowledge of yet had to respect and obey for no other reason other than rank and bloodlines. Though Ephraim Black held the title of Alpha for now and Sam Uley was next in line through age and experience only, Old Quil was the wolf everyone regarded with the utmost attention.

 _As we head into this storm that's brewing, no matter what happens; our lineage is a secret. No one knows of us, not even the tribe._ Quil said in his mind to the entire pack.

It was well known to the younger generation but he had to make sure the legends stayed just that...A myth to the rest of the tribe. Pandemonium would erupt if word got loose of a giant shape shifting wolf pack roaming the forest and they didn't need the hassle or the publicity. Not with the mayhem that was coming to them. Charlie and the elder wolves had met up with Sam only a few days before to discuss what Alice had seen. The Volturi and the estranged Cullens would be coming within a couple of days of each other and one problem would ease into the next. How they all handled things would determine the outcome.

Alice had seen a few different scenarios play out and though she couldn't see the pack very well at all, what she did see freightened the shaman. If Paul lost his head too quickly or young Quil phased on the fishing boat like she'd seen, the Volturi would get word of the pack before necessary. The elfin vampire had seen that the pain dosing vampire would not take kindly to knowing there were shapeshifters around. Jane would contact Caius and embellish a story, enticing the werewolf hating vampire king to town, thus resulting in the absolute extermination of the entire tribe. There would be no fight, no chance at all. Young Quil was on constant watch and Paul was being handled by Jared -his best friend- to keep their part of the drama as dwindled as possible. No one wanted to risk death to any member of their community.

Other scenarios didn't involve the wolf pack at all so Charlie didn't divulge that information but Old Quil figured it had something to do with exterminating the entire coven. None of the wolves particularly cared whether the Cullens survived or not, though they admitted they didn't want to see Charlie or Bella Swan die a true death. Thoughts swirled around the minds of the wolves as they all listened to Old Quil's mind as he dissected each and every possible way to keep everyone safe.

Ephraim, who had been listening to every mind carefully, huffed a short growl that gained everyone's attention. He sat on his haunches, russet fur lying smooth against his hot skin and narrowed his eyes at his companions. His Alpha timbre resounded through the minds of every wolf, those present and the two missing for other duties.

 _We will stay out of the battle with the cold ones unless Charlie calls to us. Jacob, you will keep close but out of sight while the law enforcer group is on the peninsula. Seth, you will keep guard over Cora; protecting her with your life. Jared, keep Paul in line and Paul...You will listen to Jared. That is a direct order. Sam, you will remain on watch over Quil even as you direct your pack. Am I understood by you all?_

Paul's muzzle sneered at the elder Alpha. He didn't like being told what to do and his hothead nature made for difficult times. _And what will you be doing, almighty one? Twiddling your fucking thumbs?_ He growled, spittle dribbling from his lips.

Quicker than any of the young pups anticipated, they watched with wide eyes as Ephraim's wolf stood over Paul's in a moment, forcing the silver gray wolf to cower under him. Ephraim snarled into Paul's face, the sound deafening in the small clearing and echoing off the trees.

 _You will respect me boy! I will not tolerate such behavior from a child. Find your manners or find yourself staring at a wall for the remainder of the week while you twiddle_ your _thumbs!_ _You'll not only miss any chance of a fight but you'll lose all privileges in the pack._ Keeping his eyes trained on the dark slate of Paul's, he barked harshly once in his face before addressing Joseph. _Show this mutt how he should act._

Then, in a maneuver that had both Jared and Jacob gasping -a sharp wheezing inhale through the muzzle of their wolves- Ephraim turned his back on the angry young wolf and made way for Joseph's midnight muscle. It went against their instincts to give your back to a temperamental wolf but Ephraim showed no anxiety over it. Sam's grandfather shouldered himself into Paul so heavily that the young wolf whimpered before growling but before his growl was completed, it was cut off by the sharp teeth of the elder wolf. Joseph grabbed Paul's scruff and picked him up, shaking him roughly before tossing him off to the side. The large lupine body fell with a thud to the long dewy grass of the clearing and he got to his feet quickly, crouching down and showing that he was ready for more. He would take whatever the black wolf would give him.

 _You'll learn your place quickly, kid, or you won't make it far in this pack._ Joseph told him before stalking him again. His head was low and his steps were sure as the approached the younger wolf.

Paul's pride kept his eyes locked with the predators and he hated feeling like prey but that's what he was. His thoughts were interrupted as Joseph spoke into his mind again, the echoing timbre jarring his inner ears. He berated Paul on his behavior, roughed him up around the clearing in full view of the entire pack and though he really wanted to fight back, he couldn't afford to be stupid enough to do that. Bite after bite, shake after shake, Paul endured with barely a snarl. Joseph wasn't just Sam's grandfather, he was Paul's great uncle. He held a deep respect and love for the man that his father respected and even though he was a prideful young man, he knew he had to keep his anger in check.

If for nothing else than for the unity of the pack.

 _That's right, kid._ Joseph said as he laid beside a panting Paul and licked the scruff of the silver wolf's neck where he'd created some cuts. The pack watched, relaxed now, as the elder hard ass took care of the young hard ass. _Focus your anger and energy on destroying the cold ones if the battle comes to us._

Images flew through Paul's mind and he couldn't stop his thoughts if he tried. He was still new to the phase and had no control over his mind. _What if it doesn't come to that and I have to let the vampires go? What then?_ He was truly curious and his inner voice held no malice. He wanted to be better. To be able to focus his turmoil on something other than his family and friends.

Joseph's inner voice chuckled. _There are always nomads, young one. Trust me, there are always nomads._

Later that evening, as Old Quil was pulling the thick fleece blanket high over his shoulders as he settled down into his old recliner where he slept, he heard the howl of the young wolves. Jacob Black had signaled the arrival of the two estranged Cullens. Sighing, he reached a weathered hand toward his teacup and brought the steaming liquid to his chapped lips. With his eyes lingering on the tea leaves, he hummed as he sipped, his heart thumping away in his chest and he was thankful that no one else was close enough to hear his anxiousness.


	16. 16

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

The house line rang with a shrill whistle and Carlisle lifted the receiver to his ear before yanking it away with an impatient roll of his eyes toward the heavens. Edward was freaking out and Rosalie was screaming like a banshee.

"Why can't we get into Forks? What is this thing?" He said almost hysterically while Rosalie shouted insults at the entity that forbade them entry to the town's limits.

Breathing deeply, not from necessity but for relaxation, Carlisle spoke in his most soothing voice. "That is your get out of jail free card, dears. You will remain calm and be in utter control of yourselves or Chief Swan will not grant you entry."

Before he could proceed further, Rosalie shrieked in rage. "How dare he keep me from my home! Edward! Let's find a way through this!"

"Rosalie, don't!" Carlisle shouted through the phone even as he heard the loud metal clang on the opposite end of the call. He shook his head in exasperation even as Jasper snickered from upstairs in his study.

Rosalie flung her body, shoulder first into the apparition of prison bars that prevented her from going home. She knew it was fake but just like any other vampire gift, it was as real as could be. There was not a real metal bar separating her and her brother from their family...An illusion was all it was and yet it barred her entry and she was frustrated when her collision actually sent her flying backwards. Her back cracked the large oak tree she landed into and Edward tried to hide his snickers behind his free hand.

"She tried it, Carlisle." He said trying and failing to keep the humor from his voice, his hysterics completely forgotten. "Look…" Edward sighed as he raked a hand through his bronze hair while Rosalie picked herself up and dusted her hands on her thighs. "Everything was fine when we left Denali. Rosalie was glad to be coming home and she was going to _apologize_ to the Swan family…" He emphasized apologize as he stared intently at his sister, who glowered at him as she stomped closer and snatched the phone from his hand.

"But instead of being welcomed with open arms we're being stopped from coming home at all!" She yelled.

"Rosalie, please try to calm yourself. This is simply a precaution because of everything going on. It's not only to do with you." Carlisle tried to placate his eldest daughter. She rolled her eyes and Edward rolled his own at her while he looked away toward the beaming metal bars and examined them closer while his sister and father continued to talk.

Running his hand lightly over the apparition, he could feel the buzz of magic against his fingertips. He wouldn't be stupid enough to touch it like Rosalie had for fear he might lose an appendage but he couldn't resist checking it out more thoroughly. Looking left and right and using his inferior eyesight to see as far as he could into the forest, he could tell immediately that this 'prison cell' seemed to cover the entirety of Forks, Washington. Brilliant gift, if he did say so himself. The black metal of the bars almost glowed and shimmered and he wondered if furry animals and scaly reptiles would be able to get through...Would it only prevent the supernatural or would it prevent humans and their pets as well.

Even as he continued his investigation of what he assumed was Chief Swan's gift, he kept an ear on his fuming sister while she paced and gripped the phone threateningly tight to her ear. She spoke through clenched teeth as she tried to convince their pseudo father to let them through and was not pleased when she was told they would have to wait for Chief Swan to determine she was not a threat to his little girl or the town.

"Are you serious? I don't give a flying fuck about Bella Swan or her father. I wouldn't harm the good people of Forks, Carlisle, you know that! I just want to apologize to Emmett and get on with my life." She huffed angrily.

They both listened as they heard Carlisle dial his cell phone and waited impatiently as the phone rang and Charlie picked up.

"As you heard, Charlie will meet you there to let you through. If he's not in a particular spot to stop his gift, the entire thing comes down and we are too vulnerable right now to let that happen." Carlisle went on to explain to his returning children about how Jane and her cohorts would be entering the peninsula very soon and no one wanted to take any risks.

Rosalie hated the Volturi with a passion and finally calmed down. "Okay, we'll wait." She said softly, finally gaining some sort of composure.

Clearing his throat quietly, Edward sat next to his sister on a fallen log and held her to him while Carlisle spoke. "Are you sure you're going to be alright with seeing Bella and Emmett together, Rosalie? They aren't overly affectionate like most newly mated couples but they are mates and you cannot just ignore that and pretend that Emmett is yours. You cannot…"

Rosalie cut off his soft spoken words before he could cut her heart any deeper. This was hard enough for her as it is. "Yes, Carlisle, I'll be fine." She said shortly.

The patriarch wasn't convinced and though Jasper wasn't near enough to feel her emotions, when he came down into the living room and Carlisle met his eyes, he shook his head. No one believed that Rosalie suddenly would let this go. Bella and Emmett would be returning shortly from their hunt and by the time Charlie let Rosalie and Edward into town, he was sure something was going to happen. There just wasn't a good vibe going through the Cullen household at the moment and it put them all ill at ease.

A short while later, after listening to Charlie's lecture about good manners and respect, the trio walked in through the Cullen's front door and made themselves comfortable on the large sofas around the living room. Bella and Emmett were in their now shared room, showering off the effects of the hunt and Rosalie's eyes were slitted. Edward could hear her malicious thoughts and Alice flitted in to sit next to her sister whom she gushed that she missed very much. Rosalie kept her hands fisted in her lap and her eyes on the stairs, just waiting for the moment her man and his tramp would come down.

Edward, hearing the tenor of the blonde's thoughts stood quickly with an emotional beacon to Jasper. Each stood on either side of the staircase and Edward heard in Jasper's mind how he was sending Bella a peculiar dose of emotions and with Edward's questioning glance, Jasper explained in his mind about how Bella was an even stronger Empath than himself and everything they'd missed while they were away. The mind reader was actually impressed and made a mental note to get to know the newest member of the family. Crush on Emmett or not, he was smart and grown enough to know that Emmett was straight as could be and had his mate. There would be no interference from him. Besides, he'd heard in Alice's mind that his mate was coming soon. He was on pins and needles with anticipation.

The silence from upstairs had Rosalie feeling anxious. The shower had shut off and the rustle of clothing being put on had ceased. She knew she'd been had when Edward and Jasper stood at the foot of the stairs waiting for Bella and Emmett to come down but why hadn't they yet? Bella was nothing special and Emmett was only a hybrid. How could…

 _Oh shit._

Rosalie couldn't hear Emmett's fluttering heartbeat. She jumped up, tiny Alice clinging to her arm with a panicked look on her fae-like face and bared her teeth toward the top of the stairs.

Esme, Charlie, and Carlisle stood at the ready, half crouched in order to prevent Rosalie from going off. A loud howl erupted from the forest, momentarily making the blonde goddess pause until suddenly without warning, Emmett and Bella appeared halfway down the stairs, staring at Rosalie.

Both of the newly mated looked completely calm and only Rosalie didn't know why. The rest of the Cullens knew what was happening and Edward picked it from his family's brains with awe.

"You bitch. You changed him!" Rosalie growled lowly as she shook Alice off of her arm. The tiny vampire danced in front of Rosalie, crouched low with her arms spread wide as she tried to keep her sister from doing what she knew she was going to attempt. "You can't just come here and take him from me. He was mine first."


	17. 17

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Not one flicker of emotion passed over either vampire's faces as they stared at Rosalie from the staircase. Though Jasper could feel the deep set of emotions through their shared bonds, he kept them to himself. Emmett was feeling a desperation which Jasper assumed was hope that his pseudo mother would chill out and stop the craziness. Edward nodded imperceptibly and Jasper sighed. Feeling Rosalie's emotions, he knew she wouldn't stop until someone died. Alice knew who that person would be though she didn't tell anyone. She kept hoping that something would change. That someone would somehow stop Rosalie or she would suddenly come to her senses. Bella, with her face completely carved from stone with indifference, was feeling a rage the strength of which Jasper hadn't felt in decades. He was surprised that she even kept the tremble of emotion off of her skin, letting no one know but him and possibly Emmett, how she was feeling.

"Nothing to say?" Rosalie snarled as she continued to stalk forward slowly, Alice dancing lightly backward in her crouch to keep between her and her new family member. Unaware that she was now boxed in, the blonde stood in front of the stairway. Edward and Jasper held their hands in front of them but didn't touch her. One wrong move and it would destroy the house.

Esme, trying to stall for time, spoke softly from Rosalie's right. "Please dear, let's take this outside. Everything will be just fine. They'll even hear you out." She turned her motherly face toward Emmett. "Won't you, sweethearts?"

Emmett nodded once curtly while Bella didn't move at all. Rosalie growled at the plural in Esme's question. She didn't want to think of Bella integrating herself into her lifestyle. The Cullen house was no place for the ugly duckling who called herself a Swan.

"Fine." Rosalie said rudely as Edward and Jasper ushered her out the back sliding glass doors, the rest of the family gracefully following.

Emmett and Bella hung back a moment and Emmett strengthened his shield until he was positive no one would hear them. "I love you." He whispered just in case. Bella broke her indifferent mask to beam up at him with a wide smile and sparkling eyes. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, resting over her henley covered shoulder. Emmett's eyes wandered over her body, lingering on the way her light colored jeans hugged her hips.

"I love you too, Emmett." Her eyes quickly became somber. "If this goes how I think it will, are you going to hate me?" She breathed the question, afraid of his answer.

Folding her into his large arms, he hugged his tiny mate to his chest, her cheek pressed against him. "I will never hate you. She's brought this on herself. Everything will be fine." He assured her.

Descending the stairs, Emmett lessened the strength of the shield, thankful for the practice with Jasper and then later the wolves. Though the moves were mostly to teach the wolves how to kill vampires the right way, it was also a secret way for him to learn how to manipulate his shield. No one wanted the Volturi or even Rosalie to know about it so it would be a last resort but he still couldn't bring himself to take it down completely. What would happen if Rosalie were to hurt Bella? Could Emmett bring himself to kill his 'mother'? Even knowing Bella could take care of herself, he still worried.

Unbeknownst to Rosalie, the wolfpack surrounded the Cullen household. They hunkered down far enough away so that their heartbeats would be mistakenly taken as random other animals in the forest. This was part of the strategy everyone had come up with. If Rosalie slipped through the Cullen's fingers for whatever reason, the wolfpack would be there to protect the town.

It wasn't that Old Quil thought the Cullens were inept. It was that Rosalie had been with their coven for so long that he thought they may not want to harm her in the end. The tea leaves told him otherwise but he still had to maintain vigilance. The peninsula was his territory to protect. Bright yellow eyes met the dark amber of Charlie's through miles of forest at just the right time and the old white wolf nodded once at the police chief.

They were all ready.

Rosalie crouched low as she watched Emmett and Bella walk off the porch, hand in hand with the same calculating indifference on their faces. This tore Rosalie to shreds. Emmett should be happy to see her! That was the longest she'd ever been away from him and he should be running into her arms happily hugging her and kissing her cheek like he did after long hunting trips. She hid her hurt behind a stone mask of rage and though Edward felt sympathy for the delusional woman, he knew the move she was going to make next and put himself in the way to stop her, not even thinking about the protection Emmett already had.

As Rosalie darted forward, her hands formed into deadly claws and extended toward Bella's neck, venom dripping off her chin and glistening lips as she leapt, Edward zipped into the way just before Rosalie collided with Emmett's shield. The entire coven watched in horror as her nails sliced clean through his throat and his bronze haired head fell to the ground. Black eyes widened with agony, Edward's head lolled onto his cheek just before Esme darted forward and lifted it up, gently cupping him to her chest as Carlisle lifted his body and carried it to safety.

Bella's mask broke for a split moment as she watched Edward's head fall to the ground before hardening her features. She saw how Rosalie ignored her brother, sliced through his skin like it was nothing and continued on. She really was a complete psycho. A sick psycho that Bella would be all too grateful to put in her place for good.

Not even glancing at the mess she'd just created, Rosalie collided with the invisible shield of Emmett's gift with a grunt. Instead of landing on her ass like she had after slamming into Charlie's gift, she righted her feet instantly and crouched again with her teeth bared, a deep angry growl resonating from her throat.

"You bitch, get out of there and fight me like the real monster you are." She cried in anger. Alice clutched Jasper's arm as Esme and Carlisle worked venom from Edward's mouth to fix his wound.

"Enough!"

Rosalie's eyes connected with Emmett's as he spoke loud and deep. "Emmett." She breathed. Bella growled at the way she spoke her mate's name. Rosalie let her black eyes dart to Bella's at the sound of her growl before looking back to the love of her life. Her son, her man. "Emmett, please. Just let Bella get on with her life and you and I will be happy together." She tried to coerce.

Barely keeping the disgust off his face, his hand tightened around Bella's. "You're my mother. You took care of me." He said incredulously. "How can you think I could ever... _ever_...find you attractive as a lover? Rosalie...No. I've never actually said that to you but no. Enough is enough. Bella is my mate. She's the only one for me."

Each word falling from Emmett's lips tore Rosalie's heart straight from her chest and she let the red veil of anger envelop her. Her black pupils eclipsed the whites of her eyes and her face distorted into a rage that Jasper realized could rival Bella's from in the house moments before. A screaming shriek tore from the blonde's ruby red lips as she leapt forward and Emmett reacted quicker than Bella. He enveloped her in his shield, effectively trapping her and keeping her safe from harm as Rosalie landed against his chest. The sound of boulders crashing together sounded like thunder in the backyard of the Cullen's house and could be heard for miles.

The wolves crept closer, tightening their perimeter as the fray opened up. They watched as Rosalie grappled against her so called son, her nails raking down his thick bulging arms as she tried to get passed him and to Bella who was pounding against the solidified air around her. She screamed at Emmett to let her out but he'd thickened the shield so much that no sound escaped. The family and the wolves watched in awe as Bella clawed at the air, her nails making no progress in escaping, her mouth opening and closing angrily but no sound could be heard from her lips.

Emmett quickly had enough of Rosalie tearing his shirt from his body, the venom leaking from his arms was painful as she tried to get around him. She shreiked over and over at him to let her go, let her kill Bella but that only served to strengthen Emmett's resolve.

This was his job.

She was his responsibility now.

He could tell she would never stop. The crazed look in her eyes as she stared into his, pupils dilating thinly to thickly as she darted them from him to Bella...He sighed as his large hands found purchase on her throat. She was so out of her mind with anger and agony that she never noticed. All she noticed as her blonde hair swung around in her ire, was Emmett's muscular chest pressed against hers, the way his lips formed the words 'I'll always love you', and the way those same lips met the skin of her forehead. Rosalie paused in her tirade as those soft cool lips touched her. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Bella watched, palms pressed to the solidified air, as Rosalie's dainty hands clasped onto Emmett's lower back, fingertips pressing into his skin just before they went limp and fell to the ground. Her eyes traveled from the broken body on the grass up Emmett's legs and back to his head which was bent low. The shield gave out and Bella quickly righted herself before she fell onto her face, stumbling closer to her mate and crashing into his back, wrapping her arms around him.

As she looked around his arm, she saw him holding Rosalie's head in his hands, his fingers threaded into her limp golden locks, black eyes locked on closed lids as Emmett sobbed dryly. Rosalie couldn't seem to believe what he had done as she stared at his sobbing figure from between his hands. His eyes were pinched closed in pain as the strong shudders wracked his body. She watched as Bella laid her cheek against his bicep and closed her eyes, feeling his pain as her own, her own eyebrows puckered.

Because she was so focused on Emmett's agony, Rosalie failed to notice that Edward had started a pyre just for her. The ring around his neck was healing nicely since his parents had thought to use his own venom instead of theirs. He folded his hands over his heart and let his parents hug him tightly as they all said a silent prayer. Emmett and Bella continued to stand there with their eyes closed, even as Jasper gently took his sister's head from his brother's hands. Rosalie looked around frantically at all the long faces and tried to ask what was going on but without her vocal chords, no words came loose. Her mouth opened and closed, her lips forming words that could not be heard.

Eyes connecting with Edward's, he shook his head. He could hear her thoughts but he didn't think she deserved to know what came next. She did this to herself. She never would have stopped. Alice caressed her sister's forehead, the same place Emmett pressed a goodbye kiss and she closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rosalie. I wish things could've been different. You never would've stopped." She whispered quietly, confirming Edward's thoughts.

Esme and Carlisle watched sadly as Edward lifted Rosalie's body and Alice held her head. "Wait." Came Emmett's voice. It cracked on the word and the family watched as Bella and Emmett approached solemnly.

Black eyes glowing with hope, Rosalie stared at her 'son' and prayed he would help her. She would forgive him for beheading her. They could live happily ever after…

Edward watched as Rosalie's thoughts were cut off as Emmett tossed her head into the flames, her golden hair fluttering in last before catching quickly and burning to nothing. The family surrounded the pyre and prayed silently, the wolves surrounding them watching in a strange sense of awe at the vampires who pray. They prayed for peace for Rosalie's soul, for forgiveness for killing another, they prayed for love and protection. Heads bowed around the flames, eyes closed, they grieved for Rosalie. Bella and Charlie's eyes met across the pyre impassively. Neither cared for the blonde and Bella breathed easier knowing she was no longer a problem.

Old Quil gave the silent order to retreat now that the threat was gone and met Chief Swan's eyes once more before he finally disappeared into the thick of the forest, heading home to La Push to relax for the evening. The Volturi would be next and everyone needed their rest.


	18. 18

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Emmett took the death of Rosalie fairly hard even though he knew it was inevitable. The way she'd become obsessed with him had been hard to believe and he'd been disgusted but the truth was, she had been the one to take care of him in his life. The bond they'd formed as mother and son had been unshakeable. She would always hold a special place in his heart as his mother. As hard as he tried to block out the obsession she'd had with him though, it was difficult. Bella stood by him every step of the way and though he couldn't mourn long with the threat of the Volturi pulling on his shorthairs, she did her best to keep him comforted.

Holding him in his small fits of sadness, Bella cooed into his ear and carded her fingers through the thick dark curls on his head. She held him close to her breast as he cried tearlessly and lent him her strength. Bella didn't attempt to take away his pain with her gift even though she knew it would be easy to do so. Emmett had to feel this and move on from it on his own.

Throughout the next day and a half, the wolves left the Cullens to mourn and take care of any unfinished business where Rosalie was concerned. It was a simple matter of deleting her paperwork from the world by hacking into computers and erasing her forever. According to the files of the world, Rosalie Hale died in the streets of Rochester, New York in 1931. Memories would fade in the humans who had met her and in another 80 years, no one would be the wiser.

Charlie kept close to Cora, knowing he would have to tell her soon about himself and he was not eager to do so. Running his thick fingers through the kinky black curls on her head, he hummed a tune into her ear as they sat staring at the flames in the fireplace while they sat on his couch. He loved the way her silky hair felt sliding between his fingers, the scent of her skin as he ran the tip of his nose over the shell of her ear. A movie played on the flatscreen in the background but neither paid it any mind, both seemingly lost in their own thoughts and content to simply hold each other.

As the night wore on and the threat of Jane and her friends came closer, Charlie hugged Cora who looked at him with a sense of ease. It was almost as if she knew what was coming, he thought to himself. With her eyes locked on his, her plump lips pulled up into a smile and she kissed his chin. He would never get enough of the electric warmth that zipped through him at her touches.

"When are you finally going to tell me?" She said softly. Her voice was a feminine husky alto that never failed to stir feelings of lust inside the young vampire. His body reacted immediately to her voice but his mind paused at her words.

"What is it you want me to tell you?" He asked unsurely, his own voice thick. He was nervous about this.

Hooking her fingers into his and twisting around to sit on his lap, she snuggled into his wide chest. He had to swallow the purr that was trying to erupt. "You know what I want to know, Charlie." She whispered.

His whole body jerked with realization and he went stone still.

Smiling coyly, she looked up at him intensely from under thick dark lashes. Cora nodded before leaning up to kiss his frozen lips and stared into his darkening golden eyes.

"You know." He breathed. He had introduced himself to Cora as Freddie and though he'd hated lying to her, he knew it was a matter of keeping everyone safe. No one could know he was Charlie.

Nodding again, Cora let her tongue peak out from between her lips and hugged him tightly to herself, her plush perky breasts pressing into his chest as she straddled him.

As she kissed down the length of his throat, he moaned quietly. "How do you know?"

Humming against his skin, she reveled in the shiver that swept through his body and tightened her wide thighs around his hips. Charlie's hands cupped her firm backside, pulling her center closer to his while his fingers dug into her legging covered flesh. Her thick bouncing kinky curls caressed and tickled his face as she continued to stroke his throat with her lips and tongue, her own hands pressed into his pecs.

"It didn't take me long to figure you out, you know." When he sucked in a sharp breath at this realization she quickly reassured him. "No one else knows, honey. I saw the similarities and did some research. I wasn't completely convinced until you forgot your makeup one morning. You looked so young. Your eyes change color, your skin is always so cold…"

All of her words were punctuated with little kisses over his neck and jaw, her fingers caressing his chest and sides as she spoke. Charlie caressed her tiny waist, kneading the soft warm flesh of her. She was trying to put him at ease. She wasn't a fool, she'd heard the legends as much as anyone else in the area and it helped that she was loosely related to the Quileute tribe in La Push. She believed the stories when she was a kid and it had taken a little bit to convince herself that they were indeed true but when Charlie forgot to put his makeup on to make him look older and his gray hair dye had worn off on the deep blue pillowcase one night, she had put the pieces together. It had only been a matter of waiting for the right moment.

Cora hadn't wanted to run him off by spurting out the truth to him. She loved him deeply and wanted him to come to her so when he seemed like he was about to finally tell her and she could feel how tense he was about it, she figured she would put his mind at ease.

"You're not running away. You never ran away." He said with no small amount of awe in his words, his eyes shining down on her. She loved the way he looked at her. Like she was his all-consuming everything.

"I would never run from you, Charlie. I love you." She whispered reverently before pressing her lips to his fervently. It made him so happy to hear his actual name fall from her beautiful lips. A deep passion ignited and Charlie wrapped her up in his arms and sped them up to his bedroom. It was the first time he'd used his abilities with her and she giggled madly as he tossed her on the bed before shedding his clothing within the blink of an eye, landing on top of her gently, jostling the bed and tearing her clothes from her body.

"I love you too, Cora. So very damn much." He growled huskily as he watched her breasts bounce from his movements. His hands cupped her as his fingers caressed her dark nipples, forcing them to peak for him before he lapped at them. She mewled like a kitten underneath him, writhing against him for any sort of friction but he held his body away from her just enough and she moaned in frustration. He chuckled. "Are you mine? Will you let me keep you?" He asked playfully.

Cora stared up at him, her lower abdomen tingling with anticipation at both his ministrations and his words. He wanted her forever? He could see the nervousness in her eyes and knew it mirrored how he felt. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. The absolute truth. The brass tacks. Would Cora want to spend her life with a monster like him, feeding on the blood of animals and never taking another to bed? He knew she would feel the mate bond after she was a vampire... _if_ she became a vampire. He stared into her eyes as she contemplated her choice and he gave her the few moments it took her to answer because this was a huge, huge decision.

Cora almost giggled at his strained expression. She had thought of this in depth of course. If Charlie was what she thought he was then she had to figure out how to keep him in her life. She had known immediately that if he wanted her, she would be his. She had nothing to tie her to this world anymore and she wanted to be with him forever. Something else was strained as well and she maneuvered her hand between them to reach between her man's thighs. Just as her tiny brown fingers circled his throbbing cock, she tugged once and enjoyed the aroused moan that escaped his lips as she said, "Of course I'm yours. Keep me forever, Charlie Swan."

Cool lips crashed to hot plump ones and Cora moaned throatily into his mouth as he devoured her feverishly. He knew exactly what he would do now. Pulling away for a short second, he stared deeply into her eyes, his body resting along the length of hers as her fingers stroked his hair and his cock at the same time. "I can have you tonight? Forever?" He asked quietly with hope shining in his eyes.

"Tonight. Forever."

As Charlie made love to his human mate for the last time, Jake and Sam circled the perimeter of the Swan house. They knew Charlie's gift would most likely hold up but all the wolves felt the shift in the air when the Volturi got closer. They weren't near town yet, but just the vibrations from their spirit wolves caused them to be on high alert. Old Quil had warned them to be completely aware of this vibrating shift in their beings. When cold ones were near, it got stronger. As they all felt the vibrations on a regular basis with so many vampires around already, they felt the distinct difference when red eyed cold ones stepped off the plane in Seattle and started their graceful glide into the Olympic National Forest.


	19. 19

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Bella paced the length of her bedroom from the closed door leading to the hallway to the closed door that lead to the spacious ensuite bathroom. She held her thumbnail between her sharp teeth, barely pressing down so she wouldn't chip the nail, a furrow between her trimmed brows. Her long mahogany hair swayed in loose curls down her back, bouncing gently against her plaid covered back. The arms of the purple shirt were rolled up to her elbows, showcasing the braided leather bracelet with silver wolf trinket that Jake and Sam had made for her the day before. The hems of her blue jeans dragged on the shag rug with every step she took, her bare toes sinking into the silky soft material.

Her mind just wouldn't stop running!

With Charlie wrapped up in Cora for the moment, leaving Seth to watch over her while she changed when the Volturi came; the Volturi actually being on the Olympic Peninsula at this very moment; and Emmett still grieving the loss of his pseudo mother-sister, Bella was having a hard time getting her emotions to settle.

The rest of the family were out hunting and circling the perimeter, making sure Charlie's gift was in fact still erect, and conversing with the wolves that would be engaging in the battle that was sure to come, she had no one to talk out her ires to. Alice had danced around in a pale blue tutu and tank top combo with black shiny combat boots, her eyes excited before she darted off with Edward for a quick sip. She seemed to think everything would work out, or maybe she was just being extremely optimistic. Bella couldn't tell, even with her thorough Empathic abilities. Alice was a force to be reckoned with on a good day. Esme, still mourning the loss of her eldest daughter, dressed in a long sleeved black sweater with dark slacks and had been planting roses in the garden in remembrance before Carlisle -dressed similarly- dragged her out for a much needed hunt. She wasn't sure where Jasper was at the moment and Emmett had begged off to the furthest edge of town, just inside the perimeter, for alone time.

While Bella understood his need, she was getting upset. Rosalie was the sickest of them all. She wanted Emmett in a sexual way after caring for him as a baby. It made Bella's skin crawl thinking of her mate mourning over some twat who wanted his cock after bathing it while he grew. If she could throw up, she would. As it was, she gagged on the venom that gathered in her throat and she swung open the bathroom door to spit the silvery liquid into the toilet instead of swallowing down the bittersweet lump.

"Oh fuck." Bella said out loud to herself as the proverbial light bulb lit up over her head. She could feel her emotions start to bubble over as she realized her biggest mistake. Sagging down onto the thick comforter of the bed she now shared with Emmett, her fingers scrunched the black fabric and she growled at herself.

How stupid could she be?

This wasn't just about Rosalie dying.

Taking a moment to calm herself, she tried the breathing exercises Charlie and she had worked on for the last year. Inhaling deeply, she savored the scents of Emmett that floated through the room and then dispelled her breath with puffed cheeks, closing her eyes and repeating the process three more times.

"I'm such a dumbass." She mumbled to herself as her eyes slipped open and she glanced out the window. The sun had set an hour ago and the yard was bathed in the white light of the moon. It was mostly clear, stars crystallizing in the sky with wisps of white and gray clouds lingering above the treetops.

Straightening up, she dashed to the bedroom door and swung it open only to come face to face with Jasper. She gasped in shock and stepped back once as he chuckled sheepishly. Bella realized then that it was probably he who helped regulate her emotions and without another thought, threw her thin arms around his neck and hugged her uncle tight.

"Thank you." She breathed into his neck.

Chuckling again, Jasper hugged her around her ribs before pushing her away gently. "Go get your man, darlin'." He drawled to her before tipping his hat and sauntering to his study, closing the door with a resounding click.

Without wasting another moment, Bella was out the front door and following the scent trail of Emmett deep into the forest. He'd rounded the house, passing the gazebo and garden of new roses before following the Calawah River to the edge of the Fork's town line. She spotted the large black metal bars just before she could see her mate, who was hunkered down on his rear with his bulky arms wrapped around his knees. He looked so pitiful with his forehead resting on top of his arms and his shoulders wracked with sobs that Bella chastised herself heavily for not figuring this out yesterday.

She'd been too consumed with what she had wanted to refuse was jealousy.

Throwing herself onto his back and burying her face in his neck, she kissed him softly, her arms wrapping around his and her hands clutching his forearms.

"I am so fucking sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." She whispered into his skin.

Emmett's sobs didn't lessen...They got worse as he felt the warmth of his mate collide with him. He had needed her so much but she had so much on her mind and he was too proud to just admit his feelings. He was a man. He should have been able to work through this on his own and he felt so weak for just sitting here like a loser, crying his eyes out. It would take him a long time to get used to the fact that he couldn't actually shed tears anymore and that angered him more than he ever thought it would.

Trying to come to terms with everything he'd been through, everything he'd done...It was a hard thing and he hadn't wanted to burden Bella. For her to be hugging on him, telling him that she was sorry, was simply unthinkable. How could she be sorry!? There was nothing for her to be sorry for!

He was the killer here…

Bella felt his deprecating feelings and hugged him tighter. Using the hug technique probably wouldn't help someone who didn't have a beating heart and blood in his veins but she had to try. How could she help someone who had so much self-hatred and defeat running through him? Without warning, a sob tore up her throat and she cried with him. She clung to him like a koala, legs wrapped around his waist as she hugged his back and sobbed hard into his neck. She just had no idea how to help him.

Her own emotions were too fucked up to get a grip.

Emmett unfolded his legs from his chest and pulled Bella around to sit curled up sideways in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly to his chest and pressed kisses to the side of her face, shushing her even through his own wracking shudders and hitching breaths.

The force of his hug actually helped her calm a bit after a few moments and she sighed as the rest of her tearless cries left her. She kept her eyes closed as she rested against Emmett and stroked his arm with her tiny fingertips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my little swan. You're amazing and I'm not worthy of you." Emmett whispered.

Bella felt nauseous as Emmett spoke. He felt he wasn't worthy? She was the one who fucked up and pushed him away when he needed her most. She'd been too consumed with jealousy over a pedophilic bitch that she hadn't been there for her mate!

Taking his face between her hands and staring at him fiercely, she growled the words softly. "I'm the one who's not worthy. You mourn for Rosalie, you mourn for your biological mother and here I am jealous of it all. I'm the one who's fucked up here. You needed me and I just ditched you."

Her words were cut off with a violent kiss. Emmett's tongue shoved into her mouth and battled against hers, causing a cry to escape her lips. His fingers dug into her waist as he lifted her up and laid her down onto the forest bracken, pulling himself over her and settling his entire weight against her body. She wasn't going anywhere. He shut off his emotions from her. He was going to show her how worthy she was.


	20. 20

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **Chapter warning reiteration: MATURE CONTENT ONLY! 18 AND OLDER ONLY PLEASE!**

"Bella...Bella, Bella, _Bella_ …" He whispered reverently as he kissed down her throat roughly. His hands pawed at her breasts, tearing the thin fabric of her flannel and tossing it aside as well as her black lace bra. His fingers pinched her nipples until she moaned and cried out for him. "You're everything. I'm the killer." He growled angrily. "Do you hear me?" With one hand spanning her waist and surfing down her skin to her hips, the fingers of his other hand kneaded her pert breast, flicking and pulling on her nipple while she whimpered underneath him. Her eyes were closed and her brows were furrowed but her mouth was open and panting.

He needed her to look at him.

"Look at me, Swan. Look at me." Waiting until her eyes were on his, she gasped when she saw how black they were. He was not only aroused. He was angry as hell and he'd opened his shield just now -she hadn't realized he'd closed her off from him until this moment- and she felt the full brunt of his anger. It warred with his lust and she grinned ferally.

"So are you." She gasped when he pulled harder on her nipple and his other hand yanked her jeans away along with the panties that matched her bra. She both felt and saw the confusion and grinned wider. "You're worthy, Emmett. You are not a killer!" She said fiercely. Her little hands pressed against both sides of his face and she smoothed a hot kiss to his lips before her hands fell away and she was undressing him quicker than he had her, hands moving frantically over his skin and clothes. "You're my mate. You're _my_ everything."

She was panting as she grasped his now exposed cock in her hand and stroked the velvety smooth skin of his bulbous head in her palm. He groaned above her, always loving the way she touched him. Emmett was sure this was going to have to end soon or they would fuck on the forest floor for their first time. He didn't want her to lose her virginity like that. He'd stopped them last time...Looked like he was going to have to be the bigger man again this time…

Dammit.

Feeling his feelings turn to reluctant resignation, Bella correctly gathered the way his thoughts had gone and gripped his hips, her lips still working against his jaw and neck. She pulled him to her, letting the tip of his cock caress the slick folds of her pussy, the head sliding against the sensitive bundle of nerves and she cried out happily at the feelings it sent through her.

"We're not done yet, Emm." She panted.

Fisting her breast with one hand, his other gripped her hip just as hard as he struggled not to just thrust into her and take her. Make her his. His inner vampire demanded it but he knew it wasn't the time yet. What he didn't know is that Bella had changed the game. It was time.

She didn't know if they would come out of this battle tomorrow alive and she wanted to know what it was like to fuck her mate. To feel so connected with him that the entire world fell away. To prove to everyone else that she was his and he was hers. Carlisle has Esme, Alice has Jasper, Edward's mate was coming to town soon, and Charlie had Cora. She was going to get her Emmett...Fuck waiting until she was ready. If that was the case, she may never be ready.

It's like going skydiving.

Thrilling thought but fuck, are you ever really ready to throw yourself out of a plane?

Maybe that was a bad analogy but Bella didn't give a fuck anymore. She writhed against Emmett, luxuriating in his soft skin, firm muscles, and coarse hairs of his pubic bone. She loved everything about this man. She should have told him before now. Bella kinda thought it was tacky that she would be telling him during or right after sex, especially their first time. She didn't want him to think that was why she was saying it.

Letting his cock press just inside the puffy pink lips of her pussy, Emmett contemplated the feelings she was letting leak out of her. She was feeling anxious, lustful -of course-, nervous, uncertain, and the best feeling he had ever felt from her was love. He had been feeling her love for him for days but hadn't said anything. He wasn't sure she was ready and hadn't wanted to push her but he put two and two together just now. She wanted to tell him but had a decision to make. He didn't care how or when she said it, so long as she did. He was anxious as well.

Feeling his cock rub between her glistening lips, she purred and panted his name. She was throbbing and felt as if her heart would fly from her chest, even though it no longer beat. The electric hum that coursed through her body was enough to send her over the edge but she staved it off. She needed Emmett inside her. What she didn't realize was that Emmett wanted her to get off first. He wanted to pleasure her and suddenly, when his weight was no longer on her and she looked down the length of her body, she finally realized it. Emmett's face disappeared between her thighs and she practically flew through the air when his tongue lapped against her clit.

"Oh my _God_ , Emmett!" She cried out before her words trailed off in a moan. Her head rocked back and forth on the forest floor and her hands dug into her hair as her hips bucked against her mate's eager face.

With his tongue deep inside her and one arm holding her hips down, his free hand slipped around to finger her clit as he lavished her pussy with his tongue. She tasted like manna from heaven. A heady mix of tart and sweet, he devoured her essence as she moaned above him. His cock was hurting he wanted her so bad but he had to wait.

Bella could feel how badly Emmett needed a release. She felt his pain mixed with lust and before he could protest, she reached down and spun him around so that his cock was dangling in her face. It was rock hard and his balls were scrunched up tight to his body in preparation for his ejaculation. She lapped the length of his long, thick cock before pressing her head back into the bracken enough to take him into her mouth. With one hand gripping his waist and the other caressing his ass cheek, Bella moaned against him. The vibrations from her mouth sent an array of static electricity through Emmett's veins and he groaned loudly into the cup of her center, causing her to moan again.

He felt the tip of his cock touch the back of her throat and as much as he wanted to thrust, he didn't want to hurt his precious mate. She bobbed her head a little at a time until he felt her throat open up and his bulbous, throbbing cock slipped into the tight confines of her throat. Her throat muscles clenched and pulsed around him and he had to stop, panting against the wet heat of her pussy, letting his fingers graze her lips before dipping down and swirling around her asshole before sliding back up and inside her pussy again. She bucked against him, bobbing her head at the same time and he swore if she did that again, with his cock pressing into her throat like that, he would come in an instant.

He knew the only reason he wasn't coming now was because of the foreplay they'd practiced before and the fact that he was clenching his teeth so tightly he thought they might snap off.

"Bella, baby…" Emmett panted breathlessly, his lips grazing against the smooth skin of her pussy. "Please, please stop." He pleaded with her.

Feeling her slip his cock from her tight throat was a bittersweet feeling. He needed a release but he so badly wanted to find that release inside her tight little pussy. His fingers played with the edges of her hole for another moment while he fought the urge to simply let go and come all over her chest. She was teasing him now, giving his straining balls little licks and humming against them before licking the length of his shaft.

"Bella…" He warned playfully before inserting one giant finger inside her pussy and pulling it out immediately in vindictive retaliation.

Bella groaned a giggle and wriggled her hips, causing Emmett to moan in want again before he maneuvered his way around so that he was once again face to face with his mate. Her lips were swollen and glistening with venom and he could smell himself on her breath as she panted into his mouth. When their lips connected, Bella pulled his hips close to hers and moaned into his mouth when his throbbing cock laid along the length of her swollen pussy. Her clit was pulsing in time with his erection and she started to buck her hips in time with the pulse.

Moaning into her mouth and savoring the way she tasted on his tongue, Emmett caressed Bella's body with his large hands. He flicked her nipples before pulling first one then the other into his mouth. Kissing back up her throat and jaw, he licked her lips sensually, grinding his hips against hers. Moaning and panting against her mate's neck, Bella's little hands traversed the large expanse of Emmett's back and waist, his hips and ass. She pulled him against her harder until finally, she needed more.

Pulling away to stare into her pitch black eyes, Emmett found the courage where she was lacking. "I love you so much."

Breath hitching, Bella felt her heart swell to three times the size and she thought it would burst. Venomous tears jumped into her eyes and she smiled widely, her eyes sparkling with the love she held for her brown haired man. "I love you too, Emmett." Her voice cracked and she giggled at herself.

"Are you ready, my little swan?" Emmett asked as he gently tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Humming happily, Bella smiled again and kissed the corner of his mouth in retaliation. "I'm always ready for you."


	21. 21

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Dark gray cloaks gently brushed against leaves and bark as 4 silent predators glided through the Olympic Forest toward their destination. The blonde, Jane, had her white blonde hair pulled tightly into a sock bun at the back of her head. Her ruby red lips were thinned and her matching eyes were narrowed to slits as she tried to ignore the irritating banter of her companions. Demetri and Felix were picking on Alec for his lack of a love life and while her bloodborne twin was taking it all in good stride, she felt a protectiveness over him that made her want to drop her two friends to the ground in pain.

The forest was completely silent as they walked on, their black booted feet making no sound on the dried leaf-litter. Demetri palmed Alec's shoulder, giving him a good shove sideways as they continued to laugh and joke. Felix's large shoulders shook with his humor as he watched the young blonde vampire stumble before righting himself with a scowl. He very badly wanted to use his mind numb on the Russian but he could tell his sister was being stretched thin emotionally already. If he were to pursue a fight with Demetri then Jane would take it upon herself to up the ante and all hell would break loose. Alec figured it was better to simply endure the joshing.

As the vibrating rhythm deepened in the souls of the wolves, Old Quil called Charlie to rally the troops. His packs were at the ready on their side of the boundary line, thickly beating hearts and steaming mist rising into the air as they awaited orders from their Alphas. When Old Quil phased into the large white wolf, the reverberation of the vibration almost stunned him.

Danger was close.

Jane Volturi was the first to notice the large metal bars that glowed in the early morning as they approached the Forks boundary.

"Damn him." She spat as she glared at the prison cell.

Halting their words and their feet, at attention at once, the three vampire men stared in awe at Charlie Swan's gift.

"No wonder Aro is pissed off." Felix muttered while Alec nodded his head in agreement before swiping a swath of dirty blonde hair from his forehead. He had been here the last time Aro checked on the police chief. Nomads going missing in the Olympic Peninsula for no real reason had confounded the eldest king and they had come to investigate, only to find that the territory had been claimed by someone other than Carlisle Cullen.

The gift that Charlie had was coveted by Aro but Charlie wouldn't budge and when he tried to force the young vampire's hand, Charlie had trapped himself inside his prison cell. No vampire magic could attack him from within it. Aro was exponentially interested in the workings of his gift and wants Charlie to work for him but unless and until he could reason with the police chief, there was little Aro could do.

Felix ran thick fingers through his dark brown locks and sighed. "So what do we do now? Just stand here and twiddle our thumbs until they let us in or what?" He found it quite easy to fool his friends that he knew nothing about Charlie Swan or the inner workings of the Olympic coven.

Jane spun around, glaring angrily at the big oaf. "No, dumbass." Whipping out a cell phone from her dark jeans pocket under her cloak, she dialed Charlie Swan's number. Aro had given it to her after Charlie had given it to him in a show of good faith. Charlie didn't want any trouble from the Volturi, only to live his existence how he saw fit. He was a lawmaker himself. He saw no reason to have the Volturi on his back for something as meager as a prison cell gift.

When Chief Swan answered the phone, Jane curtly told him that she had arrived. His response pissed her off. "I'll be there when I get out of work." The line went dead and Alec had to pry her small fingers from the Blackberry before she destroyed it. Aro wouldn't be pleased if she turned another device to dust because of her anger.

Huffing a laugh, Felix sat down on a tree he felled for himself, stretching his long legs out in front of him. He couldn't wait to see his friends again, though no one knew of his connection with the Swans. Not even Aro himself. "Guess we do twiddle our thumbs."

Demetri chuckled and sat close to Felix, entwining their hands as he got comfortable. He had a feeling they'd be sitting here for a while. No one liked a confrontation with the Volturi but no one could push Charlie to move faster than he wanted and Demetri really was in no hurry to get back to Italy. Felix's thumb padded over the Russian's knuckles absentmindedly as he tried to determine the pull he felt in his chest. He had a feeling things were about to change for him and the kings.

It was three long hours before Charlie ambled slowly up to the metal bars of his self made prison cell and smirked at the group assembled. Jane was pacing back and forth quickly as she glared at her feet. Demetri and Felix were cuddled on a log and Alec toyed with the hem of his cloak, lost in thought. When Jane caught sight of Charlie's smirk, she hissed and extended a finger toward him.

"Took you long enough. How about you let us in so we can get this over with. I want to go home." Even with the ugly glare on her pretty face, she sounded bored and Charlie held in a chuckle. He may be safe from her wrath while she was on the other side of his cell but once he allowed them entry, she could drop him like a sack of rocks in the Pacific.

"Sorry about that. My mate is turning and I had a shit load of paperwork to do about the damn bear that attacked her." He laughed as he opened a small gate that suddenly appeared in front of the group. Once they were through and within the boundary of Forks, Charlie closed the gate and it materialized into the same glowing metal bars that surrounded the rest of the town.

Looking around, fascinated, Felix's thick italian accent warmed Charlie as he spoke. "I don't know how you do it, good sir, but this is fantastic."

He wanted to pull Charlie in for a big man hug and tell him it was good to see him but instead settled on a firm handshake with a glint in his eye. Charlie met his gaze and smiled.

"Welcome to Forks. What's the pleasure?" Charlie asked as they sped toward town. He played dumb on purpose, of course. Everyone knew why they were there, though the Volturi didn't know it.

Rolling her red eyes, Jane turned toward the direction she knew would lead her to the Cullen house. Charlie changed course to follow without missing a beat, leaving Alec and Demetri to fall behind.

"We have it on good authority that there's a human living with the coven you've let in your town…" Pausing her feet and her statement, she turned to the redneck she despised. "Do you know anything about that, Chief Swan?" Staring hard into his dark golden eyes, she willed him to give the affirmative so she could drop him where he stood, sending torrents of pain throughout his body while she watched laughing as he spasmed over the bracken.

Unfortunately for her, Charlie didn't seem intimidated and he shook his head in the negative, causing Jane to growl in irritation. "Dammit."

She sped off quicker toward the Calawah River and hopped gracefully over it, leaving the rest of her group to lag behind. She noticed the strange garbage stench in the area but didn't think much of it. She had better things to focus on.

Demetri paused where Jane didn't and lifted his face to the air, taking in the hideous stench of wet dog and rotting trash. His straight nose wrinkled and he wracked his brain for what kind of thing could potentially cause that type of smell. Noticing his perusal, Charlie stopped by him and laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, causing Demetri to let out a small hiss. He hated being touched without warning.

Not fazed in the slightest, Charlie chuckled. "Just buried an old garbage sight a few months ago. The cold hasn't completely rid the smell yet. Don't worry. It'll pass." He said lightly, praying the Russian blonde didn't see right through his lie.

Felix held in his humor. He knew about the pack and so did Aro but Demetri, Alec and Jane wouldn't be so lenient and no one wanted a war with the dogs. They were vicious creatures and knew how to fight well, even against the newest and strongest of newborns. They all gathered behind Jane just as she entered the Cullen's backyard where they were all gathered.

Carlisle and Esme, as head of the coven, stood front and center with Jasper and Alice directly behind them. Edward stood behind and to Carlisle's right while Emmett took up behind Alice and Esme to the left. Bella hovered at the furthest point, so the entire coven was protected. In complete agreeance beforehand, Emmett kept his shield inside himself. He was thankful that Aro had decided not to come along on this trip. It would be hard to hide everyone's mind simultaneously without suspicion. He would only protect whom he had to, should the Witch Twins decide to operate on their own.

Felix let his eyes meet Bella's, winking discreetly and thankful for her indifferent mask before staring longingly up at the large house. The last time he'd been in Forks, the Cullens hadn't been in town and he'd used it as his own abode for the trip he'd been here. Loving the layout of the floors and the scent that had wafted from one room in particular, Felix had made it his mission to come back and possibly buy the house from the Cullens, should they ever decide to sell.

"I see no human here. Who is the most recently turned?" Jane demanded without preamble. She saw no need to waste time with pleasantries as Carlisle was wont to do. She wanted to get this trip over with and head back home as soon as possible. Perhaps she could find her brother some pert little ass to spank so the boys would leave him alone.

"This one was not apart of the coven the last time we were here." Demetri pointed to Bella as he spoke with his thick Russian accent. His light blonde spikes and gray cloak fluttered in the breeze. "When were you turned, young one?" He asked politely while his appraising eyes wandered her body. He may have fun with Felix but he was not opposed to enjoying the female form more often than not.

Without moving from her spot or allowing her mask to falter, she met Demetri's eyes. "I've been a vampire for 15 months, sir. I came to my father practically a vegetable and he turned me immediately." She said, her eyes darting to Charlie Swan in an extended silent explanation.

Demetri looked from Bella to Charlie and immediately saw the familial connection. He nodded then turned to Jane, raising an eyebrow.

Growling, she sniffed a huff through her nose with a roll of her eyes. "The human was a male." Looking at Emmett, she pointed at the tall, bulky vampire. Even seeing his eyes were a bright gold, she had a feeling about him. "Who are you?"

Emmett stood seemingly relaxed but his back was straight and his muscles were tight and at the ready. "Emmett Cullen. I've been with the coven since 1935." He offered. Once again, he was thankful that Aro was not present. The Cullens had gone to great lengths to hide him any time there were other vampires present to simply keep him from the Volturi radar.

Jane didn't believe that explanation for an instant. The words she spoke next hung thickly in the dense morning air.

"Then how come Aro knows nothing of you?"


	22. 22

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

The dense, foggy air of early morning was thick and dull. A greenish hue settled over the town of Forks as the sun tried to sneak through the cloud cover above. Pine trees and evergreens swayed to the music of the wind while all the small creatures of the forest hunkered down in fright of the beings that stood in the large expanse of the Cullen's backyard.

Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Alec stayed sentry near the treeline to keep the large coven in front of them. Still in the diamond formation, having not moved a muscle, the Cullens stared impassively at the Volturi group while Charlie stood off to the left of the Olympic coven by the wood stained gazebo with a smirk on his face. He let his prison bar gift lift away and tucked it back inside himself, prepared to keep himself safe if need be. He knew Emmett was prepared to shield everyone here either all together or one by one as they all assumed Jane or Alec would focus on someone at some point or another.

Emmett, though he tried like hell to keep his face a mask of indifference like his mate had perfected, knew he'd fucked up. He racked his brain trying to figure out how to explain to the little female witch that he'd always been a vampire. He wouldn't technically be lying. He _had_ always been part vampire and he had been apart of the coven since 1935. Before he could say a word, however, Alice spoke up.

Dancing out from behind Esme, she lifted a halting hand toward Jasper who made a move to follow her. Jane's glare landed on the tiny fae-like vampire and Alice met her eyes innocently. Adorable in her tutu skirt and shining combat boots, she stood without fear in front of the Volturi guard with a shy smile on her face.

Doing a little curtsy, she giggled before addressing the angry blonde. "Please forgive us for not introducing you to Emmett beforehand. My brother was usually spending time with his nomadic friend and even though he was apart of our coven, he didn't live with us often."

Alice's airy voice carried through the yard and caressed the ears of everyone there. The lies fell from her ruby bow shaped lips easily and it seemed to Bella that everyone believed them.

Hell, if she hadn't known the truth, Bella would have believed them herself!

Jane's scowl deepened slightly before her thin brows evened out and she met the eyes of each Cullen member successively. "Master Aro will not be thrilled that your coven has grown so large." She said in her normal monotone voice.

Felix rolled his eyes and shifted on his feet. He knew she was just fishing for a reason to fight and wished Jane would give the order to leave so that he could linger behind and visit with his friends before he had to catch the plane.

Clearing his throat, Carlisle clasped Esme's hand in his. "Our coven is no larger than 5." At the disbelieving widening of Jane's eyes, the patriarch hurried on. "Recently, Rosalie has left the family. The Swans are not of our coven and Emmett is leaving our ranks to join theirs because he is mated to Bella." Using his hands to gesture to each person so no one would get confused, he smiled condescendingly. "Master Aro has nothing to be angry about. We've broken no laws."

Jane huffed silently, though everyone saw the set of her shoulders stiffen. She was anxious for a fight. Bella sent a mix of emotions out to the family after feeling her irritation and deception ramp up and Emmett strengthened his shield around himself. Charlie let his gift appear and disappear in front of the Quileute boundary line as the signal before tensing his muscles. Alec's eyes darted around to the two covens who seemed to be at the ready all of a sudden, though the small blonde boy never even thought to halt the proceedings with his own gift. It was very rare that Alec used his gift without an order. As he too scanned the yard suddenly filled with tension, Felix's eyes landed on Edward.

The mind reader had been staring at the long haired Italian guard for the entire time. He heard how Felix knew the Swans, had made friends with them months ago and hid his relationship with them from even his masters. The pull he felt to the large brute was uncanny and he knew Felix felt it as well, though the larger vampire hadn't realized it was the mate pull. When red eyes met gold, the Volturi guardsman gasped sharply and his feet pulled him forward before he gained control over his body again and stopped.

Demetri sulked. He knew immediately what had happened and that his fun time with the large vampire was now over. The Russian's thoughts caused Edward to growl possessively and Jane's lips pulled back over her teeth in a feral smile. She wasn't sure what was going on but with the shift of the atmosphere, she knew she might get her chance to tear someone apart. As much as she wanted to get this over with, she could never stifle the temptation to build a pyre. She focused her eyes on Edward and her grin widened. Alice's eyes widened as she saw what was going to happen next and Jasper sped to her side.

Just as she sent a wave of stunning pain into Edward's mind, rendering him a screaming, writhing mess on the lawn, hell broke loose. Felix leapt at his now former friend, claws extended with a yell echoing around the yard from his lips. Large, angry wolves leapt from the underbrush and stood in a barricading line between the Cullens and the Volturi, just in front of Alice. Demetri gawped, completely flabbergasted. Gigantic wolves? _Well_ , he thought, _that explains the stench!_ He sent a quick glare at Charlie, who wasn't paying him any attention. Emmett extended his shield, keeping Edward trapped from Felix. The moment the shield was in place, he leapt to his feet and started slamming his fists against the hardened air, screaming for his new mate.

Carlisle and Esme crouched low with Jasper at their backs, arms extended. Bella tried sending wave after wave of peace to everyone but it only affected those inside Emmett's shield. Edward stopped pounding on the shield but kept his palms pressed against the invisible barrier, staring at the mess going on between the guards. Charlie, outside of the shield, hovered at the treeline, prepared to shoot off toward Cora the moment any of the Volturi left his sight. He would not risk her change for anyone and he knew his friends and his daughter were safe in Emmett's shield.

Jane, not expecting an attack from her own guardsman, fell sideways from the impact of the enormous vampire, his fingers wrapping around her throat before she used her gift on him. However, in his anger, he didn't even feel her wrath. The pain that pulsed through his being was figmented and though it normally hurt like hell, the pain of seeing his mate fall in agony had been worse than any mind trick Jane could do. Venom flew from his lips as he snarled at his friend.

"That's my mate, you psycho bitch!" He screamed into her face, forcing her to press the back of her head into the grass in a meager attempt at putting space between their faces.

The knowledge that her gift wasn't working on him and then the stunning explanation as to why Felix was trying to rip her head off, rendered her paralyzed. Thankfully, as Jane's arms fell to the ground in shock, Alec was there with Demetri to pull Felix from his sister. She stared at him from the ground, her gray cloak now grass stained and dirty.

"What?" She whispered her demand.

Demetri chuckled and helped Jane to her feet, dusting off her robe for her as she stared at Felix before turning her red eyes back to Edward. The wolves stood between them and she growled, jerking with fear before she crouched, ready to attack. Paul leaned forward, ducking down on his forelegs before Jared nipped at his back ankle in reprimand.

 _Don't fuck this up, man._ Jared warned.

A rumble of agreeance ran through the wolves.

 _No one moves a muscle. We are only here to stop the red eyes if they attack first. Do not provoke them._ Ephraim declared to both packs.

 _She's going to attack! Why not beat her scrawny ass to the punch?_ Paul growled, his large paw scraping at the manicured lawn and leaving large claw mark gouges that Esme would need to fix later. It gave Paul no small amount of satisfaction to see the motherly vampire flinch each time he scraped up her yard.

 _You will not move another muscle until I allow it, Paul!_ Sam commanded. He was tired of his best fighter's antics already. He'd been pushing the buttons of every wolf since his first phase and though Sam knew the life he'd lead before and tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, he realized it was time to make that wolf heel.

A long, pained whine left the gray wolf's muzzle as the alpha command settled over him. The chuckles in the minds of his brothers resounded in his head and he couldn't even fucking snarl at them.

Refusing to break ranks, the wolves stayed where they were between the 'good' and the 'evil' covens. Sam and Ephraim towered over everyone else as they stood with their fur raised in the middle of the line with Jake as beta on Sam's right and Joseph as beta on Ephraim's left. They faced the red eyed cold ones because as much as it sucked having _any_ vampire at their backs, they knew that the Cullens and Swans would not hurt them.

Snarling at the wolves with her fingers shaped like claws, she hissed angrily. "Why do you make friends with werewolves, Cullens!? Do you know what Caius would say if he knew of this treason? You would all die! Slow, painful deaths!"

Felix now stood near Charlie, keeping his eyes on Jane warily. He knew Edward was now protected, though he wasn't sure how yet. Demetri and Alec crouched next to Jane but held her back rather than backed her up. The wolves were many and they were few. How would they even attempt to get out of there with their lives?

Alice, who still stood behind the line of wolves with Jasper, scowled at the little pain inducing vampire. She wasn't going to stop trying to find a reason to fight anytime soon and it really depended on what people chose to say. She kept seeing different scenarios and it was pissing her off. She was getting antsy for the true outcome to play out, even with Bella and Jasper's influences surrounding her.

"They're not werewolves, Jane. These are spirit warriors. Shapeshifters." Carlisle proceeded to tell the story of the legend of the Quileutes. It appeased her friends but not her. She didn't care about boats in trees and 'cold ones' destroying a puny village of Native Americans. She certainly didn't believe that spirits of wolves inhabited the souls of said Native Americans.

"Caius will believe you about as well as I do." She spat, squatting lower and extending her arms out to her sides, prepared to fight to the death against these gigantic, overheated animals. "You'll all pay for this! Not only will Caius wipe the world clean of your filthy friends here but Aro will have you all ripped apart and burned! You'll be purple smoke before you realize it!"

Thickening his shield, Emmett reached his hand back and when he felt Bella's little fingers entwine with his, he tugged her into his side. Each couple stood firm together, ready for anything. Bella saw Felix next to her father and knew that they would protect each other. Edward was safe inside the shield, even if he didn't want to be.

Demetri realized that Jane was fishing but wasn't sure which side to take. He could be destroyed if they fought and he definitely didn't want that. Now that Felix had a mate, he could find someone else to have fun with. Maybe Heidi would want to go a few rounds if he couldn't convince Miss Swan to stray from her mate for a romp. Perhaps they were as adventurous in bed as he was and they could have a little _troyka_. Alec backed his sister up even as he tried to calm her down. He would fight with her, for her...To the death, but he really didn't want to. The wolves looked fierce and whether they were werewolves or spirit shifters, he knew that he and Jane wouldn't last long within their clutches. No doubt the Cullens would help seeing as the wolves were actually guarding _them_.

Not taking stock of anything around her except the fact that Caius would rip her arm off if she didn't at least try to kill the werewolves, she raised her arm and shifted from foot to foot as she crouched further to the ground. Her sharp nails glinted in the weak daylight and venom coated her perfectly white teeth as she snarled again at the wolves. She rocked back on her heels and leaned forward on the balls of her feet, her calf muscles tensing and coiling as she prepared to leap.

 ** _Troyka_ : Russian for threesome (at least according to Google Translate)**


	23. 23

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

" _Jane_ , _no_!" Carlisle commanded. The sound of his voice bounced around the ear drums of everyone present, causing an immediate change in the Cullen's backyard. It was not often the patriarch needed to use his leader voice -which had a deep tenor to it much like an alpha voice- but when he did, everyone stopped to listen.

Stumbling forward, Jane gained her footing with a deep set glare to her features as she glowered at the Carlisle Cullen. Alec placed a palm at her elbow and tugged her back away from the drooling canines of the two largest wolves. Ephraim grumbled to himself. He was really hoping to tear apart some leeches today but it seemed Carlisle had some influence over the little Volturi witch.

The wolves stopped growling, interested, and sat on their haunches, keeping their dark brown or gray eyes on the red eyed cold ones. The Cullens all stood from their crouches, relaxing their stances and Edward backed away from the shield, letting his hands fall to his sides. Bella kept a steady stream of peaceful emotion out to her friends and when Emmett took his shield down, it enveloped the wolves and Volturi quickly.

Everyone seemed to breathe easier and they didn't even know why. Jasper marveled at the way her gift worked. No one even wondered why the atmosphere was suddenly lighter. They simply accepted it.

Jane, now stood from her own defensive stance, stepped back between Demetri and Alec, clasping the latter's hand in her own.

"Who do you think you are, commanding me, Carlisle?" She demanded. Alec squeezed her hand once in warning but she ignored him.

Having had enough of the petulant, spoiled little brat, Carlisle stepped forward. Edward glanced longingly at Felix, who nodded and opened his arms for his mate. He gladly stepped into them and relished in the humming electricity that coursed through him at their first touch. They didn't need words. They simply knew and accepted what was. Jane leaned back away from Carlisle as he came to stand in front of her. So short that her head only reached the middle of his chest, she stared up at the black eyed vampire. She'd never seen the vampiric side of the normally peaceful Cullen leader.

"Do you forget who I am?" Carlisle snarled in the blonde's face. Tendrils of her white hair had fallen from her sock bun and hung around her face. The cool breath being fanned over her, ruffled the tendrils and tickled her chin from how close he stood. Keeping her eyes bodly on the male in front of her, she scoffed.

"Of no importance to me, I assure you." She was much older than this veggie eater. There was no reason she had to obey him or even respect him.

Actually tisking her like she was a human child, Carlisle shook his head before he started pacing deliberately and slowly around the insolent little girl. Esme beamed with pride for her husband. It had been too many decades since he'd abandoned his stance in the vampire world and she was proud of him for standing up to it again.

Edward leaned his back against Felix's large, rumbling chest and listened happily to the change in his 'father'. It was high time he took his place back. He knew the dynamics were going to change for them all but he honestly thought it was for the better...Especially after learning who his mate was.

Bella looked up at Emmett questioningly but he only shrugged. He had no idea what was going on. Jasper and Alice walked over to where Charlie still stood near Felix and Edward and smiled in silent greeting before turning to watch Carlisle berate Jane. Demetri and Alec knew what Jane seemed to have forgotten. Even though vampires had vast minds and didn't technically forget anything, thoughts and remembrances could get lost inside the capacious expanse and took a few moments of filtering before the thought would come to the forefront. It seemed Jane was deliberately refusing to rifle through her brain and for that, she would be disciplined.

Paying rapt attention, Bella and Charlie witnessed for the first time as Carlisle's vampiric side was completely displayed. The Cullen coven had only seen him in this nature once before, apart from Esme who had witnessed it on numerous occasions. She found it extremely arousing when he dominated her. His features distorted from the gentle pacifist he usually was to an angry sneer as he stared down on Jane with onyx eyes. Esme fled to the house only to return within moments carrying a deep black heavy cloak, which she laid over the shoulders of her commanding mate. She then stood behind him and slightly to the right, leaving only inches of space between their arms to show support and her place by his side.

Bella inhaled sharply as she realized what that robe meant and Emmett shifted his weight to place a heavy arm over her shoulders, pulling her impossibly closer to his side. Carlisle enjoyed watching Jane's eyes widen as the thought flew to the forefront of her mind and she stepped back with the force of her shock.

"Why am I here then? Why is Aro so pissed off at you?" She asked, though a lot less demanding now and sounding a lot more scared. Carlisle grinned at her. This grin was not friendly in the least. It actually scared Jane and he relished in the emotion passing over her features.

No one else made a sound in the yard aside from the thudding hearts and panting breaths of the Quileute wolves. They were all focused on the shifting dynamics.

"Jane dear," Carlisle started condescendingly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She actually flinched away from him but didn't dare move enough so that his hand fell away. "I have been a thorn in Aro's side since I decided to renounce my place in Volterra. Every few decades or so he comes calling with some inane excuse as to why I might have broken a law. If I break my own laws and Aro finds out and can prove it, I must return to Volterra and reside as king again.

"A tedious life, I assure you. I much prefer to work with the humans and have my family. There's no reason for you to be here now and I suggest you hightail it back to the plane in Seattle before I command my friends here to rip you apart." Letting his hand smooth down the length of Jane's thin arm, he let his nail slice open her wrist in warning. She hissed at the pain but otherwise didn't move, keeping her red gaze locked on his black one.

Demetri stepped forward, respectfully bowing his head toward his wayward master. "Master Carlisle, please forgive me but Aro was insistent that there was a human residing with you. He gleaned it from Eleazar's mind during his latest visit."

Rolling his eyes in exhaustion with this entire thing, he glanced toward Emmett before looking at Alice again. Taking his pause and glances as affirmation of a coming confession, Jane leapt at the man she refused to call master with an angry roar. Landing on his shoulders, she gripped either side of his head while she tried to send pain through his body. Emmett had Carlisle wrapped in his shield the moment he saw Jane jump and every other vampire, the Volturi included, crouched, ready to take Jane down for disrespecting a king.

"I _knew_ you were lying to me!" She shrieked as she tried to find purchase enough to rip his head off.

Ephraim ordered his packs to stay seated where they were. It was interesting to see how it all played out. Even with as good of acquaintances Ephraim was with Carlisle Cullen, he never knew he held such power in the vampire world. Alec opened his small black flip phone and dialed the number one to Aro's personal line, letting him pick up without any greeting to listen into the fray.

Carlisle, realizing that not only was he safely encased in Emmett's shield with Charlie's prison cell on standby at the ready, smirked and tilted his head up to Jane, deliberately exposing his neck to the little witch. His black eyes met hers while Esme practically vibrated excitedly with anticipation. She couldn't wait to see him tear this girl apart. Jane had been nothing but a splinter under her nail for long enough and she did get so turned on when Carlisle displayed his true nature.

"You think to destroy me, dear? How adorable." The thickness of his condescension was clear and Felix chuckled at the precarious position his friend had found herself in. She still sat growling, perched like a bird on Carlisle's shoulders, her dainty feet pressed into his cloak covered waist for leverage, her tiny hands wrapped around his throat. She was angry that not only could she not exert pressure to his neck but that her gift was not working against him. She snarled and hissed above his head, dripping venom into his golden blonde hair.

He should be a headless, writhing mess right now!

Aro sat on pins and needles all the way back in Volterra, Italy as he listened to Carlisle's voice. He recognized the feral vampire and gripped the edge of his throne tightly, his face concentrating eagerly on the small silver device on his leg. Would this mean Carlisle was going to move his family and come to live with him now? Oh, the possibilities if he did! This was working out better than he'd ever imagined.


	24. 24

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Bella and Jasper would be able to pinpoint for the rest of eternity when Jane's emotions finally smoothed out from rage and indignation to defeat and fear. They shared a look between themselves across the expanse of the yard that split them. Alice looked brightly up at her mate before grinning madly at Bella. Felix hugged Edward against his chest, firmly. He just wanted this over with one way or another so he could get to know his sweet smelling bronze haired mate.

The noise that came from Carlisle's mouth as he reached up with both arms to yank Jane from his shoulders, would forever resound in the minds of everyone in the yard. The angry roar, venom spitting from his lips, eyes narrowed dangerously...Demetri and Alec stepped back, almost shrouded in the shadow of the treeline now while Carlisle threw the annoying cockroach onto her back. He immediately followed her direction and landed on top of her, his large hand clenched around her throat as he straddled her waist and locked his ankles around her calves so she couldn't move. Wide red eyes stared up at him and if he had been able to see the future, he would be laughing like Alice was right this moment.

Clapping her hands like a happy two year old, Alice giggled and cackled at her mind's eye. She watched raptly as Aro's face went from pure glee to shocked outrage in his throne room. He heard the commotion clearly through the cell phone and knew that Carlisle's temper was getting the best of him. That was never a good thing for anyone. Leaning toward the phone as if to intimidate it, Aro screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Do _not_ kill my Jane, Carlisle!" His crazed voice echoed through the empty throne room.

Hands squeezed around her thin neck, Carlisle glared at Jane before his black gaze landed on Alec's phone. Having heard Aro very clearly, he hissed and tightened his grip on Jane, causing her to hiss angrily in return. Alec, as much as he wanted to help his sister, knew that stepping any closer to the angry wayward king would be the very end of her and possibly himself so he kept himself grounded. Demetri stared at the scene that unfolded in front of him, wondering what would happen if Carlisle disobeyed Aro. Felix stayed completely relaxed with his arms around Edward, acting as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"And you expect me to just release her to you, Aro? To what? Clap her on the back and say 'better luck next time'?" He hissed sarcastically through his teeth.

Aro glared at his phone, his fingers threatening to disintegrate the seat of his throne. Thankfully Marcus and Caius were out hunting at the moment or they would be rooting Carlisle on. Neither of them could stand the female witch and would not be opposed to her going up in flames. "Leave her for me to deal with, Carlisle. Please." He said, barely controlling the sound of anger in his voice. He couldn't afford to lose Jane after all these years. Especially not to the pacifist vegetarian.

"She's out of control. She thinks she has some sort of power over everyone." Eyes leaving the phone in Alec's hand to stare deeply into Jane's with Esme hovering happily at his back, he continued. "Jane seems to be under the misapprehension that she is in charge here. I believe you've led her down this path, Aro."

"I'll make you a deal." Aro said abruptly, ever the diplomat. He reigned in his emotions and sat straight in his throne chair in Italy while Carlisle dirtied his robes and hands on the grass of his own backyard. Steepling his fingers together and resting his elbows on either arm of his throne, Aro stared regally down at the phone as if someone were there to witness his royal posture.

Not willing to risk losing Jane from the precarious position he held her in, Carlisle kept his tight grip around her neck and bared his teeth at her while he contemplated what Aro wanted. He knew, of course, that all he really wanted was the power Carlisle exuded and for him to join the three kings in Italy. Carlisle had no need or want to sit in a throne and tell people how to live. He liked his job as a surgeon, he liked repeating medical school and learning new things every other decade. He especially liked the freedom and veritable privacy he had to fuck his willing mate whenever he liked without some Volturi asshole coming in to annoy him or ask to join in on the fun.

What he really wanted was something he would have to discuss with his family first before he made any sort of deal with Aro. Perhaps…

"You know, Aro...I do not think I am willing to make a deal at this point. I have your most valuable asset within my grip right at this moment." Venom spewed from his lips as he spoke into Jane's face. Esme vibrated with arousal and eagerness as she watched her mate in his element.

Though she loved the pacifist that he was at heart, she loved when Carlisle let his true nature overtake him and right now he was glorious in his rage. She couldn't wait to get him alone.

Aro growled as he realized he truly didn't have the upper hand. He worried that Carlisle would take his throne as his own. If he lost Jane, Alec would go into a depression that may very well render him useless as a pawn to be used, thus forcing Aro to set him aflame. All he could do now was hope that Carlisle's timid side came out to play so he decided that he would fold his cards and hope for the best.

Though no one could see him, Aro nodded his head sagely at the little device on his leg. "Yes, I understand that, my good friend. All I ask is that you reconsider your position and set my Jane free. You will not have anymore issues from us, I can assure you." He would just have to bide his time.

Felix barely held in the snort that wanted to escape and Demetri's lips quirked. Alec shifted uncomfortably on his feet, both hoping Jane would be set free and also that Aro wasn't plotting some sort of revenge at this new predicament, though he knew that hope was futile.

The Cullen family and the 2 Swans continued watching the scene unfold while the wolves also looked on. Some of the Quileutes were getting restless and wanted to get on with the venomshed. They didn't come to witness barters and false promises. They came prepared to kill bloodsuckers and they were getting antsy to do so. Old Quil was positive that the leaves he drank from promised a battle but now it seemed as if all that would happen was a big fat lot of nothing. He huffed into the air, sending a torrent of steaming mist from his wolf's muzzle.

Sure that if he played his cards right and got the consent of his family things would work in his favor, Carlisle decided that he would let the little bitch go for now. Leaning further over Jane and letting his venom drool down onto her cheeks, he growled his words.

"You will leave my peninsula and you will not ever return." Looking up from Jane to glare at the cell phone again, he addressed Aro. "Do you hear me? Jane is to never step foot in the Olympic Peninsula ever again, Aro, or she's _mine_."

Ready to agree to almost anything in order to keep his favorite guard member, Aro quickly nodded. "Yes, yes, of course, Carlisle. Send her home to me. She will never bother you again."

Glancing over at Alice for a moment, who shook her head imperceptibly out of Jane's line of view, Carlisle grinned a feral grin as his black eyes locked back on the small blonde below him. "Off you go, little one." He murmured almost lovingly.

Jane, knowing her back would be protected by the Volturi guard that accompanied her -aside from that traitor, Felix- immediately leapt to her feet the moment Carlisle's tense fingers released her throat. Her eyes darted all around her as she contemplated who to go for first. There was no way she was going to leave this place without taking someone out first.

Ephraim watched with wide eyes as the red eyed cold one stood, appearing to be contemplating her next move.

 _Perhaps you'll get the venomshed you're craving after all, old man._ He said, his deep voice thick with amusement.


	25. 25

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

As Jane stood contemplating what she was going to do next, who she would go after first before she was inevitably taken out, it didn't seem to cross her mind in the least that she would die today. She was prepared to simply do what damage she could before she was positive Aro would demand she be saved and she was able to go back to Italy.

Edward marveled at Jane's thought process while his fingertips played with the length of Felix's fingers. They were thick and strong with tiny coarse hairs on them that Edward's sensitive fingertips enjoyed caressing. His back pressed into the larger vampire's chest and every now and then Felix would lean his face to the crook of Edward's neck and inhale deeply before his chest would rumble in contentment. Standing off to the side of the yard still next to Charlie, Jasper, and Alice; the two newly mated males were happy to simply watch the show.

Bella clung to Emmett's waist with her head resting on his bulky shoulder. His arm was around her shoulders and his fingers stroked her arm as they too watched on. Bella could feel the complicated emotions coming from Jane and the annoyance wafting from Carlisle. Jane was so powerstruck that she didn't realize she was going to die if she made the move that Bella thought she would make. Thankfully, Emmett's shield was invisible and he had enough control over it to move it quickly from person to person or to simply envelop everyone in the yard. He kept his eyes on Jane's and wherever her gaze landed, he immediately engulfed that vampire or wolf in his shield, saving them from her wrath.

Old Quil was extremely thankful that Emmett had worked so hard to improve his shielding abilities. The wolves had been nervous about the mind pain vampire's gift. During their mock battles in preparation for what was turning out to be a dud, Bella had worked to help Emmett strengthen his own gift. She sent a mixture of pain and dread to Jake and any Quileute in wolf form, no matter how near or far, fell to the ground with the emotion before Emmett shielded them from it. So not only had they learned that by giving one wolf pain meant giving all the wolves pain, it also meant that by shielding one wolf, they were all shielded. It had been a wonderful discovery and Old Quil was mercilessly thankful to have a pact with these vampires. They may be strong but they certainly didn't have any special abilities to compete against gifted vampires.

Alice gripped Jasper's arm in excited anticipation. The events that would play out from here on were things she had been hoping would happen for 2 decades. Jasper, feeling her eagerness, smiled down at her fondly before pressing a kiss to her dark hair. His eyes drifted to Esme, who was feeling none too rowdy this morning, watching her mate enact his fabled vampiric abilities. The king he was always meant to be had come out finally. Being from a strict military background, Jasper could understand Carlisle's hesitation to go back to the lawmaking life, but surely there was some way that he could do both.

Within the span of moments that it took for everyone to realize what was about to happen next...It happened.

As Jane leapt into the air, aiming straight for the newest vampires, trying her damndest to strike them with her mind pain with her claws extended, Carlisle twisted around with a loud hiss. His black cloak billowed out around him with his spin and he crouched low but before even he could react and push off the balls of his feet, every wolf reacted to the order that resounded within their heads.

 _Now!_

Ephraim and Sam's orders pounded through the skulls of the Quileute shifters and as one, they turned, leapt, and -snarling loudly- found purchase on some part of the flying vampire. Bella and Emmett never even twitched -safely encased within the protection of his shield- and watched with rapt attention as the wolves tore the little blonde witch to shreds. Paul, the angriest of them all, chomped on some part of her pale skin so much, all that was left was dust and Bella giggled as she sped to the house, bringing back a small hand broom to sweep up the Volturi dustbunny.

The group standing near the treeline simply chatted amiably amongst themselves quietly as the fray continued with growling, snarling wolves in the middle of the yard. The sun broke free of the thick clouds and when it hit the glittering mess of torn vampire, it seemed to glow like a disco ball from within the circle of the wolves. As the sun moved behind the clouds once more, Sam ordered Jared and young Quil to shift human and take care of the witch.

Demetri gaped at the unity of the wolves. It was as if they were one being, focused on only one thing...Destroy the vampire. Their fur even seemed to ruffle in the breeze in unity. He watched as each wolf chomped on a piece of his friend but felt no remorse. Jane brought it on herself and now all he could hope for was that Aro wouldn't have him hunting down his best friend in order to assassinate his mate and their coven. He shrugged his shoulders and ambled over toward Felix now, keeping a wary eye on the snarling wolves. The foam dripping from their muzzles was particularly disturbing.

Back in Italy, Aro was on a complete rampage. Throwing throne chairs and smashing marble steps with his fists, he snarled and hissed at nothing while he listened to the wolves tear apart his most coveted prize. Jane had been saved from death so long ago and had been Aro's practical pet since. She and her brother had been the perfect duo in battle. What was to stop someone from trying to take his kingdom now!? In the back of his mind, he was thankful that Marcus and Caius wouldn't be back for a while yet. He would need to get Heidi or Chelsea to clean up the mess he was creating in his beloved castle but for now, he was not stopping. His anger overwhelmed him.

No one noticed that Aro's screaming voice was getting further and further away as Alec ran off into the forest, clutching the tiny phone in his hand. The thick brush concealed him well, though not well enough for his scent to be hidden, of course. He needed to get out of there, now. No one noticed, that is, except Charlie who followed discreetly and watch Alec flee. Leaning his shoulder against a large evergreen, Charlie watched Alec's eyes dart around one last time, having gotten the feeling that he was being followed before slipping through the trees and flying away in the direction of Seattle. Charlie knew this wasn't the end of anything and that Aro would demand retribution for his lost guard. He also expected some sort of retaliation from the blood brother.

However, Charlie placed his hope in little Alice. If things went how she saw, then there was nothing to worry about but as this little 'battle' went, it goes to show that Alice's visions are certainly subjective and don't necessarily happen how she sees them going the first time. Shoving off the tree, Charlie sped toward his house. If anyone needed them then they could get ahold of him but he needed to be with Cora as she finished her transformation.

What Charlie didn't realize was that Alice did see how everything would play out and she inwardly rubbed her hands with glee as she leaned against her mate. She needed the wolves ready; Charlie, Emmett, and Bella ready as well. Everyone had to be prepared because what was to come was going to be the biggest battle of them all. With Jasper's expertise and the collection of gifts they had between the two covens and the wolves…

The Olympic Peninsula would be the new Volterra.


	26. 26

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Smoothing his large hand through the mess of kinky curls atop her head, Charlie soothed Cora with soft whispers in her ear. She screamed and writhed in agony as the venom ate at her heart muscles, turning them to stone like the rest of her and he wondered if she even heard him but it didn't matter. He would always try to soothe his mate. She was nearing the last few moments of her transformation and Charlie was thankful to be holding her. He kept oddly still, only moving his hand through her hair lovingly and letting his cool breath brush against the shell of her ear.

"It'll all be over soon, my beautiful cocoa goddess." He whispered before chuckling silently, remembering the teasing that Bella had unfolded on him when he let that nickname slip.

Seth had long since left the Swan household in lieu of La Push. His sensitive canine ears just couldn't handle the decibel in which Cora was screeching and it literally hurt the young pup's heart to hear her in such pain. Charlie wished him well then moved Cora from the house deep into the woods, far from the scents of humans. He ignored the trees and bracken having seen it all before and rested on his butt on the ground, gently cradling his beautiful mate in his lap.There was no need for a cabin or other barrier to set her in when he had his prison cell gift so he erected the bars and kept his sole attention on his mate.

As she writhed and jerked in his arms, he let his eyes roam over her. The scar she had on her arm from a dog bite when she was younger had disappeared, leaving her chocolate brown skin completely flawless. Her complexion had lightened just a shade, leaving her looking darkly tanned. The dark brown curls on her head were now an inky black and shiny. Running his fingers through them again, Charlie hummed happily at the silky feel against his skin. Cora let a particularly wrenching scream loose as her body arched high in pain. Keeping one hand under her head and the other holding her hips down into his lap, Charlie cooed a little louder to her.

This was it.

Bella and Emmett snuggled together on their bed underneath the soft black comforter. The curtains were drawn to hide any light, encasing the bedroom in a pitch black that their perfect eyesight would still be able to see in if their eyes were open. He moulded his body to hers from behind with his bulky arms wrapped around her in a protective yet loving manner. It was still so unreal to him that not only was he full-venom vampire with the mate of his dreams, but the battle that Alice had promised would be fulfilled had not come to pass at all. Bella sighed contentedly as she let Emmett's massive presence calm her. She had been so nerved up knowing that she could possibly lose a part of herself when the Volturi came to town. Worried that she could lose her mate or her father or even one of her new friends. Lying in bed with him now, simply relaxing with her eyes closed, she marveled at the ease of the battle.

The biggest shock, aside from the battle being basically a complete dud, was Carlisle. Bella had not known the Cullen family long but seeing him; the kind, surgeon certified, pacifist turn into a feral, venom drooling rage of a monster had riddled her body with the utmost shock. She had felt the emotion come off of the others though not to the degree it had her, leading her to suspect that they'd seen or heard of this side of him. Even Jane hadn't been that surprised at his abrupt change in demeanor. Her father had been completely at ease, not caring that this soft spoken vampire had morphed into a dangerous animal right in front of their eyes at the threat of Jane.

She wondered how much of the story she was missing as she was sure there was much she didn't know.

For now, she decided to just enjoy the down time with her mate because soon, Cora would be awake and though Charlie could take care of her himself, she wanted to be there for them after her first hunt. She wanted to officially meet her father's true mate.

Whispers rent the house as the other couples came down from the high of the morning. Clouds had dispersed and the fog had lifted after the Quileute wolves left the backyard once Jane was ash and the purple smoke billowed away with the soft wind. Murmured thank you's and hugs to Jake and Sam were given from Bella before the wolves sauntered off, happy that they got to chomp into some stone cold flesh. Edward was preparing a trip with Felix, though Bella couldn't quite hear the details and it wasn't really her business. Carlisle and Esme were growling and mewling in the distance and Bella did her best to tune them out because... _Ew_. Alice and Jasper were completely silent and Bella imagined them to be staring into each other's eyes deeply as they exchanged what they felt for each other. They simply don't need words with his Empathy. It was a strange way to communicate and she couldn't see herself using it as a way to speak with her mate, but who knows. Maybe after a century together, words become meaningless and feelings tell all.

Emmett's hand curled around the bone of her hip before he let his fingers trail over the flat, soft flesh of her stomach. She pushed back against him and he tightened his embrace around her, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck through her hair.

"I love you so much." He whispered reverently.

Smiling to the wall, Bella kept her eyes closed. "I love you too, Em. More than words can say."

Twisting in his arms, she pressed her lips to his as his hands held her firmly against him. She had so much she wanted to say and do with Emmett but she knew she had to speak to Alice. She sensed things from the fae-like vampire during the fight with Jane and it bugged her. She felt glee when everyone else panicked. She felt ecstatic as she watched Alec run away and when Carlisle's eyes changed from patience to outrage. Bella only felt confused by Alice's reactions and planned to suss out the information from the tiny black haired girl as soon as she could.

Well, after she was done cuddling with her mate first.

It was a little while later when the silence was broken. "You wanna go out into the woods and play, little swan?" Emmett asked with an impish grin and wiggle to his eyebrows. The husky way those words left his lips made the flame in her lower belly burn bright and she struggled to douse the flames with reality. His expression fell when he watched the play of emotions on her face.

"Don't look at me like that, Em. We've got to talk to Alice and then I've got to go see Cora -" She started before he pushed a thick finger to the pout of her lips.

Grinning he said, " _We_ talk to Alice then _we_ go see Cora. Together. I can't stand the thought of being away from you, even for a little bit. Besides," He shrugged which looked odd in the way it made his upper body jump on the bed the way he was lying against her. "We can definitely have some fun before we go talk to Alice." Emmett leaned closer and let his lips ever so slightly brush against hers, the grin on his face widening as he whispered conspiratorially, letting his sweet breath fan against her mouth. "She's _busy_ right now."

Bella let herself get lost in the heat of his kisses, loving the way his hands traversed her skin. She hummed and moaned softly as they moved together. He was right. The emotions that Alice and Jasper were emitting proved to her that they were indeed busy. Edward and Felix were learning each other as well, putting off an insane amount of lust two floors up. Carlisle and Esme were in another world themselves even though they were only a couple miles away...Close enough to be heard, unfortunately. Deciding that taking the time to worship her mate's gorgeous body before dealing with anything else, she gave herself over to Emmett.

Chuckling euphorically as he watched Bella lay onto her back with hooded eyes, he lunged at her, covering her lithe little body with his as his mouth attached to her neck. Large hands pulled her top off before wriggling her bottoms down her legs. Emmett's shirt followed suit as well as his jeans before he covered her completely, letting his hard cock nestle between those delectable creamy thighs. Licking up the length of her throat, he groaned as Bella's nails raked across the expanse of his back. His hips bucked into her and the noise she made in the back of her throat had him all but unravelling. Later they would find out what Alice was hiding. Later they would go meet Cora. Later they would enter the land of reality.

For now, all they wanted to do was get lost in each other.

 **I am so sorry for the delays. I know where I want this story to go but I really have no idea how to get them there so yes, this is a filler chapter...As may be the next one. Maybe. Thanks so much for the reviews and loves and faves and follows, duckies!**


	27. 27

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" Bella asked as she tugged on the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt with tiny fingers. The henley felt rather scratchy today and she was itching to put on a tank top instead.

She'd been feeling confined ever since the not-so-battle, wanting to shed her constricting clothes and be free in the forest like a nymph. There was no rhyme or reason...Bella just craved the freedom to be with Emmett alone, completely unhindered by clothing, obstacles, and drama. She followed Alice around who otherwise ignored her, snubbing her with a tiny nose in the air and a smug expression on her face. Her hair was perfectly fluffled in the back and hung straight around her chin in an asymmetrical bob. The inky black locks shined in the weak light that filtered from the lamps and Bella fought to keep her focus. Shiny things still made her fidget sometimes.

She danced around lightly through the house with an uneasy Bella tailing her just a few steps behind. Alice couldn't rightly tell Bella everything because one wrong move could have the empire Carlisle sought falling to pieces. He had to be the one to approach Charlie at just the right moment with Jasper at his side. Adjusting the hem of her thigh length cream colored dress, Alice pretended to rearrange the flowers Esme had around the house. She plucked dying petals and barely rotting stems from the vases and held them in her left hand while her right hand waved around, dismissively.

"Bella, I'm telling you. Everything will work out as it's supposed to. All you've got to do is relax and play with Emmett. Trust me." The relaxed air around her was almost suffocating to Bella as she continued following the fae-like vampire around the home. Up the stair of the sunken living room they went, around the large dining room table, back down the stair into the living room again until finally she settled on the small sofa in front of the television and placed her tiny feet on the coffee table in front of her. Golden eyes never moved to look at her follower as she clicked the power button on the remote and switched the tv on, wriggling her teeny manicured toes which glistened as brightly as her hair did.

Sitting down with her thigh pressed against the pixie vampire's leg, Bella turned to face Alice with a scrutinizing expression. She could feel the deceit coming off of Alice in waves and though there was no menace or other emotion forcing Bella to think that Alice was being manipulative, Bella couldn't help but feel that's exactly what she was being. She stared at her for long moments while Alice pretended to be engrossed in the series that she'd seen hundreds of times.

Supernatural was her favorite television series, right after Game of Thrones. Perhaps it was because the tv in Renee's home was always set to the CW and though she would blank out when something didn't pique her interest, she would always be able to focus her eyes when Sam and Dean Winchester appeared on screen. It didn't matter how many reruns she watched...The show simply never got old. Alice stared, completely engrossed at the television as Dean screeched like a little girl before smiling sheepishly at Sam.

" _That was scary!_ " Dean exclaimed.

Alice's tinkling laughter floated through the open spaces of the Cullen home and caressed Bella's ears, causing her to relax slightly. Maybe there really was nothing to worry about. Maybe Aro wouldn't try to step on Carlisle's toes and leave the Olympic Peninsula alone. Maybe Alec wouldn't want revenge for his blood sister. Maybe Demetri wouldn't help the kings come after the Cullens and destroy them all for killing Jane. He had taken off shortly after wishing Felix well, stating he'd better follow Alec back to Seattle.

Bella shook her head at her naivety even as she watched the black Impala peel rubber out of a parking lot, the loud exhaust rumbling happily as AC/DC blared through the stereo speakers in the car. Inwardly, Bella wished she had one of those exact Impala's. She loved the idea of having a happily rumbling vintage just like it. Rolling her eyes at herself and the attention deficit that came with being fresh from her newborn year, she tried to focus on the reason for her being on the sofa with Alice. Of course the Volturi would retaliate. She, as well as everyone else, had heard Aro's cursing and threats as Alec escaped the Cullen's backyard like his ass was on fire.

"Alice…" Bella started before the vampire in question turned toward her with wide, brightly shining eyes.

"Trust me, Bella! I got to run but I promise, everything will be okay." She paused and placed two dainty hands on the taller girl's shoulders and stared into her eyes intensely. With a lowered voice just as Jasper was entering the room from upstairs, Alice continued. "Trust me."

Bella blinked as Alice suddenly leapt over the back of the couch, landing on her feet silently before skipping over to her husband and kissing his cheek. He smiled indulgently at her before tipping an imaginary cowboy hat toward the girl on the couch. The closing credits for Supernatural rolled across the screen in the background while Bella watched, stunned, as Alice hooked her arm into Jasper's and they turned as one to stroll out the door. The excitement rolling off of Alice and the careful patience that Jasper exuded followed behind them and when the door to the front of the house clicked closed, the roar of Alice's porsche resounded from the front yard and down the driveway.

Turning to face the television once more, Bella settled back into the comfortable cushions of the sofa as that next episode of Supernatural came on. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared blankly at the tv, staying that way for almost an hour as she pretended just as Alice did, to be engrossed in the show. To anyone else, that's what it looked like. How was she supposed to trust in Alice? Sure, she liked her a lot and she was glad for her friendship but her words were a complete contradiction to the feelings she was emoting. What had the pixie girl so excited, so gleeful after the death of someone? How could she be so calm when everyone else was worried about the strike of the Volturi? _Was_ everyone else worried about a strike from the Italian kings?

She was so focused on Sam and Dean that she didn't notice Esme sit next to her or Emmett sit on her other side. She didn't see Edward and Felix carry down fancy black luggage bags and sit on the loveseat adjacent to her. Bella continued to sit stone still and stare at the television until just as the closing credits rolled through again, Carlisle pressed the power button and forced her attention on him. Looking around the room at all the faces, she noted that none of them looked particularly worried. The patriarch looked at her with trepidation, Esme looked at her with love shining in her eyes and a hint of worry, though Bella was sure their looks did not have anything to do with the Volturi.

Emmett rested a large hand on her upper thigh, caressing the soft denim of her jeans that hugged her skin. The light in his eyes that was saved particularly for her was bright and she almost smiled back but her mind was racing. She let her eyes dart to the left to Felix and Edward. Though Felix couldn't keep his eyes off of the bronze vampire for long, he looked up at Bella for a moment to wink before he hummed happily and placed a kiss to Edward's temple. The smaller male was sitting between Felix's thighs with his back pressed against his chest and Bella felt the absolute love wafting from them. Edward scrutinized her with black eyes though Bella knew the black wasn't from anger or thirst. He was feeling lust, probably from the circles Felix was drawing on his own upper thigh.

Sighing heavily, Bella closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. She let the scents of her friends and mate wash over her as she tried to gather her bearings. Maybe, just maybe, she should mind her own business. Standing up, she smiled at nothing in particular. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but Bella held up a hand timidly, so as not to appear rude. She knew this was an impromptu family meeting that the Cullens were known to hold and she knew they were going to talk about his scary transition from pacifist to monster but she didn't want to hear it.

"Please, Carlisle. It's not my business." He started to protest but Bella trucked through even as Emmett stood by her side, a hand cupping her elbow as he looked down on her with interest. His brows were furrowed and he exuded confusion. "Jane is dead. Aro will come for the wolves and us all. I don't know what to do and Alice says to trust her. I've spent the last hour or so really thinking about what I need to do." She moved away from the couch, Emmett's hand falling away from her and she felt the slight sting of hurt from him but trudged on as she circled the living room and open dining room. She was feeling restless. The absolute _need_ to get out into the forest -have a thorough hunt- consumed her. Her father was with Cora and couldn't help her with her breathing to calm her. Jasper was out with Alice somewhere so he couldn't calm her with his own Empathy.

It was time Bella be a big girl and sort her own emotions herself. She didn't need Charlie or Jasper. All she needed was Emmett but unless she fixed herself and got out of her head, she would push him away too. She was so used to being locked in her own mind, no way to tell anyone how she felt or how to help that she was struggling not to fall back on old habits. She inhaled deeply and looked back toward the living room. Standing by the back doors with one hand on the handle behind her, she faced the family and her mate. Furrowed brows and curious expressions met her and she struggled to hold their stares as she shifted from foot to foot. Emmett looked as if he wanted to follow after her but didn't dare move. His large body, though still where she'd left him, leaned toward her as if she was a magnet and he was the metal.

She paused as she met his intense stare and he took the opportunity to speak. "Can I please come with you?" He could tell she was on the verge of losing it. They needed to stick together. He really didn't want her going off alone. What if Alec and Demetri really didn't get on that plane in Seattle? He didn't want her vulnerable but he felt her innate need to get out of there.

Emmett's question seemed ridiculous to Bella. Could he go with her? Of course he could! But the vacillating feelings he was projecting proved to her that she wasn't as open as she should be for her own mate and suddenly, on top of feeling so bogged down, she felt ashamed. Her brows furrowed and her eyes dropped to the floor. Emmett refused to see that look as disappointment even though that's what he felt it meant. He walked toward his beautiful little mate with sure, determined steps, shoving the bad feelings aside. He needed to prove to her that he would be there for her no matter what.

She needed him. Whether she admitted it or not.

As he stopped in front of her, he lifted her chin with two fingers until their eyes met. Glistening with unshed venom, Bella swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Em. I'm messing everything up." She croaked.

Quickly enveloping her into his massive arms, he shushed her and smoothed his palm down her back, feeling the silky strands of her hair as he did so. "Shh, baby. It's okay. I love you. I'm always here for you. We'll go wherever you need to, just please don't shut me out." He begged in a whisper. She was already vulnerable. Her tiny form easily fit against him. He needed to protect her, to be with her.

Eyes widening slightly, she sniffed against his chest as she gripped him as tightly as he held her. Tiny fingers threatening to tear holes in the fabric of his tee, she clutched at him desperately. "I never want to push you away. I want you with me always." She whispered back.

A soft whoosh of air told the couple that they were now alone as the rest of the family left the room. There was never true privacy with vampires around but the mirage was considerate anyway.

"So I can go with you? Wherever you go?" Emmett asked again, ducking his head down low to inhale her scent at the crook of her neck.

"Of course." She said as she pulled back and linked their hands together. They ran out into the forest, jumping over the Calawah River without a glance back.


	28. 28

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Racing after Bella, deep into the Olympic National Forest, Emmett relished the wind in his curls and the giggles that escaped his mate's lips. She was wound tight and needed this release. Quirking an eyebrow as they zipped through the trees, into several bodies of water, and finally back onto land, he silently wondered where they were off to. He didn't verbally voice his question though. He was having way too much fun watching her dodge trees and jump over boulders. Pert little ass wriggling in front of him in those tight American Eagle jeans with each quick stride of her legs held his attention and he narrowly missed slamming headlong into a few tree trunks, causing giggles to erupt once more from his little minx.

She sped up to the point of being a literal gust of wind to anyone who may have been near. He almost hollered out to her, questioning once again where the hell they were going but yelling would only bring attention to them. They were in the middle of Seattle, racing through the streets and back out the otherside as quick as a flick, sliding gracefully back into the trees. In all reality, it took them no time at all to get into the Wenatchee National Forest. Slowing down where Emmett recognized the Chiwawa River winding through the trees, Bella stopped on a dime and spun to face him. He dug his feet into the ground to halt before he bowled her over and laughed at her carefree expression. Windblown hair made a halo around her head and her dainty hands fought to tame the ends before she shrugged and yanked her shirt over her head, tossing it to the ground. The cloth made almost no sound as it settled on the thick bracken and he couldn't pull his eyes off of his beautiful mate.

Stunning as she was, topless in a tiny white bra, she was even more breathtaking when she stripped her jeans off and dropped them on top of the henley. He growled and followed suit, stripping his clothes from his body and plopping them with hers, enjoying that her eyes darkened. It seemed a race had been just what she'd needed. Perhaps now she needed another kind of release.

Finally shedding the constricting clothes after running through the land felt like a freedom that Bella hadn't felt in a while, it seemed. Sure, she'd run near Forks and La Push for a year, getting used to her new speed and power but she had never traveled so fast. Obviously she had taken a risk, running through Seattle as they had but Emmett hadn't stopped her and she knew she couldn't be spotted. Not with the speed they were running. It was even riskier, knowing the two Volturi guards had been through the city very recently and perhaps hadn't even vacated the area yet.

But the _feeling_. The absolute freedom she felt as she ran...It was so cleansing. She felt like she could finally breathe. As Emmett stripped himself naked in front of her, she licked her lips as her eyes hooded. It didn't take her long to be ready for her willing mate and by the look of his groin...He was definitely willing and ready for her. Marching up to her with a growl twisting his lips, lust thick in the air and in his eyes, he gripped her arms tightly before pushing her back into a nearby tree trunk. Slipping to his knees and accosting her core with his lips and tongue, Bella inhaled sharply at his actions. Immediately aroused by this feral vampire also known as her mate, she called out to him, mewling and clawing at him. Wildly grasping at her hips as she threaded her fingers through his dark curls, he responded with vigor to her wanton cries.

"Oh _God_ , Emmett!" She cried with her head thrown back, eyes slammed shut. His tongue shoved deeply inside of her, causing a maelstrom of butterflies to take up residence in her lower belly. The electric lightning zinged through her veins as she neared her orgasm and when Emmett growled into her center, she exploded.

" _Jesus!_ " She screamed before moaning throatily into the darkening air.

Her body slumped against the tree as she came down from her high and Emmett licked his lips as he slowly stood to tower over her, letting his muscular pecs graze her slim form. He leered at her nipples, peaked from the orgasm, watching with rapture as they tightened into even tinier dusky rose buds at the contact. He hissed as she let her fingers graze his throbbing cock. Tilting her head up, she met his kiss and moaned against him as she tasted herself on him. Tart and sweet, like the candies she used to suck on, Bella happily lapped at her mate's tongue, sucking it into her mouth and groaning in arousal. She rubbed her slickened thighs together and arched into Emmett, catching his straining cock between their squirming bodies.

Emmett gripped Bella's waist roughly, pushing her away just enough to adjust his hips. Snapping them together, he slid into her with ease to the hilt. They both called out as their arms wrapped around each other, holding the other as close as they could while Emmett rocked his hips into Bella slowly, sensually. The only thing he could think of was home. He felt so complete when Bella held him like this. Her cheek pressed into his chest, his face pressed into her neck...Arms wrapped around ribs and hips joined together. They were as close as they could get and he loved this. He pumped into her slowly, enjoying the absolute thrill that warmed his veins.

Before he could register what happened, Bella had him on his back on the ground. She hovered over him, her messy hair falling over them like a curtain, hiding them from the world. She smiled at him lovingly as she ran tickling fingers down his chest. Purring deep in his chest, Emmett's hooded eyes met hers and he smiled back, kneading her hips with his own fingers. Rocking her hips back and forth, Emmett pushed up into her, causing her bow shaped lips to part with a gasp. Grinning up at her now, he lifted her off of him completely, letting sopping sex hover above him just out of reach. She keened and groaned as he dipped her low enough to let the tip of his bulbous head push into her before lifting her again.

"Emmett…" She sighed breathily.

He continued to tease her and though she could break through his hold and slam herself down on him, she decided on a different course of action. Keeping her expression as unchanging from the desperate want as she could, letting him think he had the upper hand, she sent him a strong wave of lust. His eyes eclipsed, completely blacked out and he snarled deeply before doing what she'd hoped.

Flipping Bella onto her back, her hair cascading around her into the fallen leaves, Emmett drilled his cock into her. She slipped her legs high around his waist, opening herself up to him. His arms wound underneath her to grip her shoulders from below and he kept his eyes locked on hers as his hips pistoned his pulsing cock into her throbbing core. She screamed, cried, and writhed underneath him, continuing to send him waves of lust.

Christ this was exactly what she needed!

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Emmett chanted under his breath with a growl. His brows furrowed and his lips shaped a silent snarl as he continued to pound into her demandingly. " _Jesus_ , you're so sexy. So tight, so wet." He grunted through his panting breaths.

His own lust projected into her, sending waves of tingling pleasure through her body, pulling gasps and moans from her lips with each punishing thrust.

The climax was quickly descending and she needed him to come with her. She needed to feel his cool seed spreading inside her, dripping from her lower lips when he finally slid out of her. Meeting him thrust for thrust, she grunted with each movement. Emmett pushed into her so hard that they were sliding across the forest floor but neither gave a damn about that. All they wanted was mutual completion. It was so close!

"Oh, Emmett. Please! Yes, harder! Yes!" She cried, gasping for unnecessary breath as her nails raked over his back and ass, grabbing his thighs before running back up his body to start over again.

"Yes, Bella. Yes, yes." He panted as his eyes stared into hers, his cool breath fanning over her lips.

One more deep thrust and she felt her inner walls squeeze the massive cock inside her, pulling a cry of passion from her mate's lips as she milked him dry. Together they came, hard and loud, and as he collapsed onto her body, arms still wrapped around her, she felt complete. The come leaked from her as he slowly deflated and slipped from her slick core, creating small silvery white puddles on the leaves under her ass. She held onto him, purring loudly in her chest, matching her breathing to him and Emmett clung to her, completely sated.

"Well, well, well... _What_ do we have here?"


	29. 29

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **Cora and Charlie time!**

Blood red eyes stared up at him and he got lost in the different intricate designs of her irises. Thick lashes and dark colored eyelids covered the red eyes for a split second before they were revealed to him again. The blink forced the pupil to retract and expand in reaction to the sudden light change. A deep rumble erupted in his chest as he stared down at his beautiful cocoa goddess, causing Cora to tense for a moment. The soothing sound, however, did just that...It soothed the new vampire almost as quickly as it startled her and she relaxed into her mate's lap once more.

Cora felt skittish and anxious. She felt like she needed to run, to cry, to tear something apart and yet she felt the complete opposite as well. She felt safe and calm with her mate wrapped around her. Deciding that she was quite safe for the moment, she closed her eyes and parted her plump red lips. A tiny soft and slick tongue darted out to taste the air and scents around her.

She tasted woodsmoke and aftershave. _Charlie_

She tasted balsam fur and moist grass. _The forest_

She tasted...Her eyes snapped open and Charlie watched as they faded from a rich bright red to a deep onyx black.

She tasted tarsal and fur. _Deer!_

Up and out of Charlie's lap before he could register her movement, he was thankful he'd erected his metal prison bars. She crouched and bared her teeth at the apparition but he only sauntered up to her and cupped her elbow. The sexy vampire whirled around, hissing and baring her teeth at the man between her and her meal but when she realized it was _Charlie_ , her mate, she straightened from her crouch and dropped her eyes to the ground.

Charlie shook his head fondly. Bella had reacted much the same way. Though she'd been more thrilled with the use of her legs and arms before spinning around on him with her teeth bared, he knew that this was pretty much how Cora would react until he sated her thirst with deer and elk. If they were lucky, he could even find her a cougar or bobcat. Carnivores tasted much better than omnivores. Meat eating animals had thicker, richer blood and tasted closer to what he assumed a human would taste like. He'd never tried, though he'd thought of hunting down the dregs of society, he never could work up the nerve to go through with killing a human being. Piece of shit person or not, Charlie was a lawmaker and he just couldn't fathom killing even the lowest of the low.

"Easy, sweetheart. I'll open the gate if you promise to stick by my side." He murmured to his high strung mate. Her muscles were coiled to run, tension and anxiety dripped off of her so thickly he could almost see it.

Growling like a petulant kitten, long and low in her throat, she kept her eyes on the ground. Charlie waited her out. He could wait all day long...Hell, he would wait forever if he needed to. Newborns were stubborn but until she got her mind under control and focused back on him, there would be no getting through to her.

Cora's mind jumped from one thing to the next. Safety, Charlie, food, thirsty, woods, _squirrel_! She kept her eyes on Charlie's black combat boots. The same ones he always wore to work. The same ones she made him leave on during sex the third time they'd been together. The time she figured out that he was a cold one. The wind shifted the leaves on the trees and she fought like hell to keep her eyes on those boots. The deer was getting further away, the tangy tarsal scent burned her nose but she knew that the blood pumping inside that deer would sate her thirst and ease her beast.

Finally after twenty minutes of waiting, keeping his palm firmly on her elbow, Cora looked up at Charlie and smiled timidly.

"I'm ready." She whispered.

Charlie was thankful she whispered because if she spoke and heard how different her voice was, it'd be another Bella all over again and they'd be there for another twenty minutes as her mind went haywire again. Smiling down at her patiently, Charlie explained the rules.

"When I lift the bars, you must let me keep ahold of you. I won't restrain you, I would never restrain you unless you asked me to. The only rule is 'No humans'. Period. We do not hunt humans, ever." Cora was nodding the whole time he spoke so he waited until her eyes focused again and she stopped her head from moving up and down. Each little thing would keep her entertained for at least thirty seconds. "The hunt will come naturally to you, so don't worry about hesitating or feeling out of place. If you come across a deer, a fox, a bear, or a cougar...You can take them all down. I promise they will not hurt you. You'll…"

"Charlie, please. I'm ready." Cora was itching to get to that deer before it wandered too close to civilization. She could pinpoint it's exact location and she needed it. The scent was fading from her nostrils but she could get to it within seconds if Charlie would just lift his damn gift!

Huffing good naturedly, Charlie nodded and lifted the bars. Cora took off with her mate by her side, struggling not to shrug him off and just go get the deer. Why did he have to try to restrain her? Hold her back? She knew what she was getting into. Sure, her brain was going crazy with all the information but Jesus, she could do this.

A chipmunk scurried into a small burrow at the base of a tree as she flew past it and she giggled, causing a stray black bird to take flight above her head. She was running so fast and could see every detail of the forest. The small tracks that bugs left on the bark of the trees, the small black poops that caterpillars left on leaves. Her eyes darted all around, taking in all the subtle and not-so-subtle differences with her new eyesight and her sense of smell. Everything was so vivid and bright. Pollen shined brightly in the dimly lit air, bright like the stars! The little prisms from water droplets at the ends of leaves threw rainbows all around the forest.

There! The deer had finally stopped and was grazing at the edge of a small stream. Cora instinctively hunkered down, her round behind resting on the heels of her feet, her torso leaned forward so much that her breasts rested against her knees. Her fingertips barely grazed the leaf litter on the ground as her eyes laser focused on her prize until suddenly she stiffened. Charlie watched a few feet behind, refusing to get between her and her meal, fascinated as she took her eyes off the deer to look straight up into the air. It was odd to Charlie because not only did she just ignore her meal but she exposed her throat to him. Mate or not, she's in the middle of a hunt. That just doesn't happen.

Cora felt it long before she saw it. The long tail of the tawny panther flicked impatiently as it eyed the large deer. Completely unaware that it was about to escape certain death, the deer continued to leisurely munch on freshly fallen pine needles and maple leaves. Charlie watched as Cora's voluptuous frame unwound from a squatted crouch to leap straight up into the trees. He gasped in shock. Just as suddenly as she disappeared from view, she landed in the exact spot again, only this time she had her arms wrapped around a dying cougar. The cat was cradled against her breast, it's hips resting against her thick thigh, tail twitching in dying irritation. He realized now that his hearing did register the second, thicker heartbeat. It was easy to dismiss all the heartbeats in the forest with all the creatures that ran about. He was pleased that Cora found it and chose it. As she drank from the cougar, the deer flicked it's tail with nervousness and bounced further into the trees, away from all the racket.

Waiting until the cat was completely drained and cooling, Charlie watched while Cora dropped the animal before brushing her lips with the back of her hand. She hadn't spilled a single drop. He watched astonished as she sauntered up to him, swaying her wide hips seductively with a smug grin on her beautiful face. Sharp lines, dark skin, thick bouncing curls, plump lips...Charlie would never get enough of his beautiful mate.

"You did beautifully, sweetheart." He murmured into her ear as she wrapped her arms around his ribs and hugged him tightly, causing him to grunt.

Giggling, she loosened her grip and kissed his lips. "Thank you." She said happily. "Now let's go get you a bear." She said, knowing exactly where to go to get it too. Charlie stared at her appreciatively before nodding with a wide smile and they took off deep into the forest together.


	30. 30

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **So sorry for the cliffie Chap 28 but...I hope this makes up for it!**

Emmett lifted Bella up with him at the same time he reached for and grabbed their bundle of discarded clothes from the forest floor beside them. He glared at their newcomer as blood red eyes watched amused. He was dressed in dirty, torn jeans and a tattered black tee. There were no shoes on his mud caked feet and his hair was a tangled mess hanging around his shoulders. He looked like he'd gotten into a fight with a grizzly bear and lost. Though, clearly being a vampire, he'd won...But still. Bella wrinkled her nose as him before hiding behind her mate like a good little girl. He _smelled_ like he'd gotten into a fight with a grizzly.

"The fuck are you doing here!?" Emmett demanded as Bella dressed quickly behind his bulky form. He yanked his shirt over his head and stepped into his jeans, unashamed of his dangling dick, without taking his eyes off of the man. Whomever this was, Emmett seemed to know him and she decided she would let him handle it. All she could feel from him was amusement and anticipation.

"Just came to offer a hand, Emmett. No need to get to cussin' at me." The man said. His smooth southern accent was calming and he seemed to really enjoy the fact that he'd caught them completely indisposed.

"Yeah well, Jesus Peter. You couldn't have shouted or something?" Emmett grumbled as he wrapped his arm around a now dressed Bella and pulled her into his side to face who she now knew was Peter. Knowing Peter didn't have a scent was odd enough but to not make a sound as he approached? It irked Emmett a little bit. Bella stared at him, taking in his dirty appearance, dark blonde hair and cute button nose. He had a sharp, defined jaw with stubble on it and she stared. None of the Cullens had stubble. None of the Volturi had stubble that she'd met. She didn't realize vampires could even _have_ stubble and yet here was this dirty, happy vampire man with stubble on his chin and it looked _good_. She glanced up at Emmett who was staring Peter down with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes. "Christ Almighty." Emmett cursed, still angry that Peter had seen what had been the best moment of his entire life thus far.

"Hey, can you grow stubble?" She asked without thinking. Her eyes grew wide and she clamped her lips shut tightly as Peter burst out laughing.

Emmett slowly turned his face to look at her, quirking an eyebrow. He could tell she found Peter attractive. Hell, who didn't? Emmett wasn't gay and _he_ found Peter attractive. He had a leonine form, all firm muscle and scars from his time in the wars. He looked like a grungy badass. But seriously?

He voiced his thoughts. "Seriously?"

Stuttering under the noise of Peter's laughter, Bella felt like she could be blushing and Emmett smiled, seeing her discomfort. He brushed his knuckles down her cheek. "I can't grow stubble. We are the way we are when we are changed into a vampire. Unchanging from that moment forward. I shaved every day. Sorry, babe." He chuckled.

She looked disappointed for a split second before covering it up with a supposed uncaring shrug and a noncommittal noise, careful to keep her embarrassed eyes off of Peter.

Turning back to the red eyed vampire, Emmett demanded again to know why Peter snuck up on them. "Hey it's not my fault you didn't hear me. I made enough racket. You were just too engrossed in what you were... _doing_." He said with a leer toward the beautiful brunette. Emmett tightened his grip across Bella's shoulders before tilting her body behind him slightly, making Peter chuckle again. He winked at the burly vampire before blowing a kiss to Bella and speeding off into the woods.

"Oh no you don't! Come on, Bella." Emmett said loudly as he rushed after Peter. They raced toward Seattle, through the streets as ghosts again and deep into the Olympic National Forest before he was finally able to tackle Peter to the ground. Peter laughed loudly before grabbing Emmett into a chicken wing and wrapping both legs around Emmett's thighs, gripping him tightly to keep him from moving.

Though Peter seemed to be having a great time, he forgot one thing...Emmett wasn't alone. Bella snatched Peter from under his arms, catching him by surprise and yanking him away, full sprint. She slammed him into a tree and pressed her body against his to hold him there, lips pulled back over her teeth in a feral snarl. Venom sprung from her lips when she released a loud roar of anger into his face. Peter stared wide eyed at the little demon, hands open in a gesture of surrender as Emmett stood and carefully approached his angry mate. He didn't want her to hurt Peter. They were only messing around. It's what always happens whenever the troublemaker came to bother Jasper. He picked a fight with Emmett over something stupid, usually a video game, and they grappled until Jasper got his head out of Alice's twat.

Speaking softly as if Bella were a wounded animal, Emmett murmured to his mate. "Babe, it's okay. Peter and I were just fucking around."

She hissed and growled, her fingers shaped like claws as they hovered near Peter's shoulders, ready to tear his filthy head from his neck. She ignored his body's reaction to her being pressed so close. She was too angry at this man for daring to touch her mate in any way.

"Easy, Bella. It's okay." Emmett whispered as he approached slowly from the right, keeping in her peripherals so he wasn't sneaking up on her. Her constant growl had him on edge. He'd never seen her feral before but apparently thinking he was hurt had brought it out of her.

Peter stayed stalk still against the tree trunk. Well, he tried to. His nether region had a twitching problem but he supposed he couldn't really control that. Emmett had a beautiful mate and she was pressed tightly against him. Though to a newborn vampire, this pose was meant to be threatening, being the Captain of the Southern Vampire Armies, Peter wasn't much scared of anything anymore. This little filly definitely didn't scare him...But she did turn him on. Hopefully Emmett wouldn't realize how much he coveted her or he would lose his twitching member quickly. He couldn't help it though. Her perfectly pert breasts pressed into his chest, her hips pushed flush against his to their thighs. He could feel the rumble of her growl inside him and it only acted as a vibrator, arousing him more.

Bella struggled to focus. Peter wasn't a threat. Emmett kept saying so but all she could _see_ was Emmett tackling Peter then getting trapped in some insane wrestling move. He'd laughed as if it was some big joke while Emmett flailed to get loose. Okay, maybe that wasn't exactly it, Bella thought, as her mind started to catch up with reality. Emmett's hands were now on her shoulders, rubbing soothing circles into her muscles. She relaxed against Peter before stepping back into Emmett's embrace. Wrapping his bulky arms around his mate and allowing Peter to adjust his erection, Emmett spun her around and attacked her mouth with a growl.

She was so fucking sexy when she was feral. The fact that Peter found her attractive was equally arousing but he had to show the other male that this female was _his_.

After thoroughly kissing her breathless, leaving his scent all over her in a blatant territorial gesture, Emmett turned her to face Peter again. The blonde grinned widely and bowed. "I'm sorry to piss you off, ma'am." He said with his arm stretched to the side in a flourish.

Bella chuckled before shrugging. "I suggest if you want to keep all of your body parts, you won't tackle my mate without warning me first."

Peter nodded. "Duly noted, sweet cheeks." He barked a laugh at Emmett's possessive growl. "So, I hear trouble's a brewin' and I figured I'd join the cause." He said, tapping his temple.

Bella looked at Emmett questioningly before looking back to Peter. Emmett shook his head. "Nope. Letting you take this one, Pete." He said with humor.

The three of them started a leisurely walk back toward Forks from the center of the Olympic National Forest as Peter told Bella how he just 'knows shit' and that something's coming. Something big. Bella growled petulantly, knowing that no one was going to tell her a damn thing. Another fucking clairvoyant and this one won't cop up to anything either. God damn secretive vampires. Peter chuckled at her sour expression and bumped her shoulder with his. Seeing the humor in his eyes, she cracked a smile and then looked to Emmett when he linked their fingers.

"Don't you worry, peach. Everything will be okay." Peter promised.

Bella snorted. "Sure thing, Alice." She muttered.

Peter squawked indignantly, his arms raising in protest. "No! No way! Do not call me Alice! I am _not_ that all-seeing pixie bitch!"

Emmett and Bella laughed loudly.


	31. 31

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **Let's have some good ol' fashioned happy, shall we?**

By the time Peter, Emmett, and Bella got back to the Cullen house, Bella begged off to go shower and change. She was a mess of leaves, mud, and sex. Esme accosted her at the foot of the stairs with a small piece of notepaper and a smile. Bella thanked the motherly vampire and darted up the stairs, closing her bedroom door before opening the note. Charlie had called and said all went well with Cora's transformation and first hunt. They would be along in a little while. Jasper and Alice were still gone, Edward and Felix had left for a three day vacation to get to thoroughly know one another in true privacy, Carlisle was due back from the hospital soon as well.

Scrubbing the grime from her skin, Bella hummed to herself, trying to tune out the voices and feelings from around the house. Thankfully Esme and Carlisle got all their weird aggressive sexy time out before they came back to the house yesterday and Edward was away with Felix for theirs. There was only so much lust a vampire could take. She refused to imagine how poor Uncle Jasper felt walking around with a boner considering she could actually sympathize. She'd had slick thighs herself a few times for reasons of not her own doing. She shuddered in disgust. Sometimes she really wished she could turn off the Empathy.

Once she'd dried herself with a fluffy towel, she brushed through her hair before pulling it up into a high ponytail. The ends curled slightly under her shoulder blades even being pulled up to the topmost back of her head. Deciding on a black long sleeved shirt with a lace v-neck and dark _AE_ jeans, she shoved her feet into a pair of black leather knee high boots and wrapped a dark gray cardigan around her shoulders. She harrumphed at her image in the mirror. They may not be designer clothes but she still looked pretty damn fantastic. The black demi bra she had holding up her girls was pretty sexy too if she said so herself. She was hoping to make a good impression with her new mommy vampire...And it didn't hurt to look good for her mate too, of course.

It was weird to think that her father, who was eternally 25, had a mate who would eternally be 32. _Did_ that make her Bella's new 'mom'? She supposed it would technically be that way if the two got married. However, everyone would just think she was Bella's aunt since Charlie was actually _Uncle Freddie_. Either way, she hoped Cora liked her and vice versa. She had heard all about how sweet she was and how good of a fit they were together. She'd even witnessed the hearts in her father's eyes along with the strong feeling of love emanating from him when he'd spoken about her. In the end, Bella decided it didn't rightly matter whether they got along or not because Cora is Charlie's mate and that's all there is to it. She knew without a doubt that if Charlie didn't like Emmett, it wouldn't matter at all because Emmett is her world.

Emmett was waiting for Bella to emerge from their bedroom, playing video games, when he heard the roar of a vehicle come speeding down the long driveway to the Cullen house. Before long, he heard the gasp of Esme from the front bay window. The cloud of dust dispersed just as the rest of the inhabitants gathered on the front porch to witness Alice and Jasper getting out a mint condition 1967 Chevy Impala. Jasper unlatched the hood and propped it up before going to stand off to the side with his wife, a wide smile on his face.

"18 feet of _badass_!" Bella squealed as she ran full throttle to the shiny black car. "Oh my _God_ , this is _amazing!_ " She breathed through a squeak that had most them chuckling at her. She fawned over the car while Alice and Jasper just stood back with their arms crossed watching the young vampire with smug faces.

Peter walked over to Jasper, who clasped the awaiting hand, shaking firmly, and stood back to watch the show. Bella smoothed her fingers, barely touching the paint, as she walked around the car mumbling to herself.

"502 cubic inch big block, built on Hotchkiss performance suspension with bench seating and a line-lock for big, smokey burnouts." She whispered at length in awe as she checked under the hood. Without taking her eyes off the prize, she spoke to the duo in charge of bringing this beauty into the driveway. "The V-8 rumbes like a bowling ball in an industrial dryer! It absolutely _howls_! The trunk is big enough to store a body." Popping the trunk, she squeals again, giving a little bounce on the balls of her feet. "Oh my _God_! Oh my God, Alice!" Bella gently fingers the sigils that function as a demon trap painted on the inside of the trunk. Her eyes are sparkling when she turns to face the little fae vampire. Almost accusingly, she says, "What did you do?"

Alice's tinkling giggle floats through the air as she dances over to her new best friend. She knew she'd win her over eventually but after refusing to tell Bella what lay ahead, it set them back a few weeks and Alice is nothing if not impatient. Normally, Bella hated gifts and surprises but when she caught a glimpse of how much Bella loved Dean Winchester, Supernatural, and the love of Dean's life -the Impala-, Alice just knew Bella would keel over with joy if she had this baby in her existence and thus fast tracking their firm friendship.

Wrapping her dainty hands around Bella's bicep, she hugged her arm to her chest with a wide grin and a giggle as she stared up into her friend's eyes. Bella raised a trim eyebrow down at the pixie and smiled, waiting almost impatiently for an answer. "It's yours." She said simply, giggling again when Bella's mouth dropped open in a sputter.

"Wha….what!? No. How? Really?" Waving her hands around as if grasping for a word or a sentence that made sense, Jasper and Peter laughed at her.

"Yep. This is the original old road warrior. Bought it straight off the set just for you." Jasper said with a smile.

"No!" Bella gasped as her hands flew to her mouth. She gaped at everyone in the yard in turn before her eyes settled on Alice and Jasper. "What?" It seemed that her brain had all but malfunctioned. If she'd had blood in her veins, she knew she would've passed out. Hers?

"Yes, Bella." Alice said. "I know how much you love Supernatural and have always dreamed of having a car like this. We had it restored slightly but not too much. Just enough to fix any tears or worn paint. The engine was in tip top condition already because Jensen said, and I quote, ' _It sounds like the battle-cry of an archangel. It sounds like Armageddon_.' and I knew you would love it just the way it was...You do love it don't you?" She asked, putting on a worried, skeptical face. She wanted Bella to admit how much she loved it.

It took a few moments for the brunette's mouth to stop gaping like a fish and staring like a loon before she could get her vocal chords to work. Hers? "Oh." She breathed. When she saw Alice's face fall, she immediately corrected herself, throwing herself at the tiny vampire and laughing almost hysterically. "Yes! Yes, Alice. Jasper. I love it! I love it so much! Thank you!" She pulled back and held Alice at arm's length, gripping her tightly and staring at her intensely. "Jensen Ackles?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing!

Laughing with the delighted girl, Jasper clapped her on the back and pulled her away from his gasping mate, who was smiling just as widely as Bella was. Emmett wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple as Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her away from him. He frowned playfully and followed along. It seems he may have been replaced...By a car.

"Check it out!" Alice said as she opened the driver's side door and all but pushed Bella to slide in.

Inhaling the scent of clean leather and what she assumed was Dean Winchester, Bella bit back a purr. Emmett probably wouldn't appreciate her purring over a car or a character on a television show. She glanced at him sideways before giving the large steering wheel a caress. "Hello, baby." She whispered excitedly. More chuckles rent the air as she continued fondling the different buttons and dials.

Alice and Jasper exchanged a knowing glance as Bella's finger pressed the button to release the glovebox. When it opened, Bella's delighted scream echoed through the front yard.

"What!? What is it?" Emmett asked, confused as Bella bounced on her butt in the front seat of her new car, holding something in her hand. He'd never seen her so damn excited before.

"It's a signed autograph! ' _With all our love, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins_ '!" She squealed, holding up a canvas portrait of the aforementioned actors standing with their heads together and smiling brightly for the camera. Little did Bella know, Alice took that picture earlier that morning.

Emmett rolled his eyes and grumbled to the amusement of the males in the yard. He just knew that damn picture was going to end up in their bedroom.


	32. 32

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Charlie growled in mild irritation at the damn answering machine. Cora chuckled at his disgruntled expression when she entered the small, brightly lit kitchen to see her man standing over the silver device that sat on an oak stand underneath the pale blue wall phone. His blue plaid shirt was untucked and unbuttoned, hanging over of his broad shoulders enticingly. His old wrangler jeans clung onto his hips for dear life and Cora licked her lips as she stepped up behind him. Winding her arms around his ribs, she laid her head against his shoulder blade.

"What's the matter, baby?" She asked softly.

Charlie's body immediately relaxed, one hand grasping onto hers while the other ran through his messy hair but he kept his eyes on the machine.

"Sometimes it sucks having to be apart of the human world just to blend in. There were 16 messages on this thing from Forks High. _16_. Time sure does pass by quickly when you don't need to sleep, that's for damn sure." He said, shaking his head in exasperation.

How was he going to explain to the school that Bella had a valid reason for skipping? He doubted that she even realized she'd missed school at all. It seems everyone had forgotten all about the little charade they were playing. Who could blame them? First Rosalie then the Volturi? Now God knows _what's_ next.

Hell, he'd been out of work for the past week and no one batted an eye. He was the Chief and he could beg off whenever he wanted to. Unfortunately for Bella, two weeks of school would set her back a good while and put bad marks on her file. Honestly, he could easily have this fixed if he thought about it. It was time to get it done as it were anyhow. He'd put it off long enough.

That's when he realized Emmett had missed just as much school as his little girl. Were the Cullen's getting the same phone calls or had they already done what Charlie was about to do? No matter. They could handle themselves. Charlie needed to take care of his own. She was his daughter, in his coven. Not theirs, even if that was how it seemed at the moment. Besides, maybe Alice would see something and get done whatever had to be done. It was time they stepped away from the human world for a little while. At least the Swan coven anyway. He would discuss this with Bella when he got to Carlisle's later.

Heaving a sigh, Charlie let Cora's touch soothe him before lifting the house phone and dialing the familiar number.

"I need your help with something." He said gruffly, without preamble.

Long, mahogany hair blew around like a tornado while _Highway to Hell_ blared through the epic sound speakers of her new baby. One arm crooked out the open window and the signed canvas of her favorite actors lying on the passenger seat, Bella belted the lyrics as she sped along the highway. She had no particular destination in mind. Emmett would want her back shortly and she had to meet Cora. But for now, she just had to take her roaring beauty out for a drive.

She had left a pouting Emmett sitting on the front step. Shaking her head, she smiled to herself. She invited him to come along and he'd just shaken his head while he waved her off. She didn't realize he wasn't pouting because she'd actually left without him. He was pouting because Bella was so damn excited to take that car for a spin.

Jumping a smidge when Alice plopped down on one side of him and growling when Jasper boxed him in, he grumbled. Of course they would come to bother him. No one bothered him when Bella was near. His pout became more pronounced.

"Shouldn't someone be following Bella?" He asked looking from first Alice to Jasper. "What if Alec never got on that plane? What about Demetri? I _know_ he had the hots for my girl."'

Jasper scoffed before bumping his lean shoulder against Emmett's bulkier one. "Dude, everyone's got the hots for your girl." Widened eyes stared at Jasper for a moment before he looked over to Alice, inhaling sharply when he saw her nodding emphatically. "Seriously." Jasper continued as he lifted a hand to tick his fingers off, proving his point. "Felix, Demetri, Peter…"

Emmett cut him off as he jumped up from the porch, whirling around to stare incredulously at his siblings. "For real? What the hell!? It wasn't bad enough that I was jealous of a damn car but now I gotta worry about all these guys!? What the fuck!" Emmett hollered, getting himself more worked up than he needed to.

He paced back and forth in front of the steps, his fists squeezing and releasing in anger. He knew Peter had the hots for his girl and that didn't bother him nearly as much as it did knowing some Volturi guards harbored feelings for her. He didn't rightly think that Felix would enact on anything now that he was mated but who knew? Emmett had no clue what to expect.

Alice shook her head and tisked her little brother as she leaned back nonchalauntly against the porch steps. "Emmett, where's Bella right now?"

Cocking his head to the side and stopping his feet to stare at his sister, he said, "I don't know, where is she?"

Rolling her pretty golden eyes, Alice sighed. "In a car, driving around. You have no reason to be jealous of any of those men. Bella's a beautiful woman. She's going to get looks of appreciation, men are going to be aroused by her. You just have to deal with it. You don't need to be so jealous. And for God's sake will you calm down about the car? She's wanted one of those for as long as Supernatural has been on the air. A decade may not seem like much to us but to that human it's most of her life."

Grumbling again, Emmett plopped back down between Alice and Jasper, resting his elbows on the step behind him and stretching his long legs out in front of him. She was right, he supposed. She was having the time of her life and she did invite him along. He's the one who acted like an ass and pouted like a child. Jealous of a car.

Hearing the rumble of the large engine before it came into view, Emmett stood and plastered a smile on his face. He didn't want Bella to worry, though it looked like she was too ecstatic to worry about anything right about now as she barrelled to a stop near to where he was standing. She was so beautiful in her carefree happiness and there was no way he was going to ruin her fun with his petty thoughts of jealousy. She jumped out of the car and ran into his arms. He folded her into himself, burying his face into her neck and laughed when she squealed.

"You should've come, Em, it was amazing!" She rambled on and on about the damn car while they waited in the driveway for Charlie and Cora, who they could hear approaching the turnoff now.

She wasn't ignorant. Bella could feel the conflicting emotions running through him about the car and her delight over it but that was something he had to work through. She didn't want to embarrass him by calling him out on his petty jealousy. Yes, she was over the moon about her new car but she was always going to have her man. The car would only be around for maybe 50 years. That's if they could all keep it running. Emmett, she would have for eternity.

As the beat up Toyota pulled to a stop next to her baby, Bella squealed happily as she bounced over to her father, wrapping him up in a tight hug. She stood back and waited for Cora to stand next to him, noticing that the rest of the current inhabitants of the Cullen home were gathered behind her now. Cora looked around nervously and Bella used her gift to spread some peace and tranquility through the front yard. No need to have an antsy newborn!

Cora was beautiful by any standards. Her dark, creamy skin, plump red lips, thick lashes surrounding wide red eyes. She dressed in a lace tank camisole with one of Charlie's flannel shirts hanging loose over top and a pair of black leggings. Her hair was in a ponytail at the top of her head, creating a puffball of kinky curls that Bella wanted to touch but didn't think she would appreciate.

No one spoke as Bella and Cora stared at each other. They watched the newborn shift from foot to foot as she awaited nervously for Bella to finish her assessment. Every fiber of Cora's being vibrated with the need to hug this beautiful little girl. She had heard her story from Charlie, of course. The vegetable turned vampire after the girl's mother decided she wasn't worth the trouble and sent her to live with her father. She was only a couple inches shorter than Cora with long, messy reddish brown hair and an angular heart shaped face with wide eyes. Absolutely beautiful.

 _To hell with it._

Cora closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Bella. "It's so nice to finally meet you." She said softly as she pulled away.

Bella smiled sweetly, her eyes darting between Charlie and his mate. Shaking his head imperceptibly as he recalled what his daughter had told him previously, Bella's smile went from sweet to wicked. Taking Cora's hand between her own, she locked eyes with her. "It's so good to meet you too. I've heard all about my dad's beautiful cocoa princess!"

Cora's mouth shaped into an 'o' as she stared wide eyed at young Empath. Features turning sheepish, Bella laughed uncomfortably, feeling Cora's embarrassment. "I apologize. I told my dad I would say that and he warned me not to. I hope I didn't offend you!" She said in a rush.

Laughing off the awkward tension and wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist, Cora nodded. "It's fine. He warned me that you were a little ornery. I'm just glad to finally meet you."

The rest of the vampires introduced themselves, keeping their distance from Cora after seeing how her mate's eyes narrowed from their proximity. Mated males themselves, they may be but the police chief had noticed that they still have wandering eyes and he'd be damned if those eyes were to undress _his_ mate.


	33. 33

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

After introductions and a little look-see at Bella's new ride -which Cora gushed over appropriately-, everyone congregated into the living room. Charlie was feeling antsy, which didn't go unnoticed by his daughter or Jasper but he couldn't help it. He was afraid that the bomb he was about to drop on them all was not going to go over well. Inhaling slowly, trying to calm himself with unnecessary breaths, Charlie grabbed Cora's hand as they settled side by side on the love seat. Esme greeted Carlisle at the door and after a privately shared moment, they too sat together on another love seat. Once Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Emmett took respective seats on the couch and oversized chair and Peter leaned his shoulder against the mantel, Charlie cleared his throat.

He was nervous about revealing his conversation with Old Quil to his little girl. Not only had he not informed her first hand that things were about to change, but he hadn't done the courtesy to tell Carlisle about any of it. He hoped this didn't damage any relations they had. Preparing himself for an outraged daughter, Charlie met her golden eyes and let his lawmaker face slide into place.

Bella squirmed under her father's scrutiny. He harbored all kinds of feelings and they were shifting so quickly that it had her head spinning. She linked her fingers with Emmett's and held his hand on her thigh as they sat squished together on the comfortable ivory recliner. Wondering what he could possibly have to say that had him so tense was starting to worry her. She glanced around the room. Peter looked nonchalant, Alice seemed to be stress free as well while Jasper just looked at his great nephew with interest. Carlisle had a knowing light in his eye and Esme just sat patiently. Emmett squeezed her fingers in a show of support, feeling his mate's growing concern.

"As you know, kiddo…" Charlie started slowly as his fingers toyed with the tips of Cora's nails. "Ah...look, I really hate that I have to drop this on you all like I'm about to but I didn't think it through like I should have and well, I don't really have any other excuse." Taking a big breath, he met Carlisle's eyes apologetically before looking back at his daughter. "The school called about your absence and I didn't know what else to do so I called Old Quil and the pack. They took your old car..."

Alice stifled a snicker behind a fake cough and Charlie caught her eye. Nodding at him in encouragement, he radiated relief and Bella realized that Alice had seen this. She still had no idea where her dad was going with this though.

"Will you just please spit it out?" She said in slight exasperation.

He looked at her for a moment. Contemplating whether he should reprimand her for that tone but thought better of it. He was her father and sire but she was her own person and he was already in deep shit with her. Best not to push his luck.

"You're dead to the human world. Jake crashed your car and set it on fire. There was nothing left. You missed too much school. I didn't know what else to do. We're gonna have to move. You can't be seen around town anymore." He said quickly, hoping that the bandaid effect would work in this case.

His grip was tight on Cora's hand but she simply soothed him by running the pad of her thumb over the back of his hand as he stared at Bella. She had gone eerily still as she let the words sink into her brain. Eyes that were the color of melted gold bled into black as she ran the information around her mind. Charlie was on pins and needles as he awaited her reaction.

Dead. Her mom would be informed. Would she bother showing up for a funeral? She doubted it. Jake knew she wasn't dead, so she wouldn't have to lose him. What about leaving? Why would she have to leave the area? It's not like she needed to go into town for groceries anymore and she had an entire forest to run around if she got bored. Hell, she could run to Canada or Alaska in just under an hour if she felt closed in. What really pissed her off was that he felt the need to tell her she was leaving. Why did their coven have to up stakes just because she'd died? Or...Was that what he was so nervous about? He was trying to kick her out of the coven? He wanted time with Cora to himself, didn't he? He didn't need his forever teenaged daughter around to ruin his new eternity.

"Why do I have to leave?" She whispered as she stared blankly at her father, figuring she would give him a chance to explain before she lost her shit. Her body was stalk still and her eyes were still black. It took everything in her not to let the hurt show on her face and if she were still human she knew her heart would be pounding in her chest. She cut off her breathing because habit dictated that she breathe heavily to try to control her emotions.

If he didn't want her around anymore, he didn't have to have her killed off. She could've just moved in with the Cullens officially and continued with them as if they'd just adopted her too or something. She could've used the excuse that she didn't want to live with her Uncle Freddie anymore. That he was too grumpy after the 'death' of his girlfriend. Bella was going to miss her friends. They hadn't been close and they weren't friends long but Jessica and Mike were the first two humans to be nice to her and didn't make her want to pull her hair out. Her brain kept whirling with possibilities and opportunities passed. None of that mattered now because she was _dead_ to the human world.

"We all have to, Bells. Cora and I died too." He said carefully, watching her face. Though he could tell she was trying hard to keep her face a mask of indifference, she couldn't shield him from her eyes. Every emotion played in her eyes like a mirror for everyone to see. Hurt, disappointment, anger.

She focused her eyes back on Charlie. "Cora was already dead." She pointed out sharply.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her as if reprimanding her for trying to call him out in a lie. He would never lie to anyone he loved. "Bella." He warned softly but firmly. "You and I were going out to dinner or shopping. Whatever Jake tells the cops when they tell him about our deaths. A deer jumped in the road and you swerved but over corrected and we flipped the car on the verge. Sam made sure the fuel line was leaking and set the car on fire. We both died tragic deaths. We cannot be seen anymore. We need to move." He spoke clearly, concisely, and gruffly.

Knowing she had pissed him off with her smartass statement, she lowered her eyes and sent him her apology wordlessly. He projected his forgiveness and when she brought her eyes back up she saw Jasper smile fondly at the two of them.

Deciding to put the Swan coven out of their misery, Alice gave Carlisle a small nod and he stood from his seat next to his mate.

"No one needs to go anywhere. Emmett has been excused from school for a specialized overseas boarding school and you two are now taken care of. There's another house a few miles from us that sits on the riverbank. Charlie, it's yours and Cora's if you'd accept it. None of us has any real need to go into town so stay please, I insist. Perhaps the wolves could go through any important belongings you can't live without and bring them to us." He said graciously and smiled at a shocked Charlie. "The Olympic Peninsula is our home. It is your home as well. If you need to hide out for a century, no one will recognize you if you're bored and seen in town by then. Bella, of course, can stay here with us or she and Emmett have the option of moving to wherever their hearts desire." Locking eyes with the couple, Carlisle stated softly, "You're always welcome to stay here. We love you so much."

"It wouldn't be wise for anyone to leave the area right now with the threat of the Volturi hanging over our heads." Jasper interjected smoothly and Peter hummed his agreement.

"It's true, we need to all stick to a certain radius. With your gift, Charlie and Emmett's shield, we all need to be close so no one gets hurt." Peter offered as he pointed to each man in turn.

Charlie looked uneasy. "It's a given then. The Volturi will come for us?" He didn't like the idea of that at all. Cora leaned into him and he felt her tremble.

Sitting up straight, dainty feet barely brushing against the fluffy rug, Alice spoke next. "It's still unclear when everything will happen but it _will_ happen and it's not going to go well if any of us move out of the area. Someone is likely to die if we split up." She knew it was almost time for Carlisle and Jasper to approach the chief.

"So it's settled then, yes?" Carlisle said and Charlie nodded.

Cora and he would move into the house at the river and Bella would stay with the Cullens. It seemed as good a plan as any. No one needed to move away. No one needed to die...At least not the true death. He would need to contact the wolves again and see if they minded sniffing through his things, so to speak.

Rubbing his hands together, Peter leered at Bella before smirking at Emmett. "Y'all can come stay with me if you want. My humble abode has been empty for about 40 years now and it's not far from here. I could use some... _company_." Though he may be trying to lighten the mood and change the subject, he knew he would do almost anything to get those two in bed. All the hormones rolling through the house with all these mated couples were driving him mad and his left hand would fall off if he didn't get laid properly soon.

Emmett growled and narrowed his eyes at the blonde vampire. "I think we're good right here, thanks." He said shortly, his voice deeper in his possessiveness as he wrapped an arm tightly around Bella's hips and hauled her into his lap.

She grinned at his territorial display and since he was behind her, she winked at Peter whose grin widened. Putting on her most pleading face, she turned to face Emmett, sitting sideways in his lap. "But baby, can't we please stay with Peter? He's so... _accommodating_." She said lowly.

Tensing and leaning forward in his seat, the feral growl that echoed through the house and shook the windows had everyone cracking up. When Emmett realized he'd been played, his growl turned petulant and he stuck his lower lip out in an overstated pout as he flopped back into the chair, pulling Bella with him. He couldn't deny that the sound of her low, seductive voice turned him on but the thought of sharing her didn't sit well with him at all. He knew she was joking right now but was she really interested in the handsome Captain?

Bella, unaware of his inner turmoil due to the light atmosphere, giggled and kissed his lip, nibbling on it before pulling away with a grin. Suddenly her face morphed into a mask of horror and she jumped from Emmett's lap. Everyone stood from their seats on guard, slightly crouched, with Emmett and Peter on either side of her. Had she felt someone's feelings? What had they missed?

"I'm not gonna get to drive my baby anymore!?"


	34. 34

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Things around the Cullen property were a whirl of activity for the next week. Edward and Felix came back after a few days with little heart bubbles above their heads, still completely lost in each other's eyes. Esme doted on her first son as if she hadn't seen him in years instead of days and Felix enjoyed watching his mate squirm uncomfortably. She ruffled his bronze hair to which Edward raked it back with his long fingers with a huff. She kissed his cheek and hugged him tight and while he returned the embrace, he wiped her kiss off with the back of his hand, causing Felix to chuckle at him.

They were informed of the changes around town, though Edward was aware that a funeral was going to take place the day they arrived back home so he'd had a heads up. The kids from Fork's High were in a tizzy over losing one of their classmates and their police chief but the only ones he felt bad for were Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. Though Mike harbored strong feelings for Bella, he'd been a good friend the couple weeks she'd attended and would miss her greatly. Chief Frederick Swan had a lot of grieving folks mourning his loss, though no one was really surprised that Renee hadn't shown up for the funeral.

Sam Uley had called her himself and she'd given off an air of practical indifference, hearing of the death of her first husband and young daughter. She'd never known that Charlie had died all those years ago or that Bella had technically died either, soon after she'd moved to Forks -though no one had. It was easy to keep her out of the loop when she was too harebrained to be connected to the earth. Still, the way she'd blown off the whole thing had irked Bella and she struggled to find that indifference she'd been so good at holding onto. It was hard for her to pinpoint when Renee had turned into such a bitch.

The home at the riverbank showed its age with the original carved woodwork on the front porch and doorways, peeling brown paint and large structure. It also showed by its sturdy build. Beams weren't rotted out and the foundation was solid. It would be the perfect place for Cora and Charlie to live for the foreseeable future and Carlisle gave them permission to do what they wanted to it. It had been in the Cullen family since the last time they'd resided in Forks and they'd intended to give it to one of their children but the only one who'd voiced wanting it was Rosalie.

Bella and Emmett were quite content to stay in their shared room in the Cullen house, though she admitted to herself that she wanted to check out Peter's place. Not necessarily for anything to do with Peter, either. It was far enough away for privacy but she would never want to hurt Emmett by suggesting it. He was a possessive man and as much as she loved the way he reacted in jealousy, she loved seeing his dimples more when he grinned at her.

She'd been disappointed that she wouldn't be able to drive her new Impala around town and show it off but at least it was her old Corolla that'd burned to pieces and not that. After her outburst last week once the laughter died down from her over dramatic response, Alice informed her that she would be able to take it for a drive anywhere past Tacoma or Seattle where no one would recognize her and she could still show off her baby. That had appeased the brunette and her outburst was forgotten in seconds.

Charlotte was set to arrive at the end of the week with her mate, Garrett and the Cullens were getting the house ready. Peter hadn't wanted to offer his home in case he could convince Emmett and Bella to come on over. He knew he was pushing his luck but he just couldn't help himself. It was almost a need.

While everyone was getting settled into their new living arrangements, Carlisle was working with Esme on a large outpost building. It would be built with thick, shaped like a large barn, soundproof walls and several floors, though most of those were underground. Shaping the building as a barn would allow nosy neighbors and wandering humans to think the Cullens were simply building a farm while Alice and the two head of the coven knew different. It was going to be the new power surge of the vampire species.

The new Volterra.

Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle worked quick and hard to get the building framed and roofed while Esme did the framework inside with Emmett's help. Bella was busy most days helping her father and Cora remodel their new home with Peter giving his expertise. Turns out he'd been a hell of a carpenter before he'd entered the Army and he had a lot of input which the other vampires eagerly put to good use. Working around the clock for a week straight, not only was the riverbank house now a home but the outpost was nearly complete. Three basement levels underground that were completely closed off from the outside world aside from an industrial elevator, the main floor looked exactly like a horse barn. Stalls lined either side of the main double door entrance, complete with hay and half doors. There was a loft above, housing more hay bales and necessary farm tools, and hidden in the back to the far left was a small storage area that lead to the elevator. It could bring them to the basement levels or up a floor to the top of the building.

At the top of the outpost, exiting the elevator, was an expansive, modern living space with elegant furniture and lighting. This would be considered the main hall. This would be where Carlisle would hold any meetings or judgements within the vampire world. The lower three floors below the 'barn' would consist of bedrooms for wandering vampires, each with its own ensuite bathroom. There were a total of fourteen bedrooms between the upper two floors. The furthest floor would be considered the dungeon, where vampires who were on trial would be held prisoner with Charlie's gift.

That was the next task that lay ahead. Jasper and Carlisle needed to have a chat with Charlie. Alice called a quick family meeting and informed everyone of an extended hunting trip. If everyone was away for the conversation between Carlisle and the chief, then things would go much smoother and she needed everything to go as smoothly as possible.

"How come they're not coming with us?" Bella asked as the rest of the family headed toward the treeline. She couldn't refuse that she had to hunt. It'd been a few too many days since she had and she was feeling the burn.

Alice skipped around Peter and Emmett as Edward and Felix meandered slowly ahead with Esme. "They have something important to discuss and it's best if we're not here when they do it. Especially you." She pointed at Bella.

Thumbing toward herself, Bella raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why me? What'd I do?" She questioned the little vampire.

Giggling at her expression, Alice sidled up to Bella and hooked their arms together while they walked deeper into the forest. "Let's just say that your father values your opinion way too much and even though I know you'd agree with Carlisle, I think it's best if Charlie makes this decision alone with Cora."

It didn't make much sense to Bella but then again Alice was talking in riddles. She still had no idea what the conversation was even about. Knowing she wouldn't get answers from either cryptic clairvoyant, Bella dropped the subject and shrugged with a quiet 'whatever'.

"Where are we going to this time, Alice?" Emmett asked as they all jumped over the Calawah River and started jogging.

Bella noticed the silvers and reds of the wolves that would be joining them on the run and broke off from the family to go greet the pack. The wolves loved to run, stretching their muscles for long miles and though they wouldn't be staying with them on the trip, they were at least running with them for a while. She steered clear of Paul, who tried to take a chomp out of her leg once in retaliation for a scruff on the neck when he'd shoved her too hard. Jake and Sam greeted her with their normal head bumps to her palms and they ran fast into the forest. She could hear the vampires near silent footsteps behind them, racing to keep up. Edward would have no problem, seeing as he was the fastest of them all but with Felix's bulk, he didn't run nearly as fast as even Bella did. Edward lagged behind to keep in step with his mate, happily.

Alice's voice trilled through the trees, loud enough so everyone could hear the destination and they all set off for Denali National Park, Alaska. Being ahead with the wolves, Bella missed the look of unease that passed over Emmett's face.

Carlisle stood from the head of the table once the rest of the family was out of ear shoot. Jasper, Charlie and Cora had all waited quietly for him to speak. As he stood, he turned abruptly and requested to be followed. Charlie had seen this side of him not too long ago and knew he was dealing with the king now, not the pacifist. He wondered what he could want from a lowly police chief and the thoughts ran through his mind as he linked his fingers with Cora's and followed obediently.

Once outside the barn, Carlisle waved his hand toward the structure and smiled broadly at Charlie. Jasper stepped to his patriarch's side and stood straight with his hands clasped behind his back.

"There is something I'd like to offer you, Charlie. If you'll have it, I'd like you to rule at my side." Carlisle intoned.

Charlie stared at him, waiting for the punchline. Rule? The vampire race...Rule them. "Isn't that what the Volturi are for?" Charlie questioned. He regretted his words the moment Carlisle's lips thinned and he lost his smile.

"Not anymore." He said with a low growl. "When the Volturi come to collect for Jane's death, we will be ready for them." Turning again, he pushed the barn doors open and they slid against the front of the building on racks.

Charlie admired the work they'd done in just a week. It looked as if there could be horses in here at any moment and they'd be better prepared than most farms in the midwest. Each stall was a good 16x16 feet filled with straw and hay, watering cans and feed buckets. The building itself was huge, 120 feet from barn doors to the other end of the center aisle, which was gleaming concrete.

Carlisle led the way through the massive building and jumped into the loft as opposed to using the small rack ladder as access. Once they were all in the loft, Carlisle opened the storage room door and Charlie whistled when he saw the stainless steel industrial elevator. Peeking back out just before the door closed, he couldn't tell that there was an elevator up there before Carlisle had opened the storage door. Nodding his head as he looked around the large silver compartment, he whistled again.

"This is fantastic Carlisle. I can't believe you all did this in a week." He said appreciatively.

Carlisle merely hummed in acknowledgement as the elevator dinged and the doors swished open. Stepping out on to plush dark red carpeting, the four vampires silently glided over toward a large lounge area. There were maroon and gold trimmed couches and loveseats placed strategically around the entire area, each with its own dark stained end table and stained glass lamp. A strip of white marble centered the entire room from one end to the other much like the aisle on the main floor of the barn. They walked down the strip, shoes barely making any noise on the stone and Carlisle lifted a black cloak from an ornate copper coat rack, laying it over his shoulders and fluffing the length to billow out before it settled around his ankles.

"This one is for you." Carlisle said as he handed Charlie an equally black cloak and as he examined the ultra soft, thick material, he saw the Cullen Crest pinned to the left breast of the cloak. Right above his dead heart. "Go ahead, put it on." The king eagerly encouraged.


	35. 35

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **Chapter Content Reiteration: Mature Readers only!**

"Go ahead, put it on." Carlisle encouraged. Jasper stood by his side, watching impassively.

Eyeing Carlisle once more, he glanced at Cora who merely looked on curiously, her beautiful hair curled above her shoulders. He knew she would support him in whatever he decided. Carefully putting on the cloak, as if something might happen if he moved too fast, he let it fall over his shoulders and suddenly he felt as if that's exactly what he was meant to do.

Humming to himself, Charlie spread his palms down the front of the cloak, watching his hands. "I'd always wanted to be a cop." He started thoughtfully. "When I was a boy, my dad used to beat my mom and I swore that when I was big enough, I'd put a stop to him. Fortunately the alcohol put a stop to him before I had to but it made me want to be able to do something to help the other families who were in those situations. After I got out of the Academy, my Sergeant told me I could go anywhere to be a rookie. Strive to be the best." He paused his hands and looked Carlisle in the eye as he stood up straight. "Bet he never thought I'd be the ruler of an entire species."

Carlisle gawped at Charlie's ridiculously serious expression. He couldn't believe it was that easy. Huffing a laugh, he held his hand out to his new 'brother' and when they clasped hands, he yanked him in for a quick hug. "It's a pleasure, good sir." Carlisle said, back to his compassionate, pacifist self.

"I like how you switch from one persona to the other." Charlie commented as they got comfortable on the furniture.

"Indeed, that's a must. I need to hide my true compassion from those who do wrong in our world. If someone sees weakness…" He stalled.

"Someone takes advantage." Charlie finished and Carlisle grinned, appeased.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful eternity, my friend." Carlisle said.

They spent the next few hours discussing how things would be run, who would be appointed to what and whether they were going to give any of the Volturi leniency should they ask for it. There was no question in anyone's eyes whether or not the Cullen coven would win this battle. They were simply too strong.

Later, after cloaks were hung back on the coat rack in the main hall and the vampires were back in the Cullen house with the outpost locked up, Carlisle called Esme.

"Hello dear, how are you? I miss you." She greeted when she answered the phone.

"My love, I am missing you as well. Where has Alice decided you'll be hunting today?" He inquired, itching to be closer to his mate.

"Denali. Will you be joining us?" She asked hopefully and Carlisle grinned.

"Of course. Give me an hour."

Charlie and Cora opted to stay near home and hunt before enjoying some extended true privacy and Carlisle envied them. He couldn't wait to get Esme completely alone, away from any ears at all. He did love it when she howled in passion for him. It was such an amazing sight. How uninhibited she became when it was just the two of them. A complete turn around from the well put together matriarch that she was for the rest of the family.

When Carlisle and Jasper finally made it the long run from Forks to Denali National Park, they were greeted enthusiastically by the rest of the family, a few miles from their hunting cabin. Edward gleaned from their minds what had happened back at home and smirked, thinking how happy he was with this new information. Though his 'father' was content with his life being a surgeon and taking care of his grown family, this was something that would fulfill his eternity in a much better way.

Alice jumped into her mate's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, clutching him to her tightly as their lips slanted together in a passionate kiss that should have been administered in private. The bout of lust that Jasper projected through the area as his hands settled on her petite backside had everyone's eyes bleeding to black and darting off to be alone with their own mates.

Emmett wrapped his large hands around Bella's waist before hauling her over his shoulder and speeding off into the forest. She kicked her legs playfully as she giggled the whole way, her smile lighting up her entire face. The lust that Jasper had projected had just upped her own and she couldn't help letting it bleed into her mate. Hands tightening around her ribs, he set her down carefully onto her back before covering the length of her body with his own.

Running a hand down the side of her face, he looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm going to make you scream my name, little swan." He whispered before connecting his lips with hers. His smooth tongue darted out to lick at her delectable lips and he hummed at her flavor. Sweet and tempting, he couldn't help but push through those plump lips and brush his tongue along hers.

She moaned at his ministrations as her hands clutched to his shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer to her. She gently bucked against him, meeting his thrusts and she was suddenly desperate to get him unclothed.

"Emmett, you're wearing too much. Take it off." She demanded firmly.

Pulling away to look at her, he quirked his eyebrow and gave her a mischievous smile. "Oh really? You want to boss me around, my little mate?" He growled playfully.

Bella giggled as she nodded her head, feeling her hair tangle in the frosty grass beneath her head. The air was frigid, though with their stone like skin, it had no effect on them. Snowflakes gently fell to the ground, creating a magical effect even as the sun peeked through the thick clouds. She loved Alaska. It was a beautiful place and spending time with her mate deep in the wilderness, surrounded by looming mountains and trees, was just what she needed.

Gasping as Emmett ultimately obeyed, stripping them both in a matter of seconds and connecting his body with hers roughly, she cried out loudly. She met his demanding thrusts move for move as their hands caressed and kneaded wherever they could. She kissed along his jaw and down his throat as he tucked his face into her neck, nibbling along her own throat. Tilting her head to give him better access, Emmett growled into her skin, biting just a little bit harder. Groaning in passion, Bella pushed against him hard, sending his throbbing cock deeper into her body as it hit the spot she had been aiming for.

"Jesus, Em!" She gasped.

Grunting as he pushed into her, Emmett clutched at her and it didn't take him long to spill his cool seed inside her body, sending a torrent of moans and panting breaths into the air. She screamed as she came around him, gripping his biceps, her eyes clenched shut.

"Holy crap, Bells. That was amazing." He fawned over her as they lay side by side, completely naked. His fingers caressed her skin softly from shoulder to hip, making the trek over and over as he kissed the back of her neck.

Bella loved when Emmett spooned her like this. She felt connected to him in every way, thankful that he loved her as much as she loved him. Her body was still strung tightly, her nipples tight with arousal as she felt Emmett push his erection against her ass. Humming softly, she pushed back against him, ready to take him into herself. She would never get enough of her mate inside her, though this time, she had a wicked idea.

Spinning in his arms, she flipped them so that he was on his back with her straddling his waist. She rubbed her wet core against his abs and he groaned. "So I had an idea." She said, trying to contain her shyness.

Intrigued, Emmett raised his brows as his hands found her hips. He found her shyness endearing and waited patiently as she seemed to struggle with her words. Finally deciding to just spit it out, Bella admitted, "I'd like to see what it's like to have you take me from behind."

Breath hitching at the thought of Bella's plump behind in his hands as he watched her bent over in front of him had his cock twitching against her ass. She scooted back at his body's reaction, letting him rest between her cheeks and started rocking against him. Swallowing hard, Emmett furrowed his brows as he tried to think of what she meant. Her actions had him confused.

"You mean…" He was about to say 'doggy style' but she grinned and reached her arm back to grasp his erection in her tiny hand. His words cut off as she lifted herself up a little and held his shaft against the entrance of her ass. "Oh!" Emmett whispered as it dawned on him. The flame of anticipation flew through his veins, burning bright and engorging his cock at just the thought.

"Yeah." She said just as quietly, continuing to work her hand up and down his engorged arousal. "No?" She questioned when he stayed still. The only thing moving on him was his pulsing cock. She was feeling uneasy, thinking that maybe he didn't want to do that. He'd obviously thought she meant something else and she was losing her nerve.

Watching her expression, Emmett flipped her over onto her stomach, unable to shield himself from her anymore. The dam he tried to contain on his overwhelming lust burst and he let it flow from himself to his mate as he growled loudly. Hair curtained around her face and she brushed it away eagerly as Emmett pressed himself against her ass. He hovered above her on his hands before leaning down to push his chest against her back; kissing, licking and nibbling the length of her throat. She moaned and pushed her ass into his groin, lifting up onto her elbows for better leverage.

"You sure about this?" He whispered roughly in her ear. His voice was thick and deep with arousal. The thought of fucking her tight little ass had him ready to burst at any moment. He knew he wouldn't hurt her, but he didn't think she had a kinky side like this. His innocent little mate.

Moaning low in her throat, Bella pushed against him with her head thrown back and her eyes closed. "Yes, Emmett. Take me." She said as she pushed her ass against him again.

Growling deeply, Emmett wasted no time. He reached around her body between her thighs and gathered some of the slick moisture, causing her to buck against him when his fingers grazed her engorged clit. She gasped a short cry before it cut off quickly as Emmett spread her wetness around her tight bud. She couldn't believe the tingling arousal she felt from that action alone. Bella felt like a live wire, bouncing around on a wet road as Emmett sent currents of desire through her body. She moaned and groaned, fingers clutching at the frozen leaf-litter below her.

Using one hand to hold himself steady, Emmett used his knees to push her legs further apart and sat back on his heels. Dragging his other hand down the length of her spine, he whispered words of love and devotion to his mate, admiring the view of her pert little ass. The view of his bulbous head pushing against the tight bud of her ass had him gripping the base of his cock hard so he wouldn't come immediately.

"Em." Bella whispered wantonly. She reached one hand between the earth and her dripping core, pressing her fingers against her clit as the head of his cock pushed into her body.

Lost in a sea of overwhelming sensations, Bella screamed her passion to the skies as Emmett drilled into her like an animal. Once he'd seated himself to the hilt behind her, he'd lost all coherent thought and took his mate the way he'd always intended. Wild and free. He thrust against her hard, grunting with the pleasure that coursed through his body. He gripped her shoulders, pulling her ass into him roughly before leaning down and pressing his chest to hers once more. The feel of her round ass against his hips as he pressed into her over and over again had him on the verge of coming. He latched his lips to the top of her shoulder, groaning loudly.

Bella let him use her body, pushing three her fingers deep inside her sopping pussy as his cock drilled into her ass. He felt amazing, she had no idea how much she'd like this or where the thought had even come from. Only that she'd wanted him again and differently. It felt _so good_.

Together they climaxed hard, crying out their passion and were left a panting mess piled on the forest floor in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness. She would never get enough of her mate, she knew. Face pressed against the ground with Emmett lying on her back still seated deep inside her ass, she purred. He smiled against her shoulder, pressing a kiss there and humming in contentment as the sky darkened and the snowflakes thickened.


	36. 36

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Emerging from the forest many hours later, Emmett and Bella strolled slowly up the deeply stained stairs of the small porch to one of the most elaborate cabins Bella had ever seen. It was made out of chiseled stone with carved wolves and trees in a border along the top and bottom of the outer walls. There were subtle sheens of yellows and blues in the stone in places that added a nice splash of color to the otherwise gray exterior. A copper patina roof covered the whole abode and a pale wooden door extended from the face of the house, leading into a spacious foyer when they entered.

"Do you like it?" Emmett asked with a quiet nervousness in her ear as he led her into the house with a hand on the small of her back.

Looking around, eyes wide with awe, Bella could only nod. Emmett loved her reaction, he could feel what she felt shimmering in his veins as she took in the expansive, luxurious living room and dining area. A spacious kitchen with shining kashmir gold countertops and more cupboard space than Bella had ever seen sat off to the right of the living and dining area. A long island ran the length of the kitchen that was filled to the brim with high end appliances and utensils with brushed copper pots that hung above. They shined brightly, buffed to perfection. A dozen wrought iron stools lined one side of the elaborate island. If Bella were still human she would have been jumping up and down at the chance to cook in this chef's dream.

The large cabin had 14 bedrooms, sizable to fit king sized beds and other furniture comfortably without feeling cramped. Each bedroom had its own ensuite bathroom with jacuzzi tub and stand up shower with heated gray and blue ceramic flooring. The living room had enormous overstuffed brown leather chairs and couches placed to face a stone hearth in the center of the room. The hearth divided the living room and dining room with large stones of many different colors and a protruding wood beam as it's mantel.

Moderately decorated with country accents and goat horn lanterns, the house was beautiful. Light, airy colors, breezy curtains on each of the windows -of which there were many- and ceramic flooring. Thick rugs adorned the floors creating a welcoming feel and Bella slipped off her sneakers at the door so she could feel the softness under her sensitive toes.

"It looks sort of familiar." She told Emmett as they continued the tour of the home. Everything was chiseled stone with large wooden beams, wood plank stair cases at either end of the living room leading to the overhead floors. Doors to each room were thick and solid with carvings similar to the outside of the house on them and all the floors were the same gray and blue ceramic tile. Her fingers traced the carvings as she wandered the halls with Emmett in a trance. "It's absolutely beautiful." She said.

"Thank you." Emmett said a little sheepishly and Bella's hair flew around her shoulder as she whipped her head to her mate.

"Did you do this?" She asked, waving her hand outward.

Nodding, Emmett looked down at the floor before looking back at Bella. "Yeah, I had help, of course."

"Why does it feel so familiar?" She asked him as they kept walking. Linking her hand with his, she could feel his embarrassment. "You've got nothing to feel embarrassed about, Em. This is gorgeous. How in the world did you come up with such a design?"

There was a long pause while they kept walking. "Skyrim." He said so quietly that had she been human, she wouldn't have heard him.

Halting her steps, she turned to face him. "Skyrim." She deadpanned, wondering if she had heard him right.

Shrugging one shoulder, he nodded again. He felt like a tool. Designing a home from a video game. It seemed like a good idea at the time when he'd been growing up. He'd always loved the game and though it was more luxurious and more modern obviously, the idea was the same. It was set up like any of the homes you could make using the Hearthfire mod, only on a much larger scale. Figuring she was about to rib him for his style, he started walking ahead, intent on getting to their family before she hurt his feelings.

"Emmett." She said as she stepped after him, her arm extended as if to stop him but he kept walking and waved a hand behind himself.

"Don't worry about it, Bella." He grouched as he kept walking.

"Shit." She whispered as she raced after him. He hadn't gotten too far ahead of her, of course and it was easy to chase after him as he turned from one hallway down another. She could hear the others in the house somewhere and wanted to explain herself before he got more of the wrong idea. "Will you wait a minute?" She asked sharply to his back.

Turning to face her with embarrassed anger marking his features, Bella ran up to him and threw herself into his arms. He caught her, unable to deny her touch and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing the center of his chest, she looked up into his eyes and waited until he looked back.

"It's beautiful and a wonderful idea." She whispered. "I wasn't making fun or anything. I promise. I was only thinking that it was like fate or something."

Scrunching his face, he tilted his head in question. "Fate?" What was she going on about?

Giving a self-deprecating chuckle, she shook her head. "Before I got to the point that I couldn't use my hands, I was glued to the Xbox. It was the only thing I could do aside from reading or watching Supernatural and mom refused to buy me more books. It ended up being easier to hold a controller in my lap and play games staring at the tv than turning the pages of a book and looking at my lap. I spent so much time playing Skyrim that I would dream of living in Heljarchen Hall. Sometimes it would have the enchantment tower and I would end up doing all kinds of magical crap and other times I would have a trophy room…" She trailed her rambling off at the look on his face.

Now it was her turn to be embarrassed. It emanated from her in waves and she heard Jasper chuckle from below them somewhere. She hid her face in her mate's chest and felt when his body started vibrating from his own chuckle. Clinging tightly to him, she didn't think she could get more embarrassed. She wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole. At least in the depths of hell she could hide for eternity after that little confession. Never had she felt so stupid for having a gaming obsession.

Tilting her face up with a heavy palm, Emmett's grinning dimples stared down at her and she felt her lips twitch in response. "You are too fucking perfect, babe. You're right. It was fate." He laughed out loud and hugged her to him. He was feeling elated that they shared this together. That she enjoyed that game as much as he did.

"It's settled then. This is officially your house!" Alice bounced into the hallway. Jasper sauntered in behind her with Peter by his side.

"You guys are dorks." Jasper drawled as he stopped beside his hyper mate and wrapped an arm lazily around her waist. She kissed his cheek and grinned up at Bella and Emmett.

"It already was my house." Emmett pointed out to his pint sized pixie sister.

Rolling her big golden eyes, Alice shrugged. "Obviously but now it's _yours_. As in yours and hers together. Duh."

This time Emmett rolled his eyes and Bella watched fondly at the sibling banter. "Obviously." He retorted. "What's mine is hers."

Peter snickered. "And what's hers is hers too."

Alice nodded while the males collectively rolled their eyes. Bella laughed, watching all the interaction and being thoroughly entertained. "With all the eye rolling going on, I'm surprised there aren't eyeballs all over the floor. You'd think they'd fall out of your faces already."

"That'd be creepy." Alice said with an over exaggerated shudder.

Jasper nodded and Bella had to stop herself from rolling her own eyes, turning as she headed down one of the sets of stairs to the main floor. As she entered the living room, there was someone standing there she hadn't met before and always eager to meet new people, Bella approached the beautiful blonde with a wide smile and outstretched hand. She wore a long sleeved cream sweater over tight light blue jeans and tan ankle boots. Her long platinum blonde hair was held back at the crown with a brown marble swirl clip and hung over her shoulders enticingly. Bella appreciated the woman's beauty as she checked her out.

Noticing Esme tense and Carlisle start as if to speak, Bella thought nothing of it and spoke. "Hi, I'm Bella."

She waited for the beautiful blonde to take her hand and greet her but was met with a sneer and lip curl as if she was disgusted with Bella. Looking from Esme to Carlisle back to the blonde, she said, "It's customary to shake hands with new people. It's called manners." She quipped with a smile, trying to ease the vampire into conversation. She was obviously wary of the younger girl.

Her sarcasm was not appreciated and when Emmett came down the stairs with his brother and sister, Peter trailing behind them cautiously, Bella watched as the blonde vampire sped over to Emmett and jumped into his waiting arms. She kissed his cheek and before anyone could do anything, a veil of red hazed over Bella's eyes and she crouched with a hiss on her lips.

 **I've got up to Chapter 40 written and edited. How many reviews I get determines how quickly I post them. Thank you so much for your reviews, follows, and faves! It literally makes my day to see those, you have no idea!**


	37. 37

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Emmett was over the moon that he'd found someone as special as Bella Swan. As she turned and walked down the flat planks of stairs to the main floor, he turned to Jasper and Alice. Peter lingered behind him, leaning against the windowsill.

Alice hopped on the balls of her feet once with a cheeky grin. "Soon?" She asked him quietly.

Nodding, Emmett patted the front pocket of his jeans which held a small key. A key that would fit perfectly into the safe hidden under the floorboards in his bedroom here. Giving Alice a wide smile as she silently squealed and hugged him, he chuckled. Jasper nodded and mouthed 'congratulations' and Peter slapped him on the back.

Hearing Bella speak on the main floor, he tensed and Jasper, feeling the bitter jealousy emanating turned to follow his brother. Alice and Peter followed close behind. Peter had a feeling things were about to get a bit dicey in a moment and knew he'd have to be careful how he handled the next few minutes. As Emmett walked down the stairs, he spotted his parents standing awkwardly in front of the hearth fireplace with anxious expressions on their faces. Their eyes darted from Emmett to the duo on front of them.

The second Emmett's foot hit the landing, a body was flung into his arms and he caught them. He felt the curves of the vampire in his arms and his eyes widened as he immediately opened his arms but the blonde wouldn't let go. She planted frantic kisses on his cheek even as he moved his head back out of reach.

"Irina, get off!" He said quickly as he started swatting at her.

Pouting coyly, she slid her body down his and clung to his bulging biceps tightly. "I've missed you so much, Emmy." She purred as she locked her dark golden eyes on his lips. He turned his face just in time and she landed another kiss on his chin.

Jasper and Alice had sped over to their parents with wide eyes as they took in Bella's stance and Emmett's flailing failure. Everyone could see how uncomfortable he was but what Jasper felt from Bella was scaring him. The absolute rage was comparable to what she felt when Rosalie tried to make a move for her mate on the day she'd been killed. His eyes bled to black as he fed on the dark emotion that Bella was projecting as she crouched and hissed. Venom flew from her lips as the hiss turned into a growl and Alice clutched Jasper's arm, lost in a vision.

Peter walked around Emmett with quick strides and stood in front of Bella with his hands out, making sure to stand just off to the side enough that the angry girl could keep her eyes on her mate. "Easy Bella." He said softly. "He doesn't want it. See?" He tried to get her to see how her mate was reacting. That he wanted no part of the voluptuous blonde that was hanging off of him.

Instead of hearing the words Peter spoke, all Bella saw was that her mate was allowing another woman to touch him, kiss him, slide her curves against his muscular body. The raging jealousy that flew through her veins made her red vision hazy and a sob ripped from her throat. She felt her heart breaking into a million pieces as she watched her mate paw at the girl.

How could she compete with that beauty? She would've had to have been blind not to see the stunning vampire. It was obvious to her that this woman was a succubus. How could she not be? She recalled after a moment that someone had yelled the name... _Irina_. Oh, how she loathed that name. She knew then that she never could compete with that. Irina was the woman that Emmett had had a relationship with years ago. He had tried to reassure Bella previously, briefly, that there was nothing to worry about, that it was years before she was even born and that all he saw was _her_. His mate.

However, even though Peter was partially blocking her view and her vision was blurry from her venomous tears, she could still see Irina clutching to Emmett. The way she moulded her body to his, the way her lips kept connecting with his skin. The ultimate betrayal was what she witnessed next. It was as if everything happened in slow motion. Emmett wrapped his long thick fingers around Irina's waist and his head moved toward Irina's ear. It was enough. Bella couldn't take it anymore.

Another burning sob tore it's way up Bella's throat and she spun around on her heel, speeding across the room, passed Esme and Carlisle. Passed Jasper and Alice. The windows were closed and in Bella's ire, she didn't notice the french glass doors just off to the left. Instead, she leapt over the table and used her shoulder to shove through the glass. The window splintered and shattered, showering the dining room in broken glass and wood. The moment her feet touched ground, she shoved off and raced deep into the forest. She passed a shocked looking Edward and Felix who were in a compromising position against a tree trunk two miles from the house.

Giving the two males a salute, Peter darted past them hot on Bella's heels even as he heard Irina crash through the front window of the house. _Well_ , he thought. _That's two windows that will need to be replaced before it snows tonight_. Even as he chased after her, Peter couldn't help but admire the way those jeans hugged her ass as she ran. Her hair billowed out behind her with her speed and the flannel shirt she wore ripped from her body after she slammed into too many branches, leaving her in only a navy blue camisole. He admired the way the dark color made her creamy pale skin glow. He shook his head at himself with a growl. What was his problem? He just witnessed how Bella reacted when another female touched her mate. How could he even think of trying to get between the two of them?

Knowing she was being followed just made her push that much harder. Her heart had fallen to pieces from her breast, leaving chunks like bread crumbs back to the scene of the crime. Emmett still harbored feelings for Irina. There was no denying the way he touched her. The way hands that touched her that way only hours before had gripped Irina's waist as if he couldn't get enough of her. She couldn't get the image of him moving his lips to the blonde's ear as if to whisper sweet nothings.

 _Right in front of her!_

What the fuck!? How could he do that to her? She growled a feral sound as she stopped abruptly to slam a tight fist through the bark and wood of a thick redwood tree. The tree immediately toppled over, sending a booming crack through the forest. It fell, pulling branches and leaves of the other trees with it and shuddered to a halt on the ground. Hearing the racing footsteps gaining on her, she turned and continued running.

"I don't want you to come near me!" She shouted angrily, assuming it was Emmett who was chasing her. "Leave me alone! I can't believe you!" She screamed in anger, trying to suppress another sob.

She thought he loved her. She thought they were mates. Sure, she had some lustful feelings for Peter but she would never _act_ on them. If Emmett had lustful feelings for Irina, he should have told her. Not tried to assure her that things were done, that he didn't have any feelings for her. They could've worked something out. Hell, she was a modern woman. They could have taken a few nights away from each other. He could have spent some time with Irina and she could've spent time with the Southern Captain.

She never would have acted before now. Never would have given Peter the time of day before now. Bella wasn't that type of girl. She wasn't one to cheat. She especially wasn't the type of girl to throw herself at someone the way Irina threw herself at Emmett. How long had it been going on? For him to hold onto her like that, right in front of Bella, only shortly after they had been together intimately? Was that why they came to Denali? Did Irina live near here? Bella thought she could remember Alice saying something of the like but she wasn't positive. She wasn't thinking straight as she raced through the branches and snow drifts, running further from the family.

The pain was too much. How was she going to get through this? She would have to go back sometime. She needed to at least be with her father. Still technically part of his coven, she knew she couldn't abandon him but right now all she could see was the way Irina touched Emmett. The way he let her touch him. Her feet finally dug into the soft snow and hard ground under her feet, leaving her thigh deep in the cold, frozen liquid at the top of a mountain. She fell to her knees, the snow fluffing up around her and landing lightly in her hair as she dropped her face into her hands, defeated.

She couldn't go back. Somehow, Bella would have to apologize to the Cullens and her father but there was just no way she could ever go back. Letting her head lull back on her shoulders, she opened her mouth.

The sound that ripped from Bella's throat as she screamed her agony brought Peter to his knees and venom tears sprung into his eyes. His phone was buzzing constantly, probably Alice or Jasper but he ignored it. His heart literally hurt for her and the pain she was feeling. He knew she had misread what she saw but she had to release that pain. He watched from a mile away as she knelt on the top of the mountain, keening to the skies. Thunder rumbled ahead as if the sky was crying with her and lightning struck in the distance. Hands tore at the long tresses that hung around her shoulders and Peter watched in absolute horror as she started ripping at her clothes while she screamed. He stood to his feet abruptly and started racing toward her.


	38. 38

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

"Bella!" Peter shouted at the same moment the brunette clawed deep gouges into her naked arm. Her tank top was shredded, exposing her body to the elements. Pert breasts that were barely hidden in the snow caught his eye and Peter had to struggle to keep those burgundy orbs on her face.

Venom leaked from the wounds on her torso and arms and though they would heal well once she'd had a meal, Peter was worried she would damage herself more than just a few scars. The way she was reacting to her mate's supposed betrayal proved how strong the mate bond was. She felt as if her world was falling apart and Peter longed to be the one to hold her together. He knew he was an idiot to feel that way.

Looking down the mountain, he actually sighed in relief at what he saw.

"Bella!" Emmett's deep voice echoed around them as he raced up the slope of the mountain, dodging low, broken branches from his mate's racing tirade. Alice had warned him what he was coming upon so he wasn't shocked to see a naked, feral female digging her nails into herself with Peter hovering nervously over her. He was only concerned with her wellbeing and trying to fix the mess that Irina had created.

In his ire, he'd blamed Alice for not seeing all of this play out but as she pointed out, her visions were infallible and she couldn't _predict_ the future like some gypsy with a magic ball; she could only see what came to her. She'd gotten the vision moments before Irina acted and had been stuck watching the whole thing play out. Trying to apologize profusely, Alice would hear none of it. She shoved him out the door with a loud ' _hurry up!_ " and he was gone without a second thought.

Irina had tried to get back into the house after he threw her out the front window but Carlisle put a stop to her immediately. Emmett dashed through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him, which was pretty fast. He'd lost too much time already -seconds that were precious- because of the succubus and he needed to do damage control with his mate. Bella was everything to him and he couldn't let Alice's vision play out. The look of pity in her eyes as she whispered Peter's name had his stomach in knots. Not because he was jealous. Honestly, the idea intrigued him.

However, Emmett wouldn't let it happen like this. Not with her in agony thinking he was taking a new mate. Adrenaline pushed him faster than he'd ever flown before, worried for Bella, worried for their bond. He tore through the forest like a maniac, screaming her name.

Too far out of her mind, Bella didn't realize that Peter towered over her or that her mate was coming for her. She continued keening, heartbroken as she dug her sharp nails into her skin, the sound echoing through the valley below the mountain. Needing to feel something other than this utter _chaos_ inside her chest, she scratched and clawed at herself. She was buried up to just under her breasts in snow, her long hair tangled over her shoulders and whipping in the strong wind that blew all around her. She had nothing to live for if Emmett didn't want her. Bella would cease to exist even if she had to tear herself apart limb from limb.

Peter tugged his black overshirt off and held it in his hand for Emmett who grabbed it quickly before kneeling in front of Bella. He gripped her wrists firmly in his hands, holding them away from her body. He didn't like how exposed she was but until she calmed down there was no way he was getting the shirt on her body to cover her. Peter, seeing how anxious Emmett was, started backing away slowly. He didn't leave the area, afraid that the bulky vampire might need help if she went on a complete rampage. Refusing to admit it to himself, he knew it was also because he felt the need to stick close to them both.

"Bella, babe. Please listen to me." Emmett pleaded with her. She'd stopped struggling immediately, feeling his electric grip on her wrists and her loud screaming had turned to tormented sobs. Her head hung as if she was defeated, her shoulders wracked with her agony as she sat on her knees. "Please, listen. I swear, nothing is going on with Irina-"

His words were cut off by the feral roar that released from her lips, venom spraying him in the face. Just her name had her returning to a crazy vampire, the beast inside her demolishing the cage they all kept them in. She struggled against his grip, growling and snarling at his face, gnashing her teeth. She was wild with anger and Emmett had to get her under control.

Not knowing what else to do, Emmett threw her onto her back in the deep snow and covered her body with his own. He held her arms above her head by one strong hand, the other pressed against her collarbone to keep her pressed into the earth so she couldn't snap at his face anymore. He furrowed his brows as he stared down at her in pain. His soft coos and whispers had no effect on Bella. She was completely lost to him right now.

A quiet whisper met his ear as the wind shifted. "Scent her." Peter suggested from a few miles away. Emmett knew she didn't hear him from the way she was howling and not knowing what else to do, he figured he would give it a try and started scenting her.

Careful to keep his face away from her snapping jaws and his hand pressing more firmly against her collarbone, he dropped his head and started licking her. Tentatively at first, just little smooth darts of his tongue. At first, Bella screamed out in rage, bucking against him but Emmett's chest started rumbling with a deep purr. The vibration rocked through Bella's body and combined with the scenting, she ever so slowly came back to her head. The beast inside her curled up into a ball and seemingly fell asleep.

He was licking her. She felt as his tongue pressed against her skin, dragged for a moment, then fell back into his mouth only to start over again. He didn't miss an inch. Starting at the base of her throat, with a purr rumbling in his chest, Emmett _licked_ her. Jaw, collarbone, chest, breasts, shoulders...Relaxing her arms above her head, Emmett's hand traced its way down her skin from wrists to waist. She kept her arms where he'd put them but arched her back as her mouth finally closed. She burned everywhere she'd cut herself and her throat was raw, oddly, from all the screaming she'd done.

She wondered what the hell he was doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be with that whore?

"Why?" She whispered, her voice squeaking with her pain with her eyes tightly closed.

"Because I love you. Only you." He whispered back as he continued to press his lips and tongue to her lovely skin. He was thrilled that he got through to her finally. "I swear," He continued in a soft tone. "it was not what you think you saw. I _swear_ it." His tongue dipped into her navel and she made a noise that was most definitely not pained. He smiled and started licking her side.

Knowing she'd become a feral animal, she felt ashamed of herself. As Emmett continued to lick her, the red haze lifted and she thought back to the moment Irina ran to Emmett. Her body tensed and Emmett shushed her, gripping her waist as he scented her other side. She clutched her hands together above her head to keep from scratching at herself. The hole in her chest was mending with each caressing lick her mate pressed to her overly sensitive body.

Peter crept forward and watched, feeling a little like a voyeur, as Emmett scented his agitated mate. She was glorious in her anger, her feral side completely alluring but this; arched toward willing lips, eyes closed, her own lips parted as she panted slightly...This was true beauty.

Emmett wrapped Bella in his arms and pushed himself against her, deeper into the snow, effectively hiding her from Peter's view. He knew she was a beautiful woman but he was still unsure of all the emotions he felt about the Southern man. Bella's arms came around him as well and she clung to him desperately.

"Tell me please." She requested in a quiet breath, keeping her eyes closed, though not as tightly as her body calmed further.

Knowing exactly what she needed to hear, he tilted his face toward her ear. "You saw how she greeted me…" He paused until her growl faded away. "I wasn't greeting her back, Bella. I was pushing her away. When you left, I finally got a good grip on the slippery bitch and threw her out the opposite window."

A laugh escaped her lips before she could contain it. It sounded a bit hysterical and she cut it off by clamping her lips together. She couldn't get a handle on her emotions and she wondered if this was what it felt like to be a newborn. She'd never been this out of control before. "So we have to fix a few things, eh?" She chuckled.

Shaking his head, Emmett reassured her. "Esme and Alice already have it taken care of." He ran a few fingers down her cheek and relished in her purr. He was so thankful for Peter's direction. He hadn't known what to do with her at all when she was in that state.

"I bet they're pretty pissed off at me, huh?" She said, feeling pretty shitty with herself.

He shook his head with a smile and rubbed his nose against hers. "Never. They're not very happy with Irina right now though."

At her growl, Emmett sighed and pressed his lips to hers. Irina was going to be a name that wouldn't be able to be brought up for a long time without this kind of reaction. "Babe, she's under trial right this moment for trying to come between mates. It's one of our most absolute laws. She knew I was a mated vampire and she knew who you were, especially as you'd introduced yourself. Carlisle is none too pleased. He'd had words with her years ago and the Denali's had spent almost half a century ignoring us over it. Imagine the fall out now?" He whispered in her ear.

Relaxing again, unable to stay tense in the enclosure of her mate's arms, Bella released a sharp exhale. "Good. I hope she burns." Maybe she was feeling a little possessive. She couldn't help it. "You're lucky." She snarked, even knowing the entire thing was not his fault, she couldn't help feeling betrayed still. Her mind's eye was still telling her that he put his hands all over her. She knew it was bullshit but that was what she'd seen in her red haze.

"Why's that?" He asked as he pushed his nose into her throat and nuzzled her, causing her to purr, which created a rumbling in his own chest.

"I was just about to fuck Peter."

Emmett choked on his purr and pulled his head away from Bella to stare at her incredulously.

 **Don't be too pissed at Bella.**


	39. 39

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Reeling from her angry words, Emmett stared down at his little mate with wide eyes. "Oh really." He growled at her, keeping his body unmoving on top of hers in the deep snow.

Emmett wasn't the only one reeling and Peter felt like he needed to leave the area now. _Mayday, mayday!_ Screeched in his brain but he couldn't get his feet to move. His own eyes were wide with shock as he stood stone still against the base of a tree a short mile from the two mates on the mountain.

Closing her eyes in self loathing, she exhaled harshly. Her words came softly, almost carried away on the strong winds. "It was a fleeting thought. When all I could see in my head were your hands on her waist, your lips going toward her ear…" A choked whimper left her throat. "I just wanted to feel what you would be feeling. If you had such strong feelings for your ex to touch her like that in front of everyone...in front of _your mate_ , then why couldn't I at least try to get those same feelings? Peter followed me. At first I thought it was you but after I while I was just so lost in my own head." A sob crawled out her lips. "I'm so sorry, Emmett."

She stayed completely still under him except her chest, which hitched with her silent cries. Emmett watched her, now understanding the depths of her emotions as they flowed freely from her into him. The deep agonizing pain, the horror at thinking she'd lost her mate to another female. The feelings filled him up as if they were his own and made him pause, thinking through how he had felt.

He cycled through his own emotions roughly as he watched his darling little mate cry. He felt angry with himself for the way he handled Irina. He'd tried not to be a complete dick but when Bella had fled the way she had, he'd lost his temper. Feeling like Bella abandoned him, giving up without a fight had him feeling unworthy. How could she just run away like that if that was what she thought was going on? Finally, his emotions settled on understanding. Bella had the biggest heart he had ever met.

"Thinking I found someone I wanted better than you -which is completely ridiculous by the way-, why did you flee? Explain that please." He murmured.

Opening her eyes to slits, she peered at him but he was blurry for the venom in her eyes. She blinked rapidly to clear them and Emmett was in awe of the way her lashes brushed against her cheek before she spoke. "If you liked her enough to touch her the way I thought you were in front of everyone, why would I fight for you? I'd already lost. She didn't come after me like Rosalie did. She bypassed me easily as if I were nothing more than a bothersome gnat. I wouldn't hurt you by killing someone you wanted to be with." She said softly, feeling ashamed of her actions.

Curling his fist into the hair at the nape of her neck, effectively lifting her face a few inches toward him, Emmett brought his lips to brush against hers. "I would _never_ find anyone else over you. It will _always_ be you. Do you hear me, Isabella Swan? It's always you!" He whispered passionately before slanting his lips over hers roughly.

When she whimpered this time, it wasn't in pain and Emmett felt the lust she was projecting. He was immediately hard, knowing his mate was topless and eager underneath him but a scent made him stop. Pulling away slightly, keeping his lips on hers, he spoke. "Babe, you need to feed. Your arms won't heal unless you get some blood."

Wincing at the pain of her own work, she brought her arms down to hold Emmett to her. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Looking to her left, knowing right where he was, Bella turned back to Emmett. "What about Peter?"

"What about him?"

"You're not gonna kick his ass or anything are you?" She asked, curiously. She didn't want him to get hurt because of her thoughts or actions.

Shaking his head, he laughed as he pulled her up to her feet and slipped Peter's black button up shirt over her, shielding her from his view. Stepping back, he adjusted the front of the shirt down her body, feeling her pert breasts against his fingers as he did so. He smirked as he heard Peter getting closer. "You kinda look good in his shirt, little swan."

Growling lustfully at the look in his eyes, Bella spun around and darted off to where she knew a bobcat was preying on it's meal. Too bad, she was too thirsty to let him eat first. Emmett and Peter were both laughing behind her. She thought of turning to tackle them both. She was feeling keyed up from her meltdown and now she wanted to play. Emmett had taken her fallout very well, considering he'd been the one accosted by the blonde haired bitch. What was it with the blonde vampires? Did they have a screw loose or something? Did all those blonde jokes really have some depth to them? Shaking her head at her meager thoughts, Bella caught up with the bobcat and slunk silently in the underbrush, letting the front of her body drag low in the leaves as she snuck up on her prey.

The large, tawny cat was fluffy and larger than she anticipated. She was shocked to see how much blubber was on him. He had been feeding good this season. Long tufts of fur protruded from his ears and a shaggy beard hung under his chin, the black markings on him were magnificent. His bobbed tail flicked agitatedly as he stalked the little white fox who was gathering winter berries for its young. Bella had always had a soft spot for foxes with their bushy tails and cute little laughs. The cat hunkered down on its forelegs, wiggling its hind end before its pounce and that was when Bella made her entrance.

Within moments, the whole thing was over. The fox snatched whatever berries it had gathered and raced toward its burrow hole to her young as Bella wrapped her arms around the warm feline, latching her teeth through the fat and sinew of its neck. She moaned low in her throat as the hot, thick liquid spurted from the main artery into her mouth. Hugging the soft animal to her chest, she pet him, silently asking thanks for his sacrifice, though he knew no better. Maybe if she hadn't completely massacred him, Esme could turn him into a blanket or something for her.

The marks on her arms stung as the fresh blood worked to heal her wounds and she winced as she dropped the carcass to cool. Peter and Emmett sauntered up to her slowly, carefully. She looked at them and smiled, showing them she was definitely out of hunting mode and they relaxed.

"We've all had enough antics for today, eh?" She asked, suddenly feeling self deprecating.

Plopping on his rear next to his mate, Emmett gathered her into his arms and kissed her shoulder when she settled into his lap. She smelled amazing, even with Peter's amaretto and whiskey scents emitting from the shirt that she wore. He couldn't deny that it smelled good on her. Looked good on her too, he thought as his dick twitched in his jeans. Internally, he rolled his eyes at himself. He would have to figure out what the hell was going on between the three of them. And quick.

Out of nowhere, Bella said, "So she won't be there when we get home?"

He shook his head and Peter snickered at the fact that she wouldn't even say the woman's name. "No, she's not going to be allowed back around us for a long time. Carlisle will let us know when her summons is but he's holding off until after the battle with the Volturi."

Furrowing her trim brows, she looked at her mate. "What if she joins them?" She asked. She didn't know anything about Irina other than that she was a succubus. What if she had powers that would hinder the progress on the Cullen side?

Peter fielded this one. "No worries, little one. Eleazar is none too pleased with his daughter right now. He's keeping her on a tight leash, so to speak." His words and tap to his temple reassured her with his words and Bella felt herself relax.

She had her hands full apologizing to Esme and Carlisle, even Jasper and Alice, for the way she reacted. She didn't want to have to worry about Irina -the name would forever cause her to growl- or if she would be battling against them soon.

"Speaking of, when is this big battle going to take place?" She asked, eyes locking with Peter's. Emmett's arms tightened around her waist at her question. Everyone wanted to know when their possible demise was. Not everyone had the same confidence that Carlisle and Alice had.

Sparkling red eyes watched the young girl carefully before deciding how to answer because she could ask another and another, getting angry again when he revealed less and less. Sighing, he placed a hand on her slim shoulder and squeezed. Bella looked good in his shirt. "Sooner than we want, pumpkin. Sooner than we want."

 **So what's the verdict, people? Do we want a O/S of these three or make it a triad? Completely up to you. I wasn't planning on going this route but sometimes the characters do what they want, even when I yell at them.**

 **Who the hell yells at vampires anyway!?**


	40. 40

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

The next few days were spent in complete bliss. Charlie wrapped his arms around Cora and snuggled her throat with his face. They only had a few hours before the rest of the gang returned and their peaceful holiday would be but a blip until they found time again. With all this crap the Volturi were bringing down and the big switch of power, Charlie was unsure when they would _get_ another four day holiday.

Determined to make the most of the next few hours alone, he put his lips to his mate's ear. "I'm not through with you yet." He growled quietly, causing her to moan and press her curvaceous body against him. His hands found her plush, pliable ass and squeezed, kneading her flesh and pulling her core against his hardened cock. They hadn't worn a speck of clothing the entire four days, doing everything from hunting and fucking whenever they wanted, completely free and unhindered. It was refreshing, invigorating.

Charlotte and Garrett had actually shown up two hours before but didn't want to disturb the vibe that the vampires at the riverbank house had going so they snuck off deep into the woods. Ephraim had come upon them and almost ripped their heads off until Charlotte remembered at the last moment to mention Peter. Huddled together on a high branch, Charlotte explained to the large red wolf that she was Peter's sister and this was her mate, Garrett. They were there to help in the coming fight between the Volturi and Cullens.

Sitting on his haunches, Ephraim snorted. He was half thankful that he wouldn't have to fight the cold ones and half angry that he didn't get to chomp away. They talked for many hours, other wolves coming and going to get the newcomer's scents, once Ephraim finally phased to human and pulled a ratty pair of cargo pants over his naked form. Garrett didn't get upset or even roll his eyes when his mate's deep red eyed swirled to black at the large dangling cock between the wolf's legs. He was used to her antics. She came by her sexuality honestly though, as Peter was the same way. He loved sex with whomever he could get it, whenever he could get it. Garrett was just thankful that Char and Peter were blood related.

Peter had saved Char from their abusive, drunk of a mother after he'd been turned. She had been but 3 years old when Peter went off to serve in the Army and when he was turned at the age of 26, Char was old enough for their mother to take her abuse out on the little girl. Tamela had been a wonderful, loving mother when Peter was growing up. She always wore the prettiest of dresses and had the loveliest of friends. A doting husband and two beautiful children had made her life perfect. Until the war started. When the Civil War started, their servants had rebelled and killed Peter's Pop, leaving him a bloody, gurgling mess on Mama's kitchen floor for her to find. Peter and Char had been off to school and when they came down the road, they'd heard her shrieks of horror and come a'runnin'.

After their Pop's death, Tamela went from good to bad and bad to worse real quick-like. The drink started first, laudanum and whiskey. Then the abuse after Peter enlisted before he left. The first time she cuffed Peter in the ears, they'd rang for days but he didn't let that stop him from going to the Army anyway. He told his little sister to stay safe and even gave her a gun to protect herself, though since she was so tiny he hid it under the floorboard of her bedroom with a note she could read when she got older.

Peter had been in the Army for almost a decade when Jasper found him and changed his life forever and he had no idea that at the tender age of 11, his little sis had already had three broken arms and a concussion from a thrown bottle. When he came across her 6 years later, drunk as a skunk in an alley of Galveston, Texas, he lifted her up and bit her without thinking. When she came too, she was feral and out of control. Jasper had been ordered to kill her off after her newborn year but Peter, having worked up the ranks to be Jasper's second-hand, convinced him not to.

They left with Jasper's permission, never to return to the Southern Armies again except to grab Jasper almost a half a century later. It had taken that long for Peter to make Charlotte behave. The only thing that had ended her feral tirade was to go back to Texas and kill Tamela. Peter had been uneasy and unsure about it, having only fond memories of his Mama but Charlotte wouldn't rest until the abusive bitch was dead.

Shaking his thoughts back to the present, Garrett realized he'd been zoned out a long time as Ephraim was gone and Char was resting her head against his shoulder with her eyes closed. The Revolutionary nomad-turned-mated male often zoned out and Char was used to it, letting him come back to her whenever he could. It had to have been an issue when he was human, for he had no other explanation for it, but his little mate was always understanding and never pushy. She liked the silence and calmness that he exuded. Her fingers were tangled in his long brown hair and she hummed a tune.

He wrapped an arm around her little waist and kissed her blonde head. "Come, little one. Let's go greet our new family." He said with his deep tenor voice. Char smiled up at him and kissed his scruffy chin.

"Yes, lets." They hopped down from the tree and hollered a 'goodbye' to the lingering wolves who were just out of sight before dashing off toward the Cullen house.

Bella opened the door to the overeager knocking as the rest of the family laughed and caught up in the living room. Smiling widely, she felt a twinge of anxiousness, seeing the small, petite blonde on the porch. Tentatively holding her hand out, she greeted the new vampires. "Hello there. I'm Bella." She made no move to let them in. She was tired of blondes.

A smile so wide it could've split her face, Char darted forward and wrapped Bella in her arms tightly as she squealed. Bella held still, one arm still extended as if to shake her hand and Garrett grabbed it with a chuckle as his tiny mate squeezed the brunette. Bella's eyes were so wide they could've popped out of her head. "It's so good to meet you!" Char shrieked and Bella flinched. "I'm Peter's sister, Charlotte but you can call me Char! This is my mate, Garrett. Isn't he adorable?" Her thickly southern accented voice was a light soprano and tinkled like small bells.

"Christ, it's another Alice." She muttered to which Char growled playfully and Peter scoffed while Alice shouted 'hey!'

Everyone laughed and Bella finally relaxed enough to hug the small girl back. And small she was. Her head fit under Bella's chin just right. Her long blonde hair hung in curly waves down her small frame to her hips and she wore a snug fitting white v-neck tee with short denim shorts. Neither of them wore shoes on their feet and Garrett's attire looked as bad off as Peter's had when she'd met him. Frayed, dirty jeans, mud caked feet, and a ratty, holey shirt, Bella chuckled as she finally moved out of the way and let them in. Placing a hand on Garrett's chest, she looked at him innocently.

"You need a shower and a change of clothes, my friend, before you dirty up this house." She said sweetly.

Esme giggled and came up behind her. "Yes, she's so right, dear. Please feel free to use the foyer bath."

Garrett rolled his eyes at the two neat freaks but ultimately obeyed. Char snickered as Peter handed her clean clothes for his best friend.

Walking back into the living room after Garrett had shut the door to the bathroom, Bella sat down next to Emmett and rested her head on his shoulder. As Char settled down next to Peter, across the room, she saw how her brother watched the young vampire and quirked an elegant eyebrow. Peter had his sights set on the brunette but she was mated. How would that work? She couldn't help but notice that both brunette mates would eye Peter every now and then and resolved herself to get the Captain alone sometime to find out what was going on.

Charlie and Cora chatted with Carlisle and Esme while Edward and Felix started a conversation with Peter and Char. Garrett was out of the shower soon and started eyeballing Bella and Emmett just as much as Charlotte had. Alice and Jasper hovered around Garrett, catching up as it had been years since they'd seen him.

Bella, seeing the way Char eyed the three of them, had an uneasy feeling. She knew what she wanted but she also knew it was wrong to want it. It seemed as if Char and possibly Garrett too, was working out that something lurked beneath the surface with the three of them. Peter always had an eye on her and her mate and the silent attention turned her on. She grabbed Emmett's hand and excused them. She pulled him out the door and into the forest, quickly. Not struggling in the least but wondering what had her so quietly bossy, Emmett followed along. After passing the riverbank house and jumping over the Calawah River, Bella pulled on his hand until he was in the correct position to be pushed against a redwood tree.

"Easy, babe. What's going on?" Emmett asked her. He had a feeling, of course. He wasn't blind or stupid but he wanted her to admit it. If she only admitted it then they could stop dancing around this. Then again, he supposed _he_ could admit it as well.

He wasn't going to.

Instead of answering him verbally, Bella slanted her mouth over his roughly with need, pushing up on the balls of her feet to press her lips more firmly. His hands immediately gripped her waist, pulling her closer. Fuck it. If this was how she was going to react then maybe neither of them needed to confess to anything. Emmett had no problem enjoying the intense passion she had to offer.


	41. 41

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

The white marble floors glittered in the filtered sun from the window in the tower. A stark contrast to the crimson blood that flowed and splattered all around only hours before. Heidi had brought in a rowdy bunch this trip and it seemed to cause a playful aura throughout the vampires. They all came out to play during this feed and it was delightful to watch. They humans scurried about frantically, screaming and screeching, trying to hit the demonic creatures with whatever they could get their hands on. Some begged the beautiful Heidi, clutching onto her bright scarlett dress, pleading for savior. She'd flashed her perfectly white, perfectly sharp teeth and taken them slowly, loving how they writhed their warm bodies against her while she drained them of the very essence that caused that warmth. The sun created a beam of weak light straight to the throne chairs and caused the diamond hard skin of the three vampires gathered there to throw rainbows around the room.

There was no hint that Aro had caused a terrible mess with his temper tantrum a few weeks ago. The stairs were re-laid with shining, thick slabs of white and gray marble. Any cracks in the floors were sealed with many coats of the best sealant to keep out contaminants such as blood; the walls had new panels of marble slab up as well. The throne chairs had to have much more attention than the throne room itself. Aro, in his fit of rage, had completely destroyed 2 of the 3 antiques and had been frantic to get them replicated as soon as possible.

Marcus and Caius had not been pleased when they saw the damage their quick-tempered brother had done and demanded to know why he'd had such a tantrum. Two of the chairs gleamed happily while the middle one was dull from a century or twelve of use. They strongly suggested that Aro have the third chair restored as well and reluctantly, he agreed. In the end, he couldn't stand to have his chair look worse than the others.

After learning what had caused the destruction of the throne room in the first place, the two kings couldn't make up their minds if they wanted to laugh over little Jane's death or flee into hiding.

Marcus showed more emotion that day than he had in many decades, since the loss of his lovely Didyme. The Romanians manipulated a werewolf into a war and created more Children of the Moon to attack Volterra and though the Volturi had the talent, structure, and lethality to destroy the filthy mongrels, they had taken some losses. None hurt worse than sweet Didyme. However, when he heard of what Aro had done -turning the Witch Twins loose on Carlisle Cullen and his family- his usual monotone voice created a veritable earthquake.

" _You did what!?_ " He'd screamed at his brother. His face was twisted into a rage in which the others hadn't seen since the Romanians brought war to their doorstep many, many years ago.

Waving a dismissive hand, Aro countered unwisely, "Oh calm yourself, brother. Carlisle is but a little lamb and won't be bothering to put up much of a fight. Have you seen him? He's got a _family_ and people he _loves_." He scoffed, disgusted. Their kind didn't feel such an emotion unless it was directly to their mate. Their hearts didn't grow to hold more love than that, even created offspring. Aro, himself, had created the Witch Twins and though he _needed_ Jane and Alec, he didn't love them by any stretch of the imagination. They were both pawns in his futile little game to stay king to the vampire world. It sickened him that he'd lost one of his best fighters, best strategists, to some pussy notion that Carlisle could _do better_. There is no better than the Volturi!

"Carlisle is not one to push, Aro, you know this." Caius had hissed. He glared at his brother. "You _know_ how he will react. How he's reacting right this second. How can you not see that you've just doomed us all?"

Rolling his burgundy eyes, Aro snorted, clearly underestimating the Cullen patriarch. "Are you really questioning me? He's got this coming to him...A long time coming. Our doom, eh?" He extended his arms out to his sides and each brother placed a single digit into Aro's palm. He sucked in their thoughts, memories, and most intimate secrets, sifting through them to find out their latest stance. "I see." The images of Ares the God of War and his Captain floated through his mind's eye. "Yes, that will be a problem now that little Jane has met her demise. However, I do believe I shall simply disregard your concern, my dear brothers. You see, Carlisle would never set forth any hounds on us. Nor are the Southern God or his Captain any match for Alec, Demetri, and Santiago put together. It's a shame that Felix mated to the mind reader. Perhaps we can convince them both to return here. Corin can make everyone happy, content, while Chelsea bonds them to me and we will be more powerful than we ever imagined. Can you picture it now?" Aro's gleeful giggle echoed off of the stone walls as his mind's eye saw the victory that was just within his reach. His brothers collectively rolled their eyes.

Yes, they were doomed, alright.

Now, as they sit contemplating how they're going to die, Marcus and Caius feel drained. They had conversed without Aro's knowledge and decided to plead immunity to the head of the Cullen coven. Sulpicia had eavesdropped and demanded in on the action. Her husband was a power hungry dictator -and not her mate- and she was tired of his petty actions. She wanted to be able to see Carlisle again. They had a strong bond, one of the best of friends. She was the sole reason -much to Aro's ignorance- as to why he'd been merciful the last time Aro went on a tangent, forcing Carlisle from the Volturi in the first place. Their friendship had saved Aro's life and she would not make the mistake of wanting him alive any longer. Carlisle would not give Aro so much leeway this time around, the brother's knew, so they had to figure out a way to stay in his good graces.

Caius leaned his head back and soaked up what little warmth he could while Thena threaded her fingers into his thick white blonde hair. Loving this time of day and the way she was so attentive to him, he purred and opened his eyes to slits to peek at his gorgeous mate. Her long brown hair hung loose around her shoulders, hiding her bosom from his greedy eyes. Her olive green and dark cream dress hung seductively on her body, clinging to all the right curves and dipped low down the front of her sternum.

"You're so beautiful, my love." Caius' deep velvet voice whispered lowly to his beautiful Thena.

Bending down to kiss his cheek softly, she smiled. "Thank you, my sweet." She drawled. "You're quite the catch, yourself." She purred, stroking her hand down his chest as she bent down from behind him, the tips of her fingers reaching toward her goal between his legs, letting her lips graze the shell of his ear.

He growled quietly in warning as his hand snatched hold of her tiny wrist. "Not yet, my love. You'll get me alone soon." He promised. There was much to discuss before he could do what he preferred...sink himself deeply into his wet and willing mate. Her arousal clouded his mind and he wanted nothing more than to sate them both.

"Not soon enough." She sang in a breath before straightening up and taking her position behind his chair, slightly to the left. She shared a look with Sulpicia who stood behind Aro and to his left. They grimaced to each other, knowing that Aro was going to bring Carlisle's wrath upon them. It was a good thing they planned an escape.

Marcus met his brother's eye across the short expanse of the dais their chairs perched upon. A twinkle lit Caius' eye and he bit his cheek to keep from smirking. They would choose to tell Aro that they were with him, completely and wholly, in this war. Once they got to the Olympic National Forest, however, and closed ranks onto Cullen territory, the brothers would head away with Alec, Demetri and the wives, and contact Carlisle before Aro reached them. With the small army that Aro was bringing with him to 'destroy' the Cullen coven, the six escaping vampires would have time to speak to Alice or Peter. Either clairvoyant would be good to have on their sides, since they could tell for sure how everything would end. Hopefully they could get ahold of them and convince the Cullens that they truly meant no harm.

Aro sat, unaware of his brother's intentions, and thought about how he was going to finally destroy man who had made his coven weaker. Without Jane, the Volturi was vulnerable and Aro couldn't stand feeling that way. Alec was still an enormous asset with his mind numb and Demetri with his tracking and fighting skills, but without the fear of Jane's mind pain, vampires would most definitely try to take his kingdom. He was grateful that he had all of whom joined him -whether willingly or bound by Chelsea- for he knew that there would be no difficulty winning this war.

Joseph, Ephraim, and Old Quil sat around a small bonfire on Second Beach, tucked away from view from the rest of the tribe. The stars shone brightly, twinkling in the deep navy sky along with the glowing white moon. Evergreen trees stabbed at the sky, tall and regal, still without the wind to guide them side to side. The blue-gray waves of the Pacific Ocean lapped at the shore eagerly as if licking the most delicious ice cream, creating a soothing backdrop and calming sounds. Strong legs crossed, facing the flames that shimmered green and purple with the oranges, the men passed around an elaborate peace pipe. Naked biceps rippled in the moonlight as the pipe was passed from man to man, abdomens held taut with the inhale of the laced tobacco. The pipe itself was thick and heavy, made from catlinite with colored thread and hawk feather decorations.

It wasn't a technical ceremony with just the three of them -the younger pack lingering nearby- but they needed clarity and seeked answers for their worries. Saying a prayer to the four directions, they passed the pipe around, inhaling deeply of the pungent aroma that invaded their lungs. The tobacco used in their pipe was considered a sacred and powerful plant, the smoke rising to the heavens with their whispered prayers.

Ephraim passed the pipe to his right, to Old Quil whose long white hair hung limply around his shoulders. They all eyed each other around the small fire, continuing to pray for the safety of the tribe, the peninsula, and even the Cullens. Their chanting prayer was heard throughout the hearts and minds of the wolves who, in their spirit form, sat regally in the treeline watching their elders. The deep bass of their lowly spoken words entranced them all and they felt the ease settle within their bones.

They could win this. They _could_.

The war was coming and it was going to come soon.

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews! You make me so happy!**

 **I posted an original story, though with no names you can pretend it's a Twific if you want. It had started off that way but then I decided to go the way I did. It's called Weeded. Check it out! Thank you so much, duckies!**


	42. 42

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Gasping as she came out of her vision, Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and flew out into the forest, away from prying ears. The only two gone were Bella and Emmett, having some much needed intimate time. With Peter hanging around giving the sexual eyeball to both of them, their need for each other had grown exponentially. Alice wondered how much longer they would wait. She could look but the visions changed rapidly with all three of their floundering decisions. One moment they were all on the same page and Alice would excitedly hop, thinking ' _about time_ ' and other times only one of them would be contemplating it.

With no solid decision made, there was no way for Alice to tell when those three would get together. The tension was not invisible, that was for sure.

"Where're we goin', darlin'?" Jasper drawled with a sarcastic edge to his voice as he let the little fae drag him through the woods. He was always interested in sex but he didn't think that was why she'd taken him away from his chess game with Peter. "And when're we gonna get there?"

They had gone many miles, passed where Bella was riding Emmett like a psycho bull rider, far from anyone to be able to eavesdrop. Having her brother's gift right now would be ideal so that she could shield herself and Jasper but she'd have to speak low even though they were far. She'd seen the decision that Caius, Marcus and the wives had made. She'd also seen Aro's decision. In order to get clarity of the situation and decide what to do next, she needed Jasper's expertise. His time in the Southern Vampire Armies would be well put to use in the next week.

"Emmett, yes, please fuck my ass harder!" Bella cried out wantonly as she shoved her plump little ass into her mate's lap with vigor.

Thick fingers dug into her hips as he plunged his rock hard cock deeper into the tight bud of her ass. He loved the way she spasmed around him, clutching his cock so hard that it even kept him from orgasming. He never wanted this feeling to end. He bent over her back, pushing his chest firmly against her spine and reached around to cup her breast with one hand, the other finding purchase around her throat. He lifted her firmly into him, pulling her head back and ducking his own to the crook of her neck while his fingers plucked at the little bead that tipped her breast.

"Jesus, fuck, Bella. Oh God, I love fucking this ass. You're so fucking beautiful." He grunted through clenched teeth as he continued to drill into her. The way she smelled, the way she looked -wanton and sexy as fuck-, the way she keened his name over and over. He would never get enough of her.

One hand flew to her clit while the other gripped onto the large boulder in front of her. Fingers flying over her sensitive bud, she was nearing her climax and wanted Emmett to fill her pussy with his cock. Begging and pleading with him, almost sobbing with the pleasure he was creating, she sunk three of her own fingers deeply inside herself, curling them. She pulled and pushed quickly, fucking her pussy with her fingers while Emmett's cock pistoned in and out of her tight ass.

Their grunts and cries echoed off the trees and nearby cliff face, scaring the wildlife further into the forest and causing disgruntled faces inside the Cullen home. The couple hadn't gone far enough out of hearing range and with their loud, ecstatic cries, they could be heard clearly. Charlie and Cora especially didn't like hearing what was being called out and quickly darted out to the car, taking off like a bat out of hell, far away from his daughters cries of ecstasy.

"So good, so good. Jesus, Bella. Look at this beautiful pussy. So plump, so dark and pink." He said reverently as he stared at her glistening lips, inches from his face. His fingers traced the outer lips of her pretty pink pussy, the edges darker than the pale skin of her thighs or the glistening pink inside her. He watched as her core contracted and pulsed with the need to be fucked, touched, licked. He hadn't wanted to get off in her ass, prolonging the pleasure as long as he could so he pulled out and threw her onto her back across the boulder. Emmett's breath fanned across her sensitive bud as she lay draped over the rock and she bucked closer to his waiting lips. His tongue darted out and licked at her once. Over her cries of delight, he smiled and said, "You taste amazing, little swan." His voice was thick with arousal. "I can't wait until you come all over my face." He said seductively as her pussy leaked over his fingers, dripping down the curve of the rock she was laid upon.

His fingers plunged into her pussy, curling upward and pressing on the rough spot inside her. She jerked and cried, writhed and screamed as his lips joined the assault. Emmett watched as she fucked herself, bucking with rapture, loving the way her inner walls tightened around his fingers.

"Oh, oh! I'm gonna come, Em!" She cried to the skies and Emmett purred deep in his chest. The vibration caused her to scream as she squirted all over his face and chest. "Oh fuck! Oh _fuck_. Emmett!" She moaned loudly as she gripped his curls between her fingers and pulled.

Without letting her finish her orgasm, needing to feel her pulsing pussy wrapped around his cock, he slid into the depths of her core. The squeezing wetness had him coming immediately and he roared his release to the sky as his fingers gripped her breasts tightly.

"Holy fuck." She breathed when he finally collapsed onto her. She kissed his shoulder and Emmett purred into her neck, still buried deep inside her. "You're so amazing." She whispered.

Humming, he kissed the side of her neck and pulled out of her, dropping another kiss on her pouting lips. She didn't want to go back yet. She didn't want to have to see Peter and wonder why he was staring at her and Emmett the way he did. She didn't want to keep trying to figure him out.

Chuckling at her tiny whine, Emmett pulled her up to his chest, slanting his mouth over hers and plunging his tongue between her lips. His hand fisted in her hair while the other pulled her to him at the small of her back just above the slant of her ass. The kiss was passionate, heated, beautiful and Emmett was getting hard all over again. The silky softness of her lips sliding against his own, her low moaning and her smooth warm tongue caressing his was incredibly arousing. Trying to use it to her advantage, Bella pushed against his erection, bucking and sliding her still sopping pussy over him. He could see in her eyes that she was desperate, needing another release and he knew exactly why that was.

The thought of going back to the house, where Peter was -constantly watching, constantly around- made him just as hard. He didn't know why he felt like they were all connected and he was too stubborn to try to find out. Emmett also knew that Bella wouldn't react without his opinion or say-so. He felt like a tool for not encouraging her wild side -if that's what it was- and telling her to fuck Peter. He would watch, obviously. He couldn't just let her go off and fuck some guy, even if Emmett wanted to fuck him too.

And to think...He'd been thoroughly disgusted when Edward had a crush on him. Emmett tilted his head while he pondered that revelation. Bella stopped trying to fuck him again and sagged into his embrace, letting his calming touch soothe her. He wasn't really reacting to her anyhow, lost in thought as deeply as he was. She was feeling drained with all of the denial flowing through her veins. The worry of the battle that was coming, the wolves, the Cullens, her father...The constant fucking ache deep inside her chest whenever Peter was away. She desperately wanted to ask Emmett but she felt like it was such a damn betrayal. Especially after the epic fit she'd thrown regarding that _whore_ succubus. She had to bite her lip to keep from hissing the words aloud.

Why would she be aching for another man? She has Emmett, her mate. There is no possible explanation for her heart to be aching when he isn't near. She longed to ask Emmett if she was a terrible vampire. Maybe she was supposed to have died after all because all she seems to be able to do is cause trouble. She caused trouble for her mother, she caused trouble for her father when he changed her into a newborn vampire, and now she's trying to cause trouble for Emmett and hers relationship.

Emmett clutched at her, feeling her bleeding emotions and kissed her temple. They would have to sit and talk soon. Without anyone around to hear. It was time they confessed their feelings, out in the open, with each other. They couldn't keep going on like this, worrying unnecessarily about something he knew they both wanted. Not with the threat of the Volturi hanging over their heads. He dipped his head to the crook of her neck and adjusted his hips just so, letting his thick, throbbing cock slide between her pussy lips. She gasped and clung to him.

As Alice and Jasper sped back toward the house, they saw Emmett and Bella, who were once again wrapped in the throes of passion -though slower, more sensual this time- and her giggle trailed behind her, causing Jasper to smile. She was feeling much more lighthearted now that he'd helped her see that they could handle everything that was coming their way. Especially with the new change of events, Jasper was extremely confident and he couldn't wait to get Carlisle into the stronghold to tell him. Alice left the politics to the politicians and headed up to her room, helping Esme design a blueprint for her latest interior design project in town.

Peter sat on the front porch with Char and Garrett, listening inadvertently to the wailing cries of passion that floated through the trees from miles away. His dick was rock hard and throbbing as he pictured Bella crying out for _him_ that way. He groaned and adjusted his seating position, causing Char to roll her eyes.

"Sugar, you've got to tell them." She said quietly. Garrett silently nodded his head in agreeance.

"You know, I can't just do that, Char. It's a difficult situation." He countered, pulling his Marlboros from his pocket and lighting up. Garrett reached for one so he handed the entire pack over to his best friend and sat back while he inhaled the nicotine. It didn't technically do anything for him since he was a stone creature but the phantom relaxation he got from it helped him think better.

Charlotte waved her hand in front of her face as her brother and her mate each smoked on either side of her. "That's so disgusting, guys." She whined as she darted into the driveway, away from the cloud of wispy smoke. "Well, you've got to do something. You can't take it, they can't take it. Someone is going to get hurt if y'all don't get together and think of something quick."

Nodding again, Garrett spoke up this time. "She's right, brother. With the battle coming, you need to figure out how to tell them you're a tri…"

Peter cut him off with a hand clamped over his lips and a hissing 'shhh'. "Shut up." He continued hissing. He didn't want any of the other Cullens to get wind of it and slip up. Edward knew because of his mind reading, Alice knew because she's a fucking psycho ball... _psychic ball_...and Jasper knew because Alice can't keep her fucking mouth shut. The more people that knew, the more chances that someone would tell Bella and Emmett before he could. "I know what I have to do, asshole."

He hadn't known at first what that pull was, but once Garrett and Charlotte told him, his 'knower' went off and he knew that it was right. He was apart of a triad with Emmett and Bella, that was why he felt so many mating emotions with the both of them. He wanted them both like he needed blood. What they didn't know was that he'd started to hunt animals. With Charlie's stance on human killing -even the lowest of the low- and Emmett and Bella already partaking in the art of vegetarianism, Peter figured he would as well.

It tasted okay, not as sweet as human blood, not as thick, but it sated the thirst and made him feel better about himself as a monster. His eyes would be red for a while yet, as he'd been drinking humans his entire existence, but he could wait. He wondered what Bella's reaction would be to him when his eyes were the same golden as hers. Peter didn't rightly believe that Emmett would give a shit either way what color his eyes were. He was a big teddy bear of a man with a bigger heart and didn't judge him. Though, Bella didn't judge Peter for his diet either, her heart was as sensitive as it was big and she felt a pang for each human she knew Peter drained.

Resolving himself to his situation, Peter stubbed the butt of his cigarette out on the side of the porch before sticking it into the metal coffee can that Esme had insisted on putting outside for the smokers. When he stood and nodded at his sister, she squealed and rushed to him with her arms open. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the little slip of a girl and Garrett patted him on the back.

"Good luck, my friend." Garrett said with a smile. He knew this would be tricky but it had to be resolved before the Volturi came.

"Thanks." Peter looked worriedly into the forest for a moment, in the direction of his mates. "I might need it." He muttered.

 **The readers have spoken!**


	43. 43

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

The Barn, as Carlisle had started calling it, was completely finished. Esme had decorated the main hall perfectly with gold, ivory, and copper accents that matched the maroon furniture. He and Jasper walked side by side down the gleaming marble strip toward the raised lounge -Carlisle refused to call it a dais- and they sat across from each other on two large chairs. A dark oak coffee table separated the expanse between them and Jasper told him everything Alice had seen.

Listening patiently as Jasper explained how Athenodora and Sulpicia would be asking for immunity along with Caius, Marcus, Alec, and Demetri, he tried to remain passive. Although, his face being a stone mask was of no importance to Jasper when he could read his patriarch's emotions.

"Will they be requesting to be apart of the new order?" Carlisle questioned thoughtfully.

Jasper shook his head while shrugging one shoulder. "Nothing was mentioned in Alice's vision but that doesn't mean Marcus or Caius won't be asking. Right now it seems they're scared to death of you -of the three of us- and they want to be granted sanction." Jasper said in relation to himself, Carlisle, and Peter. It seemed that the two Southern Warlords were popular in Volterra and very feared.

That pleased Carlisle greatly, though his face showed nothing. Having Jasper and Peter on his side would help a lot. If he granted the six of them immunity then perhaps he could invite them to join the cause. He would have to think on that some more and talk to them all before he made any concrete decisions.

He told Jasper his plan and he agreed wholeheartedly. "It's a good strategic move, Carlisle." He nodded. "Hear them out, let me and possibly Bella, get a read on their emotions. Have Emmett handy with his shield and Edward nearby. He can't be seen though, as everyone knows he can read minds. It's a little sneaky to be lying to them right off but they could be coming in here planning to lie through their teeth to us. We need to play smarter, not harder."

Carlisle hummed in response, letting Jasper's advice sink in. He really appreciated that he simply inserted himself into the roll of Carlisle's second in command. He had planned on asking him anyhow but when Jasper took the initiative, it had pleased Carlisle immensely.

An hour later, the two were joking and laughing as they left the main hall and took the elevator down to the barn. Jasper commented that they should have actual horses, he found them to be a calming influence, while Carlisle thought that some of the more rowdy vampires they were sure to detain would just end up giving some of them heart attacks.

"It's not exactly worth the headache." Carlisle voiced his opinion on the matter. Seeing Jasper's slightly crestfallen face, he amended himself. "Perhaps a few, though."

"I'll look into it, thank you." Jasper said, feeling lighter. He loved being around horses. They were the only animals that didn't immediately run away and contrary to belief, vampires could tame them just as well if not better than humans.

"On a different note, I've decided on a name for this place." Carlisle waved his arm around absently as they walked out the large bay doors and they both easily pulled them shut.

Jasper waited silently as they locked up the Barn.

"Olympia." Carlisle said with a wide smile. It was amazing to see the Cullen leader shed his king persona and don the pacifist patriarch face once more. Both settled over him beautifully, as if he was made for this way of life.

"Like Sports?" At Carlisle's questioning and clueless look, Jasper laughed. "Olympia Sports, the sporting good store." He explained.

Carlisle scrunched his face. "No, Jasper." He said in a condescending tone with a smile. "Olympia like Greece. Gods?"

Looking around exaggeratedly, his long curly blonde hair shimmering with the movement, Jasper huffed. "Where are the Gods?"

Laughing, Carlisle slapped the younger vampire's shoulder. "Have you looked in the mirror, _Ares_? With Athenodora, we're up to two and add in Demetri, we're starting a pattern, are we not?"

"Demeter is a God. Not Demetri." Jasper pointed out sardonically.

Rolling his golden eyes, Carlisle kept up the light banter. "Close enough, Jesus, Jasper. Besides, have you seen Bella? She could definitely be Aphrodite. Beauty, love…" They'd all heard her cries of passion. " _Pleasure_."

Shaking his head, he smiled at the wistful look Carlisle adopted. " _Everyone_ has a thing for Bella."

They were walking across the yard now, toward the front door. Quirking an eyebrow and holding his laugh inside of him, he says, "Except for you...and Edward."

Barking a laugh, Jasper shoved at Carlisle's shoulder. "Edward's gay and Bella's my blood relation. No thank you. I can appreciate her beauty as a woman but there is absolutely no attraction there."

"Too right you are. You'd have enough competition as it is." Carlisle surmised as they headed up the porch, glancing at Char and Garrett when they entered the foyer. The former was watching the duo as they climbed the steps and followed them as Carlisle let them all into the house. Carlisle was not oblivious to how many of the males lusted after Bella, including Felix who was newly mated to Edward. Luckily, no one was overly jealous or there would be many issues within the ever-expanding coven.

"Olympia, Carlisle? That works since we're in the _Olympic Forest_." She commented as she linked her hand with Garrett's and they sat together on the smaller loveseat in the living room. "It works, you know, that Bella is Aphrodite. Emmett is definitely big enough to be Poseidon." She pointed out with a smile. "I'd say your God theory is working out well."

Carlisle radiated bashfulness and Jasper snickered at him for getting caught out in their 'private' conversation. There really never was privacy at all, being a vampire.

Ignoring the clearly embarrassed face that the Cullen leader had on, Char continued. "They're going to fix it. Everything's going to be fine." She spoke directly to Jasper, knowing that he would understand exactly what she was talking about.

Peter had run off into the woods to hunt and get his bearings before he decided how to approach Emmett and Bella. Char couldn't wait to be able to call Bella her sister. Peter deserved all the happiness he could get and he most definitely would with a hunk like Emmett and a beauty like Bella.

Looking at Charlotte like she had grown a second head, Carlisle looked over to Jasper. "What?" That entire sentence made absolutely no sense to him. The change of subject was odd to him.

Jasper shook his head. It wasn't his place to tell anyone anything but he was glad for this information. Perhaps the lust dial could be turned down once the three of them recognize each other as mates. A few days in the woods, completely alone, would do them a world of good. Carlisle was well versed in practicing respect and secrets between the coven and let sleeping dogs lie. He knew that everything would come out sooner or later -as was the way with them all- and just nodded his acceptance.

Leaning forward to reach across to where Carlisle was sitting in the oversized chair near the loveseat, Charlotte placed her delicate hand on the blonde's knee. "In due time, sugar. You won't miss it when it happens." Her eyes twinkled mischievously and Jasper shook his head again, this time in amused exasperation. She was terrible with secrets.

"Char, let it be." Garrett gently chastised with a smile. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned herself into her mate's side and glared. She knew that she couldn't hold her tongue but no one had to treat her like she was a child. She couldn't help that the words just wanted to spill out of her. She was like a bouncing Alice when it came to secrets. She just _had_ to tell someone.

Chuckling at her sour expression, Jasper settled in to wait for his mate who was still helping Esme upstairs. As the conversation continued, the rest of the house suddenly went silent when Alice let out an ear piercing shriek of happiness. Nothing could be heard; not even an unnecessary breath was taken as each vampire sat or stood stone still where they were when the tiny girl yelled and they waited for her to enlighten them on her latest vision.

However, instead of announcing what she'd just heard, she glided down the stairs, ignoring the eyeballs that were trained on her with a large grin on her face. Jasper let his tense muscles relaxed as he realized it must have been a really good vision. She danced over to the extensive Bose Lifestyle 650 stereo system that decorated the white built in entertainment center next to the fireplace. She switched on the power and was seemingly oblivious to the living room filling up with the rest of the inhabitants.

Edward and Felix grinned from the wall by the stairs at the happy little vampire as she set up her phone to a specific song and plugged the AUX cord into the system. Esme sat daintily next to Carlisle and watched curiously while Charlie sat in the other loveseat and pulled Cora into his lap, anchoring her there with his arms around her wide hips. They had been talking with Edward and Felix about the police force and possibly seeing if any of the shape shifters would want to become deputies. Charlie was willing to pay their way to the academy and tell them the ins and outs of being an officer of the law. Forks could definitely use some beefy talent like those boys. He glanced around quickly, noticing that Bella, Emmett, and Peter were nowhere to be found. Before he could ask if they were out hunting, Alice pressed the play button on her phone.

The windows shook and the floor vibrated as _Imagine_ _Dragon's_ Dan Reynolds' bass boosted song, _Thunder_ blared through the speakers. Initially, each vampire winced as the sound traveled through their sensitive ears but when Alice spun in a flourishing pirouette with the widest smile splitting her face, they forgot about the sound that shook their bodies.

"It's time!" She squealed.

 **Okay, folks. Thanks so much for sticking by me this long! Phew, this story is giving me such a hard time but I promise, I'm not giving up. I've put too much into these characters and the plot to give up now. Plus, I think we're all ready for some Peter/Emmett/Bella action!**

 **Thunder! F** **eel the _Thunder_!**


	44. 44

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **I know, I _know_! I'm sorry! I promise, I still love you all. Please love me too!**

Peter left Char and Garrett on the front porch of the Cullen house as he sped off into the trees. His brain felt weighted with all the stress of what he was about to do. What if Emmett and Bella didn't feel the mate bond to him? They were already a mated pair so what if that cut off the need to have the third in their little triad? What would he do then?

He couldn't live without them but he wouldn't push himself on them either...Or risk their well beings by walking into the pyre. No matter if they felt the bond yet or not, they would definitely feel the loss if he were to turn himself into a smouldering pile of ash. Peter wasn't necessarily fond of the idea of dying the true death anyhow so that was definitely out of the question. Maybe he could simply be close to them as a friend instead of a lover if they didn't want him as their mate. The thought alone sent his stomach roiling and he gagged on his own venom. He really hoped that wasn't the case. The nagging feeling of his 'knower' was telling him all would be well but he was shaking like a leaf in a tornado.

Gliding gracefully through the thick snow covered trees, with his hair tied back out of his face and his white tee tucked into his dark jeans, Peter came upon a crouched bobcat. The sleek brown and white fur was pressed close to the cat's body as it stalked its prey and Peter got into his own pouncing position, ignoring the fat brown rabbit the cat had its eye on. Within seconds, the rabbit had ducked into its burrow and the cat laid lifelessly at Peter's bare feet. The heavy branches and snow drifts were barely disturbed as he grabbed and enjoyed his meal. With a contemplating smile, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand and he left the creature in the deep snow for the scavengers to find later, heading deeper into the woods.

It took him a while to find their scents because they had been all through this forest. Scents that were days old had wafted through his nostrils as he ran in circles trying to find them. Peter knew that in all reality, Emmett and Bella would probably accept him as their mate. He'd seen Bella staring at him more often than not and instead of getting angry, Emmett would seem more thoughtful and even a little intense. Peter tried not to delude himself into thinking that they felt the pull but there was no denying the sliver of hope that crept up his spine. He would be absolutely devastated if they turned him away.

Finally crossing a very fresh scent trail -lined heavily with the sweet smell of Bella's arousal- he smiled brightly, forgetting his nerves when he inhaled. Using his sniffer to search them out, he followed the trail for miles until he heard them...Loud and clear. As he got closer, the thick trees and deep snow not hindering his progress in the least, he locked eyes on the two who could make or break his entire eternity.

"Here goes nothin'" He mumbled to himself under his breath.

Bella's throaty moan flowed through his ear canals like honey on a comb, slow and sensual while Emmett grunted with each punishing thrust against her tight body. Peter's eyes zoned in on the way Emmett stood using a tree as leverage at his back, pushing into Bella. His hands were gripping the brunette's tiny waist tightly and he felt his cock twitch, rubbing anxiously against the zipper of his jeans. His slow approach and lack of scent meant he was well hidden from the pair as Peter crept closer, his nerves coming back full force once more before he stopped his feet. Emmett reared back, his curly hair in disarray, his ecstacy filled face tilted toward the darkening sky as he roared his powerful release. Peter almost came then and there as Bella shrieked and clung to the large vampire like a limpet.

Their gasping breaths echoed off the trees gently as they caressed and whispered words of love to each other before he heard his name. Emmett sagged into the trunk of the tree he leaned against, holding Bella closely to himself. "Will you join us this time instead of standing there?"

The whisper was meant for his ears, obviously, and when he focused his eyes, which he hadn't even realized had been glazed over, he saw both Emmett and Bella staring straight at him. His hand made its way to his chest, unconsciously as he touched his heart, silently asking the ridiculous question, 'me?' The smiles that lit his mate's faces set his heart to soaring and he almost stumbled as he started walking again.

"Peter." Bella greeted softly, holding out her dainty hand. She was still clinging onto Emmett, his cock still firmly lodged inside her. Long mahogany hair was tangled and yet strung around Emmett as if trying to cover him up. "Come to us."

Her voice had an almost ethereal quality and Peter shook his head to clear the cobwebs. A furrow crossed her brow, misunderstanding his reaction before Emmett reached his hand out toward him as well. She smiled encouragingly up at her dark haired mate and nodded.

"You knew? How'd you know? Was it all along?" The words were out of Peter's mouth before he realized he spoke and would have blushed had he been human, he was so embarrassed. "You don't have to answer any of that." He mumbled. He wasn't doing any of this right. Not that he'd planned any of it out overly well but he was supposed to be a little more intelligent and articulate than this.

Bella's tinkling laughter caressed his body, wrapping around him like the finest silk. "We didn't know at all. It was so odd, this attraction." She beckoned him again, wriggling her fingers for him to get closer. "Come, we'll talk later. We have some serious connecting to do." She said seductively, her features lust-filled and eager.

"Am I dreaming?" How could it be this fucking easy? Sure, his 'knower' said all would be well and Alice seemed to have faith but really? He hadn't said a damn word to them about the triad and they were already welcoming him with open arms.

It was Emmett who laughed this time, heartily, causing Bella to groan in arousal from the sensations his laugh caused to course through her body from where they were still connected. Peter zipped over to them, wasting no more time. The need to touch them was just too much and yet when he was mere inches away, hands extended toward the only two people on earth who would make him whole, he paused. Thick fingers trembled as they extended toward the neck of each vampire...vampires who were still connected in the most intimate way and here he stood, completely clothed, unsure.

Clearly reading the vulnerable, dubious expression on the Southern man's chiseled face, Emmett and Bella linked their fingers with Peter's extended hands in unity. Each of them simultaneously gasped at the electric charge that skirted over their skin, Peter's eyes now matching theirs with the intense glittering blackness. His gaze darted between his two mates as he tried to find his words but his throat wouldn't work. Breathing heavily, Bella's hooded stare traveled the length of Peter's body, watching how his tense muscles bunched and coiled as if he were prepared to bolt. She prayed he wasn't about to bolt. She had been waiting, itching for a moment like this.

She wasn't certain when they had decided that Peter would join them, just that one moment she was worried about it and the next, it seemed a sure thing. Now that their skin was touching, all three of them connected together however innocently, it was clear that they were meant to be. Bella wondered about this but as she'd told Peter, the talking could wait. She didn't want to wait to touch him any longer.

"You're wearing too many clothes." She muttered as she unlinked their hands and started meticulously peeling his shirt off of him without unwrapping her legs from Emmett's while Emmett grinned and unsnapped the button on Peter's jeans with a devilish grin.

Hungry eyes roamed over naked flesh as Peter's skin was exposed and yet instead of feeling like a prized cattle at the fair, he felt more alive than he had in over a century. Their gazes burned is flesh deliciously and he welcomed the heat. His heart threatened to beat as Bella's tiny, soft fingers weaved their way over his biceps and pecs. His cock jumped when Emmett's hand gripped his hip and pulled him closer to them.

"I'm goin' to kiss you now." Peter drawled seductively to Bella as he gazed into her eyes before looking to Emmett. "And then I'm goin' to kiss you."

Emmett's sharp intake of breath was met with Bella's low, husky moan. When he brought his lips to hers, she carded her fingers into his hair, breaking the hair tie that held it back and she eagerly gripped the strands. He tasted like honey and molasses and she groaned into the kiss, allowing his tongue to slide against hers. Emmett's hand tightened on her waist and she bucked her hips into him, causing his cock to brush against the most sensitive place inside her. Peter moaned and gripped her face between his hands, holding her to him. When he let her go with a soft smack of their lips, he didn't bother to lick her scent off of him, turning to Emmett and immediately finding his mouth.

Bella watched, still bucking her hips against Emmett as the two men kissed passionately. Their moans and grasping hands had her on the brink of orgasm and Emmett groaned as her inner walls tightened impossibly around his thick shaft. His shallow thrusts were erratic and unfocused as he tried to concentrate on all of the sensations that flooded his body and mind. One hand firmly wrapped around Bella's waist, Emmett used his other hand to find Bella's fingers in Peter's hair as he slanted his mouth to Peter's, swallowing the Southern man's lustful moan.

"Oh my God, you two. That's so fucking hot." Bella panted, as she pressed her fingers to her throbbing clit, still writhing on Emmett's hard cock.

Peter broke the kiss with Emmett and stood behind Bella, wrapping his arms around her to caress her perky breasts, his thumbs brushing against the dusty rose of her nipples. She arched her back, pressing the back of her skull into Peter's shoulder, giving him better access to her needy body. "Please!" She breathed.

Emmett clutched at the back of her thighs as Peter continued to strum her nipples like strings on a guitar, his lips sliding up and down the length of her throat as he gently thrust his pulsing cock into the meat of her ass. "Will you let me fuck you here?" He asked softly, thickly, as he let the tip of his cock press into the tight bud.

His answer was a loud, gusty moan which was echoed by Emmett, whose eyes were clenched tightly shut as he tried to stave off his climax.

"Jesus, God, yes." Emmett whispered, his grip on Bella's waist was almost painful but she didn't protest at all.

Her body encouraged the men as she continued to writhe against them like waves lapping at the beach sand, her body undulating sensually.

A zing of excitement coiled tight in Peter's lower belly as he pressed his cock harder against Bella's ass, his orgasm quickly approaching and he hadn't even gotten to fuck her yet. Just watching how they reacted to his presence was enough to have his entire body thrumming with pleasure.

"You're mine." He growled into her ear softly as his eyes met Emmett's. "You're both mine. Forever." Peter smiled ferally as Emmett's eyes eclipsed.

"Fuck yes." Bella moaned, her eyes closed as she pressed her head into Peter's shoulder more firmly, bucking her hips against Emmett's. Her hands clutched to his biceps, fingernails pressing into his muscle as her body tightened, ready to explode. "Oh, God yes." She breathed as Peter pressed into her. "Please!" She screamed. She needed more. She wanted them both inside her so badly.

"You ready for this, baby?" Emmett asked. His eyes zeroed in on her passion filled face, watching as she lost herself to the sensations just as he was. Nothing was more important than making sure she was okay with all of this. It was a mutual thing -a natural thing- to involve Peter and it made his venom rush through his veins, but he would not do anything unless he knew Bella was alright with it. He knew that the moment Peter slid home, he would come harder than ever.

Opening her eyes to slits, she grinned lazily as he continued to fuck her softly, Peter's hard cock at the crack of her ass. "I am." She whispered. Emmett knew she was, of course, her reactions and actions were proving that, but still. She was his number one priority. He silently thanked the Gods for her affirmative answer.

Locking his eyes with Peter's, Emmett smiled and leaned forward, his chest pressing into Bella's. Peter met him, pressing his lips to the larger man's and trapping his hands to Bella's breasts as he pushed his cock into Bella's tight ass. The taut ring sucked him in quickly even as she shrieked in painful pleasure, one arm coming up to latch onto Peter's hair for stability. Christ Almighty, that felt good to him. The sensation was unlike anything Peter had ever felt. He could feel the tight suction over his entire shaft, causing his balls to tighten against his body. The feel off Emmett's thick cock separated by just a thin layer of inner skin, rubbing against his own shaft was too much to bear.

She had to touch him. Gripping onto his dark blonde locks tightly with one fist as the other dug into Emmett's bicep, Bella bucked and writhed against both of her mates, taking their long cocks inside her body. She had never felt so full in her entire life. The way they all moved together was as if they were meant to be this way, meant to fuck each other just like this for eternity.

One moanful thrust, two thrusts, three thrusts later and they were all shouting to the Gods as their orgasms slammed into them and they collapsed into a heap of tangled mass onto the forest floor. The cold snow fluttered around them, unaffecting their stone bodies as unnecessary breaths were heaved. Peter laid his head onto Emmett's shoulder as Bella's rested against his own. She was sandwiched between the two hulking vampires, completely sated and content, letting the thrum of the electricity dance over her skin like a thousand tiny fairies.

 **Does this make up for my lack of posting the last week or so? Yum.**

 **I'll try not to be so absent. These three need some alone time, right? Besides, the war is coming to their doorstep soon!**


	45. 45

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Cream colored walls and soft beds were the furthest thing from Bella's mind as she cuddled up on the ground between her two mates. They still hadn't had time to talk about much except how good they felt together but something inside her told her that they were all mates together. Whatever it was called, however it came about, she knew in her soul that this was how it was supposed to be. Her body was held tightly, naked skin pressed against naked skin as Emmett's arms circled her ribs and Peter's circled her waist. Their firm, muscular forearms pressed together as well as against her, not an inch of their bodies were not connected from their heads to their toes.

This was absolute heaven and she didn't want it to end.

Clothes were a thing of the past for the last day, completely lost, tattered, or otherwise hidden in the deep, thick snow. Their bodies didn't need them. Not for protection from the weather or for decency as it was just the three of them in the quiet solitude of the Canadian wilderness. She knew that they would need clothes eventually in order to get close to the Cullen house again but perhaps Alice would see them after Emmett dropped his shield so she could see the decision. She was so glad for her mate's shield. It kept them all hidden from the gypsy vampire's sight so Bella knew for sure they were in absolute privacy. With her empathy, she could still feel if anyone was near, though she couldn't affect them with Emmett's protection expelled. It was nice knowing they had this time for themselves.

Fingers caressed her skin softly and she knew she'd have goosebumps if her skin was able to react the same as it had when she was human. She loved the sensation their soft touches created within her. The tickling electricity made her feel content, as if she could sleep. She let her peace seep into the orb of Emmett's shield, enveloping the three of them and felt their bodies succumb to it.

"I'm so relaxed, I feel like I could sleep." Emmett murmured as he pressed his nose into Bella's temple and breathed in her scent, dragging it into his lungs.

Peter hummed in agreeance and nuzzled her shoulder before placing a kiss there. He loved the soft silky texture of her skin. A strong contrast to the rough, muscular frame of his other mate. Emmett is a solid mass, imposing. Bella is delicate like a flower. He wasn't sure how he fit into the equation, but he was certainly glad that he fit at all. His hair was tangled around his shoulders just like Bella's but neither seemed to care. It was a testament to the intimacy they'd been sharing the last twelve or so hours.

"Should we talk now?" He asked quietly, as if he was afraid to bring attention to himself.

Bella sighed softly. She knew this was coming and she had mixed feelings about it. What if Peter only wanted a fling and this wasn't what she thought it was? Could she simply be delusional? She hoped not. Her worry compounded, causing her body to tense. Peter's fingers stroked her side, causing a ticklish chill to spread over her body and she shivered involuntarily.

Her reaction worried him. What if she didn't want this? Maybe her looks, her reactions, were all for a one time thing.

Emmett didn't have any qualms about any of it. He was seriously happy with either outcome. He could have Bella all to himself after expressing his want for Peter the way they had or he could continue to have Peter for the rest of eternity alongside his beautiful swan. In either scenario he won.

Deciding just to spit it out and get it out in the open, letting the chips fall where they may, Peter spoke slowly, his voice rough with emotion. "We're called a triad. We have a three way mating connection." As he continued speaking, his muscles tensing with worry, his words were rushed. "If you don't want to be a triad, we can be friends so there's no pain. It'll be hard since we've connected now but we could still make it work." He knew they could hear his anxiety and uncertainty of that statement but had already vowed to himself that if this _was_ a one time thing for them that he would bow out as gracefully as he could and let them continue as they wanted. His emotions meant nothing in the face of his mate's.

Bella didn't like the feelings he was expressing. He felt so strongly that it almost clouded the entirety of the inner shield and it was making her heart clench painfully. Locking eyes with Emmett, she felt his solid surety and smiled lovingly. Turning her head to face Peter, her head creating a deeper crevice in the snow they laid in, she kept the smile on her face, watching as his eyes gained a glimmer of hopefulness. "Wipe the worry, Peter. We're a triad." She said softly, surely.

The grin that erupted over his face was bright and wide as the laugh that escaped his lips was loud and happy. Emmett chuckled and gripped his woman tighter while he leaned over her to press his lips to Peter's. He hummed happily as their tongues stroked together.

"Yep. We sure are." She said through her own giggle, watching her two men mould their mouths together.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Peter whispered down to Bella as he broke the kiss with Emmett to look at her. Her eyes were wide and happy as she stared into his.

"Yes, I do." And it was true. She is an empath after all.

Conceding with a nod, Peter chuckled and pecked her lips. She moaned and the sound went straight to his balls.

After another round of passionate, tree killing love making, they finally decided it was time to hunt.

"We don't have any clothes." Emmett shrugged as Peter laughed. He had found his shirt...well, part of it. Holding up the sleeve for them to see, he grinned mischievously.

"I could hide at least one part of me." He said seriously, as he pulled the sleeve around his dangling cock, wrapping it around him like a sock.

Bella laughed as she yanked the material away from him and darted away. "I like it better without the decoration!" She squealed as Peter ran after her and sped off into the trees, her tangled hair bouncing around her naked shoulders as she ran. Emmett trailed after his playful mates with a grin, watching their asses.

The weight that had been pushing his beefy shoulders down since Peter came back into their lives was finally lifted and he knew that all would be well with the three of them if their lives continued to be playful and sexy as it had been the last day and a half.

Catching up with Bella just as she released the second deer, Emmett watched as she wiped her lips with the tips of her fingers. There was not a drop of blood that had been spilled and the soft glow from her fresh feed left her looking more ethereal than normal. He loved watching her profile as she stood in the white moonlight. Her gaze was locked on the leonine form of Peter as he hunched naked over his prey, his lips locked to the throbbing jugular as he pulled the hot blood from its veins. Emmett let his eyes roam over the side of Bella's face; the delicate slope of her nose, the natural pout of her lips. The tips of her rosy nipples stood proud and erect atop her perky breasts in the cool air of the early morning. The moonlight makes them almost shimmer as it slowly skirted across the sky, making way for the sun.

She was a Goddess. She was _their_ Goddess.

Her hair, though tangled, hung in shining waves over her shoulders and brushing the middle of her back as the wind gently blew it around her. Tiny snowflakes embedded themselves against her, clinging to her as if she were their mother. Even the snow wanted to be touching her. Emmett could sympathize. He always wanted to be touching her and as he caught Peter's gaze when he stood from his meal, he knew Peter wanted to touch her as well. He spun around slowly, facing the brunette with an intense stare. Emmett watched, enraptured as Peter stalked forward with sure strides, the snow parting under his feet easily.

Bella seemed to be in a trance as she kept her eyes locked on Peter's, her orbs as black as his and Emmett stood stone still...well, as still as he could be with a bobbing, hard cock. His fingers twitched with the need to touch himself, relieve some of the pressure that was building in his balls, but he refrained. There was something magical, beautiful in the way Peter stepped to Emmett's mate... _their mate_...and dragged a single knuckle from the top of her shoulder all the way down to her delicate fingertips before grasping her fingers with his.

The whispered words that left Peter's lips were carried on the softly blowing breeze to Emmett's ears as he spoke to Bella. "Will you let me make love to you, my mate?"

Emmett heard the purr. The purr that had once been for his ears only and instead of an intense wave of jealousy as he'd expected to feel, all he felt was pure, unadulterated joy and anticipation. He _wanted_ to watch Peter take his mate, touch her, use her, bring her ecstasy as he'd done many times before. His beautiful mate dared a sideways glance at him, worried for his reaction but Emmett smiled widely, displaying the deep dimples that settled on his cheeks and Bella's tense shoulders relaxed. Her eyes darted down to his visibly pulsing cock and she licked her lips before looking back to Peter.

"Please touch me, Peter. Let's give our Em a show, shall we?" She wanted Peter all to herself for just a moment, eager to feel him inside her pussy as he'd only felt her tight ass the few times they'd come together. Though, just as anxious for this, she was anticipating watching Peter and Emmett come together alone as well. Being apart of a triad would mean never tiring of one's lover. Never worrying about someone straying. It seemed that even in the short few hours they'd been together -totalling almost thirty six in reality- she'd come to realize that there was absolutely no jealousy between the three of them. Their bond was strong and it shocked her to see the depth of it develop after such a short time.

The older vampire let his gaze settle on the larger vampire and he grinned, loving that she was begging him. He loved hearing the word 'please' leave her lips, as if she yearned for nothing more than to have his hands on her body.

"I'm going to enjoy your reaction to my actions." Peter quipped to Emmett, who only released a strained, aroused chuckle.

 **Tada! Another chap coming up full of lovemaking and sextimes! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review, lemme know you're still around! Thanks duckies!**


	46. 46

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **If you are tired of my sporadic updates, feel free to check out any of my others! Even my Misc stories are pretty good, if I do say so myself. Give them a chance, please!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to jessa76. Darlin', you've been amazing with all my stories you've read and you are the one who keeps me typing away. Thank you so much!**

As it turns out, Emmett could come without touching his penis just as much as if he had wrapped his fingers tightly around the appendage. This fact mystified him. He watched, enraptured, as Peter pulled Bella into the fold of his muscular arms, the lean lines of his body matching hers perfectly. Palms spread wide stroked down her back, fingers trailing over her spine before settling on the plump cheeks of her ass. Peter pulled Bella closer to his body, impossibly closer, hiding his throbbing erection from view. Emmett groaned when he imagined the way Peter's cock was most likely rubbing between Bella's slick pussy lips, the way her lips most likely suctioned to the aching shaft that pulsed against her skin.

Bella's hooded eyes stayed locked on the blonde's as her hands stroked from his forearms to his shoulders, softly moving her hips to keep up the friction. Her clit was erect and firm, stiff from arousal and she relished in the stunning ache that ran through her body with each electric pulse. Licking her lips, she leaned forward, meeting Peter's glorious lips. Her tongue darted out, licking at his taste before humming in approval. Peter slanted his mouth over hers, dominating the kiss as his hand moved up to cup the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her mass of curls. His groan was swallowed by her mouth as she eagerly responded to his passion, lifting one toned leg to wrap around his hip, pulling him even closer and opening herself up to welcome her newest mate.

Emmett gasped at what he was witnessing but refused still to budge, the emotions coursing through him were stronger than he ever knew he could experience. His hands were clenched at his sides as he stood still, watching his two mates connect with each other. When his little swan raised her leg, he caught a glimpse of her soaking pussy -his cock straining, weeping- and watched in rapture as the shining liquid dripped down her inner thigh before it was hidden by Peter's leg. He moved closer to her, pushing his thigh against hers to widen her even more. Shifting from one foot to the other, Emmett leaned forward slightly, trying to catch another glimpse of her beautiful core. The attempt was futile, however, as now all he saw was Peter's shining bulbous head as it peeked from between the back of Bella's thighs. Sopping from its workings between her wet lips, the cock appeared and disappeared over and over again as he moved his hips slowly against Bella's.

"Peter." Bella whispered into his lips as she clung to him, holding his chest firmly against her aching nipples, her breasts squished between the two of them. Her tongue languidly stroked his, smooth and sleek as glass yet soft as velvet, humming with her excited desire. His hands roamed all over her charged skin as she bucked against him. The head of his cock brushed her entrance and continued on toward her ass cheeks repeatedly and she was getting anxious. "I need you." She breathed.

Instead of conceding to her plea, Peter pulled his hips back, making room for his hand as it languidly flowed down her body from the back of her head. He reached between them and dipped one finger between her dripping folds while his other hand gripped her hip tightly, causing her to suck in a sharp breath with a squeak. Her sensitive clit was brushed by his palm and she groaned in need. Teasing her, rounding his finger from her core to her clit, Peter smiled as his lips connected with her jaw, caressing the skin of her throat and back to her lips. She tasted like heaven and he suddenly wanted to taste her essence.

Would she be as sweet down there as she was here on her throat? He didn't ask. He simply did what he wanted.

Without warning, Bella was on her back in the snow. Her dark hair fanned out around her head and she giggled breathlessly as Peter followed her down before kissing his way over her body. Kissing her perky mounds, Peter lapped at each nipple before pulling most of her breast into his mouth, suckling on her like a babe. Writhing underneath him, Bella pulled his head to her chest tighter, silently asking for more. As he continued his ministrations down the length of her body, she moaned and grasped at whatever skin she could touch of his. Strong shoulders, muscular biceps and lean torso. Finally, as he dipped his head down to her pelvic bone and pressing a kiss to her hip, she tangled her thin fingers into his long blonde hair and gripped him tightly. When Peter breathed in her scent it was his turn to groan.

"Dear God, woman you smell delicious." His cock was hard as steel and he desperately wanted to palm himself but he wanted his sole focus to be on the Goddess below him. Using one hand to spread her slippery folds wide open, exposing her light pink core to his eager black eyes, he palmed her inner thigh instead of his cock. Holding her leg away from his head, he licked a flat long line from her ass to her clit and relished in her shrieking moan. Her body spasmed as if she'd been electrocuted and Peter smiled as he licked her again. Such a responsive little minx.

Emmett moaned with her from a few yards away. His eyes were wide as he watched the scene before him unfold. Peter stared at him hungrily, getting off on the fact that Emmett wanted to play voyeur. _One day_ , Peter promised himself, _I will have that man's cock inside my ass_. He growled at the images that thought had flying through his mind's eye and Bella reaped the vibrating benefits of that noise. She bucked into his mouth and he focused back on the beautiful canvas of her body that she presented for him. Luxuriating in the sweet, slightly tart slit, he sucked and licked until she was a crying mess.

Peter was mildly surprised to see Emmett come hard, the spurts of his venomous semen flowing into the snow as he bucked his hips into the empty air in front of him. Just seeing the large vampire get off simply as he watched them, not even touching himself, Peter needed more. He needed friction. He needed to sheath himself deeply inside Bella's tight core. Kissing his way back up her body, his hands caressing and kneading her every inch, Peter locked his lips with hers with a deep groan. His cock twitched against her pussy and he pushed against her.

"Are you ready, sweetpea?" He whispered to her ear, licking the shell of it and loving her desperate reaction.

Fingernails clawed at his back, hips bucked against his pelvis. "Yes, Peter, please!" She begged him, black eyes hooded and pleading.

Not one to postpone a moment longer and loving the way she begged him, Peter thrust his long, throbbing cock into her constricting pussy. He let her pulsing walls suck him into her even deeper as she tilted her hips for him, beseeching him to drive into her even harder. He, of course, conceded. There was no denying that he would do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it. Emmett groaned again, loudly as his come once more sprayed into the snow in front of him. The silvery, shining liquid puddled before sinking into the fluffy condensation.

It was Peter's turn to groan as Bella bucked into him, latching her lips to his shoulder, nipping lightly at his skin as she grunted softly with each thrust. Her pussy clenched around him almost painfully as she neared her release and he hid his ecstasy filled face into her neck.

"Oh God, yes! More, please! Harder!" She cried, lifting her legs to wrap tightly around his lean waist. She pressed her heels into his ass and met his thrusts just as eagerly. Her eyes could barely focus as she looked between her beautiful man, the one between her legs, to the hunky vampire mate that stood a little ways away. She locked eyes with him, watching as his cock pulsed and bobbed in the air. She licked her lips, moaning all the while, wishing he was in front of her so she could suck that glorious cock into her mouth.

Peter complied easily, drilling his cock into her hard and fast, grunting loudly as his eyes darted between Bella's and Emmett. His two mates. God, he was one lucky sonofabitch. The coil was tight and low in his belly as he continued to feel the suction of her clenching walls and knew that he was about to come. Reaching around to her ass, Peter spread her cheeks, dipping one finger into her tight bud without warning.

"Jesus Christ!" She prayed loud and long as Peter's thick digit entered her rear and she came all over him. Her back bowed, head pressed into the dirt below the snow, using his hips and ass for leverage as she sprayed him with her venomous ejaculation.

As Emmett watched the orgasms take over his two mate's bodies, he came for a final time, groaning loudly to the sky as his hands twitched with the absolute need to touch himself, touch them...But he did neither. He stayed put and watched as Peter found his own release. Peter's deafening cry proved his own release as he pulsed deep inside of her, filling Bella with his cool liquid as he reared back with the force of the feelings he was consumed with. "Bella!"

"Holy mother of fucking God. That was…" Emmett sighed the words as he walked slowly to his cuddling mates. Peter was still firmly lodged inside Bella as he draped himself over her tiny body, his face buried in her neck as her tiny fingers caressed his back. "...wow." He finished as he plopped down at Bella's head. He stroked the hair away from her forehead and bent low to press a kiss there.

Humming in greeting, agreeance, and response, Bella smiled. Sex was always good, she'd heard, but with these two she couldn't imagine it getting any better than it had been the last few days. There was no place she'd rather be and nothing she'd rather do than to spend the next four hundred centuries with her mates and only her mates. With Peter draped over her, sated and content and Emmett behind her stroking her hair, she was sure life couldn't get better, ever. Knowing the real world was waiting for them put a kink in her armor but she was bound and determined to win the war that was coming so that her wish to spend a long eternity with her men would come true. Settling into the snow, happy to be surrounded by the two vampires she loved very much, she contented herself that they had another day or so before they had to get moving.

"Is the shield still up?" She murmured quietly to Emmett with her eyes closed, her fingers still dancing softly over Peter's skin.

"Mhmm." Emmett replied as he admired his beautiful mates. He hadn't taken the protective force down since they'd left the Cullen house. It wasn't anyone's business what they were doing. "Should I let her see us now?" He inquired. He didn't relish the thought of Alice seeing them the way they were but it was a fact of life with a seer. She was going to see things she didn't want to see and they were going to do things in order for her to see them. Thankfully Emmett's shield would come in handy to prevent a fat lot of those decisions. It definitely came in handy since he was bound and determined to be naked a lot of the time.

Peter groaned at the thought of that little pixie seeing his bare ass. "Yeah, might as well. If she needs us then she'll be able to find us." He grumped reluctantly. "Maybe she'll bring us clothes."

Bella chuckled silently at his petulant tone. He still hadn't removed his face from her neck and his lips were tickling her. "Just a peek then put it right back up." She instructed lightly.

Little did the triad know, the little fae vampire was already on a rampage trying to follow their maze of scents. Snow tornadoes formed behind her as Jasper and she ran wildly in all directions trying to get a grasp of which scent was the newest. Trees blurred at the speed they were racing and animals scurried away, hiding away from the dangerous predators in their midst. Even Peter's trail, that was three days old now, had weaved all over as if in search of the original duo's scents.

"There's no fucking _time_ , Jasper!" Alice shrieked in panic. Nothing was going according to her original visions. Everything was messed up and she didn't have time to be loping through the forest searching for nymphos. "We need to find them now!" Her cream colored lace dress which had been absolutely stunning when they'd started the day was now ripped and dirty from the abuse she was putting it through as she tried to find Bella.

His black eyes were wild as Jasper looked over at his franic mate. Her hair, normally coiffed or perfectly spiked, was in a crazy disarray as her tiny fingers kept tugging on it. They really needed to find them. "Here!" He hollered as his nostrils caught the freshest trail of Peter's that met with an old trail of Bella and Emmett. Alice clasped her hand with Jasper's and she squeezed his fingers in quiet relief and they followed their noses deeper into the forest, crossing into the Canadian wilderness.


	47. 47

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

The entire house was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the wind howling outside. What the hell was going on? How was this happening right now? Alice paced the length of the hallway, her cream colored flats clicking softly on the hardwood flooring beneath her feet. Every vision that was coming to her now made absolutely no sense.

Purple smoke, bright red flames, the sounds of vampires crying tearlessly.

Tugging at her short black hair to the point of pain, she froze and closed her eyes as she tried to block out the latest image in her brain. Edward was silently freaking out, wide eyed and stiff as he clung to Felix downstairs on the sofa in front of the fire.

"We can't let that happen." He murmured, knowing Alice would hear him from two floors up. He raked his long fingers through his hair and sighed. Felix pulled him closer, feeling the defeat that coursed through his lover's veins.

The little fae shook her head, knowing Edward would see the action in his mind. "I know. How do we change it?" She whispered fearfully.

Felix asked Edward what he saw as he nuzzled his nose into his temple and the bronze haired vampire whispered the latest vision into his mate's ear. The larger vampire's fingers clenched tightly onto the muscular forearm of the mind reader. "No. That cannot happen." He agreed, his Italian accent thickening with his emotions.

As Edward and Alice conversed almost silently between the floors that separated them, Carlisle paced the length of the dining room while Esme hovered unsurely. Jasper leaned against the wall of the hallway that Alice was pacing, watching her closely and monitoring the emotions throughout the house. Charlie and Cora were currently away hunting with Garrett and Charlotte but Carlisle had sent a text message to return as soon as possible. That same message had been sent to Emmett but there had been no response. Alice had seen in a vision that Emmett's phone was lying buried in the deep snow somewhere. Unfortunately, she didn't know where 'somewhere' was. How could she find them if he kept his fucking shield up all the time!?

The more visions that passed through her head, the more frustrated she became. Her hair, which had been coiffed daintily, curling around her ears in little ringlets, was now in a messier updo than Edward's usually was. The skirt of her cream colored dress was rumpled and the lace was torn in a spot that she'd grabbed too roughly when the first of many visions attacked her mind.

How was this even possible? What was the missing variable? Something was causing these new images. _Someone_. Somehow. Alice needed to figure out who that was and why. She scoffed. Of course she knew why. It was war. Someone who knew about her visions was manipulating their decisions to either throw her off guard or they were making new decisions to show their hand as the war got closer. The few blurry spots in her visions proved to her that the wolves were still involved and the images proved that they were still on the Cullen's side... _Olympia's side_. Knowing for sure that the wolves and the immediate Cullens were not to blame for her erratic visions, Alice sat on the patterned rug in the middle of the hallway, crossing her dainty legs and resting her elbow on her crooked knee.

"Who?" She muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and tried hard to focus.

The single word seemed to echo through the house as silence prevailed. No one breathed, no one spoke. Alice let Jasper's calming influence fan over her skin and she breathed in deeply, completely silently and unnecessarily to calm herself further. The black eyes of her mate kept a careful watch on her as she sifted through the visions to try and pinpoint where everything went wrong.

While she pondered and thought, Edward followed her mind's eye, trying to find the same conclusion she was grasping for. However, it wasn't Edward nor Alice who came to the conclusion. It was Felix who had been deep in thought ever since Edward told him of the carnage only minutes before. He knew Italy like the back of his hand, having to deal with the Volturi and the guard for centuries before coming to the States and meeting Isabella and Charlie. When Alice asked the question to herself out loud, the answer rang inside Felix's head loud and clear and it was a wonder that Edward hadn't heard it.

"Aro." The large vampire's deep voice resonated through the Cullen house loudly, bouncing off the minimally decorated walls and climbing up the stairs to reach Alice's sensitive ears.

"Fuck!" Alice shrieked. She jumped up and gripped her hair again, wondering how the hell she could have missed that. "Of course!"

"The asshole knows our coven better than we do." Carlisle growled. "He's had insight to our minds for decades and he is obviously pissed about Jane." Scoffing, the patriarch darted to Esme's side and clasped her hand in his. "The question here is how? How can his decision come true with all of our power? The wolves, Bella, and Emmett alone could destroy the Volturi…" He resumed his pacing once more while his forefinger found his chin and he pressed the pad into the dimple there. Bella's creeping empathy mixed with Emmett's shield, the combined fighting skills of everyone, including the wolves...That didn't even include Carlisle's own experience mixed with Charlie's prison cell protection and the Southern Warlords. Too much proved they would win so how was Alice getting visions of them _losing_?

Alice rushed over to Jasper and leaned her forehead against his chest as his arms wound around her tiny frame. Closing her eyes, she tried to figure out how this could come to play. She went over the visions again and again only to draw a blank. Edward was the one who spoke up this time as he extricated himself from Felix and stood, crossing his arms and looking unusually imposing. Looking up at his mate from his position still on the sofa, Felix cocked an eyebrow. Despite the tension running through the house, he couldn't help but find the dominant position Edward stood in arousing. Deliberately ignoring that train of thought so he could concentrate, Edward let his gaze find his pseudo-father.

The monotone way he spoke sent chills down the spines of each vampire in attendance. "They're going to be here tomorrow morning. They've killed Sulpicia and Heidi and maimed Marcus." Esme's pained gasp echoed off the walls and Carlisle tucked her under his arm, holding her tight to his side. "They burned his hand." Edward continued, answering the unasked question in Carlisle's eyes. "Alec, Caius, Marcus, and Athenodora got away with Demetri's help, presumably on their way here but according to the visions, they will not reach us before Aro and his guard do. They've got two werewolves on their side. That's how they get us. The werewolves can get to us without Emmett and Bella."

The last sentence hung in the air on top of the thick tension as each vampire absorbed what that meant. With Emmett and Bella away with Peter, there was no way the rest of them would win. The Volturi would simply wait out Charlie's strength and when that waned and his prison cell dissipated, they would attack with full force. The werewolves would tear them all apart within seconds. There was no question of whether or not these werewolves would be able to be reasoned with like the Quileute shifters. Children of the Moon were unreliable, unattainable. How in the world Aro got them to comply as apart of his guard, Carlisle was stumped. In answer to his thought, Edward spoke again.

"Chelsea. She bonded the werewolves while they were sleeping. They're coming tomorrow because the full moon starts tonight and they will be at their strongest for the next three days."

Alice and Jasper entered the living room from the stairway quickly just as the four vampires that had been hunting returned home looking disheveled and sated. When golden eyes met black, the mood shifted once more. Cora, newest and most anxious, clung to Charlie as she took in the somber mood.

"That's why there's so much going wrong." Alice said as she decided to let the family in on what she'd figured out even though she knew Carlisle had figured it out. She needed to get going now, there was no time to waste. Jasper felt her anxiety on top of Cora's and sent out a blanket of tranquility, immediately calming the atmosphere. "Jasper and I need to go find Bella, Emmett, and Peter. If we don't, we die."

"What the _fuck_ is going on!?" Charlie demanded. He immediately erected his prison cell around the town of Forks, flashing it at the treaty line so that the wolves that were patrolling would know to call when they saw it. He would make damn sure everyone was protected and he prayed that Bella was inside his prison. Feeling his tension, Cora gripped him tighter. She was feeling on edge even after the satiating sex and thorough feeding she'd just partaken in.

"Aro is coming, Charlie." Charlotte, Garrett, Charlie, and Cora stood with wide eyes as they listened to Edward tell them what was going on. Alice was already inching toward the door. She had to get to the triad before it was too late.

It was literally the difference between life and death for all of them. Unfortunately, if Alice had the vision and not an image of black, it meant that she would be around to see the carnage first hand. She did not want to live eternity without her mate or her family. Seeing her anxiety spike as she started fidgeting toward the back door, clutching onto Jasper for dear life, Carlisle granted her pardon.

"Go, Alice. Bring them home." He told them. Oh, how he wished they'd insisted on Bella taking her cell phone.

Alice needed no more encouragement. She dashed out the door, leaving it hanging on it's hinges as they left the rest of the coven to explain to the four fed vampires what was expected. After racing around trying to find their scent trails and finally getting onto the right path, another vision flashed before her eyes as they ran toward the Canadian border. She shrieked at Jasper as they raced onward.

"Now! We need to get to them _now_!" Emmett had just lifted his shield and she knew exactly where they were. The trees were thick and there was a clear sign that they had been in the same area for the past few days.

The scent of arousal finally reached their nostrils when Alice literally stumbled and face planted into the deep snow, sending drifts to land over her with her speed. If the situation wasn't so tense and panicked, Jasper would have laughed but with the sob that ripped from her throat, his heart clenched and venom filled his eyes. He felt her desperation as she leapt up and ran onward.

" _Emmett_! _Bella_! _Peter_! Come home now! _Please_!"


	48. 48

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

The trees swayed to the gentle hum of the wind as glittering snowflakes floated uncaringly to the moist green grass. Winter was in full swing with its frigid air as the flowing cloaks of the Volturi kings billowed on the breeze from their movements. Seamlessly, Aro and his small guard made their way toward the Cullen household from the airfield in Seattle. Their steps left no prints, no sound. Words were not spoken aloud though Aro's mind was in complete turmoil.

Jane is dead. He had killed Heidi himself for her traitorous thoughts of joining his brothers against him and his own mate for daring to defy him. Demetri, Athenodora, and even Alec -Jane's own blood brother- were already on their way to try to intercept the Volturi in their quest to eradicate the earth of those turn-coats. How dare his own brothers, the men he had turned into vampire royalty and given a home to, everlasting love to, defy him in this way! To even think of attempting to join the Stregoni Benefici was the highest form of insubordination. Suppressing a growl, Aro brushed a wayward strand of inky hair away from his cheek in irritation with long pale fingers. He'd tied the insufferable mop back but the biting winter wind was uncurling it and whipping it around his face. The deep resentment he felt for the Cullen leader was clawing its way up his throat, threatening to expose their presence to whomever may be lurking around as they neared Forks, Washington.

This little hole-in-the-wall flea infested cockroach town was now the bane of his existence. Carlisle had settled here more than 70 years ago, claiming the Olympic Peninsula for himself and his family, citing the natural beauty and constant cloud cover. At the time, Aro had indulged his long time friend and allowed him to claim his own territory, assuming wrongly that Carlisle would grow bored of the family life and come crawling back to his side, where he belonged. Oh, how Aro was ruing that day now. He should have compelled him to stay using Chelsea's gift of ties, grasping onto and holding Carlisle's loyalty in the palm of his hand. Internally shaking his head at himself as he lead his army deeper into the forest, Aro knew he'd made the biggest mistake of his existence, allowing his blind trust and love for a man who cared not for their true way of life to cloud his better judgement. How one could stand to ingest the blood of animals over the succulent ambrosia that was human essence, was beyond the Volturi king.

Behind him, flanking his sides were the two Children of the Moon -Christopher and Kristen- in their full human forms. Tall, muscular bodies, leonine in structure, with their long Native dark hair pulled back into low ponytails, the twins walked with purpose as silent as the vampires that surrounded them. The brink of the full moon was upon them and Aro could see the slight shivers of their skin as it staved off the shift from human to werewolf. These two were no mere shapeshifters as he had witnessed in many tribes across the nation. Though they happened to be Native American, thus having spirit blood within their veins, they never got the chance to shift into their spirit forms. Children of the Moon had ransacked their tribe, killing most of the inhabitants and leaving only a few bitten to turn. Christopher and Kristen had stayed together, their sibling bond strong even after the shift. The third tribe member had fled, scared and alone, never to be seen again.

Santiago, Chelsea, Corin, Afton, and Jason were behind the werewolves, finishing the formation in a large 'v' with Aro at the point. Aro was confident that they would win this war, for it was no war at all. How could the pacifist and his meager family ever think to destroy him? He'd simply gotten lucky with Jane, is all. Knowing not to push Carlisle's buttons because he did have a nasty side -courtesy of his Anglican pastor father- Jane should have known not to push too far but she thought herself invincible being Aro's pet. She had not heeded her brother's advice, thus ending her life swiftly. As much as Carlisle held a great distaste for his father's misgivings, he had a temper that rivaled him, thanks to vampirism. During the Harley ministry, Jonathan Cullen displayed his true self to his entire congregation as he led riots in the streets. He claimed to know of vampires and their lairs, leading men with torches and pitchforks to their deaths. Carlisle was one of those men. He had crawled away from the street, hiding in a dank alleyway under a mountainous pile of rotten potatoes from the local restaurant while he endured the flames of hell and transformed into the same evil being his own father was still out there hunting. He had later discovered -after many attempts of suicide and finally learning that animal blood could sustain him- that his father had also been a victim of a vampire attack.

Jonathan had not survived.

Aro shook himself from his inner thoughts as they neared the Calawah River at the furthest point from the Cullen's abode. Holding up his fist to stop the formation from continuing, the eldest king stared into the distance. With his keen eyesight and heightened sense of smell, he could tell that there was a barrier of some sort that would prevent them from furthering their journey. Without looking back at his small contingency, Aro sat gracefully on a fallen log, his deep black cloak billowing behind him before falling gently to the ground. Clasping his hands on his crossed knees, he set in to wait as the snowflakes started to gather in his hair. Aro was nothing if not patient and he would wait until the magical barrier was weakened so that he and his could move forward. Idly, he wondered when Carlisle and Charlie became so close. Perhaps, he thought, they weren't close at all and Charlie was merely protecting himself. No matter. He would wait them out then destroy them all. Smiling smugly to himself, he sighed contentedly.

Christopher and Kristen continued standing as the shimmers flew through their bodies. The full moon was bright behind the thin layer of nimbostratus clouds, creating a halo like shine to the ground around them. It was almost time to allow the shift from human to werewolf to take them over. The stench of the vampires weren't what was bothering them at all, for the two had scented something else in the air that the vampires hadn't given voice to. They communicated with their dark grey eyes, unbeknownst to the others around them, trying to figure out what it was and if the vampires they were with noticed as they had. It didn't seem like they were focused on much other than their own thoughts. Afton had his arms around his mate, Chelsea, as she leaned into him for comfort. His shoulder length, greasy brown hair brushed against her shoulders as he leaned down to press a kiss to the side of her neck. She hated using her gift on people but knew that being on Aro's side was better than being dead. The blonde had apologized profusely for bonding the werewolves, begging them not to end her life if they were able to break free of the magic. Learning very quickly how deadly and manipulative Aro was, they agreed that they would not kill anyone who would defy Aro if given half a chance. Heidi had had their utmost respect even as she glared determinedly into her king's eyes as he beheaded her.

No. They would not be destroying these vampires. Hell, if they could continue pretending they were bonded, they would kill Aro as soon as the chance presented itself and be on their way. It was only chance -or maybe it was their tribe's spirit connection- that the bond Chelsea had tied them with had faded away within days. Within those days, Kristen had convinced Christopher to continue with the facade. They could get away from Italy for good, where they'd been captured in their weakest state and held prisoner for months until Aro could decide what to use them for. When this opportunity had presented itself, they decided to keep their mouths shut and follow orders. The king detested having to touch their hot, clammy skin, claiming that it burned him, so he never tried to read their innermost thoughts. A small miracle in and of itself.

Miles away, on the small reservation of La Push, Washington, two new bodies underwent the grueling process of shifting from human to shapeshifter wolf under the hard, watchful eyes of their new pack. Sweaty skin rippled and shuddered as writhing naked bodies on leaf bracken and low moans rent the air. Ephraim looked on in appreciation. Two more packmates to add to the war. Two more bodies to help defeat the cold ones that dared set foot on their lands. Old Quil's large white wolf laid his head on his large paws and sighed, creating a billowing cloud of steam -a direct contrast of his hot breath in the cold evening- as he thought of all they would have to deal with soon. Carlisle had directed them to stay out of a particular radius of his home so that the Volturi scum would not catch wind of their stench. Easily enough, the wolves agreed, knowing that the element of surprise would be preferred. Paul particularly couldn't wait to see the looks on the king's face when they hopped out of the bushes to rip his smarmy head off of his shoulders. He was veritably chomping at the bit as he watched his new packmates with eager eyes, growling low in his chest with anticipation.

Alice shook her head as she came out of yet another vision. Things didn't look so dire now but if they didn't all get back to the house then some would still die at the hands of those Aro brought with him. She couldn't risk anyone's life. The triad had given no controversy when Alice came bursting into the clearing where they had been entangled. They simply ran behind the little fae vampire, uncaring of their nakedness, worried for what she'd seen. She hadn't spoken at all after gaining their attention, lost in her own mind, concerned about the visions that flipped through her mind like a picture book. Peter knew something had gone wrong. His 'knower' had warned him but he'd been balls deep in Bella's tight little pussy and had shoved it aside.

He had a feeling that in doing that, he sentenced someone they all loved to the true death.

 **A short one, I know but we can't get all the drama over in one chapter, can we?**

 **What is it that you think will happen?**

 **Who are the 2 new wolves?**

 **What do you think of Christopher and Kristen so far?**

 **Drop a review! Thanks so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews so far!**

 **I love you, duckies!**


	49. 49

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

The thick, precipitation filled clouds floated across the sky lazily as Peter enjoyed the way his cock pistoned in and out of Bella's tight little center with Emmett wrapped around his back, his own cock brushing against the crack of his ass. The way her heat clung to his sensitive skin, the friction that her inner walls produced, had him close to exploding moments after his first few thrusts. A growl reverberated from his chest constantly as he faced the sky, concentrating on the deep pulsing flame that flew through his body. The thick evergreen trees swayed with a quiet, calm breeze and tiny glistening snowflakes fell from the clouds with soft clinking sounds that was drowned out by their movements and the small moans that fell from Bella's ruby red lips. Her back arched away from Peter as her ass cheeks met his hips thrust after thrust while the ends of her tangled hair brushed his lower abdomen.

Emmett's large hands cupped her breasts, pulling her shoulder blades into Peter's chest while he fingered her nipples, rolling the tiny buds between his thumbs and forefingers. With his cock nestled between Peter's ass cheeks, he watched enraptured, as Bella took every inch of the throbbing phallus inside of her. The sound of his heavy breathing matched Peter's as they all neared their completions. Bella's grip on the trunk of the large oak tree in front of her was leaving finger sized divots, the bark falling off in splintering chunks as Peter drilled into her from behind while Emmett thrusted his cock into the nestled cushion of Peter's ass crack. Her inner walls clenched around Peter's cock so tightly that he feared he would release before she was ready for him to.

"Oh, God. This feels so fucking good." She whimpered, her eyes slammed shut.

Dragging his teeth up the side of her throat, Peter hummed. " _You_ feel so fucking good." He told her quietly between groans.

Emmett's hands gripped Bella's breasts harder as he felt his balls pull up against his body, preparing for the collosal climax he was about to endure. "Jesus." He breathed.

" _Emmett_! _Bella_! _Peter_!" Alice's piercing voice broke through the thick lust that had clouded the area, causing Emmett to retract his shield quickly in surprise and Bella's empathy to douse the trio in a mixture of emotions similar to that of cold water.

Peter pulled out of Bella abruptly with a curse and she winced at the loss of him. She felt empty, lonely, suddenly before Emmett wrapped her in his arms, his flaccid penis now resting against her thigh as he held her. He crossed her chest with one large forearm to protect her modesty as her small hands went to her pussy as Alice came into view, frantic. Her eyes were wide and pitch black, her dress torn and filthy, her hair in complete disarray. She was nothing of the picture perfect vampire she usually portrayed.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked as Jasper practically screeched to a halt beside his tiny mate.

"You've gotta come with us, _now_! We can't waste any time!" She didn't bother with any explanations at all, turning swiftly and heading back in the direction they'd just arrived from.

Without another word, the 5 of them sped toward the Cullen house. Peter knew what was coming, now that he was paying attention to his inner voice and he could've kicked himself. Scowling as he ran, he felt Bella link her fingers with his and she squeezed once. She felt his self-deprecating emotions and wanted to soothe him in some way. There was no way he could've been concentrating on anything other than what they'd been doing and she wouldn't fault him. Jasper gripped Alice's hand as they ran side by side, his body taut with tension. Feeling the anxiety, Bella released some peace but Jasper glared at her warningly. She took the warning correctly. Now was not the time to feel peace or calm. They were needed for a reason. What that reason was, however, was unclear to Bella. Something was wrong, that much she gathered, but what the hell was so wrong that they were needed _now_? She wasn't sure and she didn't want to ask Alice. The little vampire looked about ready to have a heart attack as it was, if that were possible. Emmett raced on with his mates and family, searching his brain for anything that might have happened in the few short days they'd been indisposed. He enveloped the 5 of them within his impenetrable shield so that he could be prepared if someone were to attack them. It gave him a modicum of peace to know that at least he could do that much.

The run was taking far too long for Alice's liking. Aro was biding his time on a fallen log just north of the Cullen house. She could see that Charlie's gift was holding strong...Possibly stronger than Aro thought it would as he seemed to be getting agitated. One would think that being millenias old, he would have the patience of Job but that was definitely not the case. He was anxious to put the Cullens in their place for the 'murder' of Jane. Being wrapped in Emmett's shield was doing funky things to her gift and she was getting upset that she wasn't able to see things as clearly as before. The muddled visions were putting her on more of a knife's edge than she was on already, causing her to think that perhaps the fuzziness was because of her own imminent demise. She prayed to whatever Gods were listening that wasn't the case.

The trees thinned just before Charlie's glimmering metal bars came into view and Alice pressed a button on her cell phone, pinging a line directly to the former police chief. He immediately opened a gate for the five racing vampires and they dove through the opening seconds before it slammed shut, though everyone could see that the gift was wanning. Apparently Charlie had done less hunting than Alice thought while he was out with Cora. That did not bode well for anyone. Speeding into the backyard, meeting the rest of the family, Alice and Jasper came to a halt while the triad went straight into the house for clothing.

It had been odd running through the forest completely naked with her great-something uncle and his mate and even weirder having to pass the entire family -including her father- the same way. Bella knew she would be blushing if she still had blood in her veins. Throwing on a black shirt with blue jeans, she shook off her embarrassment and headed back out to stand next to her father. Emmett and Peter also threw on jeans and a tee, appearing behind her only moments later. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun, Bella gave all her attention to her father. She vaguely noticed that Carlisle stood sentry with Esme next to Charlotte and Garrett, who conversed quietly with Alice and Jasper. He was wrapped in his long black cloak and looked every bit the intimidating king she knew he could be. He was no longer just the leader of the Cullen family, pacifist patriarch. He was now Olympia's king; a feared leader. She admired him.

"What's going on?" She asked Charlie.

Wiggling his mustache, her father grimaced. "Aro's here." At her shocked gasp, he nodded and explained his change in plans, not once taking his hand out of Cora's. Her mates growled lowly in anger and she enveloped everyone in a slight calm. She didn't want anyone off their game and she could see her father weakening.

Looking at him sharply, she tried to keep the accusation out of her voice as this was no time for a fight amongst friends. "When was the last time you hunted?"

Furrowing his brows, he cleared his throat. "A few days ago." His eyes shifted to his mate before landing back on his daughter.

Scowling, she couldn't keep the anger from her voice, much as she tried. "Dad…"

"I know!" He threw his hands up in the air as he interrupted her. "How was I supposed to know? We were supposed to have more time." He stressed as he threaded his fingers into his hair and tugged sharply.

Alice tried not to feel guilty about the turn in events. It wasn't her fault that Aro made a snap decision or that she hadn't seen it in time. It also wasn't her fault that Emmett kept his shield up the entire time they'd been gone, nor was it her fault that Athenodora had suggested they head to Denali before coming to Forks. Now that Charlie's gift had held out longer than her visions originally led her to believe, she was thankful they had Emmett's shield to protect them, but would it be enough? The only thing that was coming good from that little side trip of former Volturi kings and guard was that they were bringing the Denali clan with them. She still wasn't sure if they would get there in time or if they would only arrive after a bonfire had been built. Her visions still showed flames and darkness. How could she be so stupid as to let this happen? Edward read her thoughts as Jasper tried to soothe his increasingly depressed mate and sidled up to his sister, wrapping a lean arm around her tiny shoulders.

"It's not your fault at all, Alice. Don't think like that." He murmured in her ear as he gave Charlie a half-hearted glare. "No one is to blame. Shit happens. We just have to deal with this as best as we can. Charlie, Aro's coming now. Your gift is down." At that information, Charlie's eyes widened and he tried to snap his gift back into place to no avail. He hadn't even realized it had failed him but when he tried again and again to place the metal bars, he felt the energy sap right out of him like a sieve.

"Shit." He muttered, angry with himself as he raked a hand through his hair.

Hushed, harsh murmurs rent the air of the backyard as Charlie placed a quick hang up call to the wolves, alerting them to trouble. He didn't realize that they were already on the move after seeing his metal prison blink out of view. Emmett widened his shield, enveloping the wolves inside it as he did so and stood tall next to Bella, who put her game face on. She was ready for these assholes.

The Cullens lined up at the trees, looking out toward the Calawah River. Carlisle took point, directly in the center of the line with Peter moving to his left side, Jasper on his right. Esme stood on Peter's left next to Charlotte who had Garrett pressed to her other side, keeping his arm around his mate's waist. Edward and Felix rounded to the front of the house, out of view. He didn't want Aro to see him immediately, wanting to get a read on the situation from their minds. He knew if Aro saw him that he would demand to read him, gleaning everyone's thoughts from his own in one go. The wolves crept silently up behind the mind reader and former Volturi guard, crawling on their bellies and holding their growls in their chests. Alice stood on Jasper's right, with Bella and Emmett next to her. Charlie, since his strength was waning, stood behind Carlisle with Cora at his side, who was gripping his bicep for dear life. Her eyes were wide with fear, her newborn instincts screaming at her to run, that this was an impossible scenario and that she was about to die but she rationally refused to leave her mate's side. Especially when he was weak. She was berating herself for not forcing him to feed more. He had been too busy admiring her as she fed.

Aro was blinded by hatred as he came into view, hopping over the river and seeing the line formed in front of him. His eyes zeroed in on Carlisle and he stopped abruptly. The Children of the Moon growled as they were supposed to, sounding menacing and letting the shivers grace their bodies as they stood behind their 'king'. The Quileute shifters heard these growls and Ephraim had to send a heavy order through the pack mind to calm his packs. Paul especially was anxious with twitchy paws that wanted to rake at the ground. The elder wolves wanted to see what this Aro would do before they made their moves. A plan had been formed between the packs that the Cullens did not know of. It was the only way to make sure the little pixie vampire couldn't stop them since she had a hard time seeing the wolves at all. Thankfully, she had been too preoccupied with the Volturi king's decisions instead of theirs, knowing they were on her side no matter what.

Aro's beady red eyes swept over the formation that the Cullens formed, letting his eyes lock on Charlie's. They stood in a solid line with their king at the center. He swallowed a chuckle at that thought. King, indeed. Carlisle was nothing more than a silly little gnat. A fly in his special ointment and he would get revenge for the death of his beloved Jane. He would get his vengeance for ripping his royal coven apart, sending Caius and Marcus away with his prized tracker and forcing him to kill his own lover. A glimmer of a smirk appeared as he decided how to start this. Already, Santiago was rubbing his palms together with impatience and Chelsea was working her bonding magic. He would have half this coven in the palm of his hand.

Charlie would be his first victim but first he had to kill Carlisle. He watched with a kind of sick glee as Alice's eyes widened. He knew that she was seeing her precious coven leader's head roll into the burning bonfire he would build soon enough.

 ***Evil laugh***

 **Next, I promise.**


	50. 50

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **Let's get this show on the road! This was going to be a massive 4700 long chapter but I decided to cut it into two chaps. Chap 51 will be posted asap** **though since I promised the fight was next!**

Snowflakes went unnoticed as they settled on the statues that stood in the backyard of Olympia. Carlisle's golden blonde hair glimmered in the weak evening light as he regarded Aro through narrowed eyes, his black hood resting against his shoulders. Wary of the tremors that made the Children of the Moon's Native skin shimmer, he refused to give way to the now former Volturi king. That title was now his...King. He was the king of Olympia. The democracy now lay within his own coven. No longer would the Cullen patriarch bow down to any other person -aside from Esme of course- and it was high time he took his place. Watching closely as Aro kept his eyes locked on Charlie, he knew in his heart that the onyx haired man would go after the weakest. He silently berated Charlie for not hunting more thoroughly.

The dust motes floating through the air twisted and swirled as Aro dragged in a laborious breath, seemingly dragging out the supposed suspense. His eyes sparkled with glee as he stared a hole into Charlie's forehead and rubbed his hands together before linking his fingers to rest in front of him.

"You've assembled an army against me, brother." Aro's voice was deep and strained even as he kept his expression light.

"I've done so only because of the decisions you have made, Aro." Carlisle said in a monotone, diplomatic voice as he pointed toward Alice. The disrespect Aro felt when Carlisle used his name instead of 'brother' or -even better- master was great. He narrowed his eyes before smoothing his face.

Christopher and Kristen growled deeply in their chests, their skin shimmering as the moon raised higher into the sky. The crux of the full moon was upon them and they wouldn't be able to hold the shift off much longer. Once they'd changed, they would be less likely to hang onto their humanity. They only hoped that the only ones they went after were the few who would kill them without remorse.

Carlisle's honey eyes darted warily toward the two shivering Natives before making eye contact with Aro once more. He wasn't sure how this was going to go. The last Children of the Moon he'd met had been completely brainless when they'd shifted and the only thing that had saved his hide was climbing a steep cliff. By the time they'd rounded the mountain and made it to the top, the full moon had receded and the shift had diminished, leaving them naked and confused. They'd left the way they came, leaving Carlisle to breathe a gusty sigh of relief. He wasn't sure he'd find the same relief this night. With dangerous creatures like those two in his yard, the chances that someone he loved was going to die had increased exponentially and that had him on edge. Though he tried to cover the worry from his face, Aro saw it reflected in his eyes as the patriarch glanced at his wolves.

"Yes, Carlisle. You should be afraid. You see…" Aro said thoughtfully as he started pacing nonchalauntly in between the two sides of statues. "These two lovely creatures are at my beck and call. Chelsea here," He waved a hand toward the tall blonde vampire who was standing at attention next to Afton, her mate. "has them under her influential ties and they live to please me." He stopped his pacing to regard his nemesis, seemingly waiting on some sort of horrified gasp.

"And how will you control them while they are completely shifted?" Bella asked carefully as she, too, eyeballed the tall Natives. They were both slender yet muscular, like her Quileute friends. She wondered what tribe they were from and how they were able to control themselves around all of the vampires in the vicinity, even under some vampire mojo.

Barely sparing her a glance, Aro smiled condescendingly. "They no nothing except what I tell them. These ridiculous mongrels have less brain cells than you do, my dear." His smile turned to a smirk as Kristen's growl enhanced. "Now, now pup. Silence."

Kristen cut off the growl abruptly by biting her tongue almost clean in half. The metalic taste of her blood was swallowed down with her growl and she clenched her muscles so as not to rip the asshole's head clean off. A side eye from her brother had her inhaling deeply through her nose and silently letting out the breath to calm herself. Bella watched all of this closely, along with feeling the werewolves emotions while the rest of them kept their eyes on Aro. Kristen's dark grey eyes landed on Bella when she sent the shifter her understanding. An infinitesimal nod was received and Bella wanted to shout for joy, though she contained it even better than Kristen's control. It was extremely clear to the young vampire now that the Children of the Moon were biding their time. They may not be on their side but they most definitely were not on Aro's and that made Bella feel giddy.

Without glancing in her direction, Jasper sent her a questioning mix of emotions, trying to figure out what had Bella suddenly going from morose to overjoyed. Bella chose to ignore him. Better that the southern warlord be on his game. She would just have to tell Emmett to make sure those two were not harmed, if they could help it. How she would let him know, however, was unclear. She couldn't just whisper to her mate with everyone else around. They were in the midst of a war. Alice glanced over at her with a confused frown but Bella shrugged one shoulder, keeping her gaze forward.

"Get on with it then already, Carlisle!" Aro invited with wide arms and a smile. He was arrogant enough to think that he had already won. Bella looked between Carlisle and Aro wondering what she'd missed. She racked her brain, knowing that some part of it was paying attention as she was deep in thought. Carlisle had told him that Charlie was not for sale when Aro offered to take him in trade for Jane's death.

Instead of reacting to Aro's poking, Carlisle merely stayed where he was, tall and equally arrogant. His arrogance, however was a show. He was humble enough to know that someone could die but he didn't want Aro to know he felt that way. Emmett growled at the blatant taunt and Bella squeezed his hand. The large vampire looked down at her with impatience written plainly on his face and Bella graced him with a beatific smile. Now was her chance. She leaned up on her tiptoes, seemingly calming her agitated mate and brushed her lips on the shell of his ear when he leaned down to better accommodate her whispers.

Speaking quietly enough that even Emmett had to strain to hear her, she said, "Don't let anyone hurt the werewolves. They're not with Aro. The bond broke." She wasn't exactly sure what happened but if Aro thought they were tied to him and they definitely weren't, then it wasn't hard to jump to the conclusion that the bond broke. That, or Chelsea also wasn't on Aro's side and never bonded the wolves in the first place.

Emmett's heavy brows drew together before he smiled at her and pulled away. He nodded and then widened his stance. He wanted this show to get on with it already. Carlisle was trying to be diplomatic but that wasn't how this needed to go. Aro would not let them live. Even if he did leave today, he would return to find them one by one until the entire Olympic Peninsula was never inhabited by vampires again. He watched anxiously as Aro continued to taunt Carlisle. Emmett really wanted to point out that it was _Aro_ who brought the war to their land and the Cullens were only responding to said threat but he held his tongue. The wolves didn't give a shit about any of this back and forth or what Aro was saying. They were itching, clawing, desperate to get this underway. Edward, from the front of the house, learned what Bella had put together herself and relayed to Ephraim and Sam very quietly that the werewolves were completely against the Volturi king and even some of the guard he'd brought with him.

 _They will be under our protection if they'll let us protect them. No need to have any blood on our hands, especially over a misunderstanding._ Ephraim told his pack and Edward. _We will go through with our plan. Are we ready?_

 _Yes, already! Let's do this shit!_ Paul was still under orders to keep his muscles still and he was itching to rip into some corpses.

Edward and Felix went to the other side of the house, leaning against the far left side, furthest from the Olympia Barn and waited. They had done an incredible job of not thinking about the plan they'd exacted. He, of course heard that they _had_ a plan, but had no earthly idea what that plan might be and when he'd asked, they'd scoffed.

They may be helping but they were certainly not friends. Bella and Charlie were the only reason they were there at all.

Aro chuckled at something Santiago muttered that was too low for Edward to hear though he heard the sentiment in his mind. Santiago wanted to rip Felix's head from his shoulders and then burn him piece by piece for mating with a man. A sickened shiver swept down Edward's spine at those thoughts. Santiago has a graphic mind and Edward wanted to cry and hurl at the same time, seeing his mate burn in the purple pyre. Felix carded one hand through Edward's bronze hair and pulled him by the waist into his chest with the other. He felt his mate's unease and wanted to reassure him. Slanting his mouth, he took Edward's lips to his own and caressed him, dipping his tongue between his lips. Long, slender fingers reached up to thread into Felix's long dark hair as he inhaled his mate's scent.

That was just the distraction Edward needed. Smiling up at his burly mate, he nodded in thanks and Felix grinned happily before pulling Edward into his side and waiting to see what was going to happen next. Carlisle's formation was still standing strong as Aro paced as if he didn't have a care in the world. He was going on and on about Charlie, who was looking extremely uncomfortable and weak. Felix shook his head as he saw Charlie practically slumped against his little newborn. He knew it wasn't just the lack of blood. Charlie had been a vampire for many years. It was a combination of that as well as the weight of failure on his shoulders. Charlie is a proud man and he was kicking himself for not hunting more. He had used his energy fucking his beautiful little mate and then keeping the entire town of Forks safe with his gift. Too much all at once had sapped his strength and now the Cullens, Swans, and Whitlocks might pay for it.

The wolves were on the prowl. Silently moving forward after the order from their alphas, they came around the corner of the right side of the house, completely unseen. Edward watched in complete awe. He'd _just seen them_ out front! How the fuck did they disappear? Their feet made no sounds, no billowing steam left their large snouts, no footprints appeared in the light dusting the snow had created on the ground. The Cullens didn't turn toward anything, showing they too hadn't heard or seen anything as the wolves weaved their way to the backyard and behind the formation on their side of the line.

Quil's large chocolate wolf stood behind Emmett just to the right, Jake's russet wolf standing beside him behind Bella to the left. Each wolf placed himself behind and to the left or right of each vampire, giving themselves ample room to maneuver between them or room to jump over them without harming them if need be. Old Quil stood behind Charlie and Cora while Ephraim stood with Joseph behind Carlisle. Sam took the opposite end of the formation, standing behind Garrett while Jared stood next to him behind Charlotte. Each vampire was now completely protected by the Quileutes, completely unseen and unheard.

While Edward could hear their thoughts, he noticed that none of his family realized they were there except perhaps Bella who placed her open palm behind her and squeezed her fingers around something invisible. Did she know about the plan or could she feel her friend behind her? Edward didn't know. It was frustrating for him that he couldn't read her mind.

Ephraim smirked as he looked at his packs. They could see each other just fine, still hear each other through the pack mind. Old Quil's special remedy had worked just how he'd said it would. Thank God because if they'd had to ingest that swill for no reason, he would have been pissed. The most tedious part had been waiting for it to take effect. Even Leah was feeling calm right about now. She and Quil were the newest in the pack and though she'd taken it roughly at first, with the guidance of the elder wolves, she'd commandeered her place quickly, even outranking Paul with her swift and fast fighting skill. No one had known that she'd been training herself to be a black belt in karate and with her new grace and strength, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Aro continued pacing but his anger was getting the better of him. Carlisle wasn't budging. He wasn't grimacing or growling, he wasn't pacing or responding to taunts. He was just standing there arrogantly as if he knew he was going to win this war. Aro wasn't stupid however, he knew there was some sort of barrier between him and the Cullens. He had dragged his knuckles over it discreetly in his pacing. That was fine though because he knew just how to get Carlisle to respond. The evil glint in his eye brightened as he caught the patriarch's eye. Carlisle was nothing if not predictable, even if he was arrogant. He would not let someone simply _die_ just for the sake of propriety.

Flexing his hand and flattening his palm, his razorblade nails glinting off the weak moonlight that filtered through the clouds, he swung abruptly around himself using his arm as his sword, his face a mask of psychotic glee. The black of his cloak billowed and spun with him as sharp fingernails sliced through the carotid artery of the closest werewolf to him. Kristen hadn't been paying attention to the greasy king in front of her as she'd locked eyes with one of the Quileute wolves and felt life as she'd known it disappear around her. The swirling greens and grays of his eyes as she captured his invisible wolfy stare had her nailed to the forest floor with her mouth dropped open. At first, the pain of what had just happened to her didn't register. Aro's nails had cleanly severed her main artery and her blood spurted from her neck like a lawn sprinkler.


	51. 51

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

In slow motion, the red ambrosia filled the backyard with it's sweet yet slightly potent scent as a loud screaming howl rent the air. An invisible wolf leapt over the vampire formation and ran headlong into the invisible shield, growling and clawing, completely ignoring the orders from his pack alphas. An imprint was sacred and nothing would keep him from helping his mate. He turned to glare at the large curly haired vampire, willing him to open the shield so he could get to her but he was invisible. He couldn't be seen. He was cursing Old Quil's remedy now when he'd been giddy over it before.

Kristen's long hair whipped out to the side with the force of her head turning sharply as her body fell limply to the forest floor beside her brother. Christopher's face twisted into crazed agony as he dove to catch his sister before her shoulders could meet the ground.

"No!" He screamed, dragging the word out with his pain, loud and long. He paid no mind to the scene around him as he cradled his beloved twin in his arms, pulling her into his lap so that he could try to keep her alive.

Carlisle leapt forward only to be stopped by not only Jasper's firm grip on his arm but Emmett's impenetrable shield. His black eyes glared at Aro as the Volturi scum suckled his bloodstained fingers slowly, smugly. "You sonofabitch!" He yelled at Aro with a growl. He could do nothing but stare as the werewolf's packmate held her in his arms, crying and screaming for her not to die. He cupped her neck with his fingers, desperately holding her skin together, willing the blood flow to slow down. "Emmett!" Carlisle's voice was thick and deep with authority. He needed to escape the shield to help the bleeding wolf.

Santiago leapt over the downed Children of the Moon only to be stopped by the shield. On the inside, Emmett and Bella crouched, ready for him. Only Bella knew that they had two protectors behind them, also ready. Carlisle paced angrily, waiting to be released so he could tend to the injured wolf.

Aro smiled gleefully as he watched his guard crouched and ready to attack. Corin and Afton stood defensively next to Chelsea but behind Santiago and Aro knew they were just waiting until the larger vampire cleared a path for them to start ripping limbs apart.

Looking down toward Jasper's hard gaze, Emmett saw Peter nod once and lifted his shield. Carlisle raced to Kristen, quietly soothing the agitated wolf's growls with his compassionate and calming words. He set to stitching her wound immediately, also trying to soothe the Quileute wolf who must have found a mate in the Child of the Moon. Santiago charged forward but before he could get even a step closer, his hands reaching for Bella's slender neck, Quil jumped over Emmett and wrapped his invisible jaws around Santiago's neck. Claw shaped hands flailed, grasping at empty air as the sharp canines of Quil's eager wolf pierced his stone cold skin. Jake stuck by Bella's side as she flew toward Corin, ready for a fight with Emmett at her side. Aro stared in shock as Santiago's head rolled away from his shoulders for seemingly no reason. Charlie moved away from Cora for a moment to light a match for the bonfire off to the right of the melee but as he bent over, Aro saw his moment and dove over the invisible wolves, Emmett, and Bella. His hands wrapped around the police chief's throat as his strong legs wrapped around his waist. He was silent as a wraith as he tore Charlie's head from his body with ease. Cora screamed as she saw his head loll straight into the flames of the fire he had just created and Bella's agonized keening wail as she watched her father be incinerated before her very eyes, echoed off the tall pines.

Aro wasted no time in kicking Charlie's body into the sparking purple flames but when he spun around, feeling someone approach him, it wasn't Carlisle or Bella -those whom he expected- standing behind him. It was Chelsea and Afton. He saw Corin's hand as it was tossed into the flames behind him, his Volturi ring glinting in the firelight. He did not, however, see the wolf who licked his chops after his large muzzle tossed the stone flesh into the fire.

A flash of confusion flew across his face as he saw the rest of the Cullens intact but he relaxed as he saw his guard coming to stand before him, watching as Carlisle stood subdued with a weeping Esme in his arms. Warily, he watched as Cora walked toward him calmly as she wrung her hands together. Her head was down, any part of her face was hiding behind the fluff of her hair and her body radiated tension. When her voluptuous body stopped in front of him, Aro arrogantly admired the view. Maybe he would take this little newborn as his own mate now that she was without one -as was he.

Holding his hand out toward the dark skinned vampire, Aro smiled sweetly as if he hadn't just murdered her mate. "Come here, child. Let me soothe you." His voice had a lulling quality as he tried to manipulate the young newborn to his will. He glanced meaningfully at Chelsea and she created a bond between Aro and Cora with a slight head bow toward her 'master'.

Cora looked up at Aro with a sparkle to her eyes. Completely devoted to the Volturi king, she stepped close to him and placed her hand into his. Aro read her thoughts, forefront and hidden. He read every angle of her life, every discussion with anyone she had ever had. Pulling her closer, he hugged her close and smoothed a hand down her slender back, letting his fingertips rest on the top of her ass. Cora snuggled into Aro with her lips against his neck much to the disgust and shock of every Olympian there. Bella was being restrained by Emmett and Peter with a burly hand over her mouth to stop her harmful words from pouring forth. She thrashed in their grip, squealing angrily, trying to get not only to Aro but to Chelsea for manipulating her father's mate.

Chelsea, however, gripped onto Afton's hand and squeezed once. Turning his red gaze to his mate, he smiled softly and nodded. Ignoring the weeping Christopher, who was holding his healing sister, the Cullens and even the invisible creatures who were tearing apart anyone who was not on their side, Chelsea unbonded Cora. The slithering cord that tied her to the Volturi king severed and fell limply to the ground unseen by anyone other than her. Cora, feeling the odd bond fall away abruptly, inhaled deeply to gain her bearings. Her mate just died the true death. Aro must suffer the same fate he did. She smiled against the king's neck, her lips widening as her venom coated teeth were exposed. Aro's arms tightened around her as he felt her lips move against him, arousing him. He hummed contentedly, also ignoring the flailing, angry vampire daughter of the police chief and pulling the beautiful vampire into his body more firmly.

"This is for you, my love." She whispered almost incoherently against Aro's neck. Opening her mouth as wide as she could just as Aro questioned her as to what she'd said, she sliced her teeth through his thick firm skin and severed his head in one go. It toppled off of his shoulders, eyes wide and confused, and fell into the flames. She watched in wild fascination as his hair burnt first before the fire licked at his eyelashes and then his cheeks. Throwing his body away from her in disgust, she grimaced and wiped her lips with the back of her hand, spitting into the flame.

Bella, rendered completely senseless, paused in her fight to get away from her mates and slumped against them awkwardly. Peter held her right arm, Emmett held her left and when her knees gave out, she was left looking like a chicken with broken wings. She bowed her head down, her messy bun falling out of its tie, leaving her hair to hide her face as she sobbed tearlessly. Heart wrenching sobs ripped from her chest as she cried in relief that Cora hadn't been bonded to that piece of shit and in agony over the unfair death of her father. He'd made one mistake...Not hunting and overusing his gift to protect them all, making him weak and unobservant. Her usually overly observant police chief father...He was gone...Just _gone_! How was she going to cope now? He had been her lifeline before the Cullens had come into her life and now he was just gone.

Esme hid her face in Carlisle's chest, feeling his arms wrap around her tightly as she too sobbed for the lost life of Charlie Swan. Charlotte gripped onto Garrett, equally heartbroken for the little vampire girl who just lost her father. The remedy the wolves had drank before entering the yard had worn off, leaving panting, chuffing wolves randomly scattered over the grass. Paul stayed in wolf form as he kept a close eye on his imprint, watching and waiting for her neck to heal as she laid immobile in her brother's arms. Christopher, completely covered in his sister's blood splatters, was now shivering constantly as he struggled to keep the shift at bay. It was tough because he'd never had to keep the shift away before but he refused to turn into a mindless beast while holding onto his gravely injured twin. His long hair draped over his left shoulder as he held her; his angular face staring down at her, long dark fingers caressing her cheek as he tried vainly to ignore the dark silver wolf that had eyes for the woman he held in his arms.

The flames of the fire burned brightly in the thick night, purple smoke hiding the moon that was trying to peek out from behind thinning clouds as the snow tapered off to nothing. Bella's cries were the only thing to be heard as Cora kneeled down in front of the flames, her delicate fingers reaching toward the heat as she longed to feel the touch of her mate one last time. She felt her heart fissure in her chest painfully as the reality of the situation hit her square in the chest. The first sob climbed up her throat and she bit her lip to keep it in but hearing Bella's pain released the dam inside of her and she bowed her head, covering her face with her hands and cried.

Couples held each other as they watched the two women break down for their loss with heavy hearts. Ephraim gave the order silently for everyone to leave and after a couple of sorrowful licks to Bella's hand, Jake and Sam followed their leader into the trees toward La Push. Paul, however, stayed lying on his belly with his head on his paws as he watched his mate. Fur sprouted over her body and her brother's even as they lay there. The moon was now high in the sky and the clouds parted, letting the white light shine down on the backyard of Olympia. A growl pushed its way up Christopher's throat as he realized there was no stopping the shift.

Peeling his eyes away from his sister's still unconscious form, the taller Native met eyes with the silver wolf. He knew enough about his own tribe's legends that this shifter could understand him. "Please." Christopher had to clear his throat from the rough lump that had lodged there. "Please take care of her for me, wolf. I try so hard." He paused as his words started to come out as a constant thick growl as his skin turned to fur and his legs elongated. The pain was something he had endured for years now so it didn't hinder his thoughts the way it used to. "I try so damn hard to keep my humanity in this form but I usually have her help."

Paul whined and crawled forward on his belly, closer to Kristen, poking her exposed back with his nose. Christopher looked at him fondly even as a grimace fought its way onto his face. The shift was almost complete, he could feel his snout elongating on his face so his speech was now slurred as his tongue thickened and widened. "Kristen. Her name is Kristen."

His arms dropped away from her as they too lengthened and he oddly crab walked away from the two wolves, his blunt fingernails curling into sharp, glistening claws. By the time his body finished the grueling transformation, Paul admired him. He was taller than any animal he'd ever seen and looked so similar to the werewolves in Underworld that he was convinced the writer actually encountered a real werewolf and got inspiration that way. Paul whined again as he watched Kristen go through the same transformation silently. No words, moans, or even whimpers left her beautiful plump red lips as they changed and mutated into a long muzzle. Her fur was shiny black and looked so soft that he had to cuddle his own wolf up to her. He prayed to the Spirits that if she gained consciousness while he laid with her that she would recognize him as her mate, even in her shifted persona. Risking the chance, Paul rested his entire wolf length against Kristen's back so has not to get gutted by her massive claws and to hopefully calm her.

He didn't realize that while he was witnessing the Children of the Moon shift into their werewolf form, the Cullens were gathered together around the bonfire in some sort of funeral to bid Charlie Swan goodbye. Carlisle held council, same as Emmett, while the rest of the family mourned the loss.

 ** _TRUST ME._**


	52. 52

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Bella's grip on Emmett's hand was so tight that he was sure she was going to crack his fingers right off but he held firm. Peter had a long arm wrapped around her waist from her other side as her sorrowful dark eyes stared into the flames. Emmett knew he should try to reassure her but what if it hadn't worked? What if Charlie really was dead?

Feeling his conflicting emotions, Bella laid her head against the burly shoulder of her large mate. He was taking this almost as hard as she was. Cora was inconsolable as she sat off to the side on the ground with her legs crossed. No one could get near her. When Esme tried to comfort her, she'd almost lost a leg and Carlisle had cautioned her to stay away. Cora was unstable at the moment and they were lucky she was here and not running around the Peninsula like a psycho for her lost mate. The only thing that kept her around was the fact that the flames still soared high in the sky. Edward and Felix clung to each other, sobbing for the lost Charlie Swan, completely unashamed of their emotional breakdown.

It was odd to the rest of the Olympians that the flames hadn't receded by now into dwindling, glowing embers. Jasper stepped forward to place his booted foot on the flames, attempting to stomp the fire away but his arm was grabbed by Alice. When he looked at her questioningly, she only shook her head and tugged him back to her side. He felt her determination and wondered at it but he spoke no words, much like everyone else. While Bella's breath continued to hitch in silent sobs, she kept a close eye on the flames. She could see something at the bottom of the large rounded bonfire but even with her keen eyesight, she couldn't make out the shape. Emmett placed a finger under her chin and brought her eyes to his. Her breath hitched when she saw the raw emotion he was trying to stifle in his eyes, felt the sorrow and fury he was trying to bury.

Leaning up on her tiptoes, Bella pressed her lips to Emmett's cheek, letting her soft lips linger on his firm skin. Her black tee was torn on the sleeve from where Corin had grabbed her and scratched her upper arm before Jake helped her take the red eyed vampire down to his death. She had torn his hand off at the wrist in a fit of anger and bit hard before tossing the appendage into the flames while Jake threw his other hand to the heat as well. With Aro dead along with Santiago and Corin; Afton and Chelsea stood beside Charlotte and Garrett, conversing quietly. It was unclear as to what they would do now. Chelsea had no desire to stay in a democracy under the rule of another king. She was hoping Afton felt the same way and they could become nomads. Charlotte supported the idea and they were discussing possibilities and the way of a nomadic life, as Garrett and Charlotte had no permanent residence.

Ignoring the small conversations around her, Bella turned her face back to the flames. Carlisle had been murmuring evangelical prayer, reciting the words over in over in a thick British accent that Bella rarely heard from the Cullen patriarch. She had absolutely no idea what he was saying but the words flowed through to her soul, lighting something inside her that oddly gave her relief despite the fury and pain she felt at the loss of her father.

Suddenly, the unidentifiable lump in the flames started moving and each vampire jumped back, utterly startled. Carlisle's face showed reverence as Esme's eyes widened with shock. Alice smiled widely as Jasper crouched, looking ready to attack. The little fae vampire kept her tiny grip on her mate's arm to keep him from going forward. Edward gasped and Felix held him to his chest, staring into the flames with narrowed eyes. Emmett tried to stifle the smugness he felt, though it radiated from within and Bella stared horrified. Peter tightened his grip on his mate's waist as he too stared focused on the fire. The other vampires watched in awe as someone crawled from the flames, long fingers grasping at the snow covered grass for leverage.

Gasping at the same time that Cora squealed and leapt forward, Bella shook herself from her mate's holds and sped around the fire, taking one of the hands as Cora grabbed the other. Together they pulled a completely intact Charlie from the flames. Wondrously, his neck was completely healed, only a thin, practically invisible scar from where his head had been separated from his shoulders shown. Breath hitching now from the intense relief they felt, Cora and Bella pulled him to his feet. Neither willing to let him go for even a second, the female vampires wrapped their arms around the former Chief and hugged him tightly. Small fissure cracks formed and he grunted, causing the two women to stifle rough, emotional giggles as they loosened their grips. Charlie folded them each into his embrace, pressing a long kiss to the fluff of Cora's hair and let his dark gold eyes meet Emmett's. He didn't know how Emmett had managed to not only envelop his severed head but also his body but he would eternally be grateful.

Without lifting her head from the crook of his armpit, Bella spoke with muffled words. "How are you alive, Dad?" Her voice was higher pitched and cracking under the emotional strain she was suffering.

Cora squeezed a bit tighter and nodded, wondering the same thing.

Emmett chuckled thickly, overwhelmed by his own strong emotions as he watched his mate reconnect with her father. Peter grasped his hand and they walked around the fire, the rest of the Olympians following to hear the miraculous story. Charlie kept his flannel covered arms wrapped solidly around his daughter and his mate as they all revelled in the fact that he was alive.

His deep voice was gruff as he spoke. "When I felt Aro hop onto my back, I knew I was done for. Feeling his teeth in my neck was excruciating but watching myself roll into the flames was more frightening than anything I'd ever experienced." Charlie paused when matching whimpers left the lips of the women who clung to him. "The heat was unimaginable. I could feel the flames trying to lick at my skin, my hair. But it wasn't. When I felt my body pushed in, I figured that was the end but it was enveloped in the same sensation my head was. It felt like I was being wrapped in some kind of cling wrap, only thicker.

"I was able to see and hear everything around me, even over the roar of the fire. I knew when Corin was thrown in and I watched Santiago burn too. It took awhile for my arms to find my head but once I was able to get a grip, the shield literally moved to form around me. It moved with me. It was obvious that Emmett was helping me but he seemed completely oblivious, as if he hadn't meant to help me but had done it out of sheer instinct. It took a fuck of a long time for my neck to heal and I hated that I couldn't really get out of the heat to do it and reassure you girls that I was safe." Clearing his throat as it had thickened with his emotions and his words cracked at the end, Charlie gripped his daughter and mate tighter in his arms, looking down at them both with an intense love. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, my girls."

Bella felt her heart swell with love and devotion for her mate who had protected her father from the true death. She wanted to run to him and hug the bejeezus out of him but didn't dare let go of Charlie yet.

They stood embracing each other for a long while as Jasper finally was able to stomp out the fire which had dwindled significantly after Charlie emerged. There was no mess, really, since the wolves had helped clean up any of the vampire parts they'd scattered when tearing into Santiago and Corin. Esme was going to have her hands full, placing new sod down where the different creatures had torn up parts of her beautiful yard but if that was all she had to do to fix the mess after the war, then she would be grateful and do it with a wide smile on her face. Carlisle suggested they disperse to give the newly reunited vampires some time together. Esme busied herself, hovering near the Quileute wolf and still unconscious werewolf while Charlotte and Garrett took Chelsea and Afton to hunt. Alice darted into the house with Felix and Edward. Carlisle decided to head to Olympia's main hall to discuss what would happen now as they waited for Caius, Marcus and his crew to show up with the Denali's. Peter pressed a kiss to the back of Bella's head and murmured his love for her as he turned to leave with Jasper and Carlisle.

"Mind telling me what that shit's all about, Bells?" Charlie asked, ignoring the chuckles he heard from inside the house. He'd meant to ask her about Peter when she and Emmett had come back naked with him but then everything had gone to hell...Quite literally for him. Alice hadn't been very forthcoming in the three day trip the three of them had taken, telling him that it was Bella's place to tell him if and when she wanted to.

Bella felt as though she'd be blushing if she could be as she cringed away from her father. She looked up at him from under her lashes, knowing he was about to get all up in her personal business. He would not approve of her being in a triad. Backing away from him slowly, she dragged her fingers down his bicep and forearm, relishing in the feel of her father and the fact that he was indeed standing in front of her. The moment she moved, Cora pressed herself fully against her mate, purring as she nuzzled her cheek into his chest.

"Peter's our third, Dad." Bella said quietly as she felt Emmett stand behind her before he placed each hand on her hips and gripped her tightly. Turning swiftly in his arms, she embraced him tightly, pressing a long kiss to the middle of his chest and giving him her gratitude. He smiled down at her and sent her his deep abiding love. She knew that he would support her in whatever she needed. She prayed that her dad didn't freak out but with the expression on his face and the emotions he was radiating, the hope she held within her was dwindling fast.

"Your third what?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

Holding her hands up to placate him, Bella smiled softly. "He's our mate. We are a triad."

Looking much like a fish out of water, Charlie was completely gobsmacked. He hadn't been expecting that at all. He thought perhaps she had a wild side and Emmett was letting her indulge because that's how mates worked. He definitely wouldn't have condoned that sort of behavior from his daughter, even if it wasn't technically his place to give permission at all. All his hot air left him as he contemplated this new revelation. Peter, Emmett, and Bella were a sure deal, he knew. Mates could not be tampered with and were forever. What was usually known as soulmates or twin flames, would now be a triad. At least for them. His daughter watched him closely and monitored his emotions. She wondered why he felt relief but decided it didn't matter. So long as he wasn't about to freak out on her, she would take what she could get.

Blowing out a long breath, Charlie smiled at his daughter. He did not want to know the ins and outs of the sexual aspects of her new life but he figured it would be fun to watch how they all interacted together in the future. Relationships are difficult enough with only two people in it, let alone adding a third to the mix. There was sure to be some fun times ahead for the peanut gallery, that's for sure. Nodding his head firmly at his own thoughts, he slowly extracted himself from Cora to envelop Bella within his arms.

"I know you don't need it but you've got my blessing." He said into the crown of her head.

Making a small happy noise, Bella hugged her dad tightly before pushing him away playfully. "So you're not going to kick me out of the coven?" She said with a smile on her face. She hid it well but she had been very afraid that he wouldn't want to live anywhere near her after hearing the revelation.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Charlie wrapped an arm around his mate. "Of course not." Then after a thoughtful pause, he continued. "Don't let me hear that shit though."

Emmett guffawed as Bella ducked her head shyly with an embarrassed groan. She couldn't help the flood of emotions that statement caused. Mortification knowing her father probably would hear or see something eventually and desire for wanting 'that shit' to be happening right now. After the stressful day they'd had, she needed a release badly but she stifled the need. It wasn't the time nor the place for those feelings.

Looking at his daughter with only a slight apologetic face, he said, "I need to be alone with Cora...and I definitely need to hunt." He said as he touched his tender throat with gentle fingertips. "You okay, kid?"

Already walking away with Emmett at her side, she shoved at his shoulder playfully. "So long as I don't hear that shit, I'm good." She sped into the house with her mate with Charlie's laugh echoing behind her as he and Cora raced off into the woods.


	53. 53

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **Just a short filler. Enjoy!**

Having no desire to pay attention to the politics that came with being apart of a royal coven, Bella ducked into the en suite bathroom of the room she shared with Emmett after giving him the most passionate kiss to date for saving her father. The couple had earned hoots and whistles from Edward, Felix, and Alice as they practically dry humped against the dining room wall. Hands grasped at hips and thighs, legs weaving and lifting as mouths collided in a frenzy. Leaving Emmett with a straining problem, she sped up the stairs to the bedroom for a moment to herself. Her mind was running a million miles a minute as she tried to calm herself from all of the hub-bub that had happened recently. Now, she had to figure out where Peter would fit. Even if he decided he didn't want to stay in the Cullen house with her and Emmett, she would need to make it more comfortable for him to be here. Of course, even if she did remodel and he ended up wanting them to move into his place instead, at least it would be done and he would have the option. Looking at the pristine white tiled walls and overly large claw foot bath tub, she knew that Peter wouldn't like it.

"Esme." Bella spoke at a normal quiet volume, knowing her pseudo-mother figure would hear her.

Appearing a second later, dressed in torn jeans and an oversized tee with dirt smudges on her face, Esme smiled at the girl she thought of as a daughter. "What can I do for you, dear?" She asked as she entered the bathroom.

Spinning in a circle, Bella looked from the white walls to the marble vanity. "Do you have a sledge hammer?"

Eyes widening, Esme chuckled. "Whatever for?"

Feeling a bit bashful, the younger girl looked to the floor. "I really think this place could use some manly accents. Peter wouldn't fit too well in this white bathroom. He and Emmett are so rough and tumble and I just thought maybe we could possibly…" She trailed off when Esme's laugh filled the space.

"Of course! I'm always up for a remodel. Let's go look at some designs and we'll get to work on it straight away. Get into some old clothes if you can find any. Alice doesn't usually let us keep old clothes but since I work in gardens so much, she lets me keep my rags." She said with a smile as she pulled on the hips of her baggy jeans. "If you can't find anything here, just come find me and I'll get you into something appropriate."

"What about the werewolf and Paul?" She asked curiously as she followed Esme first into her own closet -only to find that Alice indeed didn't let Bella have old clothes- then into Esme's closet. The last thing she could recall Esme doing before starting on the lawn was checking in with the wolves.

Waving a dismissive hand, she smiled absently as she started pulling out clothes and checking the sizes for the thinner yet curvier vampire. "Kristen healed wonderfully but for some reason she's still unconscious. Paul won't let anyone near her, especially a vampire so I let them stay at the edge of the forest. They'll be fine, dear. Her heart rate is steady and so is her breathing."

Bella caught the fabric that Esme tossed her way and went into the bathroom to change, continuing the conversation as if there weren't walls separating them. "So she's out there in her werewolf form, completely unconscious with a Quileute wolf cuddled up to her? Where's the other one?"

"I heard Christopher but I didn't see him. He's doing very well hanging onto his humanity. I don't believe he'll be leaving his sister very long, if at all. They are very closely bonded, even with the shift. It's a rare but beautiful thing to behold, actually."

Once Bella was wearing work appropriate attire, she and Esme chose a more masculine outline for the en suite. The bedroom was perfect with it's shades of maroon and cremes, cherry wood and dark carpeting so they wouldn't be remodeling that. However, Bella thought a California king mattress and bedframe would better suit the triad so Esme helped her order one of the best mattress and sturdiest frames they could find, giggling like a schoolgirl the entire time. Bella refused to feel embarrassed about it.

Emmett joined Edward and Felix in the livingroom to play video games, unwinding from the stressful day. As much as he'd prefer to whisk Bella away, he didn't want to hurt Peter's feelings and right now, the third of their little triad was busy in the main hall with their king. It was extremely odd for Emmett to think of Carlisle as his king after living with him for over 70 years. The gentle blonde doctor had always been known as his father and now he wasn't sure how to approach him. He could switch between king and patriarch easily but Emmett was still leery. It would be weird for a while, that was for sure.

Edward chuckled at his brother's thoughts, making Emmett lose focus on the shooting game and get shot. He growled and squeezed the controller, causing the cheap plastic to creak, hating when his brother poked around in his brain. Turning a glare on the bronze haired mind reader, Emmett snapped his teeth at him. Edward laughed outright and slapped the burlier man's shoulder.

"No need for a temper tantrum, brother. Don't worry, Carlisle is still Carlisle. The same old respectful, soft spoken man we all love."

Emmett growled again. "I hate it when you dig through my thoughts." He grumbled. It was so annoying.

"Don't scream them in that empty noodle of yours and I won't be able to hear them so easily." Edward snarked back with little bite. "Your thoughts just echo all around that empty space up there." He sang in his deep tenor as he waved his finger around the radius of Emmett's ear.

Feeling a light touch to the center of his back, Edward was suddenly thrown forward, landing in the coffee table with a thud. The sturdy piece of furniture groaned under his marble weight and when the three video game players turned their head, they saw Bella's ass fly up the stairs. Her voice echoed down the staircase as she entered her bedroom with Esme who was laughing at her.

"Don't make fun of my Emmett!"

Sitting back smugly on the overstuffed couch, Emmett smiled and resumed the game as Edward righted himself and grumbled slightly before using his character to shoot Emmett square between the eyes. That time the controller did snap in half, causing Felix and Edward to erupt into loud laughs.

 **Leave me a review, please!**


	54. 54

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Perched in the middle of her brand new California king, leaning her back against the thick oak headboard, Bella held a thick novel in her lap, reading intently. Emmett was off with his brothers on a hunt and Peter was finally playing catch-up with his sister and Garrett.

The en suite bathroom was completed and looked -in Bella's opinion- very damn awesome. She hoped Peter and Emmett liked it. With stone tile flooring and a stone ceramic shower, the walls were painted a deep maroon color. The baseboards and ceiling trim are thick dark oak, matching the glass door trim to the shower and the vanity sink. Cherry stained oak vanity with matching dark oak trimmed mirror gave the bathroom a dark, masculine feel. Shelving and towel racks dotted the room holding thick cream colored towels and toiletries.

Bella was pleased.

She and Esme had put a lot of work into the room, finishing it in less than a day while her mates were off doing their own thing. When Peter had attempted to enter the bathroom during the renovation, Bella had practically leapt out the door into his arms, causing him to stumble backward with a laugh as he caught her.

"You can't go in there!" She squealed as Esme chuckled while she shut the thick cherry stained oak door to keep Peter from peeping.

Smiling widely, Peter plastered his lips to his little mate's, enjoying the low moan that rumbled in her throat. Trailing his smooth stone lips over the curve of her jaw down her neck, he let his hands grip her plump ass.

"I don't care about anything so long as you're in my arms, sweet pea." He said quietly.

"Such a sweet talker." She breathed as she enjoyed the feelings he was erupting inside her. The flame glowed hot in her lower belly as she pressed her body against his hardened muscles, relishing in his soft moan as she did so. "Now get." She scolded lightly as she pushed away from him before he could change her mind. It wouldn't be hard, the scale was always tilting in favor of her males.

Pouting exaggeratedly, Peter backed away, looking at her from under his thick dark lashes. "Aw, but darlin'." He whined.

Giggling, Bella shoved at his shoulders again and he laughed, leaning in to peck her lips once more. "I'm gonna go hang out with Char and Gare. You take care o' yourself, ya hear?" His sexy southern accent was more pronounced in his arousal.

"Come find me when you're done. We don't have much more to do. I'm having so much fun working with Esme!" Bella enthused. She was anxious to see Peter's reaction more than Emmett's, already knowing the latter better than the former.

"I miss you already." He sighed as he backed out of the bedroom.

Bella sighed dreamily after him. "I miss you too."

Smiling at the pages of her novel, Bella remembered how Esme had picked on her for being so adorably sappy. Taking it in good stride, she picked up the paintbrush and covered it in the deep maroon color, walking casually over to the place she'd been painting. "Laugh it up." She sang before dragging her paintbrush over Esme's cheek. The shocked expression on the matriarch's face had been utterly hilarious.

"What's got you so smiley?" Emmett asked as he plopped down on the bed beside his beautiful mate. Throwing a burly arm over her slender shoulders, he pulled her to lean into his side while she struggled to place the novel on the end stand by the bed.

Tilting her face up to kiss under his jaw, she hummed contentedly as she settled into him. "Just remembering last night's paint fight with Esme." She chuckled along with Emmett.

The pair of women had emerged from the finished bathroom completely covered in red paint. Not only did they have to wash themselves but the newly remodeled bathroom and everywhere they walked as they made their way out the back door in stitches. After they and their mess was cleaned, Esme dashed off to spend some quality time with Carlisle and Bella took her leave to read.

Pushing himself further into the mattress to get comfortable, Emmett hummed contentedly as Bella laid her head against his chest. He ducked his head to inhale her perfect scent. He would never get enough of any part of her.

He dragged his fingertips softly over the smooth skin of her upper arm. "What do you want to do tonight?"

Bella rolled her eyes heavenward as she puffed her cheeks and blew out a long breath. "What I really want to do is spend time with Charlie but he's going to be busy for a few days. Alice wants me to go shopping with her because Jasper wants to hang out with you while Peter's hanging out with Char."

Feeling her tension in both the way her muscles stiffened and in the small radiation she was letting seep out of her with her gift, Emmett cupped her cheek and brought her face up to meet his gaze. His voice was quiet and serious as he stared into her light golden eyes. "And what is it that _you_ want to do?"

Shrugging one shoulder, she shifted so that her head was lying in his lap. "I want you to spend time with your brothers."

He knew there was more but she stopped short.

"And? Little swan, you can do whatever you want. Don't feel bad or hold back. If you don't want to go shopping, don't. If you don't want to hang around at the house, don't." Sticking a big finger in her ear and chuckling when she squealed, he smiled. "If you want to hang off the eaves of the house by your tiptoes, swaying back and forth, while Jasper throws berries at you, do it. Now tell me what do you want to do?"

Wrapping her arms around one of his tree trunk thighs, Bella groaned a laugh as she pressed her nose into his muscle. Her mate was such a goof and she loved him so much.

"I don't want you to get mad or jealous." She mumbled into his leg.

Rolling his eyes at his stubborn girl as the lightbulb went off over his head, he grabbed under her arms and hauled her up until her knees were on either side of his hips and stared into her eyes intently. "You want to go hang out with Jake and Sam."

It wasn't a question.

Emmett's shield was wrapped tightly around him, stifling any iota of emotions he might be transmitting and Bella glared at him half heartedly and crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively. "I haven't gotten to spend much time with them. They've got _two_ new wolves and now a couple of Children of the _Moon_ hanging around. I want to catch up and I want to meet Leah and Quil officially -"

Cutting her off with a rough kiss, Emmett shoved his tongue into her mouth. His large hand cupped the back of her head and he continued kissing her until he felt her lithe body relax into his. Pulling back a moment later, leaving her panting and wanting, he smirked.

"You don't have to ramble to get your point across. You don't even have to get defensive. Hang out with Jake and Sam. Spend a few days with them out in the woods for all I care."

At her perplexed and slightly hurt look, he rushed on.

"Babe," He pulled her close and tucked her head into the crook of his neck, soothing his hands down her back. "you can do whatever you want. I might get jealous, I might not. That's not your problem, it's mine. I _know_ in my soul that you would never do anything to betray us. You're allowed to spend time with whomever you want, whenever you want. Just let me know you're safe." His voice was a quiet murmur that she felt deep in her chest, relaxing further into him. "Peter's busy with his sister. Who knows how long Char will hang around. You know Garrett loves to be on the move. I can hang out with Jas or Eddie. Hell, I might even challenge Felix to a fight."

A quiet 'hell yeah!' was heard from the living room below and Emmett chuckled. "See? I'll have plenty to do. Go have fun."

Bella lifted her head from Emmett's neck and stared at him in awe with love thick in her eyes. "I love you so much." She breathed.

Pecking a kiss to her luscious lips once more, Emmett smiled. "I love you more."

"Hardly." She snorted.

Emmett laughed and smacked her ass as she moved to get off him. "Don't take too long though. I need you."

Groaning, Bella let her head fall back on her shoulders when she stood with her back to him. "You torture me."

Suddenly standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed his nose into the side of her neck, inhaling deeply. "Not yet." He whispered. "But don't worry. I will." His voice was deep, vibrating against her.

Turning to flash him a sultry smile, Bella zipped into the closet and changed into a comfortable pair of yoga pants and tank top. Emmett growled when he saw her choice of attire. "I'll torture you first." She was gone before he could reply and he growled in slight frustration. The image of her tight little body encased in such revealing clothing sans bra while she hung around muscular men would definitely torture him until he had her back in his arms again.

Dashing back into the bedroom to throw her arms around his neck, Bella giggled and slipped on a baggy hoodie. She would never torture Emmett like that. He sighed a breath of relief, seeing her more covered up. "Tease." He growled against her lips.

"I know. But you love me anyway."

"Duh."

This time when she left, he was feeling lighter and he joined Jasper in a game of chess.

Letting out a shrill whistle when she approached the boundary line between La Push and Forks, Bella leaned against a tree with her hands tucked in her blue hoodie pocket and waited for her best friends. She didn't have to wait long before a thin, shaggy dark gray wolf emerged from the thick underbrush. She knew that this was either Leah or Quil but she wasn't sure which as she hadn't paid attention when they shifted back after the battle with Aro. Staying still, so as not to startle the newly phased wolf, Bella watched to see how the wolf would react to her presence.

Sitting back on its haunches, the wolf stared back, its black eyes boring into Bella's golden ones. The wolf tilted its head after a few moments, one of its ears twitching. All Bella could feel from this wolf was curiosity and slight recognition. It didn't help her figure out which one she was looking at. Having all the time in the world, however, Bella let the wolf stare at her for as long as it wanted to while she stayed completely relaxed at the base of her chosen tree. The way the fur ruffled gently in the breeze, shimmering slightly from the weak light that filtered through the iridescent clouds fascinated Bella. The left ear twitched again and she noticed that another wolf had joined the first, looking and feeling just as relaxed. This one was a deep chocolate color with slightly lighter accents around its muzzle and on its toes.

A shimmer moved the air around the second wolf and in its place was a very naked man. Bulky muscles, thickly corded especially around his shoulders, his dark brown hair was cropped short to his head. Bella let her eyes trail over his large biceps as they rippled while he pulled up his torn off sweat shorts, being sure to keep her eyes north of his south.

Waving a hand shortly, his deep voice filled the air between them. "Hey, I'm Quil."

Bella gaped at him with a slack jaw. "I remember. Wow. You grew."

The dark gray wolf chuffed a laugh, its eyes dancing merrily and Bella smiled. "So do you remember me?" She had met Quil once before when he was shorter and lankier than he is now but she had been a vegetable stuck in a wheelchair then. She had filled out in many places, her hair luxurious instead of dull and broken and of course her legs worked now.

"Yeah, not only from the pack mind either." He said easily as he tapped his temple. "Lookin' good, babe."

Laughing lightly at the same kid who'd said the exact same thing to her when she'd been drooling on herself, Bella rolled her golden eyes. "Mhmm. I'm taken, thanks."

"Damn. A different response than the one I got before." He muttered with a playful scowl. Turning to the first wolf, who Bella knew now was Leah, he continued. "She was drooling over me last time I met her."

Suddenly the dark silver wolf growled as she transformed into a tall, slender yet muscular Leah Clearwater. Advancing on Quil quickly as she pulled an old dress over her head, she shoved him so hard he fell on his ass. Bella's eyes widened as she watched. "Are you kidding me right now, asshole? She was a fucking vegetable. She couldn't fucking help it! Are you really going to make jokes about this? Are you high?"

Bella felt the pure fury pouring off of Leah in waves and felt absolutely touched to her core at the protective offense the Native female felt. Her mouth wouldn't work as she watched Quil flounder, feeling like an ass for making that comment as he got back to his feet, backing away from the angry female. Bella, herself, hadn't taken offense but for Leah to stand up for her like that was gobsmacking. She wanted to intervene but she knew that with new wolves, she had to stay clear or she could end up missing a limb or two. Jake came galloping into view, his thick russet fur standing on end as he shoved his way between his packmates. He growled warningly at Leah before looking sharply at Quil and nodding his head back toward the reservation.

"Sorry, Bells. I didn't mean anything by it." He said as he turned to run back toward home.

Waving goodbye to his back, Bella called to him. "No offence taken, Quil. See you around."

Leah turned her glare on Bella, the movement causing her beige dress to flutter around her calves. "No offense taken? He just mocked you for being disabled. How can you let that slide off your back like that?" Her voice was sharp, a husky rumble as she tried to contain her growl.

Shrugging one shoulder, the vampire watched the young wolf warily as Jake growled at Leah again. "I knew he didn't mean anything by it. If he had, it would have been me shoving his ass into the mud."

Leah stared at her for a moment before recognition once again flowed through her emotions. "You're the Empath." She stated.

Her long hair shimmering around her shoulders, Bella nodded. "Yeah. That's how I knew neither of you were a threat and how I knew he wasn't being a dick. He's never been able to hold his tongue. He said that exact same thing to me when he met me before I changed." She said as she motioned to herself.

It was Leah's turn to nod, appeased, as she walked closer to Bella. Jake followed closely, keeping a sharp eye on his friends. When Leah got to the boundary line, she motioned for Bella to come closer. Feeling nothing that would indicate she was in trouble, she sped to her edge of the line. Leah held her hand out welcomingly and Bella placed her cold one into the searing heat of the wolf girl's.

"Nice to finally meet you, Bella Swan. I'm Leah Clearwater." She said, introducing herself properly.

Bella smiled widely. "Nice to meet you too, Leah. Wanna go for a run?"

Leah looked at Jake with wide, pleading eyes while Jake's wolf looked incredulous between the two girls. Bella could tell he hadn't thought they would get along and she wondered how Leah acted when it was just her and the pack. It couldn't have been easy being the only female in a pack of hormonal teenage boys.

When Jake got over his shock after a few moments -Leah having never taken her eyes off his- and nodded, the she-wolf actually bounced happily with a grin before retreating to shift into her dark silver wolf once more. Bella giggled as the wolf hopped around and yipped like a puppy, placing both her front paws on Jake's back. He shook off the younger wolf and chuffed a laugh before following the two unlikely friends into the forest of Forks.

 **Hope you liked this one!**


	55. 55

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

The house was quiet as a tomb when Bella finally got home a couple of days later. It was creepy enough being a vampire but the thought that the house was a tomb sent a shiver down her spine.

 _Where is everyone?_

She had met up with Emmett near their spot at the river after her romp in the woods with Leah and Jake, letting him know that she was safe and having fun and about to meet up with Sam. He'd kissed her passionately and sent her off with yet another smack to her ass, making her growl playfully. She hadn't heard from Peter in days and hoped that he wasn't upset with her for taking off. Hopefully Emmett had said something.

Walking through the house, she checked different rooms as she headed up the stairs for a shower. Knowing no one was there because no one was registering on her gift, she checked anyway out of habit. It was odd that in a coven with so many vampires that the place was utterly empty. Showering away the forest debri and mud from her body, she sighed, satisfied to finally be clean. As she wrapped a towel around her body, she picked up the cell phone from her end stand drawer and sent a text to Alice who responded immediately.

'Peter wants to talk to you alone.' Was all it said.

That was not comforting to her in the slightest but she was anxious to be alone with Peter. It'd been far too long and she needed him like she used to need air. Dressing in jeans and a button-up blouse, Bella wandered through the house as she waited for Peter to show up, her hair lying in curls around her shoulders and down her back.

She didn't have to wait long.

He was sitting on the back porch, his emotions were muted as if he were trying to hide them from her and Bella's brows furrowed in confusion. How long had he been there? Opening the back door and emerging onto the deck, Bella sat down beside him, leaning her shoulder into his and breathing in his calming scent.

"I missed you." She sighed with her eyes closed.

Peter was gone abruptly causing Bella to teeter a bit before she regained her balance. Looking up at him sharply from where he was now standing in front of her with a deep scowl marring his features, she lifted a palm to the sky. "What was that for?"

"You disappear for two goddamn days and all you got to say is you _missed me_? What the fuck, Bella?"

His sharp tone mixed with his glare and words caused her to flinch visibly. He'd hardly ever called her by her name. Always choosing a nickname of sorts so to hear him spit the word as if it were literal venom made her heart ache. She was genuinely confused as to what had him so angry.

"You were with Char and Garrett. You told me to go have fun. Emmett knew where I was." She ended her sentence with an upward lilt almost forming a question. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Peter growled and started pacing.

"Yeah. _Emmett_ knew where you were. _I_ didn't!" He stomped around, creating small foot divots in Esme's new sod and Bella continued to flinch with each venom coated word. She could feel his anger and his hurt but she wasn't exactly sure what had him feeling this way.

"I was never far. I was just hanging around with the pack." Bella stared at him, feeling nervous. She didn't like feeling nervous around her mate. "Where's Emmett now?"

Growling again, Bella felt Peter's jealousy hit her like a ton of bricks...Or more aptly, an angry wolf. "Emmett. Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. Is that all you care about? Is he the only one you want in your life, Bella because I'll leave if that's what you want!" The challenging fire in his eyes caused her to gasp as his words sent a pain through her heart like a hot knife.

Suddenly, Bella wasn't thoroughly flummoxed. She was pissed. "Is that what you think? Really? Or are you just trying to find an easy out of this little triad, hmm?" She spat as she stood from the step and stalked forward, twirling her finger in the air around the words 'little triad'. "Maybe you don't feel the same way we feel for you, hmm? Maybe you're just trying to bow out and making it all _my_ fault so you can feel better about yourself!" Venom flew from her lips as she growled the last few words. She was standing, her posture tense, with her nose almost touching his chin as she glared up at him.

She was fueling her emotions off of his, gaining momentum with his anger and she knew her eyes were pitch black like his. He stepped even closer to her and snatched her upper arms tightly but she stood tall, refusing to flinch now, glaring indignantly into his eyes.

"Don't make a fucking mockery of my feelings for you." He growled lowly, his eyes narrowed to slits as he brought their faces mere inches from each other. "You might be an Empath and you might know what I'm _feeling_ but you have no idea of the _thoughts_ behind those emotions." He pushed her away from him, feeling disgusted and Bella lowered her eyes in shame.

Her feelings were spiraling like his and she wasn't sure what those feelings meant. Thinning her lips and closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply through her nose before blowing a long breath from puffed cheeks. She repeated the calming breathing exercise a few more times before she looked up to meet his eyes. The pain inside his black orbs rocked her to her core and she let her knees go weak, falling to them in the thick grass. The snow had melted after a few rains, leaving the ground sopping and muddy but she didn't care. The weather didn't affect her and anything she ruined -or not- would just get replaced by Alice.

Her mate was disgusted with her, angry and hurt by her apparent careless actions. Though Emmett had assured her that she was free to do whatever she wished, Peter obviously felt different about that. He was jealous of her part of the relationship with Emmett, that much was crystal clear. Would he forever have a thorn in his side about that or would they be able to work things out? She kept her hands limp in her lap as she stared at them, completely unmoving while the thoughts sped through her mind. Peter was stood a few feet away from her, also stone still. His booted feet were in her line of sight, dirty from his travels and whatever else he'd done while she was off playing with her friends. It's not as if _he_ explained to her what he was going off to do or who all _he_ was hanging around with. While she was galavanting through the vicinity with a few wolves in their shifted forms, _he_ was off doing _who_ knows what with who knows _who_.

Her shame and self-loathing melted away as a deep, penetrating fury enveloped her. Without even trying to contain the feelings, she let it swirl around her, build and dance, thickening in the air until it choked her angry mate. When she seamlessly stood to her feet, she slowly brought her onyx eyes to meet Peter's, glaring at him menacingly.

Her venom coated teeth were bared, her top lip curled as she spoke. "It's okay if you want to be mad at me you fucking hypocrite. I got your number right here. I don't need to know the thoughts behind your emotions to know that you're being completely unfair to me and I won't put up with that. If you don't know how I feel about you after what we shared then you're ignorant as well as a hypocrite." Her voice was dangerously low as her hair fluttered in the wind around her. She looked every bit a vampire at that moment.

Without another word, Bella sped off into the woods as fast as she could go. She didn't stop when she caught her father's scent nor when she passed Alice and Edward's scents miles after that either. She ran so fast that the normally easily seen terrain around her was a mere blur. How dare he! Was he going to try to control her? Was she not allowed to talk about their other mate at all without fear of Peter turning into Mr. Hyde? Bella knew she shouldn't be running but she needed to work off this intense rage. He had said one too many things to irritate her without even giving her a proper kiss or saying he missed her. It wasn't actually the _what_ of his words but the _way_ they were spoken. Perhaps that was his way of saying he missed her, perhaps his anger was covering his fright, who knows? But now she couldn't know because she'd been a coward and ran.

Her pride was what kept her from turning around. She sped off into the wilderness, jumping over creeks and diving into the Sound, coming out on the other side of Seattle before racing up into Canada and over to Alaska. It took her no time at all to race to Denali. She had no idea why she'd come here, but it was nice to see the place Emmett designed and built. The large stone structure gave her comfort and reminded her of one of her favorite video games, Skyrim. Letting herself into the house, she used the left staircase to head up to the room she had shared with Emmett when the family had stayed here not that long ago. Plopping down on the bed, ignoring the dust motes that kicked up into the air in a fit of rage for being disturbed, she laid her head back onto the plush pillows and closed her eyes, wishing she could envelop herself in a deep tranquility so she could find sleep.

That was one of the things she missed most about being human. Not the everyday struggle it took to use the bathroom or lift her head but the blissful quiet of sleep. To be able to dream and travel to different worlds inside her head had been amazing with the life she'd lived. Not to say that she wanted to literally escape the life she lived now. She loved Emmett and Peter. They were her world and now she was regretting running from him. Instead of getting angry, she should have asked him.

 _What are your thoughts behind the emotions then, Peter?_

His face had been a blank mask the whole time she'd yelled at him and she hadn't registered the emotions he was hiding until she settled on top of the comforter in this medieval room. The pain she'd caused him had cut him as sharply as his words had cut her and she felt her chest tighten before a thick sob climbed up her throat. She was the ignorant one. The hypocrite.

Lying back on the bed all alone in yet another empty house, Bella let her tearless sobs consume her. She was actually glad that she could cry like this. No snot filling her nasal passages, no puffy eyes, or tearstained pillow cases. Just the movement, the shaking inhale-exhale from the act of crying, was giving her some sort of therapy. A release she desperately needed.

Curling onto her side, she hugged the pillow Emmett had laid on and hugged it close to her chest and hiding her face into the soft fabric. Sobbing for her wounded pride, her pained mate, her own stupidity, Bella didn't know how long she laid there crying. She was an idiot and she needed to go back before anyone came looking for her. The first thing she would do would be finding Peter. She would apologize and tell him how much she loved him and how sorry she was. That was what she should have done in the first place but his words, no matter how mere, had struck a chord in her and she reacted instead of confronted.

Hopefully he would accept her apology. She cried harder as she wondered if Peter would leave their triad now.


	56. 56

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

As soon as she calmed down, Bella sat up on the soft black comforter and raked her hands through her hair, smoothing out the curls before pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Meticulously making the bed perfect again, straightening the duvet and pillows, she nodded at her work and silently left the room, ghosting from the house.

Her run back to Washington was much slower and she stopped to feed a few times along the way. Thankfully the trip from Denali to Forks was overly wooded and not very populated so she was able to take her time without fear of humans. The cool, snowy weather also minimized the amount of hikers and campers so the only ones out were the diehards and she was able to avoid them easily enough.

Honestly, she wasn't very surprised to see Leah, Sam, and Jake waiting for her outside of Forks and she greeted them with a pained smile before her eyes welled with venomous tears without her permission. They are wearing their typical cutoff shorts and Leah in a thin dark blue jersey dress and watching her with solemn eyes so she knew that they had heard of her ridiculous breakdown.

Jake enveloped her into his hot embrace, holding her to his strong chest tightly as he soothed his large hands down her back. She sobbed against his bare pectorals for a few moments before Leah came up and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Sam was on her other side and Bella relished in the warm blanket they encased her in. Sometimes it was just so nice to feel the absolute warmth that her wolf friends emitted, casting the permanent chill of being the undead from her body.

Even knowing she was going to smell of wolves when she got home didn't deter her from the hug she so desperately needed. The pack might not smell the greatest to her sensitive nose but it never seemed to affect her the way it did the rest of the vampires she knew. Sure, they smelled like wet dog fresh out of a dirty lake but to the others, the wolves supposedly smelled like hot garbage from a major city. Absolutely putrid. To Bella, though, she had never minded the smell of wet dog and she didn't mind cuddling up to them at all. She would just have to shower again when she got home.

There was so much to do when she got back to Forks.

"Everything will be alright, Bells." Jake murmured into the crown of her hair.

Bella nuzzled her nose against his chest before pulling away from him, her long hair clinging to his sweat as she did so. "Have you seen him?" She didn't have to specify who she meant. Her voice was weak and sad.

Sam nodded as Jake spoke. "Yeah Bells. He looks…" Bella held a finger to his soft, pouty lips.

"Don't tell me." Her eyes were cast downward. "I don't want to know what I'm walking into." She whispered brokenly. She had no doubt that Peter was going to have his bag packed and telling her he was done with everything. Just the thought sent pain spiraling through her torso and she held in a grunt.

Leah knew at that moment that Bella was expecting the worst. Instead of affirming her fears or reassuring her new friend that all would be well, she simply embraced her briefly.

"Wanna run the rest of the way? Full throttle. Get the last of that emotion out of ya." The tall Native girl asked even as she backed away from Bella and pulled her dress over her head, bending to tie the thin fabric to her ankle with the leather throng she had secured there.

Turning their backs to protect Leah's modesty even though the she-wolf seemed to have no qualms at all, they all waited until they felt the shimmer in the air. Jake and Sam followed suit, tying their shorts to their ankles in much the same way as their female packmate and then phased as well into their large wolves. Bella suddenly felt tiny next to them. She had felt like an actual part of the pack just the day before when they'd been running through these same trees together but after Peter made her feel completely incompetent and she'd run away, she felt smaller than ever.

A wave of anger swept through her when she remembered that it didn't matter at all. He could stay with them or he could leave. She wasn't going to take the bullshit from him. When Emmett was possessive and jealous, his entire focus was to reassure her, love her, care for her. Peter's first reaction had been to push her away and berate her. It wasn't fair and they all had to figure out how this was going to work or she would learn to live with the pain of not having a third.

Nodding to the heavily breathing wolves, relishing in the liquid steam that billowed from their snouts, Bella leaned her lithe body forward, pushing off the spongy ground with the balls of her feet and shooting off into the forest like a rocket. The wolves growled playfully and took off after her, communicating within their minds. They circled her, jumped over her, and nipped at her ankles in jest. Laughing, Bella hopped onto Sam's back before tugging on his black ear, causing him to yelp slightly. She rubbed the area with cool, gentle fingers before bounding from him to Leah, where she straddled the sleek wolf with her thighs and yelled 'Giddy up!'. Leah, in retaliation, tried bucking the vampire off of her back to no avail. Jake's chuffing laughter filled the air around the four of them and Bella giggled happily.

This was what life was all about. Being playful with your friends, no worries about a jealous man or repercussions on actually having fun. She knew in her heart that Emmett wasn't going to berate her the way Peter had. If anything, the Southern Warlord had another thing coming to him from the large, no-doubt-to-be-angry vampire. Grinning to herself, she leapt from Leah's back and kept pace with the panting wolves until they reached the backyard of the Cullen abode. Patting each one of their heads, she walked through the brush and bushes toward the house.

The sight that greeted her wiped the smile from the brunette's face. Elegant eyebrows furrowed as her inner emotions warred with her when Peter walked forward. His eyes were somber as he tried to keep contact with hers. Bella couldn't help but admire the way his flannel shirt, tucked in with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, hugged his lean, muscular form; the way his forearm muscles twitched as his hands clenched nervously. Trying to remember she was here to apologize and not yell at him or jump his sexy ass, Bella stood still. She heard more than saw her wolf friends retreat back into the forest to give them privacy.

Emmett stood on the porch in a tight white tee and black sweatpants, his bulky arms crossed over his chest as he leaned slightly against the door frame. He watched with an intense gaze, his shield wrapped tightly around him to keep Bella from judging his emotions, his face carefully blank.

"Can we talk, sweet pea?" His soft, liquid velvet voice washed over Bella's marble skin like silk and she almost melted right there. He stopped in front of her, his eyes and emotions full of apology.

Keeping her face as blank as Emmett's, she nodded. Just as Peter's eyes lit up slightly, she said, "I need a shower first." Her voice was unemotional, monotone, as she tried to keep her feelings inside of her. She knew that if she let herself feel, she would fall into his arms and beg his forgiveness. They needed to talk first. The blonde Southern man's eyes dimmed again.

As she walked past Peter, she let her fingertips brush the back of his clenched fist softly and heard his sharp inhale. Emmett looked at her approvingly before turning hard eyes to bore into the back of Peter's head. She could tell, even without the aide of her gift, that Emmett was definitely not impressed with how their third had reacted to her tromp in the forest. Entering the house and greeting the Cullen inhabitants politely as she went up the staircase, Bella wondered if Emmett had anything to do with Peter's apologetic eyes.

Alice bounded into the bedroom the moment Bella turned off the shower tap and wrapped a towel around her naked body. Tiny rivulets of water crawled down her slim shoulders as she walked out of the bathroom to find clothes to wear, smiling at the tiny fae girl that plopped her dainty frame in the center of Bella's new bed. She was practically swallowed by its size and Bella was amused at the sight.

"Can I help you?" Bella asked her as she stepped into the closet and chose a pair of soft jeans and was about to choose a fuchsia tee when Alice tutted. Rolling her golden eyes, Bella's hand lingered over a navy blue tee and Alice made a noncommittal noise that the brunette took as acquiescence but when long thin fingers wrapped around the hanger, Alice cleared her throat. Sighing quietly, she continued down the line -being indirectly directed to continue on- until her fingers settled on a hanger that had a garment bag over it.

"Seriously, Alice?" Why in the world would she need to wear anything from a garment bag?

"Hey, talk to Emmett. I'm only directing you." Was the retort. Alice held her hands in front of her innocently.

"You could have just said so in the first place." She griped. In reality, Bella was excited that Emmett seemed to have gotten her something. Ripping the garment bag in her haste, Bella smiled widely when the hanger revealed a slim women's football jersey with the Seahawks home colors.

Being his favorite football team, Bella was proud to get a gift like this. She knew it would mean the world to him if she wore it so she wasted no time in slipping it over her head, completely foregoing a bra. It hugged her cleavage and trim waist perfectly and knew Alice had had it tailored to her specifications. Twisting and turning in the mirror back in the bathroom while she brushed out her long mahogany curls, Bella's smile was still blinding. The hem of the jersey landed on top of her hips, the soft jeans she chose hugged her ass just right. Pondering what type of shoes to wear with this outfit, she wasn't very surprised to see that Alice had already chosen a pair of heels stitched to look like football cleats in the Seahawk colors also.

"Wow." Bella breathed as she sat down at the edge of the bed, looking at Alice.

Nodding her head, the smaller vampire smiled. "I knew you'd like it." She leaned over to finger a strand of Bella's super soft hair, wishing she has hair long and luxurious as well.

"It's like casual yet classy all in one. I'd be the sexiest woman at the stadium." She gloated. Normally she wasn't so forward but knowing Emmett wanted her to wear his team made her very happy and she needed happy in her life right now.

"You will be." Alice said, her grin widening as she darted out of the room, her puffy tulle dress floating behind her.

Shaking her head in mild exasperation, Bella smiled after her and stood to go find Peter. As she walked down the staircase and passed the living room, Edward wolf-whistled at his new sister.

"Lookin' good!" He called after her, earning a smack from Felix on his thin thigh. "Hey, it's true. Look at her!" He pointed and Felix turned his head, eyes widening. This time it was he who got the smack. "Stop staring." Edward scolded playfully.

Without taking his eyes off of Bella's swaying hips, Felix nodded. "Okay."

Carlisle and Esme snickered from their place at the kitchen island where Esme was baking and cooking for the wolf pack. She liked to keep stock for them and if they weren't around to eat it before it went bad, she left herself enough leeway to bring it to the shelter. It was something that Bella and she had started doing together but with the drama of the Volturi and then the recent crap, Bella hadn't been around much to help and as she passed the kitchen, she vowed to be around more. Tossing them a wave as she went out the back door, she saw that Emmett and Peter were in their same places where she'd left them a half hour before, only Peter was facing the house instead of the trees now.

Kissing Emmett on the cheek and squeezing his fingers, she propped herself up on her tiptoes. "Thank you. I love it. I love you." She whispered into the enticing shell of his ear. A quiet growl rumbled in his chest when he felt her bare underneath the shirt he chose for her as she rubbed herself on his bicep.

"You're welcome, little swan. I love you." He murmured before capturing her in a searing kiss, pulling her into his arms. She lost herself in him for a moment, her hands clinging to him for dear life, carding her slim fingers into his thick dark curls. Large hands cupped her pert ass and pulled her hips into his so that she could feel his stiff bulge under the soft seam of his sweats. Moaning into his mouth, Bella slipped her tongue between his delicious lips, tasting him, loving him. His answering groan spurred her on, completely oblivious to anything else at the moment. Even Peter's jealousy wasn't tainting this moment for her. She had missed Emmett so much and needed his rough embrace.

She would never let Peter's jealousy work against them ever again.

 **This argument between Peter and Bella was not meant to deter you from him. Relationships are rocky enough with only two people in it but add in a third like in this poly and you've got a potential for disaster waiting to happen without proper communication.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come!**

 **Please leave a review, duckies!**


	57. 57

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Watching her absolutely delectable ass as she sashayed away from him, Peter had to concentrate on keeping his eyes on the back of her head. He was dumbfounded. Emmett had torn him a new asshole when he heard what had happened to make Bella run off. In order to keep his boner to a minimum, Peter ran through the scene as he followed Bella toward the Calawah River.

 _It had only been a few minutes after Bella took off when Peter collapsed in the yard by the back deck in complete misery. He'd fucked up royally and he didn't know how he was going to make this up to her. Letting his jealousy overwhelm him had been his first mistake. His second? Putting his hands on his sweet pea and shaking her. His anger had gotten the best of him and when he saw first her confusion morph into fear before her anger had taken over, he stood stoically to keep control of his instinctual urges. It was something he was going to have to deal with, himself. Keeping his jealousy contained would be difficult at best but there was no room for error when dealing with a triad. A polyamorous relationship was tricky because it wouldn't be 50/50. Feelings would be hurt, people would get upset, but they all needed to behave like the adults they were and communicate._

 _His contemplations didn't last long because as evening turned to night, the family came home and Emmett came thrashing through the glass of the back door with a murderous expression. Each large muscle in his body was vibrating in his rage and he directed that fury onto Peter._

 _Snatching the fallen Southern soldier by the scruff of his flannel shirt, Emmett lifted Peter effortlessly and held him by a tight fist high above his head. Venom spewed from his peeled back lips as he growled menacingly at the blonde who was the picture of misery._

 _"Are you out of your God forsaken mind, mother fucker?" Emmett growled the words loudly through clenched teeth, shaking the smaller man like a ragdoll. Carlisle had a heavy hand on Esme's slim shoulder to keep her from disrupting the duo as they watched from the wreckage of the door. This wasn't their fight or business. Carlisle knew they wouldn't get between mates but he also wouldn't let them kill each other. "Running my little swan out of her own home because you're a jealous prick is unacceptable." His words never lost the vibration of his growls as he ignored the growing crowd of the household behind him._

 _When Peter only hung there, hands limp by his sides, toes barely brushing the damp grass, Emmett shook him again with a deafening roar, venom spittle splashing all over his face and chest. "Answer me!"_

 _His first instinct was to taunt Emmett, ask him what the question was but he thought better of it at the last moment, seeing how the larger vampire's eyes were completely eclipsed in his anger and Edward thought that was a wise move as Felix and he stood in the bay window of the dining room overlooking the backyard. Alice was standing with Jasper near the mind reader and his mate. The other Southern vampire was trying to keep a steady calm throughout the air but he knew not to alter the atmosphere too much._

 _This was between mates._

 _Peter's voice was barely a whisper, almost inaudible, when he finally spoke, keeping his sorrowful eyes on his mate. "I'm so so sorry." He choked out._

 _Emmett could literally feel how horrible Peter felt about driving Bella away and felt some of his fury melt away. The blonde looked absolutely pathetic, hanging in the air by the brunette's fist, his face the picture of agony. Lowering the thinner man to the ground slowly, Emmett grasped both of his shoulders and dug his fingertips into the firm flesh._

 _Ducking his face to meet Peter's eyes straight on, Emmett spoke quietly...deadly. "What happened?" He demanded._

 _Keeping his narrowed gaze on the Southern Warlord the entire time, he listened while Peter described how he went off with Char and Garrett, hunting and playing around with his sister. They hung out in trees and people watched in Seattle before meandering back toward Forks at a leisurely pace. He had caught Bella's scent in the woods a few times mixed with the potent stench of the dogs and it had turned his stomach. When he returned after seeing Charlotte and Garrett off, he had been hoping she would be here to greet him but he only received word from Alice when Bella_ would _be back._

 _"I didn't like that she wasn't here waiting on me."_

 _"Are you fucking serious right now? You're shitting me. I know you are. She's not a goddamn possession, Peter! A dog that waits around for you to get off your ass and feed and water it. She's a fucking_ person _"_

 _The lean vampire shrugged under Emmett's hold and looked to the ground to continue his story. Emmett knew already, Alice and Edward had tried to contain him but there was nothing to stop an angry mate from seeking revenge on the person who drove off his beautiful swan...Not even her other mate. He wanted to hear it from Peter though. To know what was going on in his head when he confronted her the way he had._

 _"She got home like nothing was wrong. Took a shower and came outside to find me sitting there." Lifting his hand lazily, he gestured toward the steps of the back deck. Emmett didn't spare it a glance. A heavy breath was sucked in as Peter tried to contain his emotions. He had acted like a fool. "She leaned against me and I caught the tiniest whiff of Jake. Maybe she'd picked her dirty clothes up after her shower, maybe she missed a spot when she washed. I don't know."_

 _All was quiet for a moment as the Cullens watched enraptured as Peter struggled to keep his emotions in check. Jasper ramped up the calm just a little. Emmett knew this was a private matter but he thought Peter could use a little humility, being forced to confess his sins like this, in front of everyone. He had humiliated Bella, forced her from her home in confusion and anger. He had suffocated her with his jealousy._

 _"And?" Emmett prompted quietly as he waited for more._

 _"And I just lost it." Peter admitted, defeatedly, his shoulders slumping. "She had no idea what I was talking about at first. I think she thought you told me where she'd been or what she was doing, because she was just so damn confused." He almost smiled, remembering the way her nose had scrunched up cutely before Peter had shaken her, causing a sliver of fear to rush across her face. Pressing his lips into a thin line, he growled at himself and brushed a palm over his face and finished his story. "I'm such a fucking asshole."_

 _Emmett pushed away from Peter, disgusted with him, letting the emotion cross his face like it had when Peter had shoved Bella away from him. Peter noticed the expression and his knees wobbled, his chest clenched painfully._

 _"Fuck." He murmured to himself._

 _"Yeah. You are a fucking asshole." Emmett scoffed then before Peter knew what was happening, the large vampire embraced the leaner one in his arms, crushing him to his chest. "You will fucking apologize to her." He whispered into the blonde's ear. His voice was harsh, rough with emotion._

And he definitely planned on apologizing to her, over and over again in every way he could. He hated that he hurt her the way he had and he needed to make it up to her. Emmett trailed behind his two mates and watched as Peter kept his eyes carefully on the long hair that cascaded down her back as she walked further into the forest. She was taking her time, leisurely walking as if she had all the time in the world...Let's face it. She does now. Though Peter probably didn't notice, being so wrapped up in his own misery and thoughts, Emmett could tell by the slight tensing of her slim shoulders every so often or the way her bare toes would curl tightly into the leaf litter of the forest floor, that she was not as leisurely as they might think she was.

Emmett also wasn't stupid enough to think that she wasn't placing the blame on her own shoulders either. She probably found a way to twist everything around to be her fault. Maybe she could have told Peter where she would be, left him a note or taken her phone to call him. Maybe she could have waited until he was back from seeing off Char and Gare before going off with her friends. Maybe they all could have gone with her to play with the puppies. Either way, he knew she was blaming herself and gearing herself up to apologize to Peter. He really hoped not but he knew that hope was futile. He hoped Peter wouldn't _let_ Bella apologize too much. None of it was her fault. Peter got angry and jealous and took his volatile emotions out on her. He was the one who needed to apologize, not her.

As she walked further and further, trying to gather the courage to turn around and speak, Bella wrung her fingers together in front of her where they couldn't see. The whole walk out into the woods was spent with her mates trailing after her, accepting of her slow pace, and she thought through everything she wanted to say to Peter. She wanted to apologize for running away from him instead of trying to work everything out immediately. There really was no excuse to run off, aside from feeling so angry she could have ripped his blonde hair out of his head. As much as her head demanded she apologize for spending time with Jake, Leah, and Sam, she refused. She was apart of a triad, yes. She had mates, yes. But she was not an invalid any longer. She was a woman who could do what she wanted, when she wanted...Within reason. She wasn't off fucking the wolf pack or anyone else, she wasn't murdering innocents or calling attention to vampires in the human world. She would not apologize for Peter's insecurities.

Inhaling long and deep, Bella stopped walking and spun around on her heel to face Peter. She watched as his eyes widened at her abrupt move before he relaxed his tense posture, sending her a sexy yet apologetic smile. Relaxing as well, Bella saw Emmett lean his bulky shoulder against a tree and wait.

"I love you." She said quietly to the blonde, though the statement was true for both of them, of course.

Smiling a little wider, Peter said, "I love you too, sweet pea."

She swore that her dead heart stuttered at hearing her nickname once again falling from his lips and she darted to him, wrapping her tiny arms around his ribs as his arms came up to hug her back. She buried her face in his chest and felt his vibrating purr. Firm, muscular biceps flexed as Peter hugged her tighter when his chest hitched as he held in a sob.

"I'm so so sorry." He whispered brokenly.

"I know, Peter." Bella whispered back. She knew he was. She could feel it.

Peter clenched his eyes closed and ducked his head to press a kiss to her luxurious hair. Inhaling her sweet scent deeply into his dead lungs, he murmured his words to the top of her head. "You deserve so much better than me," He tightened his arms even further when he felt her tense up to pull back. "but I hope to the Gods that you'll let me make it up to you. I swear to you that I won't get so damn jealous anymore. If I do, I'll deal with it."

Bella giggled wetly and Peter quirked an eyebrow but before he could ask, she explained. "Emmett said the same thing."

"Did he now?" He said fondly. Bella nodded against his chest. "Well, Emmett's a smart man."

Barking a laugh from where he was leaned against the tree, Emmett nodded. Not that they could see him. He was smart.

Pulling back only enough to look seriously into his beautiful mate's golden eyes, Peter nuzzled his nose against hers. "I will never put my hands on you like that again. It wasn't right and there's no excuse for it." He would forever regret the way he reacted when she got home and tried to snuggle up to him. Bella was watching him with compassion that he knew he didn't deserve.

"I'm sorry too." Peter put a finger to her lips to stop her unnecessary apology but she pulled back and shook her head. "No, I am. I should not have run off like that, Peter." Her eyes met Emmett's before she let them meet Peter's again. "You deserve better than that. You deserve to have your fears reassured. I will never do anything to betray you. I _will_ see my friends and sometimes you won't be there. Sometimes you won't know where I'm at. But I will _always come home to you_." Her eyes met Emmett's again with a small smile. "To both of you."

Emmett sped to the two of them and wrapped a thick arm around each of their shoulders, kissing each of their cheeks with a grin. "I love you guys. Stop the mushy shit. You apologized, you apologized." He said as he looked from one to the other. He wanted to get home, preferably Peter's home where they'd be completely alone and not on the forest floor.

Easily willing to put the mess behind her, Bella smiled and nodded, lifting herself up on her tiptoes to kiss Emmett's cheek. "I agree." Apparently her mind was right with his when she asked Peter, "Can we go to your house?"

Being able to breathe a bit easier from the weight of the fight off his shoulders, Peter smiled brightly. "Yes please!"

Walking off, hand in hand in hand, the trio headed towards Peter's lavish cabin, laughing and playfully bantering about jealousy and how Bella's men could make it up to her. Emmett pretended to look affronted when he asked how come he had to make up for _anything_. He didn't do anything wrong! Bella only giggled and asked if he wanted in on the fun or if he just wanted to watch while Peter did all the making up. Emmett tripped Bella, using his shield to hide his mischief and when the small female actually _did_ trip, he laughingly lifted her into his large arms and sped toward Peter's cabin quicker, saying he wanted in on the making up too.

Bella giggled the whole way with a smiling Peter keeping pace.


	58. 58

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **Small, unmeasured time jump.**

Lying on the new, thick gold comforter on her king sized bed, Bella stretched languidly like a content cat. Her grin was the size of the Cheshire cat's. The expensive silk of the blanket underneath her felt unbelievable on her naked skin as she arched her back and released a purr into the empty air. Stretching her arms above her head, Bella groaned happily. Entering the room from the ensuite bathroom, Emmett stared at his beautiful mate with darkening eyes. She looked absolutely exotic, stretching her body across the bed. Her lithe, lean muscles rolled and bunched sexily as she coiled and stretched over and over again. He knew they didn't need to stretch for comfort but sometimes it felt just divine.

"Whatcha doin', little swan?" Emmett asked, his voice deep and rough with his growing arousal. He was naked as he'd just taken a shower after rolling around in the mud with Jasper for fun and hadn't grabbed clothes from the closet yet.

A small squeak escaped her pouty lips as her eyes popped open and she sat upright, scooting to the headboard. Giggling self consciously, Bella brought her knees up to her chest and crossed her ankles, wrapping her arms around her calves. The move covered her chest, hiding her dark nipples from his view but it did absolutely nothing to hide her glistening core from him. He loved that he didn't even have to touch her. Just seeing him and hearing him speak aroused her. His eyes zeroed in on her center as he stalked forward, completely missing her explanation.

"Emmett!" She squealed happily as he sat down on the bed in front of her and maneuvered his hand between her crossed ankles, dipping his forefinger between the lips of her exposed core.

"Hmm?" He said distractedly as he brought his finger to his lips and licked.

Bella felt her eyes darken as she watched Emmett lap at her liquid, a small growl rumbling in her chest.

"What were you doing, little swan?" He asked again, keeping his eyes on his wet finger.

Rolling her eyes, she let her knees fall, sitting cross legged now and leaned back on her hands. She loved the way Emmett's eyes trailed over her exposed body. "I said I was enjoying Alice's new gift. See?" She used her chin to gesture to the gold comforter. The fae-like vampire had said the maroon comforter needed washed but instead of washing it, she threw it away, claiming to have found a pulled thread. "She said she'd replace the maroon one so it would match but liked the gold better. I don't even care because this feels heavenly." Bella's words trailed off in a purr and Emmett pounced on her, unable to keep his hands to himself any longer.

Laughing, she wrapped her legs around Emmett's waist and pulled his hips to hers using her heels. Stretching her body with a devilish grin, she relished in his almost pained groan when her core rubbed against his rock hard phallus. She wrapped the fingers of one hand in his thick hair, bringing his lips to her slanted face and locked her lips with his, loving the way his velvet tongue felt in her mouth. Emmett's large hands reached under her back to cup her shoulders as he undulated against Bella's body. Moaning, she gripped his shoulders, keeping him pressed against her as his arousal begged for entrance to her most intimate area. Tilting her hips, she welcomed the way his thick cock glided into her easily, rubbing and stretching along her inner walls gloriously. Her mouth fell open from his as her head fell back onto the pillows and she moaned loudly as he started a strong, slow rhythm.

"Oh my God." Bella moaned as she brought her face to his neck, suctioning her lips to where his carotid artery once beat for her before she turned him into a full vampire. The way Emmett's bulky body rubbed languidly against hers as they coupled sent thrills of electricity through her, settling into the pit of her stomach in a ball of fire. "Yes, yes. Please!" She needed more of him.

Growling deep in his chest as he slowly worked his way in and out of her tight core, Emmett lavished the soft skin of her ear, jaw, and cheek with his lips. His nose followed the trail he made as he curled his back so that he could easily reach the pillowy mounds of her begging breasts. As Bella arched her back for him, he wrapped his lips around her peaked nipple, kneading her other breast with a large hand.

Their moans filled the air of the bedroom and even as the room was soundproofed, it didn't stop the rest of the Cullens and Swans from leaving the house to give added privacy. Jasper dispersed the lust he could feel coming through the thick walls to the rest of them and they all coupled off on their own. Charlie looked devastatingly embarrassed as he dragged Cora off to their little river house. As much as he didn't like to think of his little girl having -from the sounds of it- amazing sex, he definitely wasn't comfortable taking in the lust from it either. But let's face it, he didn't need much incentive to fuck his own beautiful mate. He would be happy when Peter returned so that they could have sex in his house instead because when Peter went on these trips to visit Char or meet up with one of his old war buddies, something Bella nor Emmett had any interest in, the duo of their trio ended up staying at the Cullen house.

Bella straddled Emmett's hips, bucking against him as his hands gripped her waist, rubbing his thumbs along her sensitive skin. Head thrown back, the ends of her soft hair tickling his thick thighs, Bella groaned loudly when one of Emmett's fingers found her throbbing clit. It didn't take long for her climax to rock through her body and she convulsed over her moaning mate, throwing her torso over his and tucking her face into his neck as she came down from her high.

"Never get used to it." She sighed happily.

Emmett chuckled and hugged his little mate tightly to his chest. "I fucking hope not."

After a quick hunt and second shower of the day, Bella dressed in a soft, oversized shirt and a pair of tight, brightly colored biking shorts. Throwing her bare legs over her mate's thighs, she leaned against the arm of the couch and grabbed her book off the coffee table in the living room. She loved taking advantage of the empty mansion when the rest of the family would run off when they had sex. It was nice to enjoy an afternoon with Emmett as he played video games and she could get lost in another world in the delicate pages of a book. Emmett leaned over Bella's calves, resting his elbows on his knees as he held the controller in his hands and played yet another war game on the big screen, tossing her a cheeky grin. Sighing contentedly, Bella put her nose to the pages and proceeded to get lost in her own little world.

Hours later, the entire Cullen clan came into the house, laughing and pushing each other around while Esme tutted with a smile on her face. She loved seeing her mate so carefree after a good romp and hunt.

Flopping heavily onto the back of the sofa, Edward draped himself onto Bella's shoulder and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. As slowly as possible, Bella brought her eyes from the pages of her third book to meet Edward's freshly fed, bright golden eyes.

"May I help you?" She asked with a bored expression.

If it was possible, his puppy dog expression got thicker and Bella bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Please, Bella? Please!"

Sighing silently, Bella closed her eyes and counted to ten before looking at him again. "Please what, Edward?"

"Take me shopping." He demanded.

Giving a dainty harrumph, Bella rolled her eyes and turned back to her book. Huffing, Edward flicked the book from her hands, causing it to land and scrape against the floor to the bricks of the fireplace across the room. Growling, Bella pushed Edward and he flopped onto the floor behind the couch. Emmett laughed and Bella knelt on the couch, peering over the back of it with a cheeky grin.

"Sure." She laughed at the expression on his face. He was completely dumbfounded. Sometimes he loathed that he couldn't read her mind to determine her next move. "You're so fucking fun to pick on." She said with laughter filling her voice.

"Bella." Esme lightly chastised from her bedroom upstairs and Bella sang a 'sorry' as she ran to her room to grab her purse and throw on a pair of jeans. It was fun shopping with Edward because he didn't try to dress her in frilly dresses and flowery blouses like Alice did.

"Please say I can come!" Alice accosted her at her own bedroom door when Bella emerged dressed in tight blue skinny jeans and the same oversized gray tee. The small vampire's eyes took in her attire with a slightly disgruntled look before fixing her face to look innocent when she met Bella's gaze again.

"Hmm." Bella hummed as she decided to tell Alice she couldn't go and when she heard Alice's gasp of horror, Bella grinned. "Sure!" She said.

Felix and Jasper laughed at the delighted squeal Alice let loose. Hugging Bella, she rushed down the stairs.

"We're taking _my_ car!" Bella yelled after her, laughing at Alice's huff of defeat.

"No, we're taking my Jeep." Emmett said as he met Bella at the front door.

Looking up at him with surprise, "You're coming?" Bella asked happily.

"Of course. I'm not letting you out of my sight." He draped an arm around her shoulders and led her outside where Edward and Alice were already waiting.

It was a surprise to her because Emmett _hated_ shopping but she was thrilled that he wanted to come. She'd had such a relaxing afternoon with him just lounging around the house alone after a rigorous morning and even more enthusiastic hunt. Bella loved spending time with her friends but she loved hanging out with her mates more. She was anxious for Peter to get back from his latest trip.

"Shotgun!" Edward cried, racing Alice for the door handle of the Jeep. He won and hopped in with a whoop of joy as she scowled at the bronze haired vampire before climbing into the backseat next to Emmett. Bella thought they acted more like teenagers than the adults they actually were in mind as they were both about a century old.

"I can't believe you're coming _and_ you're letting Bella drive your car." Alice said as Bella pulled out of the driveway. Emmett didn't let _anyone_ drive his Jeep.

Truth be told, Bella was shocked as well but she simply smiled at him in the rearview mirror when he gave her a wink and a sly smile. He would do anything for her to see that beautiful smile.

Reaching forward to place a heavy hand on his mate's slim shoulder, Emmett squeezed once before leaning back in his seat, getting comfortable for the long drive to Tacoma. "Just wanna spend as much time with her as I can."

"That's so sweet. I love Felix and all but I need time away from him." Edward said as he played with the stereo to find a decent song. "Local stations suck." He griped as he hooked up Spotify.

"I don't really need time away from Jasper but I do like being able to do my own thing." Alice added her two cents.

Bella grinned. "I'll never get enough of Emmett. Peter, I like that he goes off and does his own thing but for some reason, I hate when I'm split from Emmett for any length of time."

The confession warmed Emmett's heart and in the back of his mind, he wondered why she might feel that way between the two of her male mates. Would she end up wanting time away from him as well someday? He hoped not. Edward looked back at him and Emmett narrowed his eyes.

 _Shh_. He warned in his mind to the mind reader. His thoughts were his own, just as his insecurities were. He wouldn't worry Bella with thoughts that had no substance and she would worry if Edward started answering the thoughts in his head. Edward nodded his head to the music but Emmett knew he was also agreeing with his inner musings.

The trip to Tacoma was filled with loud music and vampire singing. The four of them harmonized Halestorm's Amen perfectly and Bella was grinning when she parked the Jeep outside of the Food Court of the Tacoma Mall. She only drove this far because she wanted to go to Ted Brown Music. The Seattle Guitar Store didn't have the selection she wanted for her gift for Peter. They walked around the mall, finding new kitchen items for Esme, a new cowboy hat with matching boots for Jasper, and new clothes for everyone before Bella finally admitted she wanted to go to Ted Brown.

"It won't take me long. I already know what I want." She said as they walked onward instead of taking the car. The weather didn't affect them and they were dressed with coats against the chilly wind to keep the humans from suspecting anything odd.

Emmett was admiring the certificate of authenticity for his gift from Bella as they walked. It went to the baseball bat with the autograph of his favorite baseball player of all time, Babe Ruth. He had been completely speechless when his tiny mate had presented it to him, grinning from ear to ear. He almost hugged her to the point of skin cracking, loving the way she felt in his arms. She'd just giggled and patted his shoulders, waiting to be released as some humans looked on fondly.

When Bella walked into the music store, the poor, unsuspecting cashier had just about swallowed her tongue. Going straight to where she knew the guitar was, Bella lifted it from the wall and strummed her fingers over the strings softly before tuning it quickly. Emmett kept his eyes on his mate as she played with the guitar, turning it this way and that to check out the lightly sanded wood and turning the different knobs. He knew how to play but just barely. He was more into video games or wrestling and sports than music. Peter, however, could strum a guitar like no one's business, being a genuine Southern man and loved to play for his mates. Emmett knew Peter would fall over himself to get his hands on that instrument.

Pressing a kiss to her temple as they walked back to their car, ignoring the hustle and bustle of the evening crowd, Emmett hugged Bella into his side. "I love you."

Giving him a cheeky grin as she adjusted the strap of the guitar case on her shoulder, she said simply, "I love you too."


	59. 59

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Bella set the sleek black guitar case against the wall in the corner of the bedroom as soon as the four of them got home. Jasper wanted to get a peek at the instrument inside, making over exaggerated grabby hands but Bella slapped at him. He tried giving her puppy dog eyes but they just weren't as cute as Edward's so she didn't give into him.

"But I wanna play it!" Jasper whined, making Bella and Alice giggle.

"No, Jas. It's for Peter. He hasn't even seen it yet. Geez." Bella complained as she started for the stairs.

"It's his own fault for not being home!" Jasper called out to her as Alice clasped her hand in his and led the pouty vampire away for some private time.

Shrugging off her jeans, she slipped on the biking shorts again and smiled at Emmett when he came into the room. He joined her on the love seat that was positioned in the corner of the room, pulling her onto his lap and turning on the television for some background noise.

"You gonna go spend time with Charlie tonight?" Emmett asked as he slowly dragged his nose up the length of her throat. Leaning her head back to give him better access, she moaned softly through her nose.

"I think so." She said breathily. Emmett added his tongue to his ministrations. "Maybe." He chuckled as he pressed little kisses and licks along her collarbone. "Mmm. I don't think so."

Letting her get lost in the sensations he was creating inside of her, he didn't point out that they could make love when she returned. If he had it his way, she'd never be out of his sight...Ever. He wanted to be selfish. Run away and keep her in his arms. Maybe he'd share with Peter now and then. Okay, he'd share with Peter all the time, but he really loved his alone time with his beautiful little swan.

"You should, you know." He murmured into her skin. As much as he _did_ want to keep her to himself, he knew he had to be fair and share her with everyone else.

"You want me to." She stated.

"It's not that, Bells and you know it." Emmett said with a smile. "You've been wanting to spend time with him since Aro died."

"Hey, I did." She defended as she sat up straight in Emmett's lap, effectively ending his lavishness on her neck. "Before Peter left to go see what's-his-face, we all spent time with him and the wolves."

"True." Emmett nodded. "But you didn't get to spend time with him alone."

"Meh." She shrugged and scooted off his lap, causing Emmett's lips to pull down into a frown. Giggling at him, Bella raked her fingers softly down the side of her mate's cheek. "He's around. He's happy with Cora. He's got all that political crap with Jasper and Carlisle and Peter when he gets back. I get to see him whenever." She leaned up to kiss his jawline. "Besides, we have plans to go to Goat's Rock in a couple of weeks when you and Jas go with Peter." Bella pouted cutely and Emmett chuckled, kissing her button nose.

Now that she knew he wasn't dead, wasn't fearful that he would never return to her, she wasn't as obsessed as she had been to spend time with him. They each had their own mates to tend with, their own problems and fun times to have. When the wolves invited the Swans and their mates to a bonfire at the boundary, Bella had gotten a lot of time with Charlie. They were practically attached at the hip. Cora, Peter, and Emmett had been gracious in letting the father-daughter duo spend some much needed time together. Now that she was in Emmett's arms, she didn't want to leave him.

During the bonfire, they'd officially met the infamous Kristen and Christopher, the Children of the Moon. Kristen had fully healed after the full moon, gaining all of her rest from the mini coma she'd been in. Paul hadn't left her side for a moment and they'd both displayed their gratefulness to the vampires for so graciously letting her heal on their property. The tall Native female had taken very well to the imprint and loved the way Paul doted on her. She calmed the hot-head of the pack and it seemed to bring a peace within the pack mind without his toxic thoughts consuming them all. Christopher has taken a strong liking to Leah but Leah didn't imprint on him so she wasn't sure she wanted to go down that road with him, keeping him at arm's length.

"It's okay to have a little fun, Leah." Bella had tried to reassure her friend, curling her fingers around the taller girl's bicep and pulling her toward the trees. Jake and Christopher, who were deep in conversation, watched the two girls.

Looking back almost fearfully toward the man she crushed on, Leah whimpered. "When I imprint, it could break his heart...Or mine! I don't think either of us deserves that." She said, her voice barely audible as she turned back to Bella, resentment flashing through her gaze.

"Seriously though, every relationship could end in heartbreak and tears. Take a chance. Maybe you'll be good for each other."

"I have no doubt we will." Leah replied with a dreamy look on her face and Bella had giggled, shoving the she-wolf playfully. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

And she had thought about it. Leah and Christopher had decided on friends with benefits for the moment. If one of them imprinted, so be it. If not, at least they would have fun in the meantime. If feelings evolved, they would tread lightly on that when and if the time came. Bella had been happy for her friend. She just hoped, for Leah's sake, that it didn't end in heartbreak and tears.

Snuggling into her man, Bella brought her thoughts back to the present and said, "I fear this will always be a problem." She sighed happily, letting Emmett know for sure she did not find it a problem in the least.

Wrapping his arms around her again and pulling her against him, he kissed her. "It's a problem that I never want to solve." He growled playfully, making her giggle and squeal when he danced his fingers along her sides.

Slapping his hands away from her skin with a smile, she asked, "So when do they finish the whole 'rules' thing?"

Emmett sighed heavily. "Hopefully soon."

Caius and Marcus had finally come a day too late with their entourage after Aro's death and though they had not been angry about his demise, they'd mourned in their own way. They hadn't meant to get caught up at the Denali house but Tanya was a pretty little thing that Marcus couldn't help but try to tame and it had put them behind. Eleazar and Carmen had joined them along with Irina and Kate. Tanya stayed in Denali, having had enough of Marcus' bored, monotone expressions and mannerisms, with the excuse to keep an eye out on their place. Even though the worst of the Volturi was taken care of, she wasn't sure that someone wasn't lingering around in wait to pounce. Emmett thought she was just hollering malarky and was pouting because Edward had mated to a male. She'd always had a thing for the bronze haired mind reader.

Irina hadn't so much as looked Emmett's way and did her best to avoid Bella by being extremely scarce. She knew she'd messed up after the scolding Carlisle gave her -along with some serious threats- and decided not to deal with the drama at all. She had contemplated not going to Olympia at all, staying behind in Denali with her sister but Kate insisted she come along. She and Kate had been having fun seducing the older men of Forks for days. While Eleazar and Carmen didn't condone what the girls did, they knew that being succubi, they had to get their jollies off somehow and it was better some ignorant human man than the mate of an angry vampire.

Caius and Marcus, along with Demetri, Athenodora, and Alec were all living in the Barn of Olympia in one of the lavish rooms below the main floor. Marcus, existing with only one hand now, had taken to hunting animals and was liking how his humanity was appealing to him. He enjoyed watching his eyes lighten from red to orange to a deep golden color. The ex-Volturi didn't much like to mingle with the Cullens, having been secluded with each other for so many centuries. They kept to themselves, eager to deal with Carlisle as their new king, and that was that. Neither Caius or Marcus cared to hold the throne with the Cullen patriarch, which frankly, surprised the shit out of Jasper.

"All I know is that Carlisle is the main king, Jasper and Peter are his left and right hands and Charlie is his head guard. I'm sure the rules won't differ much. If anything, the consequences to those rules will." Emmett contemplated.

Bella nodded, her cheek nuzzling his chest as she did so. She had heard about how Aro had gone around murdering entire covens who didn't adhere to his ridiculous rules and regulations. If someone had a gift and he wanted them but they refused to join him -no matter how politely- Aro would have them killed. Bella was sure Carlisle wouldn't be anything like that piece of shit.

"Honestly, I'm glad I don't have to be apart of the crown. I like my existence just the way it is." She murmured as her fingers lightly traced the corded muscle of Emmett's forearm.

Smiling down at his little mate, Emmett agreed. "Yeah, I do too." After a beat, he added, "I miss Peter."

"I do too. When's he coming home?" She asked. In an attempt to curb his jealousy, Peter didn't demand things of Bella. Not her whereabouts or who she was with outside of normal conversation and Bella extended him the same courtesy. She was still nosy though.

"I don't think we're going to be seeing Peter for a long while yet. Maybe a couple of weeks." Emmett said. He was torn between missing his third and relishing in the alone time he had with Bella. Peter had already been gone for a week on his second trip since Aro was killed. The first time he left was when Char and Garrett wanted his opinion on a house they were thinking of investing in. He'd been gone for two weeks then.

"Well then. Maybe we should finally go see that Seahawks game." Bella suggested.

"Yeah?" Emmett asked, holding Bella tighter. He knew Peter didn't much care for football and that Bella was anxious to wear her 'classy yet casual' outfit that he'd gotten her.

"Of course!" Turning her head to the bedroom door, which had been left ajar, Bella said, "Hey, Alice."

A moment later, Alice appeared with a wide smile. "It's all set. Can Jasper and I go with you?" She bounced once on the balls of her feet.

"You already know the answer to that." Emmett laughed as Alice's grin widened and she cupped her hands together with a squeal.

"So you wanna tell us when we're going?" Bella asked with a laugh, her eyes dancing as she watched her pixie friend bounce at the doorway of the bedroom.

Her baby blue sheer tunic draped around her thighs over sheer black leggings, a cream colored lace tank under her top. Alice looked the picture of beauty with her hair elegantly combed and swirled around her ears, a long pearl beaded costume necklace hanging between her breasts. Though, by now Bella knew better. There was nothing costume about that necklace.

Giggling a tinkling sound, Alice nodded excitedly. "Two days time. I can't wait!"

Jasper appeared next to his little mate and pulled her to him with an arm around her waist. Kissing the side of her head, he smiled. "They can't wait either, Ali. Let's let them be now, darlin'." His words were soft and filled with fondness. Winking at Bella and nodding to Emmett, he rushed Alice away from their bedroom door, pulling it to click shut at their departure.

"Now that we're alone…" Emmett growled as he pulled a giggling Bella to him and raced them over to the bed.


	60. 60

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **All of you beautiful duckies make my day (sometimes may times) with each review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Thank you so much!**

"You know…" Jasper sounded thoughtful as he twirled a curl of golden blonde hair around his finger. He looked completely relaxed in his typical jeans and tee attire while he was leaned against the rear fender the sleek paint of Bella's black Impala as Alice tinkered with the stereo system. A wire had come loose from the insipid human's job of hooking it up while Bella had been driving around. It had caused a short and blown the touchscreen image which pissed Bella off. She had cracked the steering wheel in her anger.

Rolling her eyes from her place on the closed trunk, Bella huffed at the contemplative Southern man as she fingered the buttons of Emmett's navy blue shirt, snapping one of them in half. The man in front of her chuckled at her exasperation and stilled her moving fingers with a bulky hand.

"What, Jasper?" She asked in her sweetest, most innocent voice.

"Cause and effect." Jasper said.

Bella's face whipped around to stare at her great-something uncle. "What are you going on about?" She hadn't a clue.

"Some human doesn't do his job. The wire shorts, breaking your stereo. You, now mad at the damn thing, squeeze the steering wheel too hard and it cracks. The now cracked steering wheel doesn't work so well anymore and boom." He makes a movement with his hands, mocking a bomb blowing up with an odd noise escaping his lips that sounds like an actual explosion. "Cause. And. Effect."

Blowing a raspberry from between her red, bow shaped lips, she thought of the damage done to her beloved Impala. When Bella had pulled into the driveway with a bent rim and missing bumper, Alice had come flying out of the house like her ass was on fire, her eyes burning with the same flame.

"What have you done!" She had demanded loudly of the taller brunette as she'd stepped out of the vehicle.

When confronted with the absolute fury on Bella's face, Alice stopped short and gripped the hem of her ballerina skirt to keep still. There was no way she would rip this skirt like she had her beloved cream dress before. It had cost her nothing in comparison of what she had procured over the years but Jasper had loved that dress on her.

Bella had lifted her hand high in the air, curled her fingers into a fist and made like she was going to blow a hole straight through the hood into the engine. Alice cringed when she saw the damage that would do through a quick vision but Bella stopped herself less than a hair's breadth away from making contact with the metal. An ear piercing, high pitched roar sounded throughout the front yard of the Cullen home, catching the attention of every supernatural creature for miles.

More calmly than before, Alice tiptoed toward Bella. Lifting a hand to show she meant no harm, the smaller girl whispered, "What happened?"

Just as she was about to answer, the crinkled, damaged bumper loosened from its thread hold to the car and fell to the ground. "Oh you have _got_ to be shitting me!" Bella yelled.

Jasper's lips quirked upwards as he tried to keep his smile to himself and Bella -brought back to present- growled, having seen the movement. "Shut up." She sneered.

"I'm just sayin', is all." He smiled.

"Yes, I know!" Hopping down from the trunk of the car, Bella stomped around to the hood with Emmett on her heels. "I'm the only goddamn vampire in the world who could wreck a fucking car. _The_ most _perfect_ car in _all_ of the goddamn universe!" Screaming in frustration, she stomped her foot, making Alice giggle from the passenger seat where she was bent at an odd angle to reach all the way under the dash to re-hook the wire that caused this whole mess. Dainty bare feet pressed against the headrest of the passenger seat while her back and ass precariously perched on the edge of the seat itself. Her shoulders dug into the floor of the car as she was upside down to reach behind the stereo without disengaging the entire plastic dash.

Emmett wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled her to his brawny chest. Smoothing a large hand down her back, he shushed her and murmured sweet nothings into her ear. Bella clutched him, desperately seeking the love and calmness he was emitting.

"How did this happen again?" Jasper asked, way too innocently.

"Shut up already, dude. She's going to rip your fucking head off." Edward said from his place on the porch.

Felix was in the Barn of Olympia with Carlisle and the rest of the ex-Volturi as they tried a nomad for killing indiscriminately, leaving the bodies for the police to find and question. Edward was on the porch watching Jasper taunt Bella who was clinging to her mate for dear life while Alice tried to take Rosalie's place as head mechanic. So far, Edward had to admit that the little pixie was doing alright. She hadn't broken anything, even the tools, which was more than he could say for his deceased sister. Dressed in designer jeans that now had rips and stains and a torn tee shirt that was three sizes too big for her, Alice had restored the bumper and fixed the bent rim. The tire had been replaced and the paint had been buffed out and touched up. The only thing left was the stereo wiring after replacing the touchscreen head unit.

"Edward." Esme chastised lightly. She sat beside Edward, using his shoulder as a crutch to lean against as she planted tiny saplings into small pots. Her fingers were caked in potting soil as she carefully transplanted the delicate stems and roots deep into the new pots as she waited for Carlisle to finish with his job. She really didn't mind that he'd found a new calling. He still had his job at Forks Hospital but he had cut back his hours to rework the rules and regulations of the inner vampire world. Esme was just pleased that he was doing what he loved best. Mediating. She tutted Edward for cussing but he only reached beside him and patted his pseudo-mother's back in apology.

"She could try." Jasper chuckled as he ducked and dodged Bella's swinging arm. She growled at him and he retaliated by sticking his tongue out.

"At least it's almost fixed." Bella said with a scowl.

A sharp laugh left the inside of the car and Bella ducked her head in embarrassment. "No thanks to you!" Alice muttered from under the dash.

"You wouldn't let me help!" She tried to defend herself but Alice's scoff proved that her defense fell flat.

"Only because I saw that in every scenario you messed up more than you fixed. I knew I could do this faster and more efficient without you. There. All done."

Edward chuckled at Alice as she emerged from inside the car with her hair sticking up at odd angles, oil smudges on her cheek. Jasper swept her up in his arms immediately and kissed her soundly on the lips. Bella cringed at the amount of lust she felt coming off of the two of them which made Emmett laugh. "You look so damn sexy right now, darlin'." Jasper murmured in his mate's ear.

"Ew." Bella pretended to gag.

"Shut up." Jasper said playfully as Alice tossed a scowl her way.

"Say thank you, Bella." Alice demanded.

"Thank you, Bella!" She quipped with a cheeky grin before dodging a wrench that flew at her head. Emmett caught it deftly from the air and set it down on the hood of the car with a chuckle.

"NO!" Alice, Bella, and Jasper shouted at the same time. Emmett snatched the wrench back up and rubbed the paint of the car with soft fingertips.

"Sor-ry!" He said sarcastically.

Thankfully, the makeout session had expired so Bella untangled herself from her mate and darted to Alice, lifting her up effortlessly and swinging her around. "Thank you so much, Alice. I love it." The sincerity in her voice was thick and unmistakable, melting any of the animosity the fae-vampire had felt at having to fix something that had been completely avoidable.

"You're welcome, sweety. Please don't wreck it again. It's so hard to find the right parts for this exact model. Especially as I'm trying to keep everything original."

Bella nodded solemnly and held up three fingers together. Alice laughed and swatted at her hand. "You were never a girl scout."

Looking properly affronted, Bella exclaimed. "How would you know?"

Shrugging her tiny shoulders as Bella finally placed her on her feet, Alice said, "I didn't until just now."

"Fine. I promise to try not to wreck the car anymore."

Pointing her eyes to the heavens, Alice let her head loll back on her shoulders. "Thank God. I am not cut out to be a mechanic." She grabbed the front of her shirt and peeled it away from her torso with a furrowed brow and thin lips. "Gross. I need a shower. B-R-B." Racing up the steps, Alice stopped suddenly with her hand poised to open the door, her face blank just as Edward stood up. "Aw, jammit!" Alice exclaimed when she saw her future disappear.

Bella looked between Alice and Edward, cluelessly before she felt the emotions coming down the drive a second before she heard their footsteps. Her face broke out into a wide smile, twisting around and shooting off toward the road to greet her guests.

"I hate when my future goes blank." Alice complained.

"I hate listening to their thoughts. They're so damn horny all the time." Edward groused before shrugging his shoulders. "If they didn't stink though…" He let the words trail off, leaving the others to make what they would of his statement.

Esme cleared up her gardening tools before sweeping off the porch after Alice and Edward disappeared. Jasper and Emmett were left standing on the gravel of the driveway.

"I should go be with my wife." Jasper said.

"I should go be with my girl." Emmett said.

Standing there, listening to the distant sounds of Bella greeting her friends and Alice humming to herself in her ensuite bathroom, they stared at each other for a few moments as Esme continued to sweep the porch. She smiled and shook her head, knowing already where this was going.

Without another word between each other, the men nodded and took off away from the house, away from the road, and sped deep into the forest to wrestle and mock fight, Esme's tinkling laughter following after them.

The wind from her momentum sent her hair cascading in waves behind her as she caught view of Jake, Leah, Christopher, Sam and a young woman she'd not met yet. Her smile was a mile wide, glistening teeth and dancing eyes as she met them halfway.

"Leah!" Bella shouted as she raced down the driveway and jumped, tossing herself directly onto the she-wolf's back before wrapping her lean appendages around the soft, silky fur. The young unknown woman made a small noise of discomfort and stepped back behind Jake and Sam, hiding her tiny form from view. Christopher stood beside Leah with a smile in a tight black tee and rumpled jeans, his boots were caked in dust and mud.

The weather had been great the last couple of weeks of no snow and only light rain. It was an odd early spring in the Olympic Peninsula that was for sure but Bella wasn't complaining. It was a nice break from the constant wetness.

Leah chuffed a laugh and sat abruptly. Bella squeaked when she slid off of her back. She caught her feet easily, and she smiled, standing straight and sticking her hand out toward Christopher. He eyed her warily before slowly finding her hand with his own. He couldn't fight the violent shudder that racked his body when they made contact but he bit his tongue on the growl that crawled up his throat. He looked at her apologetically when Bella stepped back.

"Sorry about that. It's ingrained." His voice was deeper and rougher than Emmett's that didn't match his tall, lean form at all. Long, thick black hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck. Wide lined tribal tattoos sleeved both of his arms and hid under his shirt and Bella idly wondered how much ink he had.

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella accepted the apology. So they wouldn't be besties. It was okay with her. "Nice to meet you." She muttered softly.

Leah phased seamlessly into her human skin and turned around to slip her grey jersey dress over her head. While she was speaking quietly to Christopher, Bella turned to greet the other wolves with an excited smile. She made sure her movements were much slower now that she had caught the enticing scent of the human in their midst. She wouldn't lie and say she didn't want the girl's blood but she would never in her existence do anything to harm her relationship with her friends. The girl clung to large biceps, her russet skin paler at her knuckles, showcasing just how nervous she was to be around a vampire. Bella tried to smile reassuringly but it only put her razor sharp teeth on display, causing the girl to squeak in fear.

Frowning slightly, Leah turned around and glared at her. "Jesus, Emily she's not going to eat you." The sharp tone earned a half-hearted glare from Sam.

The lightbulb went off over Bella's head and she squealed happily, racing into Sam's arms and squeezing him tightly. "Oh my _God_ , I'm so happy for you! Congratulations, Sam!" She let go of Sam and sped around Sam, grasping Emily's tiny hand, ignoring the fluttering of her heartbeat and the delectable scent of her fear. "It's so good to meet you, Emily! I'm Bella. Oh I'm so glad he's found you."

A large, warm hand clamped down over Bella's lips, effectively shutting her up and an equally warm arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the breakable human. Jake laughed when Bella let her body go limp, making her heavier for him to drag away. "Jesus, Bells. Stand up." He laughed louder when she shook her head, his hand still over her mouth. He dropped her, fully expecting the dead weighted vampire to plop on her ass but huffed when she let her feet catch her and she gracefully stood to her feet, spinning around to meet his face.

"What'd you do that for, Jake? I was introducing myself."

"Dude, you were scaring the shit out of her. Look." He pointed a thick finger toward the shivering girl who was now embraced in Sam's muscular form. Her face was pressed into his bare chest and Bella's face fell when she saw her friend's warning look.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Sam." She whispered as she blanketed the girl with a tranquil calm before her little heart gave out on her.

"It's okay, Bella. Emily's new to all of this. If I'd known you were going to scare her to death, I would have called first." Sam placated her with a wry upward twist of his lips.

"Helps to have a gypsy in the family." Jake said with a chuckle.

"Not really since she can't even see you guys." Bella pointed out.

Jake nodded his head. "True."

"So tell me about Emily. I'll be good. I promise." Bella folded her legs underneath her and sat her butt in the middle of the driveway. Leah settled in beside her, leaning her shoulder into the chill of the vampire's. Christopher stayed standing at the edge of the of the gravel by the trees, his eyes ever watchful. Jake sat down on Bella's otherside as Sam sat down in front of them all, pulling a still trembling Emily into his lap.


	61. 61

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Emily had ended up warming up to Bella shortly after her scare and started animatedly telling the story of her and Sam's meeting. It eased her to be in the arms of her imprint during the explanation and true introduction along with the heavy dose of tranquility that the Empath kept up. Bella learned that not only was Emily Sam's imprint but she was Leah's cousin from Neah Bay. There had been issues at first between the three of them as Leah and Sam used to date but the she-wolf quickly got over it when she witnessed for herself the raw passion created between them from the imprint bond. It had helped that Sam had broken up with her soon after he shifted and they'd been broken up for some time before her cousin had even come down from the Makah Res to visit.

The young woman has a heart of gold and Bella knew the two of them would have a long, happy life together. The content yet excited emotions coming from both of them had Bella basking happily. The chatted for a while in the driveway and when the wolves left, Bella headed straight out into the forest to hunt. Though she didn't want to hurt the human, she knew it had been close a couple of moments after the excitability had worn off. She could feel Christopher's eyes boring into the back of her skull and had kept herself from making any too fast movements so as not to provoke the Child of the Moon.

Dragging an irritable bear out of hibernation, she took a page out of Emmett's book and taunted it. She wanted it riled up, needed the fight. The blood of the bear was pumping thickly, enticingly and she shoved it easily to piss it off even more. The bear growled angrily in her face, standing on his hind legs and swiping at the air with his massive paws.

Bella smiled ferally.

By the time she was done pulling the sweet, filling liquid into her body, she stood up and wiped her hands on her pants with a satisfied smile. Her hair was grimy and she knew she needed a shower after that wrestling match.

"Emmett would be proud." She muttered with a smile as she buried her kill. She couldn't very well leave this one out in the open where a hiker could find it for she had mutilated it, breaking its bones. People would wonder what could do that to a bear, especially since there wasn't a drop of blood on the ground...It was on her instead.

"Yes he would." She heard. Gasping, Bella spun around and looked up to see Emmett sitting in a low branch of an oak tree. The tiny colorful buds were finally opening, preparing to turn into large leaves.

"Hey you." She greeted him before looking at herself. "Well damn. That's not attractive at all." She said, swatting at her jeans to get the bear fluff off of her.

Jumping down from his perch, Emmett stalked her with black eyes. "Oh, I beg to differ." His voice rumbled with his growl. He loved the way she looked with the filth of her kill covering her body. Her shirt was torn at the neckline, showing the top rounded flesh of her clevage, enticing him to rip the material from her body so he could peek at those glorious breasts she had hidden. Her hair was matted with blood and sinew from her meal, the red ambrosia smeared across one cheek.

Humming thoughtfully, Bella looked him over. He didn't look much better than she did. Clothes torn, hair every which way, he was caked with mud and blood. He was definitely a messier eater than she was. She had to admit to herself that he was correct though. If he'd said something about himself not being attractive looking like that, she'd have begged to differ also. There was something so primal and raw about seeing him so uninhibited and messy.

Her lips pulled back over her teeth as he pulled his torn shirt from his body with ease. His jeans fell to the forest floor in tatters. Grabbing at her own clothing and tearing them from her body, she left them on the ground to join her mate's. They collided with a resounding bang, their bodies creating an boulder clashing echo sound that bounced off of the tree trunks. Birds cascaded from the trees with squawks of indignation as they left their nests in fear. Hands pulled at skin frantically as lips slammed together passionately.

Panting breaths, moaning mouths, bucking hips; fingers deftly searched every inch of naked skin.

"Now, Emmett." Bella growled in demand as he held her off from straddling his waist where he stood.

Dragging his hands roughly up the length of her arms, he gripped her hands and held them above her head as he brought his lips to her neck, nipping sharply.

"No." He growled back at her.

Wrapping a tiny hand around his throbbing cock, Bella tugged and stroked the smooth velvet flesh, causing Emmett to grunt.

"Please." She whispered with a whine, licking a soft trail up his chest.

Emmett bucked his hips into hers again before spinning her around and throwing her to the ground. "Get on your hands and knees." He demanded.

Doing as he asked almost frantically, Bella arched her back, displaying her pert ass for him and her dripping core as she spread her legs, digging her claw shaped fingers into the earth. Wasting no time, Emmett kneeled behind her and gripped her hips tightly, shoving into her tight core roughly. She keened a moan loudly into the air, pushing back against him as he pistoned in and out of her. His hands grabbed at her breasts, pulling her back against his chest as he continued to fuck her senseless. Her hair bounced with each thrust into her body, her hands reached up above her head to wrap around the back of his neck and she hung on tight.

Emmett wrapped them in his shield, keeping them from Alice's sight just in case she was looking. He loved that they could be absolutely private. Especially when he fucked her like this, taking her hard and fast. He fisted one breast, pinching her nipple into a hard peak as the other began tracing down the front of her body and finding her slick folds. He spread his fingers to feel where he was drilling in and out of his tiny swan, pressing the heel of his hand into her throbbing clit. Her moans spurred him on, her nails raking across the back of his neck and top of his shoulders so roughly that his skin would have been in bloody ribbons, had he still been part human.

Rubbing his fingers over her sensitive bundle of nerves, Emmett felt the vibration of her growl before it erupted from her chest with a moan. Her inner muscles hugged his cock, contracting around him and pulling his climax closer as his balls tightened against his body. Latching onto her neck just above her shoulder, he continued thrusting into her with loud grunts. He licked her neck with a wide, flat tongue before suddenly he shoved her forward.

Gasping as Emmett continued to fuck her roughly, Bella gripped at the forest floor, trying to find purchase onto something to keep her from moving away from her mate. As he fucked her tight pusy, she felt his venom dripping from his mouth onto the bud of her ass and groaned loudly with anticipation. She felt the tip of his finger as he circled her rear hole. Without anymore warning, she felt his thumb push into her as his other hand pressed tightly against her pulsing clit. She screamed as she gushed all over Emmett's cock, torrents of her venomous ejaculate splashing out of her from around him.

"Oh my God, Emmett!" Bella shrieked. She felt his cock pulse and heard his heavy moan as he came deep inside her, never stopping his punishing rhythm.

"That's right, babe. Take it!" He growled roughly as his come filled her.

Collapsing onto the ground, her hands under her face, Bella panted for unnecessary breath. Emmett leaned back on his heels, his cock still buried deeply inside of her and gripped her hips. Had she been human, she would have had bruises and she smiled at the thought.

"I told you I begged to differ." He said and Bella giggled. Her inner muscles contracted around him, causing his now flaccid penis to inflate again as he groaned.

"You're insatiable." She purred as she carefully spun onto her back, never disconnecting their bodies.

Emmett laid on top of her, loving the way she arched her back to press her breasts against his chest and wrapped his arms under her, cradling his little swan to him tightly. Purring into her neck, he bucked softly against her, letting his cock slide home. This coupling was intimate, exotic, but no less powerful than the rough fucking he'd given her just moments before.

Undulating and writhing softly under her large, handsome mate, Bella moaned quietly. Pressing her lips onto any part of his skin she could reach; shoulders, chest, collarbone, she left little licks in her wake. With a foot on the back of each of his calves, Bella met him thrust for thrust, pushing her pelvis into his to take in as much of his massive length as she could. Groaning at the pulsing pull of her inner muscles, Emmett neared his climax quickly and sunk his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Bella cried out, biting him in the same spot of her lover and injecting him with her venom. The orgasm hit long and hard for both of them and they rode the waves of bliss for long moments before Emmett pressed his body into hers, forcing her further into the leaf ridden ground.

"Well, doesn't this look familiar." A smooth Southern voice said. He had been watching the very enticing show of his sexy mates in their throes of passion. Voyeurism turned him on something fierce apparently because his dick could cut diamonds...And not just because he was a vampire. The cherished way that Emmett cradled Bella within the cage of his arms, the devoted looks in their eyes that equalled the other's; Peter didn't even have to fight his jealousy as he bore witness to that fantastic display of love.

He could never be jealous of the two of them again. It had been silly to be so in the first place at all. Bella was the most faithful, warm, respectful woman he had ever met.

He had been admiring the way her long, silky hair covered the ground underneath and behind her, even covered in blood and muscle of her latest feed. He took in the view of Emmett's ass muscles as they coiled and bunched with each thrust into the tight core of their mate. Her tiny feet as they perched on Emmett's thick calves for purchase so that she could meet each of his slow, torturous thrusts.

Not even pretending to be startled, Bella and Emmett turned their faces to greet their third with lazy smiles.

"It's about fucking time." Bella murmured, sounded extremely satisfied.

"Yeah, man. Come 'ere." Emmett beckoned.


	62. 62

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 _"Come 'ere."_

Pulling off his clothing in the blink of an eye, Peter laid down on his side next to Bella, letting his cock brush against her outer thigh before wrapping his arm around Emmett's back. He was still seated firmly inside Bella as he laid on top of her with his arms wrapped underneath her body.

"Christ, how I've missed you two." He muttered as he pressed a kiss to Bella's lips.

Humming into his mouth, she smiled when she pulled back. "You're the one who insists on going away. We missed you too."

A flash of uncertainty raced across his face and Bella's smile softened as she cupped his cheek. "We did." She reassured her insecure mate earnestly.

"Don't doubt that, Peter." Emmett said, his voice rough with emotion as he nuzzled his nose against the other man's before letting his lips connect softly. "Not for a damn second."

Peter moaned when Emmett's tongue delved between his lips and Bella bucked her hips upwards, totally aroused at the sight of her two sexy men. Breaking the kiss with a soft smack, Peter pulled himself closer to Bella when she scooted away with a shake of her head, moaning softly as Emmett's hard cock slipped out of her.

"This is about you. I just want to watch." She said quietly, pressing another kiss to his lips and licking his bottom lip.

As she disentangled herself from her men, Emmett palmed the center of her chest and let his fingers rake down her body between her pillowy breasts to her still sensitive mound. She winked at him even as she gasped at the contact and made herself comfortable at the base of a large redwood tree only a half a foot away.

"You're just going to sit there, sweet pea?" Peter inquired as Emmett folded him into his arms and pulled their bodies close together. One cock, thick and long rubbed sensually against the other, thinner in girth but longer in length. His words were snapped off with a sharp groan. "Christ."

A short giggle left Bella's lips even as her dark eyes blackened while she watched her men touch each other. Spreading her legs with her feet placed firmly on the ground, exposing her dripping core to no one in particular as her mates were so wrapped up in each other, Bella caressed her hands over her breasts. Soft fingers tickled her belly before dipping between her legs and smoothing over the slick folds of her sensitive pussy.

Emmett's lips trailed over Peter's neck while he bucked their cocks together. Large hands engulfed pert, muscular asses and grazed upward over trim waists and strong intercostals. A gasping moan left Bella's lips as she watched Emmett's cock rub between Peter's legs, rubbing against his balls to push between his ass cheeks and she dipped two thin fingers into her tight entrance.

"Fuck me, Em." Peter moaned quietly as his hands dove into thick, curly dark hair, scraping blunt nails over his lover's scalp.

"Oh, I plan on it, babe." He answered in a rough whisper before he stood up and pushed Peter backwards to stand over Bella where she sat on her ass at the base of the tree. With one strong hand, he gripped onto his cock, holding it tightly as he demanded Bella to move Peter's legs. "Push them apart. Lick his asshole for me." The deep bass of his voice echoed through his mate's bodies and Bella groaned as she did what Emmett bid of her. Peter's cry of ecstasy echoed through the forest when her velvety tongue came into contact with his puckered bud.

Grunting in approval, Emmett reached down and picked up Bella's free hand, his eyes watching carefully as her tiny fingers dipped in and out of her wet folds. "Here. Grip him." He brought Bella's hand up to hold onto Peter's cock.

The moment he let go, his hand went to Peter's waist and tilted his hips just enough so his cock could shove roughly into his tight ass. Keening a sharp, pained cry, Peter gasped and threw his head back into the tree behind him. Debri fell onto Bella but she paid it no mind as she gripped Peter's throbbing cock in one hand and fucked her pussy hard with her other, her face contorted in absolute pleasure. Pressing the heel of her palm to her pulsing clit, she pulled and jerked her fingers inside of her, pushing against her engorged g-spot. The loud squelching noise was almost drowned out by Peter's aroused moans as Emmett thrust into his tight asshole over and over above her head.

"Jesus, fuck!" Peter yelled as he came all over Bella's hand at the same moment she licked his balls and Emmett groaned his orgasm into the air. One more jerking pull to her pussy had her squirting her climax all over her mate's legs with a loud cry of her own ecstasy.

Slipping from his mate, Emmett laughed when he saw the mess they made of Bella below them before picking her up by her arms and holding her in a bracing hug. Her body was limp from the hard orgasm she'd just given herself and she let Emmett support her. Peter leaned his back against the tree, breathing heavily. She pressed a kiss to Emmett's chest before lazily turning her head to kiss Peter's shoulder.

"Welcome home, Peter." She whispered happily as his arms came around to embrace both of his mates with a contented purr.

"Indeed."

-O.O-

"What's this?" Peter asked as they walked into the bedroom after their impromptu reunion in the woods. He was the only one clothed and he sported a huge grin at the looks they received when they ambled through the house.

Racing over to the corner of the room where Bella had set the guitar case, she smiled brightly as she handed it to him. Emmett gathered clean towels for the three of them and entered the en suite. As Peter looked over the thick plastic of the case, Bella heard the shower turn on and the distinct sound of Emmett washing himself.

Christ, she already wanted them again.

"Holy fuck." Peter groaned when he opened the guitar case to see the beautiful rosewood fingerboard and shining cedar lacquer finish. "Is this a silverleaf maple neck?" He asked as he stroked the back of the guitar's neck softly.

Nodding, Bella sidled up to her blonde mate and peered over his arm to watch him get a feel for his new instrument. "Yeah, with wild cherry back and sides." She said quietly, hoping he loved it as much as he looked like he did.

"Sweet pea, this is a Seagull Original S6." Peter said seriously as he turned his full attention to her.

Her stomach dropped. "You have one, don't you?" She asked wearily, her shoulders slumping.

"Hell no!" He practically shouted as he set the guitar back in its carefully padded case and wrapped Bella in his arms. "It's fucking perfect, my girl. Just like you. I love it, thank you." His lips pressed to hers then, tasting her and swallowing her moan. "Thank you." He whispered against her lips.

Small hands came up to wrap around his neck and pull him tighter to her as the kiss escalated. Pulling away a few moments later with panting breaths, Bella smiled at the carefree expression on her man's face. "Jesus, I missed you." She told him.

Walking toward the en suite with his sexy girl following behind him, Peter started stripping his clothes and joined Emmett in the walk-in shower. Bella ogled her men before following them, loving the way the flowing water cascaded down her body. Squirting some shampoo into the palm of her hand, she wet her hair and started washing the dirt and grime of forest sex and bear kill off of her.

Two sets of large hands took over for her, washing her body and hair as she just closed her eyes and purred in contentment.

"You really like it?" She asked.

"I don't like it." Peter smiled at her gasp. "I love it." He laughed when her wet palm reached around and smacked against his ass in retaliation.

"Such a wise ass." Emmett said as he squeezed the same spot Bella had just smacked.

"He sure is. He should be punished." Bella said casually as she moved from between her mates to stand behind the blonde.

Peter's eyes darkened as he watched his mates conspire against him. Bella's tiny hand appeared from behind him where she'd been rinsing herself off to cup his balls as Emmett's much larger hand wrapped around his rapidly growing length. A growl rumbled in his chest as he grasped Emmett's hips. Bella's hand disappeared from his balls and he moaned at the loss before they appeared again to grab his hands away from Emmett. His eyes widened when he felt her press his hands into the walls on either side of them and he looked from one mate to the other.

"Nope. No touching." Bella said with a sultry smile. "Let us _punish_ you."

 _This was going to be the best punishment ever_ , Peter thought.

It wasn't much later that they were scattered around the living room doing their own things. Completely sated from their rendezvous both in the forest and in the bathroom...and on the bed...Peter played chess with Jasper while Bella read a book with her feet in Emmett's lap while he played video games with Edward and Felix. Esme was busy humming around the kitchen making food for the wolves and the shelter. Bella had offered to help but the matriarch tutted and told her to go relax. Shrugging her slim shoulders, she wasn't sure she could _get_ much more relaxed but did as she was instructed. She never turned down a reason to get lost in a good book.

The back door opened and Charlie walked through with Cora at his side, a huge smile on his face. Bella loved seeing her father so carefree and happy. The feelings emanating from him had her curling her toes in contentment and Emmett chuckled as he tickled the soft curve of her foot. Settling down on the loveseat to the left of the fireplace, the Chief pulled his mate into his lap and wrapped his arms snugly around her black yoga pants covered hips. Cora loved dressing in soft clothing; nylons, silks and the like. Her tees were always an ultra soft cotton that had Charlie playing with the hems, his fingers gently caressing her cocoa colored waist. Today, her tee was a pale blue, contrasting nicely with the cream colored tee her mate wore. His dark blue jeans were a relaxed fit, which he preferred. He hated being constricted in his clothing, especially with his sensitive skin.

Leaning forward, Charlie picked up the remote but before he could press any buttons, Edward snatched it from him and stuck it down his pants.

"Was that necessary?" Charlie asked with a glare.

Rolling his golden eyes while Felix and Emmett chuckled and high fived, Edward nodded. "Yes, Charlie, it was. You can't just change the television when you come in here. Especially when someone is _using_ it." He hated having to be the one to do it but he was fed up and realized no one else would.

Charlie had a bad habit of kifing the remote and changing the channel no matter who was using the television. He never asked, never made sure anyone was okay with it. The last time he had done it, Emmett had been in the middle of an intense game of Fortnite with Jasper and both controllers had been smashed to dust in their anger. The online game had been going on for almost an hour and the boys had been in the lead when Charlie decided he was going to watch a baseball game.

"I want to watch the game." He said casually. "What's so wrong with that?"

Emmett and Felix continued to play their war game while Edward logged out and set his controller down easily in the basket on the coffee table.

"What's wrong is that people are using it. I'm going to buy you your own tv for your house." He said.

Charlie rolled his eyes this time and shook his head. "No need. I got one."

A sharp laugh left Bella's lips as she shoved her nose further into the book. She felt the annoyance dripping off the three males in the living room and the smug satisfaction coming from her father.

Felix huffed a breath as he shot an opponent in the back of the head. Emmett's whoop of joy echoed through the house. "Then what the fuck are you doing?" He asked. His Italian accent thick with his displeasure, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Making myself at home, like Esme told me to. In my home, I watch tv whenever I want."

Emmett whooped again as their team one the round and they closed the application before powering down the PS4. Turning to Bella's father, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Well don't make yourself at home anymore then."

Raising an eyebrow in challenge, Charlie said, "You gonna stop that from happening, son?"

A large hand found its way to the back of his neck and Emmett grumbled, feeling uncomfortable. "I could…" He sounded unsure and Bella giggled. "You're not helping, babe."

"I know." She sang.

"And you're sounding more and more like Alice every day." He didn't make it sound like it was such a good thing and Bella smiled.

Coming through the front door, laden with bags, Alice shouted unnecessarily. "I resent that!"

Laughter rang throughout the house as Jasper zipped over to help with her shopping bags, even though she didn't need it. The Southern gentleman inside the hardened Warlord wouldn't let his little lady be bogged down with luggage larger than her. He pressed a kiss to her ruby lips and took her purchases upstairs to their bedroom.

"I was just messing with you guys. I won't do it anymore. Really, I just wanted to see how long it would take one of you to say something. You're much more accommodating than I anticipated." Charlie chuckled at Emmett's discomfiture. "Esme raised you boys well."

"You're a piece of work, Charlie." Cora said softly with a fond smile.

"More like piece of -"

" _Emmett_ , don't you dare." Bella warned, cutting off his grumbled words with a scowl from over the top of her book.

Ducking his head, he apologized to his mate with an innocent expression and bent over to kiss her while Charlie laughed loudly. What Bella didn't see was that Emmett was flipping her smug father the bird behind his back.

 **Okay duckies, this is the last chapter that I've pre-written. I work tomorrow and Friday but have the weekend off. I'll try to bust out a few (and post them every day/every other day) for you.**

 **Hope you like dominant Emmett!**

 **What's next? Leave a review :)**


	63. 63

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **A/N: Did anyone realize that this is my longest story so far? I only realized it after I posted the last chapter. And to think! This is a request story that I almost gave up on a few times! Turns out it's about one of my favorites. After reading through the last few chapters, I realized there's not much left to the story! Everything's been pretty much zippered up. Though there may be loose ends with the wolves (Leah's mate/relationship with Christopher, Paul and Kristen) and the new vampire leadership, none of that was the actual main focus of the story, only part of it, so I'm not focusing on it any longer.**

 **Emmett, Peter, and Bella have their happily ever after. Sadly, I believe this may be the last chapter. If I have missed something dire, you'll let me know and I can write an epilogue but as of right now, this is the last chapter! (Which is fate or something because I'm listening to Pandora right now and I'm Not an Angel by Halestorm just came on...Fate!) This is just a super short wrap-up chapter.**

 **I want to take this moment to thank each and every one of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following me/this! It means so much!**

 **Now, as we all know, I am not SM so I do not own any of the Twilight characters. No copyright infringement is intended. All I own is my imagination!**

 **Onward!**

The gentle sounds of Peter's strumming floated lazily in the air, circling around Bella as she lay on the plush blanket of wildflowers. Emmett absently stroked his fingers through her thick, silken strands, keeping his golden eyes locked on Peter. He looked especially sexy with his red flannel sleeves pushed up, showcasing his strong forearms, long legs that are covered in a dark pair of relaxed fit jeans were crossed. Shoulder length blonde hair hung around his shoulders and shone in the weak sunlight, hidden by the thick clouds above. The guitar sat in the crook of his knee as he held it carefully. Long fingers gracefully danced over the strings of his beloved guitar as he played for his two mates with a serene smile on his handsome face.

Keeping his eyes on Bella's face, he watched as her eyes moved behind her eyelids. Lush eyelashes fluttered softly against the apple of her cheeks and a soft smile played on her lips as she lost herself to the sounds that Peter was creating. He'd been creating the beautiful sounds for hours now, the calming atmosphere being exactly what the trio needed. Her shimmery lavender dress flowed around her, spread wide on the ground at her hips. Shapely legs were extended and crossed at the ankles, no shoes adorned her dainty feet as she wiggled her toes to the tunes. Her perky breasts were hugged tightly by the thin fabric of her dress and Peter couldn't help that his eyes kept lingering there before going back to her lovely face.

It was a view that demanded he admire. He would not disappoint.

As the last song came to a soothing close, Bella opened her eyes and sat up only to be pulled back into Emmett's lap. She leaned against his broad chest, covered in a cream colored cashmere sweater and sighed happily as his fingers linked with hers and Peter sat his guitar in its case before joining them. Emmett's jeans creased underneath her ass and she wriggled around to get comfortable before he growled playfully, pushing up against her to show how her movements were affecting him. She giggled and stilled, much to his chagrin, to turn her attention to their other mate.

"Thank you, Peter. It was beautiful." Bella sighed.

Lying his head in her lap, his dark golden eyes stared up at her reverently, framed by thick dark lashes. "All for you two, sugar." His smile was definitely worth a thousand words.

Those words spoke of love and devotion that filled her heart to bursting.

Carding her thin fingers through his blonde locks much like Emmett had been doing to her moments ago, Bella bent low to press a kiss to Peter's forehead. No words were needed between them as they continued to softly stroke each other's skin wherever they could. Smooth caresses and teasing fingers danced along sensitive areas as they simply enjoyed each other's company.

As much as they could be attending the Declaration of Olympia with the rest of their families or spending some time traveling the world or even planning some sort of wedding for the three of them, they longed to do nothing more than to connect alone. Bella knew that if they weren't inside Emmett's shield, Alice would be squealing with joy some 50 miles away right at that moment. They'd never talked about a wedding to the family, keeping the conversation between the three of them and only when Emmett's shield was employed. There was no need to get everyone in a frenzy when they weren't even sure they wanted to go through with the human farce.

They were destined to be together for centuries...An eternity if they got so lucky. Why would they need a piece of paper declaring such a thing when they all held witness to a permanent bond that flowed through their venom filled veins? Peter, being a true Southern gentleman, wanted to watch his beautiful bride walk down the aisle toward him and Emmett, dressed in all white, hanging on her father's arm. It was something they would be discussing for a long while, yet.

There was no need to leave this meadow any time soon, as far as they were concerned. Someone would fill them in on the news of Carlisle's decisions for the new order, someone would let them know which wolf imprinted on whom and how their relationships and inner workings were improving every day. However, Peter, Bella, nor Emmett were anxious to leave their safe haven. Completely shielded with Emmett's protection, they continued to lie there in each other's arms, touching lovingly.

 **THE END**

 **Yes, I know it was super quick with no real anything but how else can you wrap up such a wonderful story? They've had their battle, they've had jealousy. I don't want to put them through too much and they've had enough. If there's something I missed (very likely) please let me know and I'll probably make an Epi to dole it out.**

 **Otherwise, thank you once again for following me on this journey and giving me your kind reviews. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Now...To do sequels or to start a new one? Hmm...Decisions, decisions.**

 **Later, duckies!**


End file.
